The Missing Moments
by Ash-and-Vine
Summary: A collection of moments missing from Hermione's story throughout the Harry Potter series. Mostly focused on Ron/Hermione but also moments with her Parents, Ginny, Krum and McGonagall
1. An unexpected visitor

**1st August 1991**

Hermione Granger had always been a slightly peculiar child. From a very young age her parents had noticed that she had an incredible intellect and a veracious appetite for learning, reading novels before most children had the ability to concentrate on picture books and constantly asking questions about the world she saw around her;

"Mummy why is the water in the sea blue but not the water in the sink"

"Daddy, what was the first living thing on the planet"

"Mummy why can we talk to each other but the animals can't talk to us"

And so on and so forth a hundred times a day until Mr and Mrs Granger concluded they had managed produced a singularly bright, albeit very persistent, child.

There were other ways however, in which Hermione Granger presented as peculiar. There had been odd, unexplainable instances throughout her childhood that Mr and Mrs Granger could not liken to any other child they had heard of. There was the time she had been teased fiercely by little Tommy Coutts in her class about her overlarge front teeth, Tommy had sworn Hermione was the reason he had then projectile vomited for the rest of the afternoon, spoiling his uniform and his shoes but Mr and Mrs Granger could see no way that Hermione could have caused that to happen. Then there was the time that Maisy Garrett had shouted out in the middle of assembly that Hermione's hair looked like a bird's nest, as the laughter of the whole school had echoed around Hermione, Maisy had reached up to touch her hair and a large clump fell out in her hand. The teachers assured everyone it was a strange and unfortunate coincidence but that hadn't stopped Maisy's parents arriving at Mr and Mrs Granger's door to shout at them for a full twenty minutes.

Neither of these incidents also helped Hermione in her perusal of friendship. It was hard for Mr and Mrs Granger to ignore the fact that although Hermione was incredibly intelligent, kind, well-mannered and (when she was at home) funny, she had not a single other child who she could call a friend. There had been many times when Hermione had rushed out of the play ground into her mother or fathers arms in tears as one child or another had picked on her. She got along with her teachers very well, and they often commented to Mr and Mrs Granger on Hermione's remarkable ability to hold a very mature and interesting conversation with them, however they also observed how Hermione sat alone in lessons and at lunch, and when she tried to interact with other children she was often shunned, labelled as a 'know-it-all', a 'teachers pet' or just simply 'weird'.

Nevertheless Hermione had made it through primary school with her nose still buried in books and now it was the summer holidays. In a few weeks Hermione would begin attending secondary school. Her parents had chosen a school further afield than all her peers at her primary school, not only for its excellent standard of education and teaching, but also in the hope that a whole new set of pupils would create a fresh start for Hermione and a chance to make some friends.

The day was a sunny one, warm with a slightly breeze that made the little apple tree in the Grangers back garden sway slightly. Curled underneath the apple tree, with a large book balanced precariously on her knees was a small girl. She had a mane of bushy brown hair that fell past her shoulders, warm brown eyes, overlarge front teeth and was dressed simply in shorts and a t-shirt. Beside her sat a glass of lemonade (sugar-free of course as her parents were dentists) but the girls attention was focused singularly on the book in front of her. Her eyes darted back and forth and she devoured every word hungrily, never once lifting her gaze from the page. It was only when her mother stood right in front of her to tell her lunch was ready that the girl looked up.

Her mother was a kindly woman named Susan Granger, who had worked in the dental industry for all of her adult life. There she had met her husband, David Granger. They now owned a small dental practise in the town in which they lived that saw a steady stream of patients. Both Mr and Mrs Granger were very intelligent, valuing intellect and academia. They also both had a kind and generous heart, each year choosing a different charity to donate a monthly sum to. They enjoyed their days spent off from the dental practise reading and playing card games and had enough money each year to take Hermione on a nice holiday, sometimes camping, sometimes travelling around a European country, and once even skiing. They saw their lives as ordinary and comfortable, and both felt extremely fortunate to be raising a clever daughter who they were sure would go on to do great things.

On this warm, sunny day in Hermione's summer holidays, Susan and David Granger were both at home, having taken annual leave from work to spend time with their daughter. The family of three were sitting down together to a lunch of soup and homemade bread when a sharp tap came from the front door.

"I'll go see who it is" said Mr Granger, standing at once and striding into the hallway.

Hermione barely looked up from her book, which she had brought with her to the kitchen table to read over lunch, engrossed as she was. Mrs Granger however, put down her spoon and furrowed her brow as she heard her husbands voice floating down the hall, sounding uncertain and surprised. Finally two sets of footsteps echoed towards them and Mr Granger re-entered the room, followed closely by a woman. Hermione finally looked up to see the woman was tall, with her hair drawn back in tight bun and square spectacles sitting atop the bridge of her nose. She was older than Hermione's parents, with slight lines around her eyes and on her forehead. Her clothes were plain but functional, a dark green skirt and black blouse. Her gaze met Hermione's and lingered for a moment, gazing at her with some interest.

"Susan, Hermione, this is Mrs … sorry Professor McGonogall" her father said with a slightly apologetic glance towards the woman "She's here to talk to us about Hermione's schooling arrangements."

Mrs Granger stood at once and leant over to shake the woman's hand "So you're a teacher at KingsWood then?" she asked as she let go of the older woman's hand.

"No" said the stranger, giving a tiny smile to Mrs Granger "I'm not from KingsWood, I'm from a different school, named Hogwarts, I'm here to offer a place at this school to Hermione, if she'd like to attend"

Mr and Mrs Granger both looked confused at this and Hermione gave a startled look to the stranger as well.

"But we didn't apply to any school called Hogwarts, we just sent in an application to KingsWood and they accepted immediately" replied Mr Granger.

Professor McGonogall didn't reply immediately, instead she swept another searching gaze over Hermione, as if looking for something.

"I wonder if we could sit down, so we could talk properly" Said Professor McGonogall slowly.

Mrs Granger replied at once "Of course, we've been quite rude, we'll all take a seat in the lounge to talk, would you like a cup of tea?"

"That would be lovely" Replied Professor McGonogall, allowing Mr Granger to lead her out of the kitchen and into the Grangers sitting room.

It was a good sized room, painted a cheerful shade of light blue and dotted with bookcases and shelves. The room contained one large squashy sofa and two slightly less comfortable armchairs. Professor McGonogall chose one of these armchairs and settled herself in it, looking poised. Mr Granger sat down on the sofa and Hermione, who had followed the two of them into the room, sat next to him. Nobody spoke until Mrs Granger entered the room carrying a tray with tea things for all of them and settled it on to the coffee table.

"Thank you" murmured Professor McGonogall, leaning over to add a drop of milk to her cup.

There was another pause whilst the Grangers all helped themselves to cups and Hermione could feel a slight tension billowing in the room. Finally Mr Granger broke the silence.

"So you said you'd come to talk about schooling, we've never even heard of a place called 'Hogwarts' let alone applied for Hermione to go there"

Professor McGonogall took a small sip from her cup and regarded the Grangers over the rim, focussing again on Hermione.

"Hogwarts is not a school that children apply to" She replied finally "The students are … hand picked because they possess certain special abilities that other children do not have"

There was another pause

"Well we know Hermione is extremely clever, is that the special ability she's been chosen for" Queried Mrs Granger, looking confused.

"Not exactly, I'm sure Miss Granger is a very intelligent girl but that is not the reason she was chosen" Professor McGonogall paused again and took a breath, looking for the first time, slightly nervous "Miss Granger is a witch, and Hogwarts is a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That's why Hermione has been picked to attend"

There followed the longest pause yet. Hermione cocked her head to the side and regarded the stranger very curiously. Finally Mr Granger let out a long, low whistle and said;

"That was good, very funny. Who sent you to come and pull this then?"

Professor McGonogall ignored him and instead kept her eyes focussed solely on Hermione's

"Miss Granger, I want to ask you, have you ever felt that odd things happened to you, or those around you when you felt angry or scared. Things you couldn't explain"

Hermione gazed back at the Professor, transfixed. Unlike her father who was scoffing next to her, or her mother who was shaking her head. Hermione kept very still and immediately the memories started flooding back to her. Tommy and the vomit when he'd made fun of her teeth. Maisy and her hair falling out when she'd embarrassed Hermione in front of the whole school. And there where other instances too. All these rushed through Hermione's mind eye and she finally opened her mouth to speak;

"Yes" she replied, her voice very quiet "Yes odd things have happened sometimes"

Hermione wasn't often one to have stayed so quiet up until this point. In fact it had often been commented that Hermione spoke too much, that she was so knowledgeable about things meant she often talked even when no-one was listening to her. But since this stranger had entered the house Hermione had felt slightly uneasy and had kept very quiet up until the previous sentence she had spoken.

Professor McGonogall nodded as if in approval to Hermione's words and drew out from the sleeve of her blouse a long thin object made of wood. It looked, unless Hermione was very much mistaken, like a magic wand which Hermione had read about it quite a few books. Her father was still muttering under her breath about preposterous jokes and upon spying the wand in Professor McGonogall's hand said loudly;

"what's that? … I think you should leave now, this is a cruel joke to be playing on a child"

Professor McGonogall again ignored him and pointed the wand at the stack of cards which had been sitting on the coffee table. Only last night Mr Granger and Hermione had been playing a good game of gin, which Hermione had lost. The stack of cards now floated into the air above the coffee table and started to shuffle themselves in almost a lazy way. Mr Granger let out a word which he very rarely uttered, especially in Hermione's presence and Mrs Granger's eyes grew very round and she let out an odd groan. Hermione also looked shocked, but in a very odd way she wasn't overly surprised, it was if she had been expecting this, maybe she'd been expecting this for years.

"so … so you're a witch … a real-life witch … and you can do … magic" Hermione faltered many times, gazing intensely at Professor McGonogall.

"Yes Miss Granger, I am a witch, as are you. You too once you have learned to harness your powers will also be able to perform magic" She replied.

There was yet another pause around the room, then;

"so this … this is real" breathed Mrs Granger, finally looking away from the playing cards and into the face of Professor McGonogall.

"This is indeed as real as the sofa you are currently sitting on" Said Professor McGonogall, her thin lips turning slightly upwards into a small smile. "would you like me to tell you a bit about Hogwarts?" she asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded eagerly.

"Very well, Hogwarts is a school that teaches the majority of witches and wizards in Britain. It is situated in Scotland and it is, to use a muggle term, a boarding school"

"what's a muggle?" asked Hermione very quickly.

"A muggle is a word for someone who is not magic" Answered Professor McGonogall.

"So" Said Mr Granger, slowly sitting forward "we're muggles" he gestured to himself and Mrs Granger.

Professor McGonogall bowed her head "indeed"

'Then why is Hermione a witch?" asked Mrs Granger. "is it completely random"

"It can be" replied Professor McGonogall "but magic is more commonly a hereditary trait, passed down from parents to children. Hermione is what's known as 'muggle-born' that is to say a witch born to muggle parents. It is not uncommon, there will be one or two others in her year group of the same heritage"

Both Mr and Mrs Granger turned to look very curiously at Hermione, and Hermione had the strangest desire to laugh.

"As I was saying," Continued Professor McGonogall "students live at Hogwarts during term-time and learn a variety of magical subjects; transfiguration, charms, potions, defence against the dark arts, herbology, astronomy and history of magic. They will also learn the basic technique of broomstick riding"

At this Mrs Granger gave a shuddery laugh and shook her heard as if trying to clear her ears of water.

"Why have we never heard of witches or wizards then" said Mr Granger suddenly "How can this be something that no … muggle was it … knows about?"

Professor McGonogall shifted in her seat slightly and took another sip of her tea "Many years ago Wizards and Witches had to go into hiding from muggles because of persecution. The 'witch-hunts' you will have most probably learnt about in history were real and damaging consequences of wizards being with open with their magic in front of muggles. It was decided for the safety of everyone that wizards would go into hiding and co-exist peacefully alongside muggles"

Mr Granger looked slightly stunned at this but nodded slowly.

"So Miss Granger," Said Professor McGonogall, turning once more to Hermione "What do you think, would you like to join Hogwarts?"

It was an abrupt question. Hermione chewed her bottom lip, her brain working very fast to process all the new information. "Do I get a choice?" she asked curiously.

Professor McGonogall raised her eyebrows, slightly surprised "Of course you do, we do not force anyone to attend Hogwarts, although it is the only way you will learn to control your magical abilities."

Hermione had a sudden vision of attending Hogwarts. Although she had no idea what the school looked like her mind filled with an image of her, for the first time in her life, having friends. Maybe this was why she had struggled so much to forge any relationships with her peers, perhaps this could finally be an opportunity for her to meet people who shared her interests and intellect, who would enjoy learning as much as she did. She would share meal-times and dormitories with people who she could laugh and talk with. This beautiful image was still floating in her minds eye as she focussed on Professor McGonogall and said;

"Yes, I'd like to attend Hogwarts."

* * *

 _Hello and welcome to my story. This is the first chapter of Missing Moments which will be a large collection of one-shots of all the missing moments from Hermione from Philosophers stone to Deathly Hallows. They'll mostly be focussing on Ron-Hermione missing moments but I also want to add others that will include Hermione and Ginny, her parents, Mcgonogall, Harry and Krum. Some of these story ideas have been floating around my head for over a decade and I'm going to try to finally satisfy all those little gaps in Hermione's story that have always fascinated me._

 _This chapter is more of proper first story chapter than a one-shot but I wanted to it to set up Hermione's character in my writing style and introduce you all to her parents who will feature a lot._

 _Anyway I hope you liked this a please leave a review x_


	2. She's a nightmare

' **Ron however, was to be working with Hermione Granger. It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this'**

* * *

 **31st October 1991**

Hermione fidgeted awkwardly in her seat as Ron Weasley managed to yet again fail in making his feather rise off the desk. She herself had mastered the charm on her first try (although she had secretly attempted it a few times before in her dormitory when nobody else was there, though it had worked perfectly then as well) And now because she had managed to do something right, Ron had been snapping and snarling at her throughout the lesson. All she had tried to do was help him say the incantation correctly but that just made him angrier and angrier. Hermione did not like Ron Weasley much, nor Harry Potter who was now his best friend. She had attempted to help them, to stop them both getting expelled and they had managed to put her life in mortal danger. On top of that neither of them tried hard enough in lessons or at their homework, then became annoyed when she out performed them, which she managed to do through a lot of hard work. It was extremely frustrating.

When the bell rang to signal the end of lessons Ron jumped straight up from his chair, grabbed his bag and strode away from her without so much as a backwards glance. This only served to increase Hermione's frustration at him and she hurried out of the classroom, with half a mind to tell him that she thought he was being incredibly immature and stupid. She was one pace behind him and Harry when his voice floated back to her, clear even over the din of the crowded corridor,

"It's no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare, honestly"

Something inside Hermione broke. To her absolute horror she felt a hard lump rise in her throat and tears spring immediately to her eyes. In a hurry to get away from anyone who could see her she barged past Harry and hurried down the corridor. She had no idea where she was going, she just knew she had to move, to get somewhere where she could cry. Suddenly she was banging into a girls bathroom, rushing into a cubicle and slamming the door behind her. It was then it all hit her, and she slid down onto the floor, crying harder than she could ever remember. She had no friends. She had believed that Hogwarts would be a new start for her, a place where she would finally be understood and valued and she could finally experience a real friendship. And for the first two months here she'd deluded herself into believing she was living out that dream, that the magic and the books and the new people meant she really was happy. But she wasn't. She had managed to do exactly what she had done previously in her life and isolate herself from everyone around her with her cleverness. Nobody really liked her. Lavender and Parvati were nice enough but they weren't really her friends, they much preferred each others company. And now Ron Weasley had shown her that, just like before, most people couldn't stand her, they still thought of her as a 'know-it-all'. And then it was all coming back, the memories of the children at school and what they had called her. She drew her knees up to her chest and sobbed uncontrollably as the memories played through her mind, vivid as if she were re-living it.

"You're such a know-it-all Hermione"

"You've got silly rabbit teeth"

"It's no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare, honestly"

"You're nothing but a teachers pet"

"Hermione's got hair likes a birds nest!"

"No one can stand her"

"know-it-all"

"she's a nightmare, honestly"

"rabbit teeth"

"She's a nightmare"

"teachers pet"

"She's a nightmare"

…

"Hermione?"

A voice called out to her tentatively. Hermione looked up from her knees. She wasn't sure how much time had passed but her head was throbbing ferociously and her face was tight from crying so much.

"Hermione are you in here?"

It was Parvati's voice.

"Hermione I heard you crying. Are you okay? Do you want to talk?" It sounded as if Parvati had moved closer to the door

Hermione took a shuddering gulp "Leave me alone" she said, her voice sounding stuffy and strained.

"Hermione…"

"I don't want to talk to anyone" Hermione said, slightly louder this time, a few fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

She heard Parvati sigh, a few footsteps echoing across the tiles, then the door closed. Hermione bent her head again but no more tears would come, she seemed to have dried them all up. And yet she still didn't want to move off the floor of the cubicle. She felt tired and drained, yet still the voices swirled around her head. Hermione's sat, staring blank eyed at the wall opposite, thinking of the vision she'd had when Professor McGonogall had been to see her, of being surrounded by friends, laughing and talking. Hermione shuddered and felt a hatred for herself coursing through her body. More time passed and Hermione could not have said how much but suddenly the door to the bathroom slammed very loudly and she heard the key turn in the lock.

A horrifying stench reached her nose that Hermione could not place but it made her want to retch. And now there were very odd sounds: slow heavy footsteps and the sound of something wooden being dragged across the floor. Hermione felt fear puncture her belly. Something or someone was in the bathroom with her. The rational part of Hermione's brain suddenly kicked into gear. 'It'll just be a girl being silly, making funny noises' she thought. 'you're not going to know anything sitting down here on the floor' So slowly Hermione got to her feet, wiped any remaining wetness from around her eyes and unlocked the door. A scream left her body like no sound she'd ever made before. The thing standing in front of her was tall, perhaps eleven feet, it had a lumpy grey body, a small head and was carrying a huge wooden club in it's hand. At Hermione's scream it turned its head to look at her and Hermione shrunk into the wall that was nearest, her legs starting to give way beneath her. Her brain was completely jammed. Nothing useful would come to her mind and all she could do was stare at the thing in front of her as it moved slowly forward, knocking sinks off the wall as it went.

Suddenly there was another load bang and the door on the opposite side of the room burst open. There was shouting and noise and she couldn't tell who was making it or what they were saying but then Harry Potter was standing in front of her, grabbing at her arm and trying to pull her away. But Hermione's legs didn't seem to want to do anything and all she could do was stare horrified at the scene in front of her.

Then Harry was gone and now he seemed to be on the trolls back, although Hermione didn't have the first idea how he had got there. Her legs had completely given up and she collapsed against the wall as two words were shouted across the din.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

It was Ron. Ron Weasley who had hours before called her a nightmare, who hours before had not managed to master the levitating charm on something as light as a feather had cried the words and the troll's club flew out of his hand. It seemed to happen almost in slow motion, once the club had rose high enough, it turned over and dropped suddenly onto it's owners head with a loud crack! The troll swayed and then fell heavily onto the floor, the silence settling around them with the dust.

* * *

 _DOUBLE POST! As it's the stories first day i thought 'why not', will probably do one a day after this! This is one for my favourite chapters I've written (and I've written 10 so far if anybody is interested) I think it's poignant how hurt Hermione is by Ron's words and how sad the first few months at Hogwarts must have been for her. Away from her family for the first time then realising nobody liked her - ouch. That must have been an awful 12th birthday!_

 _Anyway hope you enjoy and please review - and send in chapter ideas you have for missing moments, I'm curious to know what other people think would be important parts that Hermione went through that weren't touched on._

 _xxx_


	3. Chess

**'Harry headed straight back up to the Gryffindor common room, where he found Ron and Hermione playing chess. Chess was the only thing Hermione ever lost at, something Harry and Ron thought was very good for her'**

* * *

 **26th November 1991**

The fire crackled merrily in the grate as Hermione turned another page of _Chadwicks Charms Volume I_ and rolled her neck around to try to stop an ache occurring. There was a slight clattering noise beside her and Hermione looked up to see Ron placing his chess set down on the small table between their armchairs.

"I thought you were writing your Herbology homework" said Hermione, frowning slightly.

"Finished it" Ron muttered dismissively, setting the chess pieces into place.

Hermione frowned "that was quick"

Ron shrugged and carried on setting up the chess board. Hermione turned back to her book. It was just the two of them sitting together in the common room this evening, Harry was at the Quidditch pitch training for his upcoming match against Slytherin. This was happening more regularly as the match drew closer and closer. After a few more minutes Hermione heard Ron sigh and clear his throat. Hermione lowered her book.

"what?" she asked.

"do you want to play a game with me?" Ron said, gesturing to the chessboard in front of him.

Hermione looked back down at her book. "I'm reading"

In truth she wasn't sure whether she wanted to play or not. She hadn't played chess very much, having got frustrated at the game when her father had tried to teach her. She knew from watching Harry and Ron play that Ron was very good. Hermione didn't like not being the best at something.

"Yeah but it's not homework reading is it?" Said Ron "Go on Hermione, play one game with me? Or do you not know how?"

"Of course I know how!" Hermione snapped at him

"Good then play a game, otherwise I'll think you can't"

Ron had got her, Hermione did not want to look like she didn't know how to play chess. She marked the page in her book and set it down carefully before pulling her armchair slightly closer to the table and beginning the game. It was over in less that five minutes.

"Well that was awful," laughed Ron, re-setting the board "I thought you said you knew how to play!"

"I do know how to play" snapped Hermione crossly. "I learnt all the rules years ago"

Ron laughed again "Yes well that's not the same as _knowing_ how to play. You can't just know the rules. You've got to try to work out what your opponent will do next, always be a few moves ahead of what you're doing."

Hermione looked up at him, he appeared very smug at knowing more than she did about something.

"well how do I learn how to do that?" asked Hermione, frowning.

"practise" put Ron simply, and made the first move on the board without asking whether Hermione wanted to play another game.

From then on a sort of routine occurred whenever Harry went off to Quidditch practise. Ron and Hermione would finish their homework (or Hermione would read when Ron was further behind on his.) Hermione would check his answers for him (which meant he would end up with all of them correct) then they would play chess until Harry returned. Ron always won, but Hermione slowly got better with practice, the games extending from five minutes, to fifteen, to half an hour or longer. As Hermione got better and didn't need to concentrate as much, they would talk and laugh more as they played. Swapping jokes about Malfoy or something that had happened in class that day. Not long before the Christmas holidays Hermione announced after a particularly long game.

"One day I'm going to beat you"

Ron laughed and shook his head "Maybe, but not for a while"

* * *

 _Very short chapter but I wanted something to set up their relationship, and I always liked the idea that Harry would have all these endless Quidditch practises leaving Ron and Hermione to grow quite close as friends._

 _Let me know any chapter suggestions and please review xxx_


	4. Locomotor Mortis

**'Little did Harry know that Ron and Hermione had been secretly practising the Leg-Locker curse. They'd got the idea from Malfoy using it on Neville, and were ready to use it on Snape if he showed any signs of wanting to hurt Harry'**

* * *

 **18th February 1992**

"Come on, we'll be fine in here!"

"Oh Ron I don't know, couldn't we just stay in the common room or the library?"

"How on earth are we meant to practise anything useful in there, they're too busy!"

Hermione and Ron entered the empty classroom, Ron confidently shutting the door behind them and Hermione looking nervous and awkward.

"Are you sure this okay, aren't we breaking some rules?" Asked Hermione, warily eying the desks that had already been pushed against a wall by someone.

"Don't know, it's before curfew and I've never be told we _can't_ use empty classrooms, have you?

"I suppose not" Hermione sighed and took a few steps "why do you think someone's already cleared the desks?"

"Does it matter?" Said Ron exasperatedly

There was silence for a moment as they both looked around, neither one totally sure that what they were doing was okay.

"So have you had any ideas then?" asked Hermione.

They had come to the classroom to try to practise someway of keeping Harry safe during his next Quidditch match. Ever since they'd found out Snape would be refereeing Harry had been growing more and more worried and after his near miss coming off his broom in the last game, Ron and Hermione had decided something needed to be done to help him. Harry was at Quidditch practise tonight, so they had come here to try to figure out and practise a spell that could help them.

"Yeah I have actually!" Said Ron excitedly.

Hermione was slightly surprised but tried not to show it, it was often her who thought of ideas.

"Go on"

"The leg-locker curse, the one that Malfoy used on Neville. I'm not sure how it will work on a broomstick but it'll definitely make him break eye contact with Harry and it would probably make him fall off his broom!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows and said slowly.

"Do you know, that could actually work really well!"

"Yeah well, there's no need to sound so surprised!" said Ron grumpily.

Hermione ignored him and started to rifle through her bag which she had brought with her, pulling out _The Standard Book of Spells Grade I_. She quickly turned to the index and, upon locating the correct page number, flicked quickly to the page containing the leg-locker curse.

"Okay so the charm is _Locomotor Mortis_ and the wand movement is a sharp jab" Hermione read, reaching for her wand in the pocket of her robes and practising the movement.

Ron nodded "sounds simple enough, you go first then"

Hermione put the book back down and turned to face Ron.

" _Locomotor Mortis"_ she cried, jabbing her wand in his direction.

The effect was immediate. Ron's legs sprang together and he promptly lost his balance and fell flat on his back. Hermione hurried over to him and quickly performed the counter curse, already knowing it from performing it a few days previously on Neville.

"yeah, that would definitely work" said Ron, rubbing his elbow where it had hit the floor and getting clumsily to his feet.

"Your turn now" said Hermione, standing up and positioning herself so she was quite balanced, hoping to not fall over.

Ron waved his wand to towards her " _Locomotor Mortis!"_

Nothing happened.

"It's much more of a sharp jab movement" Hermione began, shaking her head "try thrusting your…"

Her words were cut off as once more Ron cried " _Locomotor Mortis"_

This time it worked. Hermione's legs jumped together and she swayed dangerously before grabbing onto the wall nearest to make sure she didn't topple.

"That was great Ron!" She said happily, and performed the counter curse on herself so she could move again.

"Yeah, it's pretty easy actually!" Ron smiled.

"well it won't be if we have to get Snape with it" Hermione answered slowly "He's going to be much further away on the pitch, and moving quite fast on his broomstick"

"Why don't we try aiming at each other whilst the other person runs then, to practise?" Ron suggested.

Hermione looked skeptical but Ron continued.

"No go on, it'll be good, look, get me with it!"

and he began to run around the room, changing direction suddenly and swerving before he careered into walls. Hermione laughed at the sight of him.

"Come on!" called Ron, running faster still.

Hermione took aim and tried the curse again but missed by inches, Ron laughed as he ran around. It was a lot harder with a moving target, twice more she tried before she succeeded in sending Ron clattering to the floor with a loud "Oeuf!"

Hermione tried not to giggle. What proceeded was twenty minutes of Ron and Hermione jumping around the room in quite high spirits until each of them could catch the moving target and hit them with the curse on the first try.

"That's enough" said Hermione, as Ron freed her legs and she staggered to her feet, clutching at a stitch in her side "I think we've got it!"

She felt bruised all over but happy at what they'd achieved.

"I just hope it will be enough to help Harry" Said Ron worriedly as they poked their heads out of the classroom and began walking down the corridor back towards Gryffindor tower.

* * *

 _Another short one but this bit always intrigued me in the books, that they went off to practise this spell to help Harry. Do you guys think I'm getting the conversation and chemistry right between them? Obviously they've got no feelings for each other at this point so I'm going for banter/bickery/slightly awkward at time friendship. Leave a review at let me know! xxx_

 _Note: Re-uploaded due to story not updating_


	5. Out of the Trapdoor

**'Well I got back alright. I brought Ron round - that took a while - and we were dashing up the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall'**

* * *

 **May 4th 1992**

Hermione walked slowly through the flames. It was curious, she could see the purple fire licking at her but could feel nothing save for the icy potion coursing through her veins. Then she was through and was standing on the other side of the doorway staring again at the huge form of the unconscious mountain troll. The stench seemed to make all her senses reawaken and she began sprinting, desperate to get back to chess room and Ron. She had to send a message to Dumbledore as quickly as possible or else to get someone else, anyone who could go and help Harry. She was sure he couldn't hold off Snape for long, he was only eleven and if he didn't … Hermione could not think about what would happen; it tore at her insides and made her heart pound in her ears. Harry could not die. She leapt over the trolls legs and pulled open the next door, sprinting across to Ron who was still lying slumped on the floor where the white queen had dumped him.

"Ron, RON!" she cried, skidding to a stop and clambering down beside him, shaking his arm. Nothing happened.

"Oh goodness, Ron please … RON!" She shook him harder, becoming desperate. He had a cut to his head with the white queen had struck him, there was blood all around it. Hermione's heart seemed to stop, he couldn't be…

"Er-my-nee" croaked Ron, shifting slightly.

Warm relief flooded through Hermione, making her feel light headed.

"Oh thank god" Hermione said, taking a great shuddering breath. "Ron you need to wake up, Harry's gone to face Snape alone. We need to go and get help. Ron please!"

Ron's eyes fluttered open and focused on her blearily.

"Harry … Snape…." Ron croaked

"Yes Harry's with Snape alone. Ron I'm sorry I know your hurt but we have to go!" Hermione had grabbed his hand and was squeezing it hard, willing him to leap into action.

Ron gave a great groan and suddenly tried to sit up.

"Let's go" he said, looking around the room. "we need to go"

Hermione nodded relieved and stood quickly, reaching down to help him up. He waved her off and struggled to his feet himself but no sooner had he stood up did he collapse back down again, looking extremely pale and sweaty.

"Oh Ron," Hermione said and reached underneath his arms, managing to heave him up. She threw an arm around him to hold him steady and began to walk to the door, trying to keep up a constant stream of encouragement. It took some time to reach the door but by the time they were in the key room Ron was starting to look a little stronger. They opened the door and saw the keys were once more flying lazily around the room, the broomsticks were thrown in a heap where they'd left them earlier. Hermione quickly grabbed two and they continued down the passage, making faster progress as they went along. Finally they stood in front of the patch of Devils Snare, waving innocently in the dim light. They both craned their necks upwards to look at the postage-stamp sized block of light coming from high above.

"What if Fluffy's awake up there" Hermione whispered, biting her lip.

"He probably is," Ron said hoarsely, ducking out from underneath Hermione's arm and holding onto the nearest wall. "But if we fly fast enough, he shouldn't be able to get us"

"I wish I could play the flute and fly the broomstick" Hermione muttered, handing Ron one of the brooms she was clutching.

"I think it's going to be enough of a challenge flying!" Ron said.

Hermione frowned at him, not sure if he was making a jibe at her.

"I'll go first" Ron said, finally letting go of the wall and climbing onto his broomstick.

"No I should…" Hermione began

"No I will, I'm the better flier." Insisted Ron, a look of grim determination on his face.

Hermione nodded and climbed up onto her own broom.

"Ready?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded again and they kicked off, angling the brooms steeply upwards. Hermione hated it. As if flying wasn't bad enough, now she was heading almost vertically upwards in the dark, towards a vicious three-headed dog. She gripped the broom handle hard in an effort to not slide of the end and stuck close to Ron's tail. And then, suddenly they were flying through the trap door, turning the brooms sharply to level with the floor. There was an almost startled bark behind them that turned quickly into angry snarling from all three heads but Hermione didn't look behind her as they hurriedly dismounted, threw open the door and slammed it shut behind them, panting.

"Are … are you okay?" asked Hermione.

Ron shook his head, his face was faintly green but he had a look of steely determination in his eyes. He threw down the broomstick and began to run up the corridor, Hermione in perusal. They needed to head towards the owlery which was near the other side of the castle. The flew around corridors and through doors, running as fast as they could. When they reached the main fourth floor landing they skidded to a halt as they heard a voice say:

"What do you mean it was a trick Dumbledore … Albus what's happening …?"

And there was Professor Dumbledore, hurrying up the marble staircase closely followed by Professor McGonogall. He caught sight of them and rushed over.

"Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?"

Hermione nodded wordlessly, relief crashing through her again. Dumbledore was already here, he would be able to get to Harry in time.

Dumbledore hurtled off, moving a lot faster than Hermione would have anticipated for a man of his age. Hermione turned back towards Ron, still panting heavily. Ron however had turned extremely pale again and was sliding down onto the floor, looking very ill.

"Oh Ron…" Hermione said, kneeling next to him concernedly.

"Miss Granger … Mr Weasley … what … how? What's wrong with Mr Weasley?" Professor McGonogall finally spoke up, looking very confused at everything she'd just witnessed.

"He's hurt professor, he got knocked out by one of the giant chess pieces beyond the trapdoor" Hermione explained, shaking Ron's arm to try to keep him awake

"Chess piece … My chess pieces … you've been …" Professor McGonogall faltered and then seemed to shake herself out of her shock. "Alright Mr Weasley, let's get you to the hospital wing, you need to see Madam Pomfrey" and she conjured a stretcher out of thin air.

Ron looked up at the stretcher blearily. "no it's okay … I can walk" and he attempted to stand again, his legs shaking violently.

"Nonsense Mr Weasley, you will get on this stretcher right now"

And with that Hermione, Professor McGonogall and Ron, now lying obediently on the stretcher that was being transported through the air, made their way down to the hospital wing.

"I want you to tell me what happened Miss Granger" Professor McGonogall said sharply as they rounded a corner.

So Hermione explained what had happened. That Dumbledore had left the school and they knew that someone was going to go after the stone tonight. So they'd snuck to the third floor corridor and made their way past Fluffly, then battling through each of the enchantments until they reached the final door that only Harry could cross.

"So Mr Weasley managed to get past my chess board, and you managed to solve Professor Snape's riddle?" Professor McGonogall said incredulously.

Hermione nodded and explained how Ron had sacrificed himself so that they could win the chess game and cross the board unharmed. Professor McGonogall's lips turned very thin and she gave Ron a look that Hermione could not decipher. Ron missed this as he seemed to be floating in and out of consciousness during their journey. Before she could say anything more however they were outside the door to the hospital wing and Professor McGonogall was walking in and calling loudly for Madam Pomfrey. The nurse immediately set upon Ron and manhandled him into a bed, quickly drawing up bottles and vials that would help him and examining Ron's cut to his head with her wand, muttering words so the skin knitted back together.

"You should sit down Miss Granger, you look exhausted" Professor McGonogall said.

Hermione nodded and allowed the professor to lead her over to a bed, where she sat back in the pillows and let out a deep breath. Professor McGonogall seemed to regard her curiously.

"Miss Granger, I am not yet sure exactly what is going on with the Philosophers stone, nor who is responsible for trying to take it. But I do know that the enchantments placed around it were meant to protect it from a fully fledged wizard, they were not meant to solvable by three underage children."

Hermione bowed her head, feeling scolded.

"Undoubtedly, whatever happens, you have performed very bravely tonight Miss Granger and accomplished tasks I didn't dream a twelve-year-old could accomplish." She paused and stood up, taking a step away from Hermione's bed "I'm very proud to have you in my house Miss Granger. Yourself, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley. Very proud"

* * *

 _Sorry late upload - I work weekends so can't upload until I get home!_

 _Please remember to review and leave any constructive criticism_

 _xxx_


	6. Summer Letters I

**_Summer 1992_**

 _Hermione,_

 _Hope your holidays are going alright. Mine are good so far, Fred and George told mum and dad all about the Philisophers stone thing though and now they won't stop going on about it. I think they're pleased that I won fifty points for Gryffindor but Ginny won't shut up about Harry and how brave he was to go after Quirrel (she's driving me nuts!)_

 _Have you heard from Harry? This is the second letter I've written to him (I've sent Errol off with letters for both of you) and I haven't had any replies. Thought we might have heard from him by now. Hope the muggles aren't being horrible._

 _Anyway, see you soon._

 _Ron._

* * *

 _Dear Ron,_

 _My holidays are lovely thank you, how are yours? It's so great to see mum and dad again, we've done all sorts of lovely trips to museums and seeing sights in London! I haven't actually told them much about the Philosphers stone. It's very difficult to explain things like that to them as they don't understand too much about Hogwarts. I just told them that at the end of the year me, you and Harry solved something quite complicated and that I got given fifty house points. They were still confused but pleased – it's easy enough for them to understand house points at least!_

 _Actually I haven't heard from Harry! I assumed we'd hear from him quite a lot as I know he doesn't enjoy his Aunt and Uncles. I hope everything's okay. I'm adding a letter from me for Errol to take on to Harry._

 _See you soon_

 _Love From Hermione_

 _Ps. Can you please not refer to Harry's Aunt and Uncle just as muggles. It implies that you think all muggles are as bad as they are which upsets me. All my family are muggles._

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _How are you? I hope everything is okay at home with your Aunt and Uncle and you're enjoying the holidays._

 _If you're not being allowed to use Hedwig, please reply to me via Ron's owl so I can hear back from you._

 _Hope everything is okay,_

 _Love From Hermione._

* * *

 **Five days later**

 _Hermione,_

 _Holidays are going okay thanks. Spending most days playing Quidditch with Fred and George, although I mostly have to keep for them whilst they play each other. Still haven't heard from Harry, there's another letter attached with this one._

 _Ron_

 _Ps. Sorry about the muggle thing. I didn't mean it like that._

* * *

 _Dear Ron,_

 _I never heard back from Harry either. I'm beginning to get worried. It sounds like you're having fun though. Have you started any of our summer assignments? I've made a start with all of them and finished the Charms and History of Magic ones, I should finish the rest soon!_

 _Love from Hermione_

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I'm starting to worry about you. Hopefully the last letters from Ron and I just didn't manage to reach you and these ones will. If so how have you been spending your summer so far? Mum, Dad and I went to visit a very interesting art gallery yesterday. It had an amazing section on medieval art that contained lots of things to do with Wizards and Witches! It's amazing to think that a year ago I would have assumed it was all in the artist imaginations and now I know it's real._

 _Anyway I hope you Aunt and Uncle are treating you nicely. Write back as soon as possible._

 _Love from Hermione._

* * *

 **Seven days later**

 _Hermione_

 _This is Harry's muggle address. Dad got it from work just in case:_

 _Number 4_

 _Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

 _Mum says you should try writing to Harry with that, he may be more likely to answer if it come from muggle post and you'll have an address the postal man (is that the right word?) can find. It also stops Errol having to make the extra long journeys; I think that may be what's stopping the letters getting to Harry, Errol collapses on the way. Might mean I don't write to you for a while, sorry._

 _Ron_

 _Ps. No I haven't started any of my homework. It's called a holiday for a reason!_

* * *

 _Dear Ron,_

 _Thank you for the address, I'll write Harry a letter as soon as I've finished this one (yes you're almost right, we call them post-men) You might be right about Errol, he collapsed on our kitchen table and hasn't woken up yet. I might let him sleep here before sending him off, he looks very tired! Do let me know if you here anything from Harry though!_

 _Love from Hermione_

 _Ps. You still need to do your homework Ron, I will not be letting you copy mine the night we get back to school!_

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Ron gave me your muggle address so I could write to you this way as you haven't replied to any of our owl post. Hopefully this will reach you! Are you alright? We've all been so worried about you. We've guessed that Hedwig's been locked up but why haven't you been replying? If this is the first letter you've got from me (I don't know how that could be!) then how has your summer been? I've had a lovely few weeks (apart from worrying about you) we've visited some family, gone on walks, been to museums. Mum asks me a hundred questions a day about school and you and Ron. She wants to know everything!_

 _I hope this reaches you and please write back to let me know you're okay, my address is on the reverse_

 _Love from Hermione._

* * *

 **9 days later**

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I'm hoping the last letter I sent you got lost in the post as you never replied. Hopefully you will get this letter so please, please, please reply!_

 _If you're not being allowed to reply but are reading this letter then I will tell you about my week, in case you have nothing to do. We went up to visit my Grandma for a few days which was nice. We visited London for the day and went to Tottenham Court Road and I played a game to see if I could spot any witches or wizards. There was one woman I thought could be a witch, she was dressed very oddly and kept checking her pockets – maybe for a wand? It was frustrating as I couldn't do any of my homework whilst at Grandma's. She doesn't know I'm a witch and my spellbooks would give it away. I'm doing a lot to catch up now I'm home._

 _Anyway I hope you're well and please reply if you can,_

 _Love from Hermione_

* * *

 **4 days later**

 _Hermione_

 _Have you had any replies from Harry yet? I've sent three more letters and still had nothing. My parents are seriously beginning to worry. Anyway this owl is sending him his birthday card and present, you can attach yours with it if the muggle post isn't working._

 _Hope you've had a good few weeks since I last wrote_

 _Ron_

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Enclosed is your birthday card and present. Sorry the sweets are sugar free, mum and dad won't let me buy normal ones! That's if you get this. I hope you've had an enjoyable birthday and please write back to me in any way possible._

 _Love from Hermione_

* * *

 _Dear Ron_

 _I've heard nothing from Harry and I've sent him two letters via muggle post. My parents are worried too. My dad is thinking about driving down to Surrey to see what's been going on, Harry's house is only a 2-hour drive from mine. I've decided if I haven't heard from Harry in a week, we'll go._

 _Hope you're alright, keep me posted on any news._

 _Love from Hermione_

* * *

 **4 days later**

 _Hermione_

 _We're rescuing Harry from his Aunt and Uncles tomorrow. Your dad doesn't have to worry about driving down. If we get him he'll stay at ours for the rest of the summer holidays. Hopefully he'll have a good explanation and everything will be alright_

 _Wish me luck_

 _Ron_

* * *

 **5 days later** – gap due to Errol being unable to fly.

 _Dear Ron and Harry if you're there_

 _I hope everything went alright and that Harry is OK and that you didn't do anything illegal to him out, Ron, because that would get Harry into trouble to. I've been really worried and if Harry is alright will you please let me know at once, but perhaps it would be better if you used a different owl, because I think another delivery might finish your one off._

 _I'm very busy will school work at the moment, of course, and we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley? Let me know what's happening as soon as you can._

 _Love from Hermione_

* * *

 **3 days later**

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Ron told me that I'd better write this letter as apparently you've been going frantic. I'm OK and safely at Ron's. I'll explain everything when we meet up at Diagon Alley, it will be quicker that way. Please thank your dad for offering to drive to my Aunt and Uncles house to see if I was alright, it was really nice of him (Ron told me)_

 _I'm having a brilliant time here, most days we practise Quidditch or hang around in the garden, playing chess or cards, it's great fun! Anyway we'll see you next Wednesday at Diagon Alley_

 _Harry_

 _Ps. Ron says hey._

* * *

 ** _First one of my summer letters chapters. Every summer will follow the same theme as this hopefully!_**

 ** _Remember to review xxx_**


	7. Mudblood

**'Flint had to dive in front of Malfoy to stop Fred and George jumping on him, Alicia shrieked _How dare you!_ and Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand, yelling _You'll pay for that one Malfoy!'_**

* * *

 **September 8th 1992**

"Hermione?"

"Mmm?" answered Hermione, not looking up. She was trying to write a letter to her parents and finding it, for the first time in her life, increasingly difficult. Ever since Malfoy had called her a mudblood on Saturday it had been playing on her mind and for some reason (Hermione had a good idea what reason) it gave her an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach as she tried to tell her parents about her first week back.

"Hermione, I want to talk to you"

Hermione looked up, surprised. Ron was sitting opposite her at the little table they had secured by the window of the common room. Harry was at Quidditch practise and Ron was meant to be starting his Charms homework. Hermione had already finished hers.

"What's wrong?" Hermione said warily, Ron didn't normally say he wanted to talk to her, he usually just blurted out whatever he wanted to say no matter what Hermione was doing "I'm not doing that homework for you Ron! You've got to try it by yourself or you'll never learn!"

"No it's not about the homework" Ron snapped, pushing it to the side. Hermione could see he'd barely written two sentences.

"What then?" Hermione asked irritably.

"I wanted to talk you about … about what Malfoy said"

Hermione went quiet and looked back down at her letter, sighing. She wished she could just forget the whole thing.

"What more is there to say Ron?" Hermione asked "He said it, I know what it means now and I … well thank you for trying to stand up for me but…"

"I don't want you to think other people think like Malfoy!" Ron interrupted.

Hermione was taken aback. "Well I know not everyone thinks like him but I'm sure some other people do, other pure-blood wizards will always see me as less…"

"I'm pure-blood!" Ron said, interrupting her for the second time.

"I know that…?" Hermione said slowly, feeling at a loss for where the conversation was going now.

"No, look, what I'm trying to say is that not all pure-blood families think like his. It's not necessarily a pure-blood thing. My family have never had any anything against muggle-borns and neither has .. I don't know anyone on Neville's family or … or I'm sure Harry's dads family – Harry's dad married a muggle-born and that wasn't a problem!"

"Right…?" Hermione said, still unsure what Ron's was getting at.

"Okay so what I'm basically saying is it's not a pure-blood thing, it's an arsehole thing. People who think muggle-born's aren't as good as other types of wizards are just stupid, disgusting pig swill who…"

"Ah, talking about Malfoy? Fred Weasley seemed to appear out of nowhere and clapped Ron hard on the shoulder.

"Yes he is a foul little toe-rag isn't he" George sauntered up to the table as well, leaning against the wood and causing Ron's books and incomplete essay to slide onto the floor.

"But you gave it your best shot Ronnie, that was some very special magic you showed him" Fred said, going as far as to pinch Ron's cheek. Ron aimed a kick at him.

"yeah really scary, I better not start shouting insults at you any time soon" George laughed in a mock scared voice.

"Leave off both of you, I was just saying…"

"We know what you were saying Ronnie" George said, ruffling Ron's hair

"But we can say in better"

And in sync they turned towards Hermione

"Hermione. Malfoy is a piece of dragon dung" Fred said formally

"He does not represent views of all pure-blood wizards, just idiotic ones" George said, clasping his hands behind his back.

"You should not listen to another word he says."

And with that they began to walk off jauntily, although not before each clapped a hand on Hermione's shoulder and said in unison "chin up" and sauntered off.

Hermione went slightly pink and shook her head looking up at Ron. He looked disgruntled and was trying to smooth his hair back into place where George had ruffled it.

"Yeah well, what they said basically" Ron muttered, bending to pick up his fallen essay and books.

Hermione felt truly touched. It had been difficult to pretend that what Malfoy had said hadn't hurt her. She had come into this magic world a year ago believing everyone was equal, and now to have people tell her she wasn't as good as them because of her parentage had hurt her more than she was willing to let on. But what Ron, Fred and George had said was right, it was just like what her dad had always told her. If people didn't like her that wasn't her problem, it was their own and she should simply leave them to it.

"Ron?" Hermione said quietly, for he had turned back to his Charms essay looking grumpy. He looked up when she said his name.

"Thank you for … well all of it, for trying to curse him and for saying … what you said."

Ron gave her a small smile and looked down again, frowning as he realised he'd written something wrong and scratching out a sentence.

"Ron?" Hermione asked again, he sighed and jerked his head up "Do you want me to help you with that?"

* * *

 _Naaaw cuties. I just always had this feeling that the Weasleys would want to really make sure Hermione was okay because they'd been taught that calling anyone a mudblood was basically the worst thing you could do. Let me know what you think xxx_


	8. 13th Birthday

**September 19th 1992**

Hermione awoke on the morning of her 13th birthday feeling excited. Her last birthday at Hogwarts hadn't been exactly what you'd call cheerful. She'd hadn't been away from home for long and had missed her parents awfully as she had unwrapped their cards and presents. At that point she'd had no proper friends at Hogwarts either so no-one had thought to write her a card. The girls in her dormitory had been nice enough once they realised what occasion it was as Hermione had opened the gifts from her parents, but it had felt a little awkward as they'd wished her a Happy Birthday.

This year however she felt a lot more used to being away from her family, and even hoped that she may get a card from Ron and Harry as she had given both of them cards and presents on their birthdays. She smiled as she read the letter from her parents then began to open the small pile of gifts at the foot of her bed. Her mother and father had sent her some books (albeit muggle ones but in all honesty Hermione enjoyed most things with words on the page!) a few new jumpers, scarves, gloves and hats 'for that cold Scottish weather' read her mothers note, some of Hermione's favourite (sugar-free) sweets, a new hair slide so she could attempt to control her very bushy hair and a small pocket mirror that was a pretty blue colour. They'd also sent on some shoes from her grandmother (lovely green ones with stars on, although Hermione was not sure where she would wear them) and note saying they had already put the money from her various aunts and uncles into her savings account, as there was little point sending it on to her whilst she was at Hogwarts.

It was as Hermione was placing the cards on her bedside table that Lavender and Parvati started to get up. It was to some surprise when they handed Hermione a card from them and gave her a brief hug, however she was pleased all the same. She quickly got herself ready for the day, choosing one of her new jumpers to wear underneath her robes and attempting to tackle her hair. She pulled half of it back and slid in the new hair-slide her parents had sent, it tamed the bushiness slightly, but not by much. Hermione shrugged and headed downstairs into the common room. It was again with some surprise that Harry and Ron were already waiting for her (she normally waited for them) and they jumped up when they saw her.

"Happy Birthday!" They cried in unison, holding out cards and presents from both.

Hermione grinned happily – she had never had presents from friends before.

"T-Thank you" she stuttered, taking Harry's offered gift first. She unwrapped in quickly to find a new smart notebook sitting beneath the wrappings. It had a lovely blue leather jacket and a red ribbon to mark your place.

"Oh Harry I love it! Thank you!" And she gave him a brief hug, which Harry returned awkwardly.

"Mine now!" said Ron, shaking his gift towards her.

Hermione unpicked the spellotape and pulled apart the wrappings to reveal a set of slightly chipped chess pieces.

"So you don't have to use Harry's any more when we play" Ron explained "sorry they're not new, I found them over the summer holidays and mum has no idea who they originally belonged to, could be any of us or even one of my uncles! You'll have to break them in a bit probably" Ron finished, looking slightly embarrassed.

Hermione thought it was a very sweet gift and gave him a hug as well murmuring "thank you, that's really thoughtful" Ron patted the top her head and quickly released her.

All in all it was one of the best days Hermione had ever had at Hogwarts. All of her teachers wished her a 'Happy Birthday' (expect from Professor Snape but he really didn't matter) and at dinner Ron revealed that his mother had also sent her a homemade birthday cake and to Hermione's complete embarrassment, all the Weasley's sang very loudly to her in the middle of the great hall and insisted she blow out the candles. She allowed herself two helpings of dinner _and_ cake before returning to the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Harry refused point blank to let her do any homework (which really was just going to cause her more inconvenience tomorrow) and they spent the evening playing exploding snap and wizards chess (Hermione loosing spectacularly with her new chess set – the pieces were proving very stubborn at the moment)

* * *

 _Short little chapter but I wanted to document Hermione's first birthday with her friends._

 _Story update: I am enjoying writing this more than I could have imagined. I've now written 27 chapters! I'm halfway through Goblet of Fire and things are starting to get really exciting. Please remember to read a review as they really spur me on and make me want to write more and more!_

 _Leave any chapter suggestions! xxx_


	9. Colin Creevey

**'Harry started to tell them about Colin, but Hermione interrupted ' _we already know, we heard Professor McGonogall telling Professor Flitwick this morning. That's why we decided we'd better get going-'_**

* * *

 **November 8th 1992**

Hermione and Ron had both woken early the morning after the Quidditch match and had gone down to the Great Hall for breakfast before most people were stirring. They both wanted to make sure they met Harry as soon as he was let out of the Hospital Wing this morning. They hurriedly ate scrambled eggs and toast before heading back up the marble staircase in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

"He's a git, and I don't know how you can defend him after what he did to Harry" Ron said, shaking his head. They had been repeating the same argument for the last twelve hours.

"Don't call him a git Ron" Hermione retorted "he made a mistake, are you telling me you never make mistakes?"

Ron scoffed "Well so far in life I haven't managed to make all the bones disappear out of my best friend's arm so I'm doing better than he is"

"No, you've just nearly killed yourself and Harry by stealing flying cars and and driving them into trees!"

"That is not the same thing and you … Hey!" Ron yelped as Hermione grabbed him quickly by the arm and wrenched him backwards slightly, into the nearest niche where a suit of armour stood.

"What the bloody hell do you think your…" Ron got cut off again at Hermione clapped a hand over his mouth and made a shushing noise, holding the finger on her free hand to her lips.

There was a beat of silence then

"Say that again Minerva, what's happened?" It was Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice. He and Professor Mcgonogall seemed to be standing just around the corner Hermione and Ron had been about to turn down.

Ron and Hermione both seemed to stop breathing as they strained their ears to listen to what the teachers were saying.

"It's just as I said Fillius. Last night little Colin Creevey was attacked. He's been petrified just like Mrs Norris" Professor McGonogall whispered urgently.

"Merlin's beard!" yelped Professor Flitwick "Is he muggle-born?"

"Yes, I delivered his Hogwarts letter myself to him a few months ago. His father's a milkman" Professor McGonogall's voice shook slightly and she gave a great sniff.

"The poor boy" Said Professor Flitwick, sadness in his voice "what on earth are we going to do next? What does Albus say?"

"That the Chamber of Secrets really has been opened again!" Professor McGonogall sounded more emotional than Hermione had ever heard her.

There was a silence that seemed to stretch with the tension, Professor McGonogall gave another great sniff.

"Dear Merlin" Professor Flitwick said quietly, then "You look worn out Minerva, have you eaten yet? Come and have breakfast."

Their voices grew fainter as they walked away. Ron and Hermione both let out a long breath and turned to face each other, apprehension reflected in both of their eyes. Ron cleared his throat and stepped out of the niche, running a hand through his hair. Hermione was silent for a moment then;

"How, HOW could somebody do this. Collin's eleven years old, he wouldn't hurt a fly! Somebody tried to kill him just because he's muggle-born!"

Ron folded his arm, his expression was hard to read, a mixture of anger, revulsion and pity.

"But we can stop it Hermione," he said slowly "the polyjuice potion. If we can find out it's Malfoy we can stop him before anybody else gets hurt!"

Hermione noted that Ron seemed a lot keener on the plan now than he had last week.

"Let's start now, whilst everyone's still in bed!" Hermione said, finally pulling herself out of the niche in the wall "Harry can find us or we'll catch up with him at lunchtime. I want to catch Malfoy if it's him"

And they hurried off to grab their potion ingredients before heading to Moaning Mytrle's bathroom on the first floor.

* * *

 _Really short one so keep your eyes peeled for a cheeky double upload later this evening!_


	10. A Furry Problem

**'Harry and Ron went to visit her every evening. When the new term started, they brought her each day's homework.'**

* * *

 **7th January 1993**

"Here you go!" said Ron brightly, dumping a pile of books and sheaf's of parchment onto the foot of Hermione's bed.

Hermione glanced up from the book she was currently immersed in, surprised to see Ron here already. The school day must be already over. She'd been so engrossed in her book she hadn't even noticed how much time had passed since lunch.

"Oh hello, where's Harry?" Hermione asked, marking her page and placing the book down.

"First Quidditch practise of the term" Ron said, throwing himself into the chair by her bedside and grabbing for a chocolate frog. He and Harry had brought her a lot of sweets from themselves and Weasley's the day after Hermione had ended up in the hospital wing but Hermione suspected that it was mostly Ron that caused the pile to reduce.

"Did anything interesting happen in class today?" Hermione asked, reaching forward to pick up some of the parchment Ron had brought with him. It was copies of all the notes Harry and Ron had made during lessons, Hermione frowned at the small game of hangman that sat in the top right hand corner of the History of Magic notes.

Ron shrugged "Not really, I lost five house points in potions"

Hermione looked aghast "Oh no! How?"

Ron laughed "Calm down Hermione it's not that bad, although…" He looked thoughtfully at her "I suppose we will fall behind in house points over the next few weeks if you're not in class to answer every question"

"Well I'll have to make up for it when I'm back by working extra hard now" said Hermione "How did you lose the five points Ron?"

Ron looked annoyed she'd changed the subject back. "I told Malfoy to shut it" He mumbled.

"Why, what did he say?" Any bit of news was exciting to her at the moment, there wasn't much to do other than read whilst stuck in the hospital wing, that or count her whiskers.

Ron paused before answering then said reluctantly "he was just saying to Goyle that he was disappointed when he found out you hadn't been petrified, said it would have made his Christmas"

Hermione rolled her eyes "well that's not so unexpected, I'm guessing Snape heard you?"

Ron nodded and took another bite out of his chocolate frog. After a pause he said;

"Do the teachers know what's happened to you?"

Hermione shrugged sadly "Probably, Professor McGonogall came to see me a few days after I did it so she's might have told all of them, I'm sure Snape's had a right laugh"

"I didn't know McGonogall had been to see you, what happened?" Ron asked, looking curious.

"Well I think Madam Pomfrey told her something had happened so she came in, I think two days after Christmas. She was really shocked when she saw me and asked me how I done it…"

"Did you tell her!" Ron said, looking aghast

"No I didn't answer so she said she assumed I was doing something I wasn't supposed to be. I thought she'd be really angry but she just seemed a bit disappointed. She was quite nice though, although she told me I had been silly whatever I'd done" Hermione's cheeks turned pink as she remembered Professor McGonogall's words. She hated disappointing people and knowing she'd let down her favourite teacher had upset her almost as much as causing the damage to herself in the first place.

"Hmmm, could have been worse!" Said Ron "Don't know how you managed not to tell, I think I would have cracked, she scares me!"

Hermione giggled and went to push a hand through her hair. She felt a pang when she touched the fur that was covering her forehead. She sometimes forgot about it when people came to visit her and when she remembered it just made it worse. Ron saw her look turn sad again.

"Hey I think the furs thinning out!" Ron exclaimed, pretending to look up and down her arms.

"Really?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Yeah, yeah definitely!" Ron told her with confidence.

Hermione looked at her own arms and scrutinized them, frowning. Finally after a silence she said quietly.

"And I always really liked cats"

There was a pause and then Ron burst out laughing. Hermione jerked her head to look at him and he laughed harder, rolling about in his chair, clutching at his sides.

"Ron … what … are you laughing at me?" Hermione said, unsure what was going on.

Ron shook his head and laughed harder still, a tear leaking out of his eye. Finally he spluttered.

"I'm … I'm laughing with you … you idiot … that was funny!"

Hermione cracked a grin, it might have been the first one in weeks. She hadn't meant to be funny but the sight of Ron laughing was cheering her up. She began to giggle.

"Hermione … I should bring Scabbers the next time I come, see what he does!" And Ron dissolved into a fresh peal of laughter, actually banging his fist on the bed.

And Hermione started to laugh. All this time she'd been trying to forget that she had fur and whiskers but really it was ridiculous, she had to try to see the funny side of it. She laughed harder than she had in a long time, clutching at her stomach, the bed shaking as both of them kept glancing up, catching each others eyes and dissolving into yet more fits of giggles. Hermione felt better than she had in weeks.

* * *

 _DOUBLE POST DAY! It's another short one so I thought putting two up would be nice._

 _Remember to review - it really helps me know what to write! xxx_


	11. Vivid Yellow Eyes

**' "What does she understand" Said Harry distractedly, still looking around, trying to tell where the voice had come from.**

 **"Loads more than I do" said Ron, shaking his head.**

 **"But why's she got to go to the library?"**

 **"Because that's what Hermione does," said Ron, shrugging. "When in doubt, go to the library"**

* * *

 **May 8th 1993  
**

Hermione, Harry and Ron stepped onto the marble staircase to head down to the Quidditch game. It was a bright sunny day and Gryffindor would be playing Ravenclaw for the house cup. Hermione had spent the week working extremely hard to prepare for their exams which were less than a month away and was looking forward to taking the morning off to watch Harry. They had barely gone a couple of steps when Harry shouted loudly, causing Ron and Hermione to jump away from him, startled.

"The voice!" he said loudly, turning to look at them both "I just heard it again – didn't you?"

It hit Hermione all at once. The realisation of what she'd been missing actually stunned her and she clapped a hand to her forehead hard, everything coming to her very fast.

"Harry – I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!"

Hermione pushed past the boys who were gaping open mouthed at her and she began to sprint the familiar path down to the library. How could she have not seen it before? Only Harry could here the voice that happened just before every attack and what else could Harry do that no one else could – speak to snakes! Harry wasn't hearing a disembodied voice inside his own head, he was hearing a snake! Hermione knew that last year she'd read about a legendary giant snake in a library book but she couldn't remember what it was called or anything about it. She could almost see the passage in the book she'd checked out last year but no specifics would come to her head and she pounded down staircases and around corridors, finally swinging into the library and heading straight for the section on mythical creatures.

She scanned the spines of the book frantically, trying to spot the one she remembered. Finally she saw it – it was a huge book, cracked and age spotted and bound in a thick leather. She hurriedly pulled it down and began to flick through, going past the page and having to turn back in her eagerness. Then she had it;

 _Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly that the Basilisk, known as the King of Serpents. The snake, which may reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it._

Hermione's head pounded with ideas as she read. The snake could live for hundreds of years so would be the same monster from the last time the chamber was opening and could even have been put in there when the chamber was built. Its eyes could kill … but no had died … why had no one died? No one had seen it directly! Justin had seen it through Nick, Colin had seen it through his camera and Mrs Norris had seen the reflection in the water. It had to look _directly_ at you to kill and no one had! They had seen spiders fleeing the scene that evening before Christmas. This was it – this was Slytherin's monster! Harry could hear it moving because Harry could speak Parsletonge and nobody else could – she had been right!

But how had it been moving around the school without anybody seeing it? Harry had seemed to hear it from … the walls! If it was inside the walls it could be inside the plumbing, Hogwarts plumping system must be ancient. Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a quill, scrawling her idea down before she could forget it – her brain was moving so fast she was worried she couldn't hold everything. _Pipes._ So if it was in the pipes there must be a pipe leading from the chamber into the school itself … maybe into a bathroom … into … Hermione almost yelled in shock – Moaning Mrytle's bathroom. Maybe that's how she had died in there, she had witnessed the Basilisk coming out of the chamber. Hermione actually swayed on the spot, feeling light headed with all her realisations.

She had to find a teacher. She needed to tell them everything she had discovered this second before anybody else got hurt. She ripped the page from the book, not even caring that she might be damaging a very old text, and scrunched the page into her fist before hurtling back out to the library entrance. It was then she stopped dead, catching on to the door frame and staring blank eyed into the corridor ahead. How could she have been so stupid! Harry had just heard the Basilisk which meant it was somewhere inside the school right now and she was alone in the castle, a muggle-born. Hermione's breath caught in her throat, she wanted to turn right around and hide in a corner of the library, wait for someone to come and find her and help her. But she couldn't, there still might be other people in the school that the Basilisk could attack and what about when everyone came back from the match and Hermione hadn't found a teacher and somebody got petrified again, or worse this time. She had to go out there and find someone, anyone who could help her. She needed to be brave, and she needed something to check around corners with. Her stomach did a somersault - her mother had given her a pocket mirror for Christmas and Hermione had it in her bag right now. She pulled the mirror out quickly, sending a silent thank you to her mother and walked out of the library and down the corridor. She moved as fast as she dared, stopping at every corner and turning around the check in the mirror, bracing herself every time. She felt sick and shaky and just wanted to get out of the school as quickly as possible. She had only gone two corridors when she spotted movement up ahead, her heart jumped into her throat, it was a girl a few years older than Hermione, and she was about to turn the corner into the next corridor.

"No wait!" Hermione shouted, hurrying forwards.

The girl stopped in her tracks and looked over, confused. A wave of relief swept over Hermione as she saw the prefect badge gleaming on the girl's chest.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her brow furrowing "why aren't you at the match?"

"I'm going now but I've just realised something" Hermione babbled frantically "You need to trust me and walk with me to the match!" Hermione grabbed the girl's arm imploringly.

"Okay" she said slowly, looking down at Hermione's hand "But why, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Please just trust me; we have to look round all the corners with this mirror as we go!" Hermione held up her little blue mirror

The girl looked utterly bewildered and tried to pull her arm away "what are you talking about? Why?"

"PLEASE!" Hermione shouted, tightening her grip on the older girl's arm. She could hear that she sounded insane but she didn't care, the girl needed to understand.

"Okay" the girl again, looking completely bewildered but nodding.

Hermione turned around and the older girl followed suit and together they looked into Hermione's little pocket mirror and took a step backwards, angling it so they could see behind them.

There was no time to scream, no time to think, no time to even breathe as Hermione looked into the reflection of an enormous pair of vivid yellow eyes immediately around the corner, and everything stopped.

* * *

 _Dun Dun Duuuuuuun! Hermione is so so brave in this and I think it's one of the first times we truly see her as a Gryffindor and understand why she was sorted into that house. So much love for her! xxx_


	12. Eyes Open

**'You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice - I dare say the Basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment**

* * *

 **May 30th 1993**

Hermione felt her arms hit the bed with a thump. Her whole body ached. She wouldn't say she was in pain, just uncomfortable and sore. She wondered why absentmindedly, her eyes already open and staring at the vaulted ceiling above her. Now she thought about her eyes they felt very dry, like they had been open for a long time. She shut them and took in a deep breath. Then it came back to her, she could see it so clearly now, a huge pair of bulbous yellow eyes, reflected in a tiny hand mirror. She yelled out loud and sat up very quickly, her head pounding and spinning.

"Miss Granger, it's all right, you're safe now," said a voice somewhere close. The person laid a hand on her arm.

Hermione jerked her head around to see Madam Pomfrey leaning over her, she set up a few pillows so Hermione could sit back comfortably and with a gentle firmness, pushed her back into them.

"I was petrified?" Hermione asked, absent mindedly rubbing her neck, which felt stiff.

"Yes my dear" Madam Pompfrey answered. She poured Hermione a glass of water from a jug on her bedside table and held it out "now drink this in small sips"

Hermione brought the glass to her lips. Her brain felt sluggish and everything was muddled up. There was something niggling at her though, something important that she knew she had to do. Suddenly it came to her and she sat bolt upright again, spilling some of the water over herself.

"Madam Pomfrey where's Professor McGonagall!" Hermione shrieked frantically "I have to see her, I need to speak to her, I know what it is – the monster!"

Madam Pomfrey looked worried "Miss Granger please try to calm down, tell me what you mean." And she tried pushing her back into her bed.

"I worked it all out, it's a Basilisk! Please get Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore or someone before anybody else gets hurt. _Please!"_ Hermione's voice had grown shrill – why couldn't she understand!

Just as Madam Pomfrey opened her mouth to reply, the hospital doors flew open and Ginny entered, accompanied by Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Miss Weasley!" Madam Pomfrey cried, jumping up from beside Hermione's bed and hurrying over "You're alive, oh thank heavens! Come and sit down … come, come"

Hermione was left alone and utterly confused. Why on earth were Mr and Mrs Weasley here and what had happened to Ginny to worry Madam Pomfrey so much. Hermione turned to look at the beds beside her. Justin Finch-Fletchly, Colin Creevey and the prefect Hermione had stopped were sitting up in their own beds, looking around in bewilderment.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione called across the room. She and the Weasley party looked up at her. "Please I have to see Professor McGonagall. You're not understanding!"

Tears began to leak out of the corners of Hermione's eyes in frustration. Nobody seemed to be listening to her. Mrs Weasley bit her lip and looked like she wanted to come over but Ginny was nuzzled against her very tightly, looking pale and terrified.

"Miss Granger you've got to try to calm down" said Madam Pomfrey from across the room "everything's going to be … oh thank Merlin, Minerva!"

Hermione whipped her head around to see Professor McGonagall striding into the hospital wing. Hermione didn't think she'd ever been more pleased to see anyone in her entire life. She swung her legs out of the bed and called out "Professor!" wiping tears from her face as she did so.

"Miss Granger get back into that bed this instant!" scolded Professor McGonagall, walking quickly over to her.

"Please Professor, I know what the monster is – it's a Basilisk. We need to do something before more people get hurt!" Hermione shouted.

Professor McGonagall stopped dead and stared at her. Hermione had not meant to shout but she needed to make someone understand. She began to feel dizzy but she ignored it, steadying herself with her hand.

"How in the world did you know?" asked Professor McGonagall, hurrying over and perching on the end of Hermione's bed.

Hermione had begun to feel sick and she swung her legs back onto the bed and leaned back slightly, trying to control her breathing.

"It's Harry, he's been hearing a voice all year but Ron and I haven't been able to hear it." Hermione began in a rush "Then I realised Harry can speak Parsletonge so he could be hearing a snake that Ron and I couldn't understand. So I went to the library and I read about the Basilisk, everything fitted. The age and the spiders. And nobody had died because nobody had looked at it properly. So then I…" Hermione tailed off and looked down at her hand. It was empty "The page has gone, somebody found it … You already know!" Hermione yelped, looking up at her Professor.

Professor McGonagall stared at her in amazement. "yes I already know, but I need you to tell me what you found out and how you found it out to me, and slower please"

Hermione took a deep breath. "I found the book in the library that explained all about Basilisks and everything started to click. They kill with their eyes but nobody saw it properly. Mrs Norris saw a reflection in the water, Colin saw it through his camera and Justin saw it through Nearly Headless Nick. It all made sense. Then I wondered how it was getting through the school because Harry had been hearing the voice inside the walls and I realised it must be the plumping, it was going through the pipes! So I ripped the page out of the book and scribbled about the pipes on it and I knew I needed to find you or someone so I could tell you what I'd found out. I started to go to the Quidditch pitch but then I realised Harry had heard the voice today … that day. I knew I could get attacked because I'm muggle-born so I used this little mirror I had to look around corners. I stopped the girl I found, the prefect, and made her look with me in the mirror and then…" Hermione took a great shuddering breath, tears starting to spill from her eyes again "But Professor did Harry and Ron work it all out. The page in my hand is gone. What's happened!"

Professor McGonagall was gazing at her in amazement, and Hermione wasn't sure but she was fairy certain she could see a faint glimmer in her Professor's eyes. She took told of one of Hermione's arms and said in a slightly thick voice "Miss Granger you've been so brave. But you can calm down, it's all alright now. The Basilisk is dead. I let Mr Weasley and Mr Potter visit you earlier today for the first time, they must have found your note then."

"It's d-dead?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes. Mr Potter and Mr Weasley just arrived in the staff-room – they had gone down into the chamber of secrets"

"Was the entrance Moaning Mrytle's bathroom? I thought it could be but wasn't sure…?" Hermione asked, then, "wait they went _into_ the chamber! Why? Are they okay?"

"You're right again, that was the entrance" Professor McGonagall nodded "and amazingly they're both unhurt. They went down there to save Ginny Weasley"

Hermione looked over at the young girl in one of the beds opposite her own. Her face was pale and traced with tear tracks. She was holding her mothers hand as she drank a mug of something steaming.

"But why would Ginny be in the chamber" Hermione asked quietly, looking back at Professor McGonagall. "She's a pure-blood"

Professor McGonagall shifted slightly closer to Hermione and dropped her voice.

"Now this is just for your ears, not anybody else. I'm only going to tell you this I'm sure Mr Potter and Mr Weasley will tell you anyway" Hermione too shifted slightly closer as to hear what was going to be said better "Miss Weasley has been writing in a diary all year, a diary which slowly began to posses her,"

"Not Tom Riddle's diary!" Hermione said, shocked.

Professor McGonagall looked flabbergasted "How in the name of Merlin do you already know that Miss Granger! I take it you didn't manage to work out who Tom Riddle is?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Tom Riddle was You-Know-Who's name when he was a pupil at this school"

Hermione's eyes grew as around as galleons and her mouth opened into a little 'o'

"Yes!" said Professor McGonagall nodding "The diary had been possessing Miss Weasley and making her open the Chamber, she had no idea what she was doing"

"So Tom Riddle opened the chamber originally and blamed it on Hagrid!" Hermione breathed, understanding flooding through her.

"That's right. The diary made Miss Weasley go into the chamber. When Potter and Weasley found out they used what they had learnt from your note to go after her." Professor McGonagall sat back "I'm sure you'll here the full story from them but I do know that they both made it out alive, unharmed and Potter managed to kill the Basilisk"

Hermione fell back into the pillows behind her. Relief was coursing through her veins and she wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time.

"So it's all over" she asked tentatively

"It's all over yes Miss Granger"

"How long have I been petrified?" Hermione asked, dreading the answer.

'It's been nearly a month. Now…" she stood up from Hermione's bed and smoothed her robes "I must go back to the Great Hall, there is a feast starting any moment and I'm sure you'll be able to join us soon" She began to walk away but after a few steps she turned back "You showed great intellect to work out the monster was a Basilisk Miss Granger and incredible bravery to try to tell people. I'll repeat what I said last year Miss Granger, I'm very proud to have you in my house" and with that she turned on her heel and left the room.

Hermione felt her heart swell with pride and she closed her eyes, trying to savour the feeling that everything was going to be alright.

"Hermione?" said a voice from beside her. Hermione looked to see the curly haired prefect speaking to her "I think … I think I owe you a thank you. By the sounds of it you saved my life today … or whatever day it was" she grinned and Hermione smiled back, blushing.

After this Madam Pomfrey bustled over and made all of the students who'd been petrified stand up slowly one at a time and she helped them wander about the room. At first people stumbled, unsteady on stiff joints but soon enough they could all walk absolutely fine and everyone had stopped feeling dizzy. Still it took a further half an hour for Madam Pomfrey to deem them well enough to join the feast. Leaving Ginny and Mr and Mrs Weasley alone the group traveled through the quiet, empty castle towards the Great Hall, Madam Pomfrey clutching a perfectly revived Mrs Norris. When they reached the oak doors all of them stood slightly nervously, wringing their hands and bobbling up and down, then Madam Pomfrey pushed the doors open.

For a short moment, complete silence greeted them before an explosion of noise began. Everyone was clapping, cheering and screaming at the sight of them and many people began to stand up but Hermione's eyes were only searching for two people. She spotted them quickly as Harry and Ron were the first to jump up from the Gryffindor table, looking around at the small group assembled at the door, their faces alight with happiness as they spotted her. Hermione hadn't planned it but one second she was standing in the doorway and next she was flying towards them screaming 'You solved it! You solved it'. Upon reaching them she them she threw her arms around their necks, drinking in their scents as fresh tears sprang to her eyes. She kept repeating 'you solved it' as she hugged them, not understanding the words of happiness and excitement they were shouting in her ears. They all laughed when she finally released them but before she could get another word in arms were enveloping her from behind. Parvati and Lavender were hugging her, cheering along with everyone in the hall and then Seamus, Dean and Neville were all patting her arms and tousling her hair, still whooping and cheering. All around her the friends of Colin, Justin and Penelope were hugging and shouting, and still others were clapping as they looked on at the returned students.

"You did it, I'm so proud of you!" Hermione squealed as she finally sat down between Harry and Ron.

"Couldn't have done it without you though!" Harry said, loading her plate full of food for her "You gave us all the answers with that book page"

Ron nodded along with Harry "Yeah we would have died without your help!" he laughed and tipped a great pile of peas onto her plate "We're glad you're okay though!"

Hermione looked at their faces, shining with happiness as they chatted and laughed. She looked around at the jubilant Great Hall. She didn't think she'd ever, or would ever again, be as happy as she was in this moment.

* * *

 _Such cheese but the ending of the second book is one of my favourites. That feast sounded amazing! So on the same day I publish this ending to Chamber of Secrets I've finished writing the Goblet of Fire portion! I'm so excited to share the chapters as they get more dramatic / angsty / romantic!_

 _Please leave a review if you've got the time and give me any feedback that you have! xxx_


	13. Summer Letters II

**Summer 1993**

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Hope your summer is good so far. Everything's okay here, nothing special happening. I don't know whether you've tried ringing that number Harry gave us yet but DON'T. I rang yesterday and it was bloody awful. I think his uncle answered and he shouted a lot and said to never contact his family again. I might have used the telephone thing wrong, I shouted down it so they could here me but Dad reckons I shouldn't have. Anyway I wouldn't give it a go. I hope his Aunt and Uncle were alright about it and didn't give him a hard time!_

 _Speak soon,_

 _Ron_

* * *

 _Dear Ron,_

 _My summer is lovely so far thank you. Mum and Dad gave me a surprise in the car ride home from Platform 9 and 3\4 – we're going to France! They booked it as soon as they found out I'd woken up from being petrified (which they're still very confused about, and not happy I missed a whole month of school) Anyway we'll be going for three weeks next month and I'm very excited – it'll be nice to spend some proper time with my parents and I can hopefully find out some history of local witchcraft over there._

 _Oh dear that's a shame about Harry, he'll barely hear from us all summer if he isn't allowed to send letter either. I do hope he's okay. And your Dad's right, you shouldn't have shouted down the phone but I suppose you weren't to know._

 _Have a good week!_

 _Love from_

 _Hermione_

* * *

 **1 weeks later**

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _You'll never guess what! Dad won the annual Daily Prophet Draw. He's won 700 galleons! Mum and Dad have decided to spend most of it taking us all to Eygpt to see Bill for a whole month. They've spoken to Charlie and he's arranged to get time off too so he's meeting us out there. I've never been on a proper holiday abroad before. It's going to be so cool (although it would be cooler if Percy didn't have to come)_

 _Sounds great about France, guess we'll be away at the same time. I've got to remember to still send Harry a Birthday present whilst we're out there. I think we'll go to London as soon as we get back so in the last week of the holidays – will you be going then too?_

 _Have a great time away_

 _Ron_

* * *

 _Dear Ron,_

 _That sounds amazing, I'm really happy for your mum and dad! I'm quite jealous as well – the ancient Egyptian wizards have a fascinating history, it'll be amazing for you to see it first hand._

 _Yes I'm not sure how I'm going to send Harry his present whilst I'm France as I don't have an owl. I'm sure I'll work something out, I'll have to use the muggle post. And yes we'll be in London at the same time, we should tell Harry so he can try to come as well, it would be nice to see him before school starts. I've just started packing today, we leave in four days!_

 _Have a great time in Egypt!_

 _Love from_

 _Hermione_

* * *

 _ **2 weeks later**_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Egypt is amazing. They've got all these cool tombs that ancient wizards put crazy curses on to keep people out. There's mad stuff in there. It's boiling hot here as well, I don't know how Bill manages all the time!_

 _Percy found out he's head boy today. The letter arrived this morning. He's strutting around like he owns the place now and he hasn't taken the bloody badge off. This is going to be a nightmare._

 _How's France? Is it hot there as well?_

 _So I'll see you in London right at the end of the holidays._

 _Ron_

* * *

 _Dear Ron,_

 _I saw your photo in the Daily Prophet, it looks great there. I've been getting the Prophet delivered so I can keep up with what's going on in the wizarding world._

 _Give Percy my congratulations, I'm sure your mum and dad must be really pleased._

 _France is fantastic. They've got some very interesting local history here on witchcraft actually – I've ended up re-writing my entire History of Magic essay!_

 _Yes I'll see you in London when we get back_

 _Love From_

 _Hermione_

* * *

 _ **3 weeks later**_

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Arrived back yesterday. Dad's just got home from work and says that Harry is staying at The Leaky Cauldron at the moment. I'll tell you all about it when I see you but it sounds like he nearly got in a lot of trouble. Mum and Dad have decided we're all going to go up to London on the 31st to get our school stuff then stay overnight in The Leaky Cauldron to save making two journeys. Do you want to join us? Mum says you can share a room with Ginny if you'd like – she's got a twin room all to herself at the moment. Let me know._

 _Ron_

* * *

 _Dear Ron,_

 _Your letter arrived just as we got in the house. Mum and Dad think that's a great idea rather than driving up to London twice. We'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron on the morning of the 31st._

 _I hope Harry hasn't done something awful_

 _Love From,_

 _Hermione_

* * *

 ** _I'm sorry I missed an upload day - I was at work all day yesterday then had a family gathering until past midnight. I may double upload today to make up for it. Hope you're all have wonderful weekends x  
_**


	14. The Leaky Cauldron

**' "We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight, too! So you can come to King's Cross with us tomorrow! Hermione's there as well!"**

 **Hermione nodded, beaming. "Mum and Dad dropped me off this morning with all my Hogwarts things" '**

* * *

 **31st August 1993**

Mr Granger heaved Hermione's school trunk out of the boot of the car and onto the pavement, wiping his brow as he did so.

"Good lord Hermione, how are you going to fit all your new schoolbooks in here as well. It already weighs a tonne!"

Hermione shrugged and grinned at her father, grabbing her handbag from the backseat and shutting the car door. Once they had collected everything the three Grangers set off towards The Leaky Cauldron, Hermione's trunk banging loudly as it got dragged down the street. As they arrived on Charing Cross Road and Hermione stepped confidently towards the door of the little pub her mother clicked her tounge loudly.

"I still can't see it you know, I really wish we could"

Hermione had taken her parents through the entrance of the pub two times before this, and both times they had seen nothing but a dilapidated old shop front before them. Hermione knew that once they got through the door however, they could see exactly what she could. A small and quite shabby pub that was always filled with interesting looking wizards and witches. Hermione firmly took hold of her parents hands and together they stepped through the entrance. She immediately spotted the Weasley's once they were inside as all seven of them with their flaming red hair were sitting at a large table closest to the bar and were making rather a lot of noise. It took a moment for any of them to spot Hermione with her parents hovering warily behind her.

"Hermione!" called Mrs Weasley happily as she spotted them and got up to give her a brief hug. Mr Weasley hurried up as well to shake hands with her father and kiss her mother's cheek, already asking them excitedly about the car journey here. To some surprise Percy also jumped up from the table and very formally shook her parents hands saying how "absolutely lovely it was to see them again"

"Arthur, Percy don't wear them out already!" scolded Mrs Weasley fondly, shaking her head "come and sit down with us please, you'll stay for some tea won't you?"

Hermione's parents nodded, still casting wary glances around the bar.

"People do stare at us in here Hermione" her mother whispered to her as they made their way over to the table.

"Just ignore them" Hermione said quickly. She was sure most people in the pub wouldn't be rude to her parents, but they did attract some curious looks. She wondered how often muggles came into the pub.

Once she arrived at the table she greeted all the Weasley's happily giving Ron and Ginny and quick hug and smiling at the other boys.

"I think you met everyone last year didn't you?" asked Mrs Weasley, pouring her mother and father cups of tea from an enormous pot then handing it over to Hermione.

"er yes I think so" her father said nodding "How are you all, I heard you just arrived back from Egypt, did you have a good time?"

"Oh it was wonderful thank you, so lovely to have the whole family together for once. How was your holiday?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"yes how did you get there, did you fly on an aeremolpane?" Mr Weasley said quickly, looking very eager.

"ah, yes we did – an aeroplane they're called" Mrs Granger corrected politely.

"Incredible!" Mr Weasley said, his eyes popping "Do you know how they stay in the air? I should love to go in one!"

As her father began to launch into the relative complexities of how aeroplanes stay up, Hermione turned to Ron. She noticed that he was incredibly freckled from being away.

"So where's Harry?" she asked.

"Oh apparently we just missed him, he's already gone out to Diagon Alley for the day. We'll have to catch him up in a bit" Ron said.

Hermione nodded. "What happened to him then, why is he staying here not at his Aunts and Uncles?"

"Well apparently he blew up his Aunt!" Ron said grinning.

"He _what!"_ Hermione replied, shocked.

"Ron don't make it sound worse than it is!" Mr Weasly admonished, turning away from Hermione's parents "It wasn't the Aunt he lives with, it was his Uncles sister and he didn't 'blow her up' he just … inflated her a lot"

This made Ron, Fred and George laugh.

"Well what happened to him, is he in trouble!" Hermione said, still very shocked. Her parents were now looking thoroughly confused.

Mr Weasley shook his head. "No no, everyone was just very worried about him when he took off from his house. But he arrived here unhurt and was let off the hook by Fudge"

Hermione's brows flew up to her hairline "Cornelious Fudge! As in the Minister for Magic let him off personally"

"Yes well as I said the whole ministry were very worried about him. All sorted out now though"

Hermione had the distinct feeling there was something Mr Weasley wasn't saying but she didn't want to push the matter. Everyone chatted amicably for another ten minutes, during which time Percy managed to mention he was now Head Boy three times, before Hermione's mother said to Mrs Weasley;

"Well we best let you get on for the day if you've got everyone's school things to buy. Can I give you some money for the room Hermione's staying in tonight."

Mrs Weasley shook her head "Nonsense, we would have had the room booked anyway. It doesn't make a difference to us if Hermione stays there"

Mr and Mrs Granger didn't let the matter go however and in the end consented to letting them pay her half the rooms cost for the night. Her parents stood up and Hermione went over to them.

"Now we've got you a few small birthday gifts for you to open on the day that we'll send to you" Said Mrs Granger, "But we wanted to give you money this year so you could spend it on something whilst you shopped today, something you'll really want." And she handed Hermione a small wad of muggle notes "I think I worked out this will be ten Galleons so that should buy you something nice"

"Mum, Dad, thank you that's really kind" She hugged them, smiling "I'll write and tell you what I bought straight away"

"Be good this year" her father said, leaning over to kiss the top of her head "and enjoy all those new classes you'll be taking!"

"And try not to get petrified or whatever is was called again this year, I don't think I can stand another letter home like that from Professor McGonogall!" Her mother said, shaking her head and kissing her cheek.

"I'll try my best" Hermione laughed and leaned in for one last tight hug. And then they were waving goodbye and shaking hands with the Weasleys again, blowing a last kiss at their daughter and walking out of the door back into the muggle world.

"Right well we best get started. I think we should go to Flourish and Botts first and then…"

"Mum we don't have to stay with all do we?" Ron said, getting up from the table "Can't me and Hermione go find Harry, we can shop on our own!"

"But you need a new wand Ronald." Mrs Weasley said

"Mum I'm old enough to buy a wand on my own aren't I, it's not that hard!"

Mrs Weasley looked worried but Mr Weasley called from his place at the table "Oh let them go Molly, they'll be fine! Harry's been walking round on his own all week."

Mrs Weasley relented and handed over a small bag of money so Ron could buy all of his new things. Then they were off, through the brick wall at the back of the pub and into the bright sunshine of Diagon Alley. Hermione immediately felt too hot and took her cardigan off to tie around her waist. She was very brown from being away all summer and still enjoyed feeling the warm rays on her skin.

"Shall we get your wand first?" Hermione said, smiling at Ron who nodded.

"So was Egypt really interesting?" Asked Hermione as they headed down the crowded street towards Ollivanders.

"Yeah it was great, there were these tombs with all these crazy skeletons in from muggles who had tried to break in over the years, it was really cool!" Ron said enthusiastically.

Hermione shook her head slightly "And did you find out much about ancient Eygptian wizarding culture?"

"Wha… oh I dunno. I know they were proper brutal and they had some really weird curses" Ron shrugged "was France good, what did you guys do?"

"Oh you know, sightseeing. We hired a car so we could really explore the area. We went to the beach a few times, I read a lot. It was lovely " Hermione said smiling again.

"Really you! Reading a lot you say?" Ron nudged her arm.

"Oh shut up! I bet you're about to tell me you haven't done any of your homework we had over the holiday!" Hermione rounded on him.

"Well I've done most of it, none of it's very long but it's mostly there. Might have to do some the first week back" Ron said sheepishly.

Hermione rolled her eyes but just then they arrived outside Ollivanders. Hermione pushed open the door.

"I've never done this before" Ron whispered, following her in "How it does it…?"

"Ah, another Weasley!" said a voice from the shadows inside the little shop. Ron jumped and Hermione grinned.

OOO

Twenty minutes later and Hermione exited the shop with Ron who was proudly holding the box that contained his new wand.

"Willow sounds pretty cool right?" Ron asked, looking happily at the box.

"Yes Ron it does, I think most of the woods sound interesting" Hermione said, it was almost funny how proud he was of his new wand. She supposed it must be a nice feeling, having used a hand-me-down for the last two years. "Now where shall we go next, Madam Malkin's? Flourish and Blotts? Remember to keep an eye out for Harry"

After a quick trip to Gringotts so Hermione could exchange all her money for this year they headed to Flourish and Blotts, greatly upsetting the shop assistant when the asked for two copies of _The Monster Book of Monsters._ Then they popped into Madam Malkins as both needed new robes, having grown quite a lot since first year when they'd last purchased them. Ron's were nearly a foot too short now. Next they picked up their potion ingredients and new pots of ink and quills. Finally as the sun reached it's highest point and both were sweating for carrying their bags around – Hermione more so than Ron as she was carrying three bulging bags of textbooks to cover all the new subjects she was taking – they spotted the striped awning of Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour. They dropped exhausted into a table outside and Hermione went in to purchase two large mint chocolate chip sundaes with caramel sauce. Ron grinned wolfishly as she set it down in front of him.

"Thanks!" he said, already picking up his spoon and attacking the ice-cream.

Hermione giggled and they both set about demolishing their sundaes, pausing only to laugh at the antics of a small toddler at the next table who was screaming excitedly as his mother produced streams of brightly coloured bubbles from her wand. Hermione's was enjoying the day immensely which only increased when they finally spotted Harry across the street and both of them began to wave frantically at him

* * *

 _I was never fully happy with this chapter but I've decided to publish it anyway as I've edited it a few times now. Let me know what you think xxx_


	15. Mrs Weasley's Love Potion

**'Mrs Weasley was telling Hermione and Ginny about a Love Potion she'd made as a young girl. All three of them were rather giggly'**

* * *

 **1st Septmeber 1993**

"Hermione?" Ginny said quietly as she was pulling on her socks.

Hermione called an "Mmmm" in response, trying cram all her remaining books into her trunk and close the lid.

"Do you … does Harry ever talk about me?"

Hermione turned around to see the younger girl had a gone a bright shade of red and was looking awkwardly at her own feet. Hermione leant back against her trunk, wiping sweat from her brow.

"Oh er … I mean … Not really unless it's relevant or Ron says something …" Hermione tailed off. She didn't want to hurt Ginny's feelings.

"Right, okay" Ginny said sadly, busying herself by fumbling around for a cardigan to wear.

"Ginny … it's not like … He likes you I'm sure, I just don't think he thinks of you in that way" Hermione was now feeling distinctly awkward herself. "I mean I'm not sure he's even thought about anyone in that way that I know of"

This seemed to immediately cheer up Ginny "Okay, so maybe he might … one day…?"

Hermione shrugged "Perhaps he could, I don't know"

This appeared to be a good enough answer for Ginny because she beamed at Hermione and came to help her close the trunk. In the end both girls had to sit on top of it to force the lid closed before sliding onto the floor, weak with giggling.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast" Hermione said finally, and they both headed down to the bar.

They seemed to be the first of the younger party there as Mr Weasley was quietly turning over pages of the Daily Prophet and Mrs Weasiley was happily finishing her toast and tea.

"Good morning girls," she called as they sat down at the table with her.

They chorused good mornings back and began to help themselves to breakfast. There was a comfortable silence for a time before Mr Weasley said without looking up from the paper,

"Well look at this. A woman's been reprimanded by the ministry for offenses concerning a Love Potion. Apparently she's had three complaints set against her by different men and they believe there's many more that haven't come forward" Mr Weasley shook his head and turned a page.

"Are love potions illegal then?" Hermione asked curiously, she had read about their general properties but hadn't realised there were rules and laws attached to them

"No they're not actually," Mrs Weasley answered "The ministry have never set any proper guidelines on them so its difficult to prosecute people who do misuse them. They're banned at Hogwarts of course, although a lot of people…" She tailed off and went slightly pink, glancing at her husband.

"A lot of people what mum!" Ginny said eagerly, sitting up in her chair "Have you made one!"

"Well" she began, looking slightly embarrassed "there was a bit of an obsession with them going round one year when I was at Hogwarts. We had this very relaxed, young potions master for a while so me and few of my friends, decided we would try to make one" And she giggled as she finished her sentence.

Ginny was nearly out of her seat as she leaned forwards to her mother, giggling as well. Hermione tried to feel shocked or reproachful but looking at Ginny's eager face and Mrs Weasley's bashful one she couldn't help but giggle too.

"What happened Mum? Did you make one? Who did you use it on?"

Mrs Weasley laughed "Oh Ginny don't look so excited. We did manage to make it actually but we never end up using it on anybody. We had a plan to…" she tailed off and they both heard Mr Weasley snort and shake his head. Clearly he'd already heard this particular story.

"Had a plan to what?" Hermione asked, glancing at Ginny and giggling again. Really she could barely imagine Mrs Weasley brewing an illegal Love Potion.

Mrs Weasley blushed further "well we had a plan to use it on the potions master himself, he was young and handsome and very relaxed about everything so naturally we were all a little infatuated with him" She shook her head laughing "But we never did, it was just the whole idea and spending the time making it that was so funny."

All three of them collapsed into giggles. By now the boys had started to enter the bar and were noisily grabbing breakfast from the table.

"But don't you girls go getting any ideas" Mrs Weasley said firmly, wiping a tear that had escaped her eye "They're banned at Hogwarts and Professor Snape would probably expel you if any student ever did that in his class"

"Yes because that's who we'd all try to slip a Love Potion to, Professor Snape!" Ginny said, shaking her head.

* * *

 _Teehee, I love the little hints JK dropped in sometimes about Hermione talking about these normal, girly, silly things with Ginny or the other women because it's so off Harry's radar he barely notices but it makes Hermione's character so much interesting. She's bookish and clever obviously but she also likes talking about love potions and clothes and even boys sometimes._

 _Please remember to review_

 _A-a-V xxx_


	16. Hogsmeade

**'It was dusk and Ron and Hermione had just turned up in the common room, pink-faced from the cold wind and looking as though they'd had the time of their lives'**

* * *

 **31st October 1993  
**

Hermione and Ron began the walk down to Hogsmede with mingled feelings of excitement and guilt. Hermione felt awful leaving Harry behind but really what choice did they have? There was nothing that could be done. Still it played on Hermione's mind as they trotted down the hill towards the little village. Hermione wrapped her cloak around herself more tightly and pulled a pair of gloves and hat out of her bag – the weather was starting to get considerably colder now that November was nearly here.

"We'll bring him stuff back" Ron said, as if continuing a conversation they'd just been having "sweets and stuff like that"

Hermione was glad they were thinking along the same lines "Yes and we can tell him all about it, although we'll have to try not to make him jealous"

Ron grunted in agreement and they walked on in silence for a while. Their friendship felt slightly strained at the moment as they had only started speaking again a few days ago, both had been very angry at each other because of Crookshanks and Scabbers.

"Do you know much about Hogsmede?" Hermione asked him. It must be the kind of place that was talked about when you grew up in a wizarding family.

"Bits. Always sounded awesome whenever Bill and Charlie came home from school and talked about it" Ron answered, rubbing his hands together in a effort to warm them up "Honeydukes chocolate is amazing and the Three Broomsticks sells Butterbeer which is apparently the best thing ever"

Hermione frowned "Is it like real beer? Are we allowed to drink it?"

Ron shrugged "we're definitely allowed. I don't know if it's like proper alcohol. Maybe I you have loads and loads of it. Bill and Charlie have definitely been drunk whilst having it before but they may have been at Dad's firewhiskey as well" and Ron launched into the story of the first Christmas after Charlie turned 17 that had resulted in both older Weasley brothers waking up on the roof of Mr Weasley's shed with three gnomes for company and Percy's entire bed (with Percy still in it) ending up in the middle of the kitchen somehow.

Hermione laughed heartily as Ron did a very realistic impression of Mrs Weasley telling Bill and Charlie off.

"And if I _ever_ find out you two have tried _anything_ like this again you can learn to make that roof your new bedroom!" Ron said in a high pitched voice "honestly it was one of the angriest I've ever seen her!"

They both stopped laughing quite suddenly as they finally reached the high street of the little village. It was, for want of a better word, magical. The street was lined with little thatched cottages that leaned to the side or into the street. The front of each one was a different establishment – lots of different shops, the swinging sign of a pub, and many more things that Hermione couldn't wait to explore. Hermione let out a soft 'wow' and Ron a long low whistle.

"Where do we go first?" Hermione breathed, her head snapping back and forth to look at all the different shops, trying to take everything in.

"Honeydukes!" Ron said excitedly, pointing to a little shop ahead of them.

It was already crammed with Hogwarts students and Ron and Hermione struggled to get over to any of the shelves to see anything. Finally they reached a wall lined with large glass jars and Ron reached over to grab three large paper bags from the wall.

"There we go, one for Harry too!"

Hermione shook her head, staring around at all the brightly coloured sweets and chocolates on display.

"Mum and Dad would kill me if they found out I was going to buy lots of things from here" Hermione said, examining the closest jar to her full of coconut ice and lifting the lid.

"Just don't tell them!" Ron said, scooping up the coconut ice and putting one in each bag "I want to try one of everything, I've been saving up all my money over summer for this!"

So they went around each self, putting a piece of almost every sweet and chocolate into each bag. Hermione gasped at some of the claims written on signs on top of the jars "It can't really make you breathe fire can it? And does this really hop inside your stomach!"

"Blimey Hermione how boring are muggle sweets!" Ron muttered to her as they were deciding which of the many hundreds of different chocolate flavours to bring back to Harry.

"Well they just taste nice I think, they definitely don't make you levitate or breathe fire!" Hermione said, staring curiously at the ' _breakfast flavoured chocolate – bacon, sausage and beans_!' "anyway I wouldn't really know, I was only ever allowed sugar free sweets at home"

"That sounds very dull." Ron said, choosing the ' _peanut butter sundae'_ flavoured chocolate for himself.

Hermione answered with a noncommittal 'hmmm' as they moved away from the chocolate and slowly began heading towards the till.

"Oh!" Ron stopped suddenly and reached into a large glass bowl labelled fudge flies "I need to get some of these, Scabbers loves them, Percy always used to buy them for him" and he scooped a load into his bag.

"Well hopefully they'll make him feel a little better" Hermione said brightly, trying to keep the conversation friendly now it had turned to Ron's rat.

Ron frowned "What would make him feel better Hermione is if your bloody great cat didn't torment him all them time"

"Crookshanks doesn't torment Scabbers" Hermione said, growing annoyed "it's natural for him to chase rats, he doesn't mean to hurt him or anything"

Ron shook his head and began to stroll towards the till. Hermione caught up to him.

"He was looking ill before he even met Crookshanks Ron!" Hermione said as they reached the till and started rooting for the money bags.

"yeah well that bloody animal makes him worse, he's terrified all the time at the moment!" Ron snapped.

They paid for the sweets in silence, Hermione handing over half the money for Harry's bag. They didn't say another word until they were back out on the high street.

"Where next then," Ron said grumpily, already reaching into his bag to try some of the sweets.

"Ron…" Hermione began, meaning to tell him he was being immature. She stopped herself, not wanting to ruin their day in Hogsmede "look can we just not talk about Scabbers or Crookshanks for the rest of the day okay. Try to enjoy ourselves"

Ron opened his mouth to argue but slowly shut it before giving her a jerky nod.

"Good, okay" Hermione said, relieved. She really didn't need another argument right now, even if Ron was being an idiot "Shall we try Dervish and Banges?"

Ron nodded and they set off towards the wizarding equipment shop which had a fascinating array of weird and wonderful items they could stare at. Ron pointed out a very similar sneakerscope to the one he had bought Harry for his birthday. Next they headed to Zonko's joke shop which was alive with smells and colour from the many products lining the shelves. Ron was very tempted to buy a bag of dungbombs but Hermione tutted disapprovingly at them and in the end he chose hiccough sweets and they both left with sugar quills. Hermione thought she heard Ron mutter that if Harry had been here he would have bought the dungbombs. Next they headed into the post office which Hermione had read about during her research of Hogsemede. Hermione stared in amazement at the rows and rows of colour coded owls perched on the shelves and even Ron looked impressed as he studied the tiny Scops olws that were marked ' _local deliveries only'._ By the time they left the post office it was lunch time and Hermione felt as if they were back to normal and the earlier argument was behind them. Both headed into the Three Broomsticks which was crowded with Hogwarts students at every table. They hurried to bar and purchased two butterbeers from the woman behind. Hermione couldn't help but notice Ron's gaze lingered for a lot longer than was necessary on the curvaceous witch and he went a dull shade of red when he was spoken to. The butterbeer came hot in foaming tankards which they carried back to a tiny window table that had just been vacated.

Simultaneously they lifted the tankards to their lips and drank. Hermione had never tasted anything like it. It was delicious and sweet and seemed to warm her body from the inside out. She looked up at Ron who had actually groaned and was now grinning at her stupidly. They both began to tuck into their sweet bags, laughing at the weird and wonderful flavours and savouring the butterbeer with every mouthful.

"Hermione!" Ron said suddenly, leaning to the side. "I think that's an ogre that's just walked in"

Hermione spun around quickly, she'd never seen an ogre before. She saw the retreating back of someone relatively large and very hunched over. The skin on the back of their head seemed to be a greenish-grey colour. Hermione turned back around.

"Wow, I'm not sure if it was or not. Have you ever seen one before?"

Ron shook his head "No but have you noticed theirs a couple of hags in here as well, and there's goblins at the bar!"

Hermione nodded eagerly. There were all sorts of people in here.

"I suppose they come here a lot, they can't exactly blend in at a muggle pub so there aren't many places to go!"

They finished their butterbeers commenting quietly on all the different patrons in the pub. Once they were done they headed back out into the cold to look in a few more shops before heading up to the end of the village to have a look at the Shrieking Shack. Once they were there they saw a number of third years gathered around as well, all keen to have a look on their first trip to Hogsmede.

"It's meant to be the most haunted dwelling in Britain!" Hermione said as they walked towards the fence. The air felt cooler up here and there was a tense atmosphere around them, like it really was haunted.

"Fred and George have tried to get in there before" Ron commented, following her "Haven't managed it though"

"Do you really think it's haunted?" Hermione asked, pulling her scarf closer to her neck for warmth.

Ron shrugged "I dunno, probably. The villagers are all scared of it apparently"

Once they were done looking they headed back onto the high street. They could see that dusk was just starting to settle and around them people were starting to make there way back up to the castle. They agreed to go back as well and began the long walk up path, still chatting enthusiastically about what they had seen. Hermione couldn't wait to come back again.

* * *

 _I wanted to say a massive thank you to everyone that has left reviews so far. I find them so helpful and they really inspire me to keep writing. This story is already proving a lot longer than I originally thought it would but there's so many moments throughout the books where I feel Hermione's story needs to be told!_

 _If you've read every chapter so far but haven't reviewed please give it a go - I'm working on this story for around five hours a day at the moment so reviews really keep me going. And I always make sure I reply to every single one._

 _Love A-a-V xxx_

 _P.S SO SORRY to anyone to the 9 people that saw me uplaod the Leaky Cauldron chapter as this one before I had a chance to see what I'd done and take it down. In the words of Hermione Granger 'What An Idiot'_


	17. Harry's Fall

**'Ron and Hermione were also there, looking as though they'd just climbed out of a swimming pool'**

* * *

 **6th November 1993**

Hermione actually gasped out loud as the rain beat fiercely against the side of her face. She, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors had just taken their place in the stands and they were already soaking. Hermione pulled her cloak up and over her head to try to shield herself from some of the wind and rain but it was fairly pointless. She rarely seen weather like it, she could hardly make out the spectators the other side of the stadium and certainly couldn't hear who they were cheering for.

"How the bloody hell are we meant to see the game in this!" Ron bellowed over the noise of the wind.

Even though Hermione was standing right next to him she could barely hear. She squinted up at him and saw he already looked like he's just climbed out of a swimming pool, his red hair nearly brown with water and plastered to his face. Hermione knew she couldn't look much better herself. They heard the whistle that meant the game had started and the pair of them squinted hard into the rain to watch. Hermione could see the red and gold blur that was Harry darting around the pitch and could just about make out all the other players. It was a clumsy game as it looked like people could barely stay on their brooms, let alone see anything. Twice Harry nearly careered into other Gryffindor players and Hermione highly doubted he could see what he was doing, massively limiting his chances of ever catching the snitch – his glasses must be getting completely spattered with rain. She cheered as Gryffindor managed to score seven goals to Hufflepuff's two, clapping her hands hard to stop them from going completely numb. Then a shrill whistle blew.

"But no ones caught the snitch have they?" Hermione yelled in Ron's direction.

"I think it's a time out!" Ron shouted back "I doubt they're going to call off the game now though"

Hermione nodded, worrying about Harry not being able to see anything. Then a brainwave came to her as she remembered a charm she's read about just two nights before in one her advanced charm books.

"Ron I've had an idea" she called, grabbing his arm to get his attention "stay here!"

And she dashed off through the stands, hearing Ron shout "wha…Hermione!" behind her. She squeezed through damp bodies, muttering 'excuse me, excuse me' dashed down the stairs at the side of the stand, trying very hard not to slip over in the process, and spotted the Gryffindor Quidditch team huddled at the side of the pitch. She jogged over just as she heard Harry say 'I've got no chance with these on," and wave his glasses about at Oliver Wood. Hermione smiled broadly and hurried to his shoulder.

"I've had an idea, Harry!" She said, pulling her wand out from her robes "Give me your glasses, quick!"

He handed them over and she gave them a quick tap muttering " _Impervius_ " before giving them back "There! They'll repel water"

She grinned at Harry as the whole team stared back at her in amazement. Oliver Wood was gazing at her as if she'd just flown down from the sky. She turned on her heel and hurried off hearing Wood call "Brilliant!" in a hoarse voice after her. She blushed slightly.

After a few minutes she was back at her place in the stands beside Ron.

"What did you do?" He asked as the whistle blew for the game to restart and Harry soared into the air.

Hermione laughed "I remembered this spell to use on Harry's glasses, it repels water. He should be able to see what he's doing now!"

Ron muttered "blimey!" under his breath and Hermione grinned again watching as Harry scanned the pitch with a lot more purpose.

There was a few minutes when the game continued as normal then Ron called.

"What's Harry doing!"

Hermione looked, Harry was staring off into the stands. She couldn't see the expression on his face from here but his broom had dropped a few inches and he looked distracted.

"Harry look!" Ron yelled angrily.

Hermione saw it too. Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff seeker was streaking towards the centre of the pitch and if Hermione was not mistaken, there was a glimmer of gold he was heading for. Luckily Harry seemed to have finally noticed as well for he was also flying towards the centre. Hermione sensed another type of movement at the edge of the stands and looked over.

"Oh my…" she breathed, fear hitching into her throat. At least a hundred dementors were gliding onto the pitch. Other people had begun to notice as well as the creatures headed towards the centre of the grass. Hermione felt a sadness take hold of her, her chest felt cold and tight as she watched helplessly.

"Hermione!" Ron suddenly said, also looking pale and sacred "Harry!"

Hermione looked up and her heart seemed to stop. Harry's broom had slowed right down and he was gazing below him at the dementors. And then, before she knew what was happened, Harry slipped sideways off his broom and began to fall.

"HARRY!" She screamed terrified and she heard Ron shout the same thing behind her. She felt as if she was watching in slow motion as Harry's limp form tumbled through the air and towards the ground. She could have still been screaming but she had no idea, she could only watch horror-struck. Suddenly Dumbledore appeared and waved his wand at Harry. He seemed to slow but it still wasn't enough. Harry hit the ground with a thump that she could hear from the stands. A chocked sob escaped her lips and she realised she was crying. Hermione barely registered the silvery spell Dumbledore was using on the dementors which immediately made them leave the stands. She turned to Ron and only then realised she had been clutching his hand, since when, she wasn't sure. She let go and saw that he too looked horrified. He wasn't crying but his face was ashen and he said to her in numb voice.

"Come on, we've got to go see him"

Hermione nodded and they pushed through the shocked crowd out onto the pitch, Hermione still crying. Around them the Gryffindor team was landing and hurrying over. Nearby Cedric Diggory was gazing shocked at the scene that had unfolded as he caught the snitch. He began to run over to Madam Hooch.

"It doesn't count! Is he okay!" he was shouting, looking around for Wood as well "I want a re-match, that wasn't fair on Harry!"

Hermione didn't hear Madam Hooch's reply as they had now drawn closer to Dumbledore. He looked angrier than Hermione had ever seen him and was talking to Professor's McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout who had hurried over.

"I gave them explicit instructions!" He was saying, his voice booming with fury "How dare they! This is precisely why I didn't want them here!"

Before any of the other professors could reply he had turned back to Harry and was magicking him onto a stretcher. Hermione finally caught sight of him and let out another cry. He looked dead. His face was white and he was covered in mud and soaked to the bone.

"Is he…?" She began tremulously.

"He'll be alright Miss Granger." said a very hoarse voice behind her. Professor McGonagall had approached her and Ron "We'll take him up to the hospital wing now"

Hermione glanced around at the rest of Harry's teammates. Alicia Spinnet was shaking head to toe and Katie Bell was wiping away a few tears. Wood was standing off to the side, looking pale and sick.

"You can all come with him I suppose" Professor McGonogall said, addressing them all "Potter will want to see you when he wakes up."

Hermione didn't think any of them would have taken no for an answer anyway. She glanced at Ron who couldn't seem to take his eyes of Harry's limp form. They all fell into step with Professor McGonogall as she followed Dumbledore striding up to the castle.

"What about his broomstick?" said Fred suddenly, looking around.

"I think I saw it getting blown away!" answered Angelina, biting her lip "I don't know where but that's what I remember"

"I will search for it Minerva" Piped up Professor Flitwick, hurrying away with Professor Sprout.

Hermione hiccuped as she followed everyone and tried to stop crying. Professor McGonagall said he was going to be alright. They finally arrived in the hospital wing to see Harry being lowered onto a bed, Madam Pomfrey already leaning over him and clucking. They all gathered round, nobody knowing what to say.

"He should be fine was soon as he wakes" Madam Pomfrey said to them, checking his arms and legs for any breaks "Professor Dumbledore's spell will have prevented any damage"

"I need to go and have a talk with the dementors" Professor Dumbledore said, looking very grave. "Look after him Poppy. Professor McGonagall if you could accompany me" and they left quickly.

Madam Pomfrey began muttering about Quidditch and how dangerous it was to be played at a school as they all drew closer to his bed. Nobody knew what to say. Finally Wood spoke up.

"Diggory tried to speak to Hooch but it's done" He said, sounding as if he hadn't slept in weeks "He caught the snitch first fair and square. Hufflepuff won" He buried his face in his hands and let out a loud groan, when he looked up he muttered "I'm going for a shower" and didn't look back at any of them.

Hermione tried to stifle another sob and looked at Ron who was still very pale. He gave her a very fleeting pat and they waited for Harry to wake up.

* * *

 _Awh these two - how many times do they have to watch Harry nearly kill himself on the Quidditch pitch!_

 _A-a-V xxx_


	18. Christmas Decisions

**'Both Ron and Hermione had decided to remain at Hogwarts, and though Ron said it was because he couldn't stand two weeks with Percy, and Hermione insisted she needed to use the library, Harry wasn't fooled; they were doing it to keep him company, and he was very grateful'**

* * *

 **2nd December 1993**

"Ron?" Hermione asked she finished her chess move and looked up at him.

Ron shook his head and stared down at the board, concentrating hard. Finally, after he had moved his knight he looked up at her.

"Yeah,"

"Do you think we should stay here over Christmas? You know, to keep Harry company.?"

Ron considered this.

"Well he's not going to go back to his for Christmas is he?" he said, frowning at the board again.

Hermione looked down and quickly made her move, not concentrating too much. "No he won't," she looked up again "So should we stay? I don't like the idea of him being alone for Christmas."

Ron nodded "Yeah you're right, we should," he moved a pawn "Will your parents mind you staying again?" he asked.

Hermione considered the board as well. "Probably a bit but I'll tell them I need to use the library for all my new subjects. They really want me to do well so they'll be okay." She too moved a pawn "What about yours?"

Ron shrugged "Everyone else will go home so mum'll be alright. Probably won't even notice," he muttered.

"Ron don't say that!" Hermione said, shocked "Of course your mother would notice, she loves you!"

Ron shrugged again and then said bracingly "Well I could definitely do with getting away from Percy for a couple of weeks anyway!"

Hermione pursed her lips but didn't say anything. There was silence for a while whilst they played a few more moves. Hermione's lapse in concentration had cost her and she was now quickly losing.

"You know, maybe we shouldn't tell Harry we're staying for him." She said slowly, not looking up "Just tell him the other reasons we want to stay, you know the library and … Percy" she frowned once more, really Percy wasn't _that_ bad! She looked up at Ron again "so he doesn't feel guilty or anything"

"Yeah good idea," Ron muttered distractedly "Check!"

Hermione glanced back at the board.

"Of for …" she muttered, tailing off. Ron laughed heartily.

* * *

 _I know I know this is such a tiny chapter but I needed something to bridge between the previous one and this one. Also I think it's unbelievably sweet that Hermione (and Ron) give up seeing their families at Christmas so Harry won't be lonely and her continuously missing Christmas with her family will become quite important later in the story._

 _A-a-V xxx_

 _ps. To the Guest (meaning I couldn't reply) reviewer who criticsed the story for skipping Hermione's fall out with the boys or her stress over the time turner - those things haven't happened yet. I put dates and quotes at the beginning of each of the one-shots so they anchor them into place in the HP story. She doesn't fall out with the boys until Christmas and so far she's coping okay with the time-turner. Believe me those chapters are coming! I haven't skipped anything._


	19. Help from Hagrid

**' "She's bin comin' down ter visit me a lot since Chris'mas ... She's cried a fair few times, yeh know. Goin' through a rough time at the moment ... Really upset, she was, when Black nearly stabbed yeh, Ron" '**

* * *

 **6th February 1994  
**

Hermione's head hurt. She hadn't slept at all after the whole of Gryffindor tower had been woken last night by Black breaking in again. She shook her head. She couldn't think about it. Ron could have been….

She tried to concentrate yet again on the words in front of her but they swam before her eyes. She still had over three hundred pages to read by tomorrow but at her current pace she hadn't turned a single page in twenty minutes. She let out a strangled sob and quickly covered her mouth with her hands. She needed to get a grip. She ran her hands through her hair despairingly and felt that with the effects of a sleepless night and a very stressful morning her hair had grown to twice it's normal size, which was saying something. She felt in the pockets of her robes for anything she could tie it back with – a band, a ribbon, a clip, anything. When she failed to find something it felt like the final straw and she stood up suddenly, knocking into the library table she'd been sitting at causing a shot of pain through her legs. Grabbing her books she hurried through the castle and out into the grounds, striding towards Hagrid's hut. Upon reaching the door she knocked quickly. There was no reply. To her anger she felt tears start to fill her eyes. There was no-one she could turn to if Hagrid wasn't home.

"Hermione?"

Hermione spun on the top step to Hagrid appearing around the side of his cabin wearing his flowery apron and holding a large watering can. Before he could even place it on the ground Hermione had hurried off the top step and barrelled into him, burying her head in his stomach (he was so tall she couldn't reach his chest). A few sobs escaped her mouth.

"Hey, what's tha' matter Hermione" He said, reaching down and patting her heavily on the head.

Hermione couldn't answer so Hagrid led her gently inside the cabin and prised her off of him. She sat with her head bowed, sniffing until Hagrid placed a bucket size mug of tea in front of her and sat down heavily, touching her shoulder. He said nothing, waiting for Hermione to speak first. Hermione hiccoughed a few times and raised a shaky hand to wipe away a few tears.

"Have you head what happened last night?" Hermione asked in a thick voice.

Hagrid grunted "It was mentioned a' breakfast but I was later than the other teachers so don' know everythin' "

"Black broke in again. Ron woke up to see him standing over him with a massive knife!" Hermione let out another sob "He could have killed him Hagrid, if he hadn't woken up he might have died!" She dissolved again into fresh sobs.

Hagrid shook his head "Is' not righ' Hermione" He said, clenching a fist "But Ron's alrigh', he didn' get hurt in the end!"

Hermione nodded and gulped down some tea "I know he didn't but I just can't imagine…" she paused and took a shaky breath "If anything happened to him and we're not even speaking at the moment, I don't know how I could…."

And she started crying again. She felt Hagrid reaching over to embrace her, patting her shoulder. She sniffed heavily into his flowery apron.

"Is' alrigh' Hermione. Is' okay"

They were silent for a while, until Hermione had fully calmed down.

"So Ron an' Harry still not speakin' to yeh?" Hagrid asked "I though' he used tha' broomstick at the match yesterday so is' all alrigh' now?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head "No" She replied sadly, wringing her hands together. Hagrid already knew she, Ron and Harry had fallen out over the stupid Firebolt. She'd been to visit him a few times since Christmas when she'd felt really sad. "A few nights ago Scabbers, Ron's rat, disappeared. He's convinced Crookshanks killed him. We had a massive argument and now he won't even look at me"

Hagrid sighed loudly and tutted "Cat's chase rat's. That's jus' wha' happens"

"I know! And I don't even think Crookshanks killed Scabbers but Ron won't listen! And" another wave of panic swept over Hermione "I'm behind on all my homework. I've got three hundred pages to read by tomorrow morning for Muggle Studies, an Ancient Runes essay to be in on Tuesday and a whole booklet of Arithmany calculations to do for Thursday which I haven't even looked at. Then there's all of Divination's silly homework and Professor McGonogall is setting a mid-year test some time next week which I haven't had time to study for yet!" She drew a shuddery breath, having said all of that in a rush.

"Ah Hermione, do you think you migh'a taken a little too much on?" Hagrid asked gently I dunno how you're doin' all these subjects every day, you're takin' twice as many classes as Harry and Ron"

Hermione shrugged. She was beginning to realise now that she shouldn't have taken so many classes. She was constantly tired and stressed, her days felt endless with what was usually three extra hours of lessons added onto them and her brain felt full to bursting point with every assignment and homework piece she had to finish. Her marks were starting to slip slightly as the sheer amount of workload meant she couldn't put her best effort into every single class. All she had wanted to do was to prove herself. She hadn't wanted to miss out on any opportunity with what the classes had to offer. She had thought she could do it. She had been coping okay until Harry and Ron had stopped speaking to her but the last month had felt awful, none of it was fun anymore. She was going to let everyone down.

"An' don' you go thinkin' about Buckbeaks case on top of all tha'" Hagrid said gruffly "You go' more than enough on to be worryin' about me and 'im"

But Hermione shook her head and reached under the table to where she had dropped her bag.

"No Hagrid I've already found so much!" and she pulled out the wad of parchment from her bag, smoothing it on the scrubbed wooden table "These are historic cases of Hippogriff trials, and other magical creatures where the animal has been let off, look…"

And she spent the next couple of hours talking Hagrid through everything she'd found. Arranging the notes in a sensible order and explaining some of the finer details of the cases. By the time she was done dinner had started and Hagrid, after pulling her into a very tight hug in thanks, walked her back up to the castle. Hermione still felt the heavy weight of worry about her homework at the back of her mind. And she knew she would have to stay up most of the night to finish reading her Muggle Studies book. But the few hours with Hagrid had definitely made her feel better, and she even managed a small smile as he said goodbye to her at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

 _ **Sorry sorry sorry for not updating for 2 days - I was really busy (drinking, being hungover then working the weekend - you know the drill!) Back on the daily uploads for the next week though!**_

 _ **Remember to review**_

 _ **A-a-V xxx**_


	20. A Moment of Peace

**Harry scrambled to his feet.**

 **"I'm going to go and see him," he said to Ron and Hermione**

 **"But if he's resigned - "**

 **"- doesn't sound like there's anything we can do - "**

 **"I don't care. I still want to see him. I'll meet you back here."**

* * *

 **10th June 1994**

Hermione, Ron and Hagrid watched Harry's retreating form as he hurried across the grounds and into the castle. Hagrid sighed.

"Righ' I gotta go water the pumpkins an' that', I'll see you two inna bit" and he strode back towards his cabin.

There was silence for a moments then;

"Bloody Snape!" Ron said viciously, kicking the ground in front of him "Lupin was the best teacher we'd had and now he's got to leave" he then employed a few choicy swearwords to convey how he was feeling. Hermione sighed,

"I know, I feel like I really was learning with him" and she sat down on the grass, they had been standing beneath the shade of a large beech tree that stood near the lake's edge and it seemed like a good a place as any to sit down.

Ron kicked the ground once more for good measure then flung himself down beside her, lying all the way on his back and staring up at the sky sadly.

"Harry won't be able to do anything," his voice was flat and emotionless.

"I know," Hermione said, also looking upwards. The sky above was a clear brilliant blue with hardly a cloud and it was nice to feel the warm breeze play across her skin. She too lay down on the ground, a little a way from Ron with her legs pointing in the opposite direction so only their heads were anywhere near each other. They lay in silence for quite some time, savouring the quiet and the chance to sort through the nights adventures. Finally Ron spoke.

"So you'd been doubling back time this whole year to go to all your classes" Hermione glanced a look at him but he had his eyes closed and was head was facing upwards. A frown had appeared on his forehead though. Hermione mimicked him and closed her eyes, letting the sun wash over her face. "No wonder you were so tired and annoyed all the time,"

Hermione didn't argue back about being annoyed. She knew she'd been quite horrible sometimes in the last few months, frequently losing her temper at everyone, "Sometimes I was trebling back" She finally answered, keeping her eyes closed.

Ron snorted "I can't believe you didn't tell us about it!"

"I couldn't Ron" Hermione answered sharply "Professor McGonagall made me promise to tell no-one!"

Ron fell silent for a while "Will you keep it next year then?" he finally asked.

Hermione shrugged. She had been considering this too and hadn't come to a conclusion yet. Part of her wanted to keep it so she could carry on taking all her subjects but another part knew she couldn't continue with another year like the one she'd just had.

"I don't know" she finally answered, quietly.

They fell silent again and Hermione felt as if she could almost doze off, she felt relaxed for the first time in a long long while.

"I can't believe you did all that stuff without me last night" Ron said, and Hermione could sense he'd now turned to face her now. She turned her head too and opened her eyes, looking into his blue ones - she noted absentmindedly that they were the same colour as the sky today.

"Well we couldn't exactly take us with you! And anyway, you and Harry went to see those spiders _and_ visit the Chamber of Secrets last year without me!"

Ron snorted again "Well we couldn't exactly bring you along either"

Hermione had a mental image of Ron and Harry trying to carry her frozen-in-time form down to a shadowy chamber below the school. She laughed and Ron joined it, clearly thinking the same thing.

"Maybe next year we'll both get to join Harry on something" he said, shaking his head.

Hermione raised her eyebrows "Maybe next year we can actually have a normal end to a school year, without nearly getting ourselves killed."

Ron laughed again "What you mean like normal people?"

Hermione nodded. Ron rolled back over to look at the sky, closing his eyes as he did so. "nah Hermione, we made friends with the wrong person for that to ever happen."

Hermione laughed again and closed her eyes too, letting this rare moment of peace wash over her. Ron was right, they probably would never have a normal school year.

"We made friends with the right person though" she said very quietly.

"Yeah, we did" Ron replied.

* * *

 _ **Another short one but one of my favourite chapter ideas, I love the thought of them both just lying in the sun, realising that they're never going to have an easy, quiet time being friends with Harry but for both of them it's worth it.**_

 _ **Onto 4th year and everything's about to get a bit hormonal!**_

 _ **Please please please (I'm not begging honest!) remember to review, especially if you're one of the people signed up to story alerts - come on tell me what you're thinking!**_

 _ **A-a-V xxx**_


	21. Summer Letters III

**Just wanted to give a shout out to a brilliant reader and reviewer JeanAndBilius! They review almost every chapter I put up and are always so encouraging. Wanted to say a big thank you!**

 **Now on with the story A-a-V xxx**

* * *

 **Summer 1994**

 **1 week into holidays**

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Please help. Dudley's finally been put on a diet by his school nurse. Aunt Petunia is making us all follow it. She expects me to live on carrot sticks all summer._

 _Send any help you can_

 _From Harry,_

 _Ps. Hope your summer's going well_

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I'm sending Hedwig with as many snacks as I thought she could carry. Sorry they're all sugar-free. Mum came shopping with me and insisted if you were going to live on sweets then they should at least not rot your teeth (she means well) Hope it's enough to keep you going. Carrot sticks sound very boring._

 _My summer is lovely so far. I told Mum and Dad I'd dropped Divination and Muggle Studies and they were a bit disappointed at first but when I explained how horrible using the time-turner had been they go over it. They'd rather I do well in the classes I am taking than do badly in them all because I'm tired! I hope your Aunt and Uncle are treating you nicely._

 _Speak soon!_

 _Love From,_

 _Hermione_

* * *

 _Dear Ron,_

 _I just got a letter from Harry and I can see the Hedwig still has yours to deliver so I'm sending her on with this letter as well. How have you been? I hope you're enjoying your summer so far._

 _Harry's note made me laugh so much. Imagine just living on carrot sticks all holiday (not that I'm allowed anything that contains any sort of sugar when I'm at home!)_

 _I finished my Transfiguration homework today. I hope I've done it well enough for Professor McGonagall, it was quite tricky!_

 _Have a good day!_

 _Love From,_

 _Hermione_

* * *

 **5 days later**

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Yeah Harry's letter was brilliant. Mum's making up loads of stuff to send him now (no idea for Errol's going to carry it all!) She says it's cruel to only let him have carrots, it's not like he's the size of a Bicorn like that cousin of his!_

 _Summer's alright. Bit tense today because Fred and George pushed Ginny in the pond and mum yelled at them for about an hour. Don't know why, Ginny found it hilarious. I mean there are Moke's in there but they're not exactly dangerous! Oh and Percy's just got a job at the Ministry. He won't shut up about it, I don't know how I'm going to cope all holidays._

 _I haven't even looked at the Transfiguration homework – we've only been on holiday two weeks Hermione! Do you do anything else but homework whilst you're home?_

 _From Ron._

* * *

 _Dear Ron,_

 _I thought Moke's could bite when they're angry? If they can I understand why your mum was annoyed. Oh tell Percy well done from me – what's his job? He's done well to get something as soon as he finished school._

 _And yes I do other things beside homework! My parents and I went to look round an old castle yesterday, it had a fascinating history. And we're going camping for four days in the Forest of Dean next week. We haven't been camping for years so it should be fun. You should really start your homework though Ron, otherwise you'll just have to it all at the end of the holidays._

 _Love From,_

 _Hermione_

* * *

 **9 days later**

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _They can bite but they'll only really nip you. I've fallen in the pond before and it doesn't really hurt. Percy's working at the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Don't ask me what he does there because I honestly can't stand to listening to him droning on. I'm never working for The Ministry if it's as boring as he makes it sound._

 _See even when you go somewhere for the day you have to think about the history. Can't you just enjoy something without doing research into it! Camping sounds good though - have fun._

 _Dad's still trying to get tickets for the Quidditch World Cup. The games sound so good. If he gets some Bill and Charlie are going to come home for a bit to see a game. I've told him to get enough tickets so you and Harry can come too? I'm guessing you want to? I know Quidditch isn't your favourite thing but you've got to see a professional game!_

 _I'll let you know if we get tickets_

 _From Ron_

* * *

 _Dear Ron,_

 _You'll excuse me if I don't try to get bitten by a Moke to see if you're right. I'm sure The Ministry can't be all boring Ron, Percy probably isn't making it sound the most exciting._

 _I've just got back from camping. We had a lovely time, we read a lot and played cards and even tried fishing (I didn't manage to catch much) – what have you been doing?_

 _Oh that'll be nice for you to see your brothers, hopefully he'll be able to get the tickets! I'd love to come as well if he can get enough, thank you!_

 _Maybe see you soon!_

 _Love from,_

 _Hermione_

* * *

 **12 Days Later**

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Is there a different way muggles fish? I thought you just summoned fish out of the water?_

 _Mum completely lost her rag today. She found all these order forms in Fred and George's bedroom for all this joke shop stuff. They've been inventing all these products for ages and none of us had any idea! She's only just finished shouting, it went on for about four hours!_

 _I'm sending Harry stuff for his birthday in my next letter. I've got him food, I thought that would be the best thing, considering. Mum's making him a cake as well._

 _From Ron_

* * *

 _Dear Ron,_

 _Yes muggles fish with fishing rods – it's like a stick that has string on it that goes into the water with bait on and you wait until a fish comes along and tries to take the bait._

 _Oh dear, I suppose she wants them to do something a bit more academic than making joke products. I guess it's impressive if they've managed to invent stuff though._

 _Yes I'm making Harry a cake today. I convinced mum to let me make it with proper ingredients like sugar and chocolate so it will taste good. I haven't baked in years so I hope it goes okay. I'm having a lot of fun with it though! Hopefully Hedwig will show up to take it to him. I've also bought him the latest edition of_ Quidditch Through The Ages _as a new one just came out._

 _Love From,_

 _Hermione_

* * *

 **2 Days Later**

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Happy Birthday! I hope you have a wonderful day and I'm so sorry I can't be there to see you. I hope the cake with keep you going through Dudley's diet, I had fun making it. Is Dudley still sticking to the diet?_

 _See you soon,_

 _Love from,_

 _Hermione_

* * *

 **14 Days Later**

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _DAD GOT THE TICKETS! It's for the final, Ireland vs. Bulgaria next Monday. Bill and Charlie just got home. Everyone's so excited. Mum's written your parents a letter to invite you stay with us, it's the other letter that Pig is carrying. She's writing to Harry's Aunt and Uncle as well but she's using the muggle post for them to try to get on their good side (I'm not sure they have one)_

 _Anyway if you can come then you can stay with us for the rest of the holidays. Ginny's really excited to see you and have you stay with her._

 _Hopefully you'll be able to make it,_

 _From Ron._

Hermione finished the letter with a grin and reached out for the other piece of parchment on the twittering owl's leg. Once she had untied it she handed it over to her mother and father who were sitting at the kitchen table with her, finishing their toast before heading off to work.

"For us?" Mrs Granger said, reaching out a hand to take the letter.

Hermione nodded and sipped at her tea, watching her parents closely. They leaned together to read the letter. Finally her father said.

"Do you want to go then, to the…" He checked the letter again "Quidditch World Cup?"

Hermione nodded quickly "Yes I'd love to, it sounds like it will be really interesting"

Her mother spoke up "and Mrs Weasley says you can stay there for the rest of the holidays and she's having Harry as well. I'm guessing you want to stay with them?"

Hermione nodded again even more eagerly "Yes if it's okay with you two, I'd love to. It would be nice to see Harry and Ron before we go back to school. And to see Ginny as well." She smiled at her parents hopefully "Can I go?"

Her parents looked at each other, there seemed to be a conversation happening silently between them. Finally her mother spoke.

"Yes alright then. We're working all of next week so we wouldn't see much of you anyway. We'll drive you there on Saturday okay?"

Hermione bounded around the table and hugged her parents tightly "Thank you!" she said.

"That's alright dear, it's very nice of your friends to invite you" Mrs Granger sighed, patting her daughters cheek "I'll write back to Mrs Weasley now to thank her and say when we'll be there"

Hermione beamed and hurriedly grabbed a piece of fresh parchment to write back to Ron.

 _Dear Ron,_

 _Sounds amazing! My parents have said I can come and I can stay with you for the rest of the holidays. Mum's writing back to your mother now. They're going to drive me to yours on Saturday! Tell your Dad thank you so much for getting me a ticket._

 _I'll see you in a few days!_

 _Love from,_

 _Hermione_

 _Ps. Tell Ginny I'm excited to see her too!_

* * *

 ** _It's actually surprisingly hard to fill up 7 weeks worth of letters! As you can tell Ron is a bit rubbish at writing back (and the moment) I'm super excited to get onto Fourth Year!  
_**

 ** _Review Review Review_**

 ** _A-a-V xxx_**


	22. The Burrow

**'send pig back pronto and we'll come and get you at five o'clock on Sunday anyway. Hermione's arriving this afternoon'**

* * *

 **22nd August 1994**

The Granger's car pulled into the dusty driveway, Mr Granger coming to a stop before a small gate bordering a scruffy front garden. Behind that was the strangest house Hermione had ever seen. The ground floor looked as if it had once been a large stone pigpen, with a great assortments of windows added in odd places. On top of that many floors had been added one on top of the other, each one looking like it could fall down at any moment. Random ledges and windows were all around the walls and a higgidly piggildy roof held at least five chimneys.

"What on earth?" breathed Mrs Granger from the front seat, staring up at the house in front of her.

Hermione thought of her own little house. Old fashioned but neat with bright airy rooms crammed with books.

"Mum you're not going to be rude are you?" Hermione asked nervously, toying with the end of her plait. The day was blisteringly hot and Hermione had pulled her hair back into plait to stop herself overheating in the car, a few strands were already coming loose around her face.

Mrs Granger squirmed round in her seat to face her daughter "Of course I'm not Hermione! I was just shocked when I saw the house," She said, reaching for her handbag on the back seat "anyway did you really think your father and I hadn't noticed The Weasley's haven't got a lot of money, I wasn't expecting a mansion."

Hermione, who had never discussed The Weasley's finances with her parents, muttered an apology and began to climb out of the car. Her parents followed suit with her dad strolling to the boot to heave her trunk out. Hermione reached back into the car to pull out Crookshanks' basket. He mewed loudly, it had been a three and a half hour drive in a hot car and he was not very happy.

"I know Crookshanks, I know," Hermione cooed through the basket "I'll let you out soon."

"Hello!"

A cheery voice had called out to them and the three Grangers turned to see Mrs Weasley's standing at the front door, waving at them. They unlatched the gate and made their way across the little garden, passing clucking chickens and an assortments of strewn wellington boots by the door.

"Hello dears!" Mrs Weasley said as Hermione drew near, pulling her in to a hug.

She proceeded to kiss her mother and fathers cheeks then waved them inside "In you come, in you come!"

Hermione walked over the threshold and down a small hallway where the peeling walls leaned inwards.

"Room at the end dear!" Mrs Weasley called after her.

Hermione continued until the hallway opened up into a low ceilinged kitchen. It was crowded with cupboards and a large table that had nine mismatched chairs strewn around it. There were cookbooks on the mantle and many pots and pans hung from the ceiling. A door at the back opened out onto what looked like a back garden and Hermione could here shouts echoing through the door. The room was filled with the smell of freshly baked bread and Hermione saw three loaves sitting on the windowsill. She moved hastily out the way as her father entered and propped her heavy case in the corner, sweating. Her mother and Mrs Weasley followed.

"You've got an incredible house," Mrs Granger was saying, smiling at the shorter woman "It's fascinating."

Indeed her parents were looking around in awe and their eyes kept flying to odd corners where they spotted something magical. Her mother gasped when she noticed that pot on the stove was stirring itself. Her parents had very rarely seen magic before, Hermione reminded herself.

"Thank you" Mrs Weasley said, bustling around to the kettle "It's a bit mad at the moment what with Bill and Charlie just arriving back but it's lovely to have the house full again"

"Bill and Charlie are your eldest two?" Mr Granger asked, sitting at the table as Mrs Weasley gestured them to.

"Yes. Left Hogwarts a few years ago now. Bill works in Eygpt and Charlie works in Romania with dragons so it's so lovely to have them home at the same time!" She placed a large teapot on the table and began fetching milk and mugs, Hermione hurried over to help her. "And Percy's started work now as well, he's joined The Ministry just like Arthur. Hold on one second and I'll fetch everyone!" she said brightly as she popped down the mugs and walked to the door.

"Oh, if they're busy you don't have to…" Mrs Granger began.

"BOYS! GINNY! Can you come here please, the Granger's have arrived!"

There were shouts from outside and a pause before a great explosion of noise seemed to descend onto the kitchen.

"I don't know why you won't let me play!" said a girls voice as Ginny entered the kitchen backwards "and if you say it's because I'm a girl I swear to Merlin I'll hex you!"

"It's not because you're a girl stupid, it's because you don't have a broom!" Fred said as he entered, reaching out to ruffle Ginny's hair, she slapped his hand away "What do you want to do, ride a log! Anyway do you even know how to play Quidditch?"

"Of course I do you … Hermione!" Ginny said as she turned and spotted her, running over to give her a tight hug which Hermione returned laughing.

"Alright Hermione," chorused Fred and George, each patting her on the back, making her wobble.

And yet more red headed boys were traipsing into the kitchen, all looking hot and windswept. They'd clearly been playing a game of Quidditch. The next two through the door Hermione did not recognise but they strode over to her eagerly.

"Hermione! It's good to finally meet you. How're you doing?" Said the taller of the two who reached her first "Bill Weasley" and he stuck out a hand for her to shake.

Hermione, to her own complete embarrassment, felt herself blush. This is not what she had expected Bill Weasley to look like. He was tall, with the same blue eyes as Ron and the same flaming red hair, but his was tied back in a long ponytail which suited him greatly. He wore a fanged earing in one ear and a faded Weird Sisters t-shirt over ripped jeans.

"H-hi, nice to meet you" she said, cursing herself for stammering. She needed to get a grip, this was Ron's older brother for goodness sake.

He gave her a wide smile then walked behind her, jovially greeting her parents with handshakes as well.

"You alright Hermione, Ron's told us loads about you," said the red haired man behind Bill, who could only be Charlie. He was slightly shorter than Bill and stockier like the twins, strong muscles showing through his t-shirt and he was smiling at her with a very weather beaten, freckled face. He too stuck out a hand for her to shake.

"Has he?" she asked, pulling a face at the same time a voice behind Charlie called "Have I?" and Ron appeared at Charlie's side, grinning and giving Hermione a quick one armed hug.

"Yes you have you toad," Charlie called, punching Ron good-naturedly on the arm "Cleverest witch in the school apparently"

Hermione blushed again (really what had gotten into her) and said "Uhm, I'm not sure …" she coughed "anyway it's nice to meet you"

Charlie nodded "Likewise" then also strode off to greet her parents. Ron shook his head and grinned again "You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, great thanks" she smiled as he too entered the melee of the boys now swarming around the kitchen table, stopping to greet her parents happily.

Her parents themselves were looking slightly scared at being in the presence of quite so many people and were stammering out answers to questions being thrown at them.

"Mum can I eat this?" A voice Hermione recognised as George's came from the stove.

"Don't you dare" Mrs Weasley snapped, crossing the kitchen and smacking George's wrist where it held the spoon, already about to eat whatever was in the pot. "It's for tonight's dinner. There's bread on the window if you're all hungry. Go fetch your father from the shed first though, he'll want to say hello to the Grangers"

George smirked and walked across the kitchen back to the door, grabbing an entire loaf from the window sill as he went

"Oi!" Shouted Ron as George darted around him and out the door.

"Boys!" Mrs Weasley said exasperatedly, taking the seat opposite Mr and Mrs Granger and pouring tea for them. "Honestly, be thankful you had a girl."

"Mum, I'm offended at that tone you're using," Charlie said, his mouth crammed with bread as he spoke, Mrs Weasley shot him a withering look and he swallowed his mouthful "Ginny's not that great anyway"

Ginny aimed a kick at him and grabbed the bread out of his hands, tearing off a chunk and cramming it into her own mouth.

"No, not when she acts like that she's not" Mrs Weasley reprimanded "Could you behave more like a lady Ginny?"

"No" Ginny giggled, spewing out a few breadcrumbs "Not unless you tell the boys to act more like ladies as well."

"I've tried!" cried Mrs Weasley, and everybody laughed.

Just then another red-haired person appeared in the kitchen, this one supporting horned rimmed glasses and a frown.

"I don't know what all this noise is but could you please keep it down!" he said peevishly "I'm trying to work on my report!"

"Percy don't be rude please, we have guests" Mrs Weasley said frowning.

Percy finally spotted her parents amongst the many red heads that filled the room.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I thought everyone was just being loud, as usual" Percy shot a look at Bill and Charlie as he walked over to Mr and Mrs Granger and shook their hands "It's lovely to see you again, how are you?"

Her parents replied politely and returned the inquiry, causing Ron to groan beside her.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking at him.

"They shouldn't have asked that, he won't shut up now."

And sure enough Percy had launched into a monologue about his new job, which her parents were nodding politely at, despite in all probability not understanding half the words that left Percy's mouth as he spoke of cauldrons and magical imports. A distraction arrived however in the shape of Mr Weasley, bounding into the kitchen to greet her parents with all the enthusiasm of a small child seeing Father Christmas. Hermione thought it was hard to tell who her parents found more intimidating to speak to, Mr Weasley or Percy.

"Goodness did you drive here" Hermione could here the eldest Weasley saying, sitting down beside her mother "You're very clever, I've never quite mastered driving, especially on a muggle road. I find the swirlybouts too confusing"

"Roundabouts" her mother corrected kindly.

Percy headed back upstairs now he had lost his audience whilst the remaining children continued fighting over the bread, half-listening to the adults conversation at the table. When there was finally a pause in Mr Weasley's excited babblings Mrs Granger said loudly.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to cope having Hermione here. It looks as if you've already got a house full and if you've got Harry arriving as well…"

"Nonsense!" Mrs Weasley cried, shaking her head and smiling "The more the merrier. And there's more than enough room for Hermione to share with Ginny and Harry with Ron and everyone else has their own rooms. The weather's lovely so we'll eat outside when we can't fit in here and two more mouths won't make a difference. I'm used to cooking for a small army with the amount the boys eat."

Her mother nodded slowly "If you're quite sure, it's very kind of you to let Hermione stay here after the Qu-quiddi- well the match."

Mrs Weasley's reply however was drowned out my a loud mewl from the basket at Hermione's feet. Crookshanks had grown tired of being ignored. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Mrs Weasley would it be alright if I let Crookshanks out, he's been in the basket for hours" Hermione asked, bending down to check on the cat.

"Of course dear, of course" She replied.

Hermione undid the clasp and Crookshanks unfurled himself slowly, staring around at the assembled party with his squashed up face.

"Blimey Hermione, are you sure that's a cat?" Bill asked, laughing at the sight of Crookshanks.

"That's exactly what I said!" Mr Granger laughed, leaning back in his chair "When Hermione wrote to us saying she'd bought herself a cat, I expected her to bring an actual _cat_ home, not a small, semi-house trained tiger!"

Everyone laughed at his words and Hermione saw her father look faintly pleased.

They all continued to chat and jibe at each other as Mr and Mrs Granger were convinced to have a second cup of tea and a couple of Mrs Weasley's homemade pastries which her mother enjoyed immensely. Finally after batting away protests, they stood up to go.

"No really we must, it's a long drive back"

"Could you stay a moment longer, I actually need to talk to you about something?" Mrs Weasley had also stood and had a small smile around her lips.

Her parents nodded cautiously and Mrs Weasley turned to face her children "Could everyone who is still at school please go outside?" she asked sweetly.

"Why?" George said quickly "what's going on?"

"What're you not telling us mum, you wouldn't keep secrets from your own children would you!" Fred joined in quickly.

Mrs Weasley glared at them and barked "out, now!" and chivvied them all to the door. Hermione turned back to glance at her parents who were sending her very bemused looks.

The door shut behind them and Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny were all left standing in the paddock behind the Weasley house.

"What on earth was that about?" Hermione asked, looking at them all "why does your mum need to speak to my parents."

Ron shrugged whilst Fred and George murmured 'don't know', Ginny however spoke up,

"Well Mum, Dad and Percy have said a couple of odd things over the last few weeks, and they've shot daggers at each other whenever one of them has said something"

They all turned to look at the younger girl.

"Yeah actually your right Gin," Fred said, nodding.

Hermione still felt very wrong-footed "What kind of things have they said?"

Ginny bit her lip "I dunno, one of them mentioned something about Hogwarts, someone said something about an event of some sort?" she shrugged helplessly. "honestly they barely got any words out before someone else hissed at them to shut up."

Hermione turned to face the paddock they were standing in and contemplated the issue. There was something the adults all knew about but everyone still at Hogwarts wasn't allowed so it must be something to do with school. But what could be important enough that Mrs Weasley would have to talk to her parents about it? She shook her head and gave up her pointless musings, really there wasn't a lot to go on.

"This is a really nice garden." she commented instead, glancing around at the assortment of Weasley's

"It's alright" Ron said, shrugging "Good for playing Quidditch because of the trees, we can't fly too high in case the muggles in the village see us."

Hermione nodded and began to look curiously at the odd plants that surrounded that garden. Some of which she recognised from the school greenhouses, others she had never seen before. As she was examining a vivid purple shrub a tiny figure, only around a foot high, darted out of the bush and glared up at her before scampering around her feet. Hermione leapt back and she distincledy heard Fred and George laugh.

"Wha…what?" she gasped, trying to get a closer look at the thing "Is it a gnome?" she recognised it from the descriptions she'd read in books.

"Yeah, have you never seen one?" Ron asked, stifling a laugh himself.

Hermione shook her head and stepped closer to the creature who raised its tiny fists at her and stuck out it's tounge. Hermione giggled. Just then there was the sound of the door opening then slamming shut quickly. They all whipped around to see Crookshanks giving Hermione a long stare before his gaze slowly switched to the little creature. Before any of them can do anything the large cat leapt forward and barrelled towards the gnome who gave a startled cry and began to run. For a moment Hermione felt worried Crookshanks would immediately catch the gnome and hurt it but she watched in amazement as the gnome sprinted away, laughing as it dodged Crookshanks' outstretched paws. They all began to chortle at the sight of the chase, it looked ridiculous.

"Crookshanks! _Crookshanks!"_ Hermione called but her cat took no notice, leaping around half crazed behind the gnome.

Hermione headed back to the small group. They stood in silence for a moment before Fred said.

"Right this is ridiculous, I'm going back in" and strode purposefully towards the door. Hermione gave a worried glance at Ron who shrugged and followed the others. Hermione trotted nervously behind them. When they reached the door Fred stopped short abruptly and held a finger up to his lips. The top half of the barn style door was ajar slightly. They all leaned in close. At first all Hermione could here was the low rumble of her father and Mr Weasley's voices but she could not make out what they was saying, then Mrs Weasley's voice floated towards them and Hermione thought she heard,

"…yes you're absolutely right. Blue will look gorgeous on her. Don't worry I'll sort it out"

Ron tried to shift closer to the door to hear better but only succeeded in stamping on Ginny's foot which caused her to career into Fred who stumbled forwards and banged into the door making in swing open and they all tripped in side. All eyes in room whipped around.

"I told you to wait outside!" Mrs Weasley said shrilly, standing up "How long were you listening for?"

Fred, George and Ron all looked at their feet and shuffled. Ginny however shrugged nonchalantly.

"Literally two seconds mum. I heard something about the colour blue then Ron's giant oaf feet tripped me up."

Mrs Weasley frowned and narrowed her eyes at them all but said nothing more. By the window Bill and Charlie snickered at them. It was Hermione's father who broke the silence.

"Right well thank you for letting us know Molly. We'll head off now and leave you to it"

And he and Mrs Granger stood up from the table. Hermione raised her eyebrows at the sudden first name basis of the collective parents. What on earth had they talked about it the ten minutes she'd been gone.

"Come here then love," her father said, grinning at her.

Hermione dashed over and threw her arms around his neck.

"Bye Dad, I love you," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

He pressed his lips to the top of her head murmuring "I love you too kid,"

She turned to her mother and embraced her tightly. She was almost as tall as her now.

"I'll probably see you guys at Christmas or…" Hermione started but her mother was shaking her head.

"No love you won't" she said, patting her daughter's cheek. Hermione's brow furrowed.

"What…?" she began.

"You'll be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas," And Mrs Granger glanced across the room at Mrs Weasley who nodded "you'll find out soon why but you're going to have such a wonderful time. And we'll see you at the end of June!" Mrs Granger sniffed loudly and blinked a few times but did not loose her composure in front of the large party of Weasley's in the kitchen, all of whom were trying to busy themselves by picking items up or staring out the window so to not add pressure to the family goodbye.

"Um … Okay…" Hermione said apprehensively.

"You have lot's of fun this year darling, okay," her mother said, kissing her again "Make the most of it."

"Mum what…?" Hermione started again but her father cut her off.

"And you keep up that hard work. Don't let your grades slip."

Hermione nodded and her parents bent to hug her one last time before turning to leave. The Weasley party all rushed forward to shake hands and plant kisses on cheeks and it took a further five minutes for everyone to say goodbye. Finally with one last blown kiss they left the kitchen and walked out of The Burrow, Hermione beaming and waving at them until the front door shut.

* * *

 _ **I freakin' love this chapter! It's a proper long one but I think it's really important. I always had this idea that Mr and Mrs Weasley would tell Mr and Mrs Granger about the Triwazrd Tournament parent to parent and I think the two families do have a friendly relationship that Harry never really sees to much of (or never mentions because let's face it, Harry's a bit self-centered sometimes haha!)**_

 _ **Anyway hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **A-a-V xxx**_


	23. A Chat With Ginny

**'Hermione's arriving this afternoon'**

* * *

 **22nd August 1994**

Hermione had had a wonderful afternoon and evening. She and all the Weasley children (apart from Percy who rarely emerged from his room) spent the time between her parents departing and dinner playing a tournament of exploding snap. Bill had conjured blankets to cover the grass and they'd each played in pairs, narrowing down winners until only two remained – Charlie and George. Everybody else lay sprawled on the blankets as the sun dipped lower in the sky, watching with baited breath as the two battled it out. Then without warning a shout rang through the garden.

"Dinner's ready everybody! I need all hands on deck please!"

The cards exploded in George's face and Charlie dissolved into whooping laughter. Hermione and Ginny giggled, leaning on each other.

"Coming mum!" Bill yelled and stood up, offering his hands to Ginny and Hermione and pulling them to their feet. They all hurried into the kitchen.

"Bill, Charlie can you go sort out tables and table cloths outside please, girls can you two grab enough cutlery, Fred, George plates, Ron grab the bread and find a bread knife and Arthur could you take this" and she handed him the steaming pot. He grunted slightly under its weight and carried it out into the garden.

"Percy come down please! Dinner's ready" Mrs Weasley called up the stairs, whipping her brow on her apron.

Hermione and Ginny rushed forward to grab knives forks and spoons and hurried back outside where Bill and Charlie had just finished transforming the picnic blankets they had been using earlier into tables. Then with a flick of Bill's wand, checked table cloths fluttered down on top. Charlie then conjured the chairs from the kitchen to fly towards them. One narrowly missing Percy as he finally strolled into the garden.

"Careful Charlie, you almost hit your brother!" Mrs Weasley shook her head.

"Sorry mum," Charlie said grinning "Sorry Perce!" he called.

"Mrs Weasley, this looks amazing" Hermione said as she accepted the ladle from Ron and began to spoon the meaty stew into her bowl, accepting two slices of bread from George

Mrs Weasley smiled at her "Thank you dear,"

Everyone else began to call out thank you's in Mrs Weasley's direction as they tucked in, all of them having waited until Mrs Weasley took her seat and filled her own bowl.

They all dissolved into comfortable chatter and after dinner they headed into the lounge where she and Ron played a game of chess. She'd lost as always. Slowly people began to yawn and head up the stairs to bed. When Ginny left, Hermione followed her, calling goodnight to those left in the lounge. Someone had already placed Hermione's trunk in Ginny's room and a camp bed had been set out for her along the opposite wall to Ginny's bed. The room was small with not much floor space remaining because of Hermione's bed but it was bright and comfortable. The walls were painted a pink which had started to crack in some places and Ginny had put up posters of The Weird Sisters and The Hollyhead Harpies. There were cushions and blankets scattered around and a messy chest of draws held a few bottles of lotions and potions on top. Hermione turned to see Ginny looking nervously at her.

"Sorry it's quite small, I…"

"It's really lovely Ginny" Hermione interrupted, sitting down on her camp bed and pulling her pyjamas from her trunk. Ginny grinned and the blush which had started to creep along her hairline receded. Both girls got ready for bed quickly, Hermione re-plaiting her hair where it had fallen out throughout the day

"Your hair looks really nice like that" Ginny commented, twisting her own red locks into a messy bun.

"Really!" Hermione said, pulling the covers over herself and lying down "I only really wear it like this to sleep or when it's really hot."

Ginny nodded "No you should do it more often, it suits you."

Hermione smiled at her and there was silence for a while.

"Harry's coming tomorrow," Ginny finally said into the darkness.

"Yes," Hermione said simply, rolling to face the younger girl

"Hermione do you think…"

"Ginny" Hermione interrupted her "Maybe you should let it go with Harry."

Ginny stayed silent for a while and then said in a small voice "You don't think he likes me,"

Hermione frowned, trying not to offend Ginny. She'd had this crush on Harry for so long so she needed to tread carefully.

"I think" she said slowly "he thinks of you as Ron's little sister. Maybe you should try looking at some other boys. You're really pretty _and_ smart _and_ funny, there'd be loads of people who'd want to go out with you,"

"Really?" Ginny asked, now rolling over to face her.

"Yeah, really!" Hermione said smiling "Honestly Ginny just relax around Harry, he never see's who you are properly, you never talk when he's in the room. Maybe if you go out with some other people, move on a bit he'll notice you more."

Ginny nodded slowly. There was a beat of silence then,

"what about you?"

"What about me?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowing.

"Who do you like? Any boys you fancy? I never hear anything about that from you!" Ginny smiled down at her.

Hermione thought for a moment. There wasn't anybody she liked. Of course she'd had that stupid crush on Professor Lockhart but she'd been quite young. And sometimes a boy would make her blush like when Oliver Wood had called her brilliant or when she'd met Bill, Hermione blushed again thinking she _definitely_ wouldn't mention that to Ginny. But she didn't _like_ either of them in that way. She'd just felt a little flustered.

"No, there's no one at the moment" she said, looking back up at the ceiling "anyway I'm not exactly…"

"Don't say you're not pretty because you are!" Ginny said, cutting her off.

Hermione snorted but didn't answer. Really, she knew she wasn't beautiful. She'd never really put any effort into her appearance anyway. Although lately she had been thinking of trying some new things with her hair, just to see how it would make her feel.

"what about…" Ginny started but trailed off, clearing her throat

"who?" Hermione asked, looking back at her.

"Never mind. Doesn't matter. I just thought maybe … No don't worry," Ginny shook her head.

Hermione laughed. "Goodnight Ginny," she said, pulling her duvet closer and closing her eyes.

"Night Hermione."

* * *

 _ **I always guessed Hermione said that stuff to Ginny that's mentioned at the end of book 6 here at the beginning of book 4 but other people might interpret that differently, this is just my thoughts.**_

 _ **I can't believe how much I'm loving writing this story. As you're reading this I've just finished writing chapter 54! Hope you're enjoying it as much am I am writing it!**_

 _ **A-a-V xxx**_


	24. The Dress Robes

**'Look, here's the stuff Mum got for you in Diagon Alley'**

* * *

 **31st August 1994**

Hermione was kneeling before her camp bed, piling shoes into her cauldron and carefully folding her jeans and jumpers before starting to lay it all in her trunk. Behind her Ginny was meant to be doing the same task but Hermione could tell there was less folding and more throwing involved. They were heading back to Hogwarts tomorrow and Mrs Weasley had left for Diagon Alley a few hours ago to pick up all their new school things, having insisted in this weather she couldn't face taking all of them. Outside the beautiful summer heat from a week before had turned into what seemed like an early autumn downpour. Rain lashed at the windows and outside the ground was already sodden.

Hermione had had a wonderful week at The Burrow. She had read books in the sunshine whilst the boys plays quidditch, picnicked with everyone by the pond and played endless rounds of chess and exploding snap. It had been so lovely to be part of a massive group and she'd felt so welcomed and comfortable. She loved being at home with her parents but it was a very quiet life with no siblings, especially whilst her parents were at work. Hermione had spent most of her childhoods in summer yearning for a sibling of friends to play with or even just the company to have whilst she read and this week had been like an answer to those wishes. She'd slotted amongst the loud and boisterous Weasley clang easily and they all treated her so nicely, just like she was another sister.

There was a knock at Ginny's bedroom door and Mrs Weasley came bustling in, carrying a great many packages in her arms.

"Right, Ginny these are yours," She said, placing the books, stationary and potion making ingredients down onto her bed "And I'm just finishing laundering your Hogwarts robes for all of you so I'll bring those up later, have you got enough socks?"

"Yes mum, plenty of socks." Ginny laughed, holding up a few scattered pairs and waving them at her.

"That's good. And Hermione," Mrs Weasley turned to her "I've got your new books and potion ingredients and new parchment and ink as well."

Hermione eagerly took _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 4_ out of Mrs Weasley's arms "Brilliant, I can make a start on this tonight!" Hermione said happily.

Mrs Weasley carried on laying items on her camp-bed "Then I've changed all the muggle money your parents left for you, that's here," she pointed to a small black bag that was sitting on top of one last wrapped parcel.

"What's this?" Hermione asked, leaning down to look inside the wrappings "My Hogwarts robes still fit me so I didn't need any new…"

She stopped short and lifted the item out of it's packaging. It was a dress. But it was also like robes. It was made of a very light a floaty material and was the softest periwinkle-blue colour, almost the exact shade Hermione had chosen to paint her bedroom when she was eight. Hermione pulled it out fully and held it up. The top half was more like a traditional muggle dress, tighter to the bodice and cut lower than any of Hermione's school robes with short and floaty cap sleeves rather than long. The bottom half flowed down more like traditional witches robes with a few extra layers but it seemed so much lighter and more feminine because of the fabric.

"Mrs Weasley … what…?" Hermione stuttered. She was in awe of the dress.

"Didn't you see on your letter, dear. All student above fourth year are required to have dress robes"

Hermione glanced across at Ginny who was also gazing in admiration at the dress. She didn't take her eyes from it as she said,

"So I haven't got any?"

Mrs Weasley shook her head "No dear, sorry."

"But how did you pick it?" Hermione breathed, then she coloured quickly – had she given Mrs Weasley enough muggle money for this. She had no idea how much a dress like this would cost but she knew it couldn't be cheap "How did you … I mean I didn't give you…" Hermione tailed off looking awkwardly at her feet.

Mrs Weasley smiled indulgently "Your mother and I talked about it when she dropped you off. I already knew before the letter came that you were going to need dress robes for the …" she tailed off and cleared her throat "Anyway, she suggested blue for you and I absolutely agree, it goes so well with you colouring."

Hermione was still biting her lip looking concerned. Mrs Weasley seemed to guess what was troubling her "Your mother gave me the money for it before she left Hermione, don't worry. She says to tell you it's your main birthday present."

Hermione smiled broadly and went back to staring at the dress robes. She had never owned anything so beautiful. She had a couple of dresses that she wore occasionally, summer ones for when it was really warm and a couple of old muggle one's that would be much to small for her now that she'd worn to school discos and family parties but she'd never had anything like this. It looked so grown up. She looked back towards Mrs Weasley and put down the dress carefully, crossing the room to her.

"Thank you so much, it's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen." She said and wrapped her arms around the older woman.

Mrs Weasley clucked and smoothed her hair as they hugged saying "That's alright dear, it was so nice to choose a girls dress after trying to find ones for all the boys."

Hermione released her and after one final loving look at the dress, began to carefully fold it back into it's wrappings and delicately placing it in her case. Mrs Weasley left the room and Hermione could hear her climbing the stairs to the other bedrooms, delivering more school supplies to the occupants.

Ginny jumped off her bed and came to stand by Hermione's.

"I wonder what they're for, if you lot need them but I don't," she said curiously.

Hermione shook her head "I don't know, we'll have to see."


	25. After the Goblet

**' "Have you seen Ron?" Harry interrupted.**

 **Hermione hesitated "Erm ... yes ... he was at breakfast," she said**

* * *

 **1st November 1994**

"You're down here early," Hermione said in surprise as she sat down opposite Ron.

It was breakfast time the morning after the names had come out of the Goblet of Fire and after waiting around in the common room for a few minutes Hermione had headed down to the Great Hall. To her great surprise she saw Ron, who normally slept later at the weekends, sitting at the table alone and stabbing moodily at his bacon. He acknowledged her greeting with a grunt and did not look up.

Hermione frowned and fixed herself a cup of tea, grabbing a slice of toast and buttering it. Ron still didn't look up and he didn't appear to be eating. Just angrily stabbing at the food on his plate.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, getting annoyed.

He looked at her, his eyes full of anger "Have you spoken to him?" He asked forcefully.

"Who?" Hermione asked, although she guessed which who perfectly.

"The Minister for Magic of course," Ron answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm "Harry obviously," and his eyes dropped back down to his plate, stabbing the bacon again.

Hermione shook her head "No I haven't even seen him, why?"

Ron continued to stab the plate. Hermione was growing frustrated now. Finally he said "Because he's a liar. He refused to tell me last night how how he put his name in."

Hermione was silent for a moment then said "Ron you don't seriously think Harry entered himself do you."

Ron looked at her and for a moment Hermione was convinced he was going to shout at her. He looked ready to. Then he dropped his eyes again and shrugged heavily.

"I don't know. But you'd think as his best friend," his hand curled into a fist at these words "that he would have told me he was going to do it, rather than being selfish little…" his words dissolved into a stream of muttered insults.

Hermione opened her mouth, about to tell Ron to stop being stupid when it hit her. Ron _knew_ Harry hadn't put his name in. That wasn't what this was about. She'd seen the common room last night with everyone getting ready to celebrate Harry becoming the fourth champion, shouting about how amazing and clever he was to get past the age line and how great the _famous_ Harry Potter was going to be in the tournament. Ron was jealous. He'd never once before complained about Harry always getting the attention, whatever they did whether it was impressive or against the rules, Ron was known as 'that ginger friend of Harry Potter's' or even if it was something that happened to just Ron, like last year when everyone thought he'd nearly got stabbed by Sirius Black it was 'that brother of Fred and George' or 'the youngest brother of the head boy' or 'that little brother of Quidditch hero Charlie'. It was never just Ron Weasley. Hermione had a flash of such pity she wanted to reach out and grab Ron's hand, hold it and tell him she was so sorry. She knew that probably wasn't the best idea though.

"Ron I …" she trailed off, biting her lip "I don't think this is Harry's fault."

"Yeah well it never is!" Ron said viciously, "It's never _Harry Potter's_ fault because he's him and he can get away with practically anything. I'm telling you Hermione if had been anybody else's name who was our age that'd come out of that Goblet they'd wouldn't let them compete. They'd probably send them back on the next train for breaking about twenty school rules but oh no, not _Harry Potter._ "

Ron looked out of breath by the time he's finished, his mouth set in a furious line.

"Ron, I'm sorry," she said quietly, reaching out her hand towards him.

"For what Hermione," he said in a drawl, drawing his own hands back across the table away from her. Then all at once he seemed to deflate, looking sadly into his lap "anyway it's not your fault. You didn't put your name in."

"Ron … if you just talk to Harry…" Hermione started.

Ron jumped up from the table, his breakfast unfinished before him "Just … leave it Hermione. I'm going to the library."

"Ron!" Hermione called after him, he glanced back shaking his head

"I've got my Divination homework to finish. I'll see you later."

And he strode out of the hall. Hermione sighed again and cursed quietly. Ron was being an idiot. She knew he knew that Harry didn't put his name in but at the same time she could understand his frustration. He always played second fiddle, and this was just one time too many for him to stand in the shadows and be expected to cheer Harry on without any glory ever coming to him. Hermione thought she might try talking to Harry, see if he could maybe bring Ron around and noticing everybody in the hall was muttering about Harry Potter as they walked in, she grabbed a large stack of toast, wrapped a napkin around it and strode off towards the Gryffindor common room.


	26. Before the Dragons

**' "Potter the champions have to come down into the grounds now ... you have to get ready for the first task"**

 **"OK" said Harry, standing up, his fork falling onto his plate with a clatter'**

* * *

 **24th November 1994**

"Good luck, Harry!" Hermione whispered as Harry stood up to follow Professor McGonagall out of the Great Hall "You'll be fine."

Hermione head Harry say "yeah," in a strangled voice before he walked away, the room filled with hissing whispers as he and the other champions left. Hermione looked down at her plate, not feeling at all like she wanted to eat anything on it when someone dropped into the seat Harry had just vacated. It was Ron.

"Alright?" he asked, looking at her concertedly

She nodded numbly "Are you coming to the First Task?" Hermione asked, not sure if he was so angry at Harry that he wouldn't even bother showing up.

"Yeah 'course I am," he said.

Hermione noticed something on his forehead, a small mark she hadn't seen before. She'd barely seen Ron at all the last few days, being so preoccupied in trying to help Harry learn the summoning charm.

"What's that on your forehead Ron?" she asked, reaching out as if to touch it then thinking better of herself and laying her hand back in her lap.

Ron's hand reached up to his forehead and smoothed his fringe nervously. "Oh it's nothing, nothing. I …" but he tailed of mumbling.

"What?" Hermione asked, staring at him.

He sighed heavily "I had a fight with Harry, a couple of nights ago," he gestured to his head "he threw something at me."

"He what?" Hermione asked, shocked. Harry had not mentioned this "Why, what did you start fighting about?"

Ron sighed again. "He hadn't come up to bed, Saturday night I think it was. I went down to the common room to see where he was, I was …" Ron looked annoyed at himself and mumbled "I was worried about him. Anyway I got down there and he just starts yelling at me. I said a couple of things back and he threw one of those stupid Cedric Diggory badges at my head and stormed off."

Hermione's brow furrowed "Did you say this was late Saturday night, as in early hours of Sunday?"

Ron nodded.

"Ron you idiot!" she burst out, smacking his arm.

"Hermione what the hell!" he shouted, annoyed at her "What did I do, you're acting like Harry did…"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, hissing angrily "He wasn't just down in the common room randomly. He was speaking to Sirius in the fire. He would have had to cut him off when he heard you coming"

It made more sense now. Harry had told Hermione their talk got interrupted but hadn't told her by what. He'd seemed very angry the next morning. A look of horror was dawning on Ron's face.

"Oh Merlin," he breathed, shaking his head "I didn't think it could be that. I just went down to see…" he tailed off looking horror-struck.

Hermione immediately felt awful for calling him an idiot. It wasn't his fault. He'd had no idea Harry had been trying to talk to Sirius and he'd actually been going down to check if Harry was alright. Despite not speaking to Harry at the moment he still felt awful about what he'd accidentally done.

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault," Hermione said, also shaking her head "You couldn't have known, Anyway it ended up okay in the end, Harry's worked out a way to get past the…"

She stopped short, biting her lip.

Ron's eyes widened "Get past the what Hermione. Do you know what the first task is?" His voice had dropped to an urgent whisper.

Before she could reply Professor Flitwick was calling for them all to stand up and make their way down into the ground where they would find stands for them to sit in. There was a great scraping of chairs and everybody surged out. Hermione shot up, fear cleaving her stomach again as she thought of Harry facing the dragons. She thought she might be sick. She began to hurry out of the hall but Ron was hot on her heels.

"Hermione!" he hissed, catching her arm and dragging her away from the oak front floors to a corner. He dropped his voice to a low urgent whisper "You know don't you. What is it, what's Harry facing?"

Hermione looked nervously around her. Nobody was taking the slightest bit of notice of them.

"Dragons," she said, in a barely audible, shaky whisper.

Ron's face paled beneath his freckles and he looked faintly sick.

"Are you serious?" he asked, still holding her arm tightly.

Hermione nodded numbly "Yes, I was up all last night helping him with his plan to get past them."

Ron looked thunderstruck.

"They can't put students against dragons!" He spluttered "That's insane. It's a death-wish."

Hermione nodded, she could feel tears that were ready to brim over her eyes. Then Ron looked at her sharply.

"Is Harry's plan good, can he do it?"

Hermione felt helpless all of a sudden "I don't know," She said desperately "if he pulls off what we practiced then I think…" She took a deep breath "I think he could do it."

Ron gave a quick nod, his jaw set and his face still pale. They were alone in the entrance hall now.

"We need to go down to the grounds," Hermione said, trying to take deep breaths to steady her nerves.

Ron gave another nod and together they hurried out of the doors and towards the stands.


	27. Meeting Viktor

**'If you _really_ want to know he - he said he'd been coming up to the library every day to try to talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage!'**

* * *

 **13th December 1994**

Hermione was sat alone in the library just after dinner, carefully copying down the answers to her Arithmancy questions. She had left Ron and Harry lingering over their second helping of pudding in favour of getting the questions done now before starting her potions homework with the boys later. It was very quiet in the library as most people were still at dinner and Hermione ran a hand through her hair, tapping her pen on her lip as she struggled with a particularly difficult question.

"Hello?" a voice said and her head shot up very quickly. To her complete bewilderment Viktor Krum was standing in front of her desk, giving her a very nervous smile rather than his normal sullen glare.

"Hi?" Hermione said unsurely, tucking some loose hair behind her ears.

There was a pause and Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Why was he speaking to her?

"May I please sit down?" He asked slowly.

Hermione had never heard him speak before. He had a strong accent and a slow, deep voice. She nodded at the question and he took the seat opposite her, giving another small smile. They transformed his face. Hermione hadn't thought him handsome at all when he'd been perpetually scowling but when he smiled he looked softer, his brow less heavy. Hermione felt the beginning of a blush creeping over her and she cleared her throat, glancing down at her work.

"Vat are you vorking on?" He asked curiously, nodding towards her books and parchment.

"Oh … um," Hermione's hand fluttered at the pages in front of her "Arithmancy actually."

Krum nodded "I haf never studied this."

"Oh it's very good," Hermione said quickly, smiling "it's my favourite subject."

Krum nodded "You are very clever. You are in here a lot."

Hermione blushed and made a non-committal noise in the back of her throat then said "You're in here a lot too,"

Krum ducked his head in what looked like embarrassment "I am coming in here a lot," he began slowly, looking up at Hermione "To talk to you. I have been trying to for some time but I never felt brave enough."

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she glanced around her, trying to spot the person that could be making Krum play this joke. The library was still very empty though, void particularly of Krum's usual giggling entourage. There were a few seventh years sitting at far table and one lone young girl in a corner and that was all Hermione could see. She turned back to Krum to see him staring intently at her.

"But you've never…" she spluttered "you don't know who I am."

"I haf seen you in the library lots though. You are, I think friends with Harry Potter," He stated, still staring at her "I haf always thought you were very pretty, reading your books. You are called Hermy-own I think."

Hermione blushed scarlet. She could not believe her ears. Was this really happening? Was Viktor Krum currently sitting in the Hogwarts library with her calling _her_ pretty?

"Hermione," she corrected in a small voice, her cheeks still flaming. "Granger."

"Yes. I am Viktor Krum" and he extended a hand across the table to shake. Hermione laughed as she took it.

"Yes I know who you are!" she laughed again when he cracked another smile "I was at world cup final. I saw you play. I was sitting in the top box when you came in."

Krum nodded enthusiastically "Yes I thought I was recognising you when I saw you here! So you like Quidditch?"

Hermione smiled at him "I _don't_ like playing it!" she said quickly "But I like to watch."

Krum laughed and nodded his head "this is good."

There was a moments silence where Hermione's tongue caught in her throat. This had been easier than she had expected talking to him. He was very … normal.

"Hermy-own, I vander if you vould do me the honour of coming vith me to The Yule Ball?"

Hermione struggled to not let her mouth drop open again. However she could not stop the blush that had only just begun to fade from creeping back up her cheeks. This couldn't really be happening could it?

"Oh, goodness um…" She stuttered. Did she really need to consider this? "Yes … yes I'd love to go with you"

Krum smiled again and reached across the table for her hand, lifting it up and planting a soft kiss on it. Hermione thought her knees might have gone weak if she hadn't been sitting down. Then he stood up.

"I vill leave you know so you can get back to your books. I vill see you again before the ball though, in here maybe?" He asked.

Hermione nodded quickly and before she knew it he was gone. She let out a very long shaky breath and ran both hands through her hair. Could that have just happened? Viktor Krum could have picked _any_ girl in the school to go to the ball with and he had chosen _her._ And he'd chosen her because he thought she was pretty and he liked to see her working. And he'd been coming in here all term to try to talk to her! It was too much for Hermione to process all at once. She glanced back down at her books but only looked at them for a second before slamming them shut and stuffing them in her bag. She got to her feet and began to walk out of the library. She had the sudden urge to tell someone what had just happened, to make it feel more real. She couldn't tell Ron or Harry, Ron would laugh or say something mean and Harry would look surprised and then shrug, not really caring. No she needed a girl to tell. Definitely not Lavender or Parvati, they would giggle and screech and make stupid comments. She knew who she wanted to tell, Ginny.

Without realising she had walked that far she was outside the portrait of the Fat lady and quickly saying the password before scrambling through and scanning the room. She spotted Ron and Harry in two good armchairs by the fire, Ron raised one hand to wave to her but Hermione ignored him, finally spying Ginny curled on the window seat with Colin Creevey, both of them immersed in books on their laps. Hermione hurried over.

"Ginny, I need to speak to you," she said, reaching for the younger girls wrist and clasping it.

Ginny looked up and smiled warmly.

"Okay, what's up?" she said brightly

Hermione shook her head "No I need to talk to you in private," and without waiting for a response she pulled her to her feet and started to make her way towards the girls staircase. Ginny laughed and called 'see you in a bit' to Colin before trotting along with Hermione. The two girls hurried up the stairs until Hermione reached her dormitory. She poked her head inside and was relieved to see Lavender and Parvati were not there. She rushed in and collapsed on her bed, letting out a kind of half-laugh, half-groan. Ginny followed her and climbed onto foot of the bed, curling up and hugging her knees.

"What is it then? She asked, grinning.

Hermione sat up, shaking hir out of her eyes and took a deep breath. "Viktor Krum just asked me to the Yule Ball."

There was the longest pause. Ginny's mouth had dropped open and she was staring wide eyed at Hermione "WHAT?" she finally said, kneeling up.

Hermione nodded "I was just in the library and he came over and started talking to me" she began, talking in a rush "he said I was really pretty and he'd been wanting to come and speak to me for a while but hadn't felt brave enough. Then he asked me to come with him to the ball!"

Ginny sat frozen, staring at her then seemed to fly into movement all at once "Merlin's left… HERMIONE!" she shouted the last word and launched herself on Hermione, laughing hysterically. "This is amazing. AMAZING. It's Viktor Krum!"

"I know!" Hermione said, dissolving into laughter as well and returning the hug.

"Well does he seem nice? How did he ask you? What else did he say? YOU DID SAY YES RIGHT?"

"Of course I said Yes!" Hermione said, flopping back down onto the bed. Ginny flopped down beside her, still giggling "and he seems really nice. We didn't really talk a lot but he asked what work I was doing and mentioned recognising me from the world cup top box and then he just asked me. Oh and he…" Hermione blushed again "he kissed my hand when I said yes!"

Ginny let out another peal of happy laughter and tickled Hermione's waist. "I'm so happy for you! So happy, and here was me thinking you'd go with…"

Ginny stopped herself quite suddenly. Hermione rolled onto her front, looking at her.

"Go with who Ginny?"

"Honestly," Ginny said, also rolling onto her front "I thought you'd go with Ron."

Hermione considered this. She had thought about that as well but it had been nearly two weeks since the ball was announced and he hadn't shown any signs of asking her. He had however, annoyed her immensely by saying that he wanted to ask someone before "all the good one's were gone" confirming he'd rather go with someone pretty than someone he actually liked. He could be a complete thoughtless prat sometimes.

"I did think about it as well," Hermione admitted to her, blushing slightly again "but I think if he did ask me it would just be as a last resort, I don't think he actually wants to go with me,"

Ginny nodded slowly "he is an idiot," she said simply. Hermione snorted. "He won't end up going with anyone if he's not careful"

They were silent for a moment before Ginny said briskly "It doesn't matter in the slightest anyway because _you're_ going with _Viktor Krum_ " and she tickled Hermione's waist again, laughing "Now I just need someone to ask me so I can actually go and we're all set!"

* * *

 _ **I was really nervous about writing this chapter because Jo really doesn't give many hints about Hermione and Viktor's relationship. I do love that she confided it Ginny though and for that conversation I tried to recreate me lying on the bed with my best friend when I was fifteen talking about boys (happened a lot)**_

 _ **Let me know what you think!**_

 _ **A-a-V xxx**_


	28. Yuletide Preperations

**'Hermione chose to watch Harry and Weasleys' snowball fight rather than join in, at at five o'clock said she was going back upstairs to get ready for the ball'**

* * *

 **25th December 1994**

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned to see Ginny hurrying up the steps after her, snow clinging to her hair.

"I'll get ready with you!" she said brightly, linking arms with her. "I'm too cold from the snowball fight anyway. Hey do you want to get ready in my dorm – it'll just be us two. No one else in my year got invited."

Hermione liked this idea very much. She had not been looking forward to getting ready in front of the critical eyes of Parvati and Lavender who had headed up to the dormitory almost as soon as Christmas lunch was finished to begin getting ready. The two girls headed up to the Gryffindor tower and once up the girls staircase Hermione popped into her dormitory to grab her things. Sure enough Parvati and Lavender were in there, giggling madly as Hermione opened the door, their possessions strewn everywhere. Hermione smiled and bent over her trunk collecting everything she would need. She straightened when she had everything.

"You not getting ready here Hermione?" Parvati called as Hermione made her way back towards the door.

"Oh, no. I'm getting ready with Ginny in her dorm," she explained.

Parvati and Lavender glanced at each other. "Okay cool, we'll see you later then."

"See you later" Hermione murmured.

Just as she got to the door Lavender called out "Who're you going with Hermione?"

Hermione poked her head back in "You'll have to see," she said quickly, before dashing away. She could hear shocked giggling following her.

She pushed on Ginny's door and once inside she saw it was almost exactly the same as her own apart from the windows faced a slightly different direction. She put down her things on an empty bed and turned to see Ginny carefully brushing her wet hair, evidently she'd just had a very quick wash.

"Is it alright if I use your bath?" Hermione asked.

"yeah of course," Ginny said.

Hermione leaned over and grabbed the small bottle amongst her things and the dressing gown she'd brought to get ready in.

"I bought this to use on my hair," she said and she approached Ginny slightly nervously "Do you think it'll work?"

Hermione was holding out a small bottle of Sleekeazy's hair potion. She'd seen the advert in _The Daily Prophet_ and sent in an owl order for a bottle. Ginny took it and observed the label.

"Yeah it definitely should," She said nodding, "How much are you going to use?"

Hermione bit her lip "I'm not sure, it says 'a third of the bottle to tame pesky fly-aways, two-thirds to soften crazy curls and the entire bottle to sleaken even the craziest of hair'" she looked up at Ginny who had a slightly pained expression on her face.

"I'd use the whole bottle Hermione."

Hermione cracked a smile, "Yes you're probably right,"

Once in the bath Hermione upended the entire bottle and smoothed it over all her hair, combing it through gently like the instructions said then leaving it for ten minutes before washing off. She climbed out of the bath and wrapped her robe around her, looking nervously in the mirror. Her hair hung very straight around her but it was hard to tell if the potion had worked when her hair was wet. Nervously she picked up her wand from beside the bath and tapped her locks, using the hair drying spell she'd come to love since learning it in first year. When she looked in the mirror she was stunned. Her hair, usually so bushy that some days it grew as wide as it did long was falling in the softest waves around her face. She had never fully appreciated how long it was until now when it was nearly straight. It hung almost to her waist and shone under the candles in the bathroom like it never had before. It seemed to change her whole face and as she looked in the mirror she barely recognised the girl staring back. It was only now she could really see how much she'd grown up since she'd come to Hogwarts. She unlatched the bathroom door, stepped out and hear Ginny gasp.

"Hermione, that looks incredible!" she breathed, staring at her hair.

Hermione beamed back at her. It was then she noticed the music coming from the small wireless on one of the bed side tables.

"What's this?" she asked, striding towards the bed where her stuff was.

"Oh I thought I'd put some Weird Sisters on, warm up for tonight," Ginny grinned again "Have you never heard them before?"

Hermione shook her head and Ginny said exasperatedly "Oh you'll love them, they're my favourite!" and she jigged about it her seat to the song and sang a few words.

" _So come on baby, dance it in the moonlight,_

 _You know there's magic tonight,_

 _Show me a spell or two, I won't tell nobody_

 _I can't keep up this fight_ "

Hermione laughed and turned towards the full length mirror in the room. There were two and Ginny was already sat cross legged in front of one. Suddenly she got up and crossed towards her own trunk.

"Oh I forgot, Fred and George gave me these" and she pulled out two bottles of butterbeer and handed one to Hermione.

"Brilliant, thanks." Hermione said, opening hers and taking a sip, savouring the thick cooling sweetness.

"Oh and I haven't shown you my dress yet!" Ginny said excitedly, rummaging in her case again "Although there's a few things I don't like about it, I was going to see if I can change them if I can"

Ginny had written to Mrs Weasley immediately after Neville had asked her to the ball to ask for a set of dress robes and within a few days Mrs Weasley had sent some back. Ginny pulled them out of her case now, her grin fading slightly.

"She had to get them second hand so they're a bit out of date" she sighed, looking at them.

They weren't awful, Hermione thought as she came to have a closer look. They were a deep shade of purple with a flowery style print in a slightly lighter shade in the velvet material. There was some lace around the sleeves and neck but it was slightly tattered. Apart from that it was very pretty.

"What don't you like?" Hermione asked, pulling out her wand.

Ginny cocked her head "The print. It looks like a cushion in my Auntie Mable's house"

Hermione nodded and concentrated, thinking of spells she's learnt in charms. Then she tapped the dress and muttered.

 _"Eviskio"_

The pattern vanished leaving only the soft purple velvet colour.

"Amazing!" Ginny yelped, staring at the dress.

"Anything else?" Hermione asked.

Ginny was smiling now "The lace looks a bit…"

But she didn't need to finish the sentence as Hermione was already tapping at it, it knitted itself back into it's intricate pattern before their eyes. With one last spell Hermione tapped the lace and it turned black.

"I didn't even think of changing the colour" Ginny said, reaching out a hand to touch it "That looks so much better with the purple, it almost looks brand new!"

Hermione admired her handiwork. It was true the dress could now almost pass for something new bought. Ginny gave her a hug before heading back to her mirror. Hermione also walked back to hers and sat down cross legged in front of it, trying to decide what to do with her hair. It looked different down, but not right for a ball and it would probably annoy her whilst she was dancing if she left it. Her mother had complimented her last time she'd worn her hair in a bun, saying it suited her face shape so she experimented with twisting it around at the back of her head until it curled in on itself, she quickly began to pin this in place. Next she took the two sections which had been left around her face and twisted them backwards until they looked like soft curls, pinning them around the edge of the bun. It looked slightly flat on top so, wondering if she was about to ruin the entire thing, she lifted her wand and used it to pull her hair forwards at the crown, making it taller and more round. Finally, feeling happy with the effect she'd created she pulled a few strands down to hang around her face and ears and tapped them gently with her wand so they fell into gentle curls. She twisted around in the mirror to see her handiwork from all angles. She hadn't done a bad job, it looked very elegant. And to her surprise it had been quite fun. She glanced over at Ginny as the girl let out a frustrated noise.

"What's up?" she asked, coming to stand near her.

Ginny sighed "I had this idea to tie half my hair up but it looked too plain so I'm trying to plait two sections backwards but I can't reach round to do it properly!"

Hermione smiled and knelt down beside her, gently taking Ginny's hair and plaiting it, making two French sections that went away from her face and pinning them together. Ginny grinned and handed Hermione a pretty flower clasp to sit where the plaits joined.

"Where did you get this?" Hermione asked, fixing it in place.

"Mum sent it too me, she used to wear it to parties when I was younger" Ginny said, touching her hair happily in the mirror "Thank you, hey!" she spun around to look at Hermione "Kelly McLernon in my year taught me how to do makeup spells the other day. Shall I put some on you?"

Hermione looked very nervous and began to shake her head. As much as she liked and trusted Ginny she wasn't sure she wanted her to practise new spells that could make her look a drag act on the night of the ball.

"No look I can do them!" Ginny insisted, turning back to the mirror "I'll show you on me"

Hermione watched curiously as Ginny began tapping her face, mumbling words and colours as she went. It was impressive. Ginny hadn't chosen anything too heavy or colourful at all, her eyes were softly shaded with light brown, her lashes made slightly darker. Her cheeks took on a pleasant flush and her lips looked every to slightly pinker and shiny.

"See!" she said brightly, looking in the mirror "Kelly said you can do almost anything and put loads on but I think just a little bit's nice."

"Alright then, give it a go," Hermione sighed smiling and closed her eyes. "You'll have to tell me these so I can do them myself at some point. Although I don't think I could be bothered to do it every day."

Ginny murmured in agreement and began to tap her face. When she was done Hermione was pleased to see Ginny had gone for a very similar theme on her own face. Her eyes looked slightly bigger and her lashes darker, rosy cheeks and a pink shine on the lips.

"That looks really nice," Hermione said, leaning close to the mirror to have a better look "thank you."

Then it was time for the girls to change into their dress robes. Hermione happily slipped hers on and then added a small necklace her grandmother had given her years ago. She completed the look with some pale blue shoes with a low heel that her parents had sent today as one of her Christmas presents (she'd also received many new books and a new hat). When she turned to look in the mirror she sighed happily. She hardly recognised herself but it still felt like her. She pulled herself tall to fully admire the effect and stroked the soft fabric of the dress. She actually felt pretty for the first time in her life. Then she checked her wrist watch.

"Ginny I've got to go, I need to get down to the Durmstrang ship to meet Viktor, he'll be expecting me soon,"

She looked over and grinned at her friend. She looked gorgeous in the purple dress, her hair pulled back in the plaits and the rest falling red and fiery around her shoulders.

"You look amazing Ginny!" she said.

"Have you seen yourself!" Ginny squealed, clapping her hands together.

Hermione cast another look in the mirror and smiled wider.

"Anyway go go. Say hello to _Viktor_ for me!" she giggled.

"I'll see you at the ball okay, have fun with Neville."

And she slipped out of the door and down the stairs, her belly somersaulting with nervous excitement.

* * *

 **This chapter is probably totally self indulgent twaddle all about hair and makeup and dresses but I've been imagining this scene for over five years. I thought Ginny and Hermione got ready together because Parvati doesn't recognise Hermione when she see's her so we know she didn't get ready in her own dorm.**

 **It was also really important to me for her to have this moment to feel pretty. I was watching an interview with JK Rowling where she said that Hermione did what most slightly geeky girls eventually do and make themselves look beautiful _for themselves_. It was essential when I was writing this that she wasn't trying to look pretty for Viktor or for Ron but because _she wanted to feel good_. I was really channeling my prom when I was 16 in this chapter - I was a very very geeky, bookish girl in school and unfortunately got lumbered with glasses and braces, I had lank straight hair and never ever thought I was pretty. When I got ready for my prom I kind of had my own little transformation with contact lenses, braces off, doing my hair in an updo and I looked in the mirror and felt pretty for the first time and it was a very empowering moment because I wanted to look pretty for _myself and it made me happy_. I think that's exactly what Jo wanted Hermione to feel as well. YOU GO GIRL! I've read a lot of stories where she'd dressing up to try to impress Ron and didn't want to fall into that trap - we feminist women gotta stick together!**

 **Anyway sorry for the essay - leave a review! A-a-V xxx**


	29. The Yule Ball

**_AN: This is by far my longest chapter so go an grab a nice cuppa and few biscuits (go on we'll wait!) before settling down to read. Reday? Okay let's go!_**

* * *

 **' "Right" said Ron, looking around. "Where's Hermione?"**

 **Parvati shrugged.**

* * *

 **25th December 1994**

Hermione hurried through the castle. It was very quiet and the heels of her shoes clacking against the stone floors echoed loudly all around her. As she passed The Great Hall she could hear the sounds of people talking and objects being moved about, most probably the teachers making final preparations for the ball but she didn't pause. Pushing through the front doors she stepped into the cold night hair, the chill instantly taking her breath away. She hadn't brought her cloak down with her as she didn't want to worry about what she'd do with it later so she pulled out her wand and began melting a path in the snow for herself, clutching her free arm around herself tightly and moving as fast as she could towards the Durmstrang ship. Her breath was rising in large clouds of fog around her and she was worried her skin would end up the same colour as her dress if she didn't hurry. Finally she stepped onto the gang plank that connected the ship and the edge of the lake. The butterflies which had been fluttering in her stomach before seemed to have turned into giant wiggling worms and she had to stop to collect herself. It was all going to be okay. He was just a boy and they were just going to a dance and that was all. When she reached the door at the side of the ship she knocked. It was opened almost immediately by a Durmstrang student she didn't recognise.

"Ah, you are Viktor's partner, no?" He asked, ushering her inside. It was blessedly warm.

"Yes," Hermione squeaked but the older boy smiled kindly and led her down the passage. "I think he is just getting ready, you may vait here"

He had led her to what seemed to be a sort of common room for the students and Hermione was relieved to see a few other Hogwarts students she vaguely recognised. They smiled at her and continued to chat with the milling Durmstrang pupils. Everyone was wearing their dress robes and it gave a lovely warmth to the cabined room with everyone in different colours. Hermione looked around her. The room was wooden like the outside of the ship and had a few porthole windows, out of which she could see the dark water of the lake. The armchairs and sofas dotted around were large and grand and candles were placed everywhere gaiving the room a pleasant glow. The boy who had led her in to the room had disappeared off through one of the doors around the walls. Hermione had just begun to feel awkward, standing by herself in the room when the door opened up again and Viktor walked through. He caught sight of her immediately and strode over, his eyes travelling down her dress robes and over her hair with his mouth slightly open.

"You are looking very beautiful," he said as he reached her, lifting her hand and kissing it again. Hermione felt a light blush creep over her cheeks. She glanced at him. He was wearing dress robes of a very dark red and his hair was neatly combed.

Hermione cleared her throat and said in small voice "You look handsome."

He smiled at her "You are picking these robes yourself?"

Hermione looked down at her dress "Oh, um, no actually. My friend Ron's mum picked them for me,"

Viktor frowned "Vhy vould she do this?"

"Oh well, she did my school shopping for me you see. When I stayed with him over the summer. She picked Harry's dress robes as well."

Viktor's expression softened slightly "I see. You did not vant to go vith your own mother?"

Hermione blushed again "Well my mother's a muggle so she wouldn't be very good at shopping for witches clothes. My father's a muggle as well,"

Before Viktor could answer Professor Karkaroff entered the room.

"It is time to go now," he said in his high voice and he led the way towards the door. "Viktor come to the front please,"

Viktor took Hermione's hand and led her to stand behind Karkaroff. Behind them everyone grouped into their pairs and fell into line. Professor Karkaroff pushed open the door and began to stride towards the grounds, pulling out his wand and using the same spell Hermione had used to melt the snow, clearing a path for himself. Viktor and Hermione stuck close behind him.

"So you are muggle-born?" He asked, moving her arm to rest upon his elbow.

Hermione nodded and for one horrible moment panicked. What if he hated muggle-borns? She knew Durmstrang had much stricter rules than Hogwarts on witches and wizards parentage.

"This is interesting," He said however, gazing at her "My grandmother is a muggle, she met my grandfather at a train station."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at him "That sound romantic,"

Viktor gave a small laugh "Oh it sound romantic vhen they tell the story but apparently my grandmother was so surprised when she found out my grandfather vas a vizard, she threw a plate at his head."

Hermione giggled "My parents thought someone was playing a joke on us when Professor McGonagall came to tell me I was a witch" she said "I swear my mother nearly fainted."

Viktor grinned but before he could reply they were outside the front doors and Karkaroff was pushing them open. Her stomach began to flip with nerves again. What were people going to say when they saw her with Viktor? What would Harry and Ron say? And then she didn't have time to consider it any more because Viktor was striding into the entrance hall, many people turned to look at him and Hermione noticed a number of girls were immediately glaring at her. Whether they knew who she was or they were simply glaring because she was here with Viktor she couldn't tell.

"Champions over here, please!" Professor McGonagall's voice called through the crowds and she and Viktor began to make their way over.

As Hermione walked past a few people began to gape and she heard mutters and whispers but wasn't near them long enough to hear the actual words they were saying. They stood to the side of the doors as everyone began to enter the hall and then Harry was next to her. There was one second where his eyes didn't seem to register her then his mouth actually opened in shock, looking at her as if he'd never seen her before.

"Hi, Harry," She said, nervously "Hi, Parvati!"

Parvati was standing next to Harry looking pretty in robes of shocking pink, accented with the gold through her braid and in the many bangles on her arms. She too was gazing at Hermione but this time with a look of utter disbelief. Hermione felt herself blush – really did she look that different? Before she had time to consider properly, Professor McGonagall had told them to enter the hall and they walked past all the other students towards the top table. She could hear still more whispering and she tried not too look right or left, not wanting to see people staring, instead she glanced at Viktor who smiled warmly again at her and squeezed her arm. Then they took their places at the table and normal chatter began to resume around them. The hall looked stunning Hermione realised, staring around. It was covered in twinkling frost and many garlands of mistletoe and ivy criss-crossed across the ceiling which was reflecting the clear starry night outside. The many smaller round tables made the hall seem bigger. Dotted around were beautiful carved ice sculptures and Christmas trees.

"It looks beautiful," Viktor said to her "They have done a good job in decorating. Is it always like this for Christmas?"

"No." Hermione said, shaking her head "It's usually has Christmas trees and holly but it's never looked like this before".

Hermione had noticed Viktor had picked up his menu and was glancing at it. They both saw Professor Dumbledore direct his food order at his plate and they followed suit, the food appearing instantly before them.

"So what's your school like?" she asked him, taking a bite of her food "Anything like Hogwarts?"

"Vell, ve have a castle also, not as big as this, nor as comfortable, I am thinking," he replied, gazing at her "Ve have just four floors, and the fires are lit only for magical purposes. But ve have ground larger even that these – though in vinter, ve have very little daylight, so ve are not enjoying them. But in summer ve are flying every day, over the lakes and the mountains…"

"Now, now, Viktor!" a voice interrupted, Hermione turned to see Karkaroff laugh gently, his eyes remaining cold as he gazed shrewdly at her "Don't go giving away anything else, now, or your charming little friend will know exactly where to find us!"

Dumbledore turned to him "Igor, all this secrecy … one would almost think you didn't want visitors"

Kakaroff started to reply but Viktor turned back towards Hermione.

"Anyvay, in summer it is very beautiful, ve are even going svimming in our lakes" he said "Are you allowed to svim in yours?"

Hermione giggled "We are, but a lot of people are too scared."

"Vhy?" Viktor questioned, his brow furrowing.

"Has nobody told you?"

He shook his head and Hermione leaned closer to him

"There's a giant squid in there. It's harmless but a lot of people don't like it,"

Viktor's eyes brightened "Ah, ve thought ve had seen something sometimes! Some of the girls didn't vant to stay in the boat one night because they saw something in the vater. This will be the giant squid yes?"

Hermione nodded "It's not scary once you know it's there though," she said, reaching to take a sip of her drink, it was Gillywater which she'd never tried before. It tasted very refreshing "You can tell everyone now you know,"

"Thank you, Hermy-own I vill tell my friends so they can sleep better,"

Hermione grinned at him "You're saying my name wrong," she told him gently "It's pronounced Hermione"

"Yes," he replied nodding "Herm … herm … Hermy-own,"

Hermione laughed "No!" she said shaking her head "Her – my – oh – nee," she spelled it out slowly.

Viktor looked as if he were concentrating very hard "Herm – own – ninny" he said, slowly.

Hermione noticed Harry watching her and grinned at him. "close enough"

"It is an unusual name," Viktor said, continuing to eat his food "Vhy vhas it chosen for you?"

"Well my parents wanted something different to other girls names," Hermione explained "so they chose it from _A Winter's Tale_ by William Shakespeare. Do you know who that is?"

Viktor shook his head.

"Well he's the most famous muggle writer in Britain, he wrote plays in the 16th Century."

"Vell it is a pretty name, like you," Viktor told her.

Hermione blushed just as Dumbledore stood up and began to transform the Great Hall, moving the round tables along the walls and conjuring a stage into existence. Viktor stood and offered Hermione his arm, Hermione took it and got to her feet. Once the applause for The Weird Sisters had died down, Viktor began to lead her onto the dancefloor, the other champions close behind. The nerves had returned yet again to Hermione's stomach. She didn't mind dancing but that didn't mean she was very good at it.

The Weird Sisters began to play and Viktor placed one hand on Hermione's waist and the other in her own hand. And then they were spinning. Hermione found her feet soon enough, they would step together in a sort of square, spinning slightly with every step. It seemed elegant and Hermione began to relax, smiling at Viktor who was looking happily down at her. She chanced a glance at the crowds around her as Professor Dumbledore led Madam Maxime onto the dance floor, and the first person who eyes she locked with was Ron's. She gave a tiny gasp and missed a step, and Viktor said softly "are you okay" gently pulling at her waist to move her back in time. By now she wasn't facing Ron any longer but she could not forget the look he had been sending her. It had been a mixture of amazement and disgust as he'd gazed at her open mouthed. What could she possibly have done to upset him so much? Surely coming with Viktor hadn't been that bad? If he'd had a problem with it maybe he should off…? Hermione cut her own thoughts short of running into that particular question by looking back up at Viktor. He smiled down at her and twirled her suddenly, holding her at arms length before spinning her back to her original position. She laughed and her heart leapt. She was at a ball with a lovely man who was treating her wonderfully. She should be enjoying herself. The song changed and Hermione saw that the dance floor was now almost full of other couples. The newest tune was a lot faster and Viktor grinned and spun her around again, changing the way they were dancing to suit the snappier beat. As they spun around, laughing, they passed by Ginny who was attempting to dance with Neville. He seemed to be a bit ungainly and had just stepped on her toes but Hermione stuck out an arm to grab Ginny's hand, giving it a quick squeeze. Ginny looked up and beamed at them before spinning away with Neville.

"A friend of yours?" Viktor asked as more people moved past laughing.

Hermione nodded "Yes. We got ready for the ball together,"

"She is the sister of your other friend. The boy. The have the same hair."

Hermione nodded again and then grabbed Viktor's arm to move him out of the way. Fred had just come dancing past them with Angelina who he was spinning and dancing with so exuberantly a flying arm had nearly knocked them out. Hermione laughed at the sight of the two of them and Fred spotted them, pretending to doff an invisible hat and winking at her, glancing at Viktor before dancing away. Viktor touched her waist and they began to dance again.

"This one has the same hair also," he said, nodding towards where Fred had disappeared and scowling slightly.

"Yes," Hermione said grinning "There are quite a few of them!"

Viktor didn't smile at her comment and for a moment Hermione thought something was wrong but the song changed again he grinned at her once more, carrying on dancing. Hermione giggled at the sight of her professor's dancing around the floor with the students, she even spotted Professor McGonagall being asked to dance by Professor Moody and accepting, trying to keep in time with his quite ungainly gait because of his leg. As the third song ended Hermione's hand fluttered to her chest.

"I'm so hot, do you mind if we sit down for a bit,"

Viktor nodded and led her off the dance floor. Hermione quickly spotted the table where Harry, Ron and Padma were sitting.

"My friends are over there," she said, gesturing to the table "Would you like to come and meet them?"

"Of course," Viktor replied, smiling tightly "I vill get us drinks and meet you there"

He turned and disappeared into the throng of students towards the wall where the bar was situated. Hermione made her way over to the table and dropped into a seat, smiling at the boys.

000

She hated him. God he was such a prat! How dare he. How _dare_ he!

She bumped into people as she hurried away, wanting to put as much distance in between herself and Ron as humanly possible. The last time she'd felt this angry had been when she'd slapped Draco Malfoy and there was a part of her that wanted to go and do that to Ron. He was such an unthinking, ignorant toe-rag. Did he really believe that Viktor would only ask her here tonight to spy on Harry, or to get her to help him open the egg. Did he not believe that unlike him a boy could actually notice she was a girl, a girl that someone would _want_ to ask to a ball. She was convinced Viktor had asked her here because he liked her, she would not let Ron spoil that. There was a gasp and Hermione stopped short as arms came out to grab her. Hermione looked up, in her anger she'd almost strode straight into Professor McGonagall who was standing at the edge of the dance floor observing the student with a keen eye.

"Slow down Miss Granger and try to look where you're going," She admonished, her lips a thin line.

"Sorry Professor," Hermione mumbled, her face hot.

Professor McGonagall continued to look at her "Are you quite alright Miss Granger, you look a bit upset."

Hermione cleared her throat and moved a stray hair that had fallen down out of her eye "No, no I'm fine professor," she insisted, trying to smile.

Professor McGonagall gave her a curt nod and Hermione took that as her excuse to leave, slipping past a few people loitering around the dance floor until she reached the back wall and exhaled slowly. She needed to calm down. She wouldn't let Ron ruin what was meant to be a wonderful evening.

"Hermy-own-ninny?" a voice said.

Viktor was standing in front of her, holding two butterbeers.

"I thought I vas meeting you vith your friends" He said, handing her a drink "But vhen I got to them they said they didn't know vhere you vere. Do you want to go back to them,"

Hermione shook her head quickly. "No they're …" she trailed off uncertainty. She didn't want to tell Viktor what Ron had said "Never mind about seeing them tonight. Do you want to dance again?"

Viktor looked unsure but nodded and they headed onto the dance floor, butterbeers still in hand. The music was getting wilder now and people were no longer dancing with partners. Hermione bopped to the beat, taking swigs of her butterbeer. After a while she began to grow more comfortable with the dancing and the bodies around her, and her anger slowly seeped out of her. She and Viktor had a few more drinks, talking to each other more and more about Hogwarts and Durmstrang, about his Quidditch and how he had really wanted to finish school rather than dropping out to play full time. He asked about what she wanted to do when she left school and Hermione admitted she was unsure, she felt nervous mentioning anything about S.P.E.W in front of him but she wasn't sure why. He insisted she was so clever she could have any job she wanted. They continued to dance and sway with everyone around them until, and to Hermione it felt like it had only been twenty minutes, the Weird Sisters were announcing it was midnight and they'd be playing one final song. It was a ballad and around them couples started to pair off again, holding each other and swaying on the spot. Viktor touched Hermione's waist again and she reached up to place her hands on his shoulders, turning slowly on the spot. After a pause he said,

"I think I really like you, Herm-own-ninny."

Hermione looked up at him, his eyes were gazing at her intensely and he wasn't smiling but he looked earnest.

"I … I…" Hermione stuttered, unsure of how to reply.

"You do not have to reply," He said gently "You are young, you must vork out how you feel. Come," And he reached up to take her hand, pulling her off the dance floor and into the entrance hall.

There were a few other people in here already saying goodbye. Viktor took her close to the oak front doors, not letting go of her hand.

"I am thinking you are a vonderful girl Herm-own-ninny," He said in a barely a whisper "I have enjoyed tonight very much. I hope you have enjoyed it too."

Hermione nodded but didn't say anything. Her tongue seemed to have frozen. Viktor smiled at her and leaned close. Hermione panicked slightly as she thought he might be about to kiss her but his lips found her cheek and he placed a gentle kiss there and drew back.

"Goodnight, Herm-own-ninny. I vill see you soon?"

Hermione nodded and squeezed the hand holding hers.

"Yes. Goodnight Viktor,"

He smiled one last time and headed out of the doors. Hermione raised a shaky hand to her cheek and smiled before turning to the stairs. Ron and Harry were standing by the doors to the hall, clearly just having left along with all the other students streaming into the entrance hall. Hermione threw the dirtiest look she could muster at Ron and lifted her chin, stalking up the stairs. She would not talk to him first. She would not give him the satisfaction. She had just reached the second landing when she heard him shout.

"Hey!"

She continued to walk. If he wanted to say something he's have to catch up. Sure enough she soon heard his heavy footsteps behind her.

"Hey!" he repeated again, darting in front of her. Harry was no where to be seen.

Hermione shouldered her way past "What Ron, come to tell me again that my date didn't really ask me to the ball because he wanted to," her anger was spilling over already "come to say that he's the enemy and that I've betrayed Harry and the school."

Ron kept pace with her. His legs were much longer so there was no chance of her outrunning him.

"Look," he said, bristling at her sarcastic drawl "I was just trying to help you…"

Hermione laughed coldly and cut across him " _help me!_ Oh don't be stupid Ronald. You didn't have a problem with Viktor until he asked me to the ball and now you seem to want to punish me for that."

"Well why did you even say yes to him! You don't even know him Hermione!" Ron was yelling now and they were both striding as fast as they could up staircases and along corridors.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because he was, unlike some people, polite and kind to me. He treated me like _a girl_ " Hermione was screeching back but she didn't care.

They had reached the portrait hole now and Hermione snapped 'fairy lights'. The Fat Lady frowned at her but swung forwards and Hermione clambered through. She could feel that her hair had fallen around her face by now and she felt boiling hot and flushed. The common room had a few people milling about to say goodnight to each other in.

"What's that meant to mean then," said Ron, coming to a halt and crossing his arms.

Hermione spun around to face him and spat "you know what it means,"

"No actually I don't" he yelled "You shouldn't have gone with him Hermione. You could have gone with…" he paused and looked around him "I don't know, someone else. Anybody else but you had to go and pick _him."_

"I didn't pick him" Hermione screamed "he picked me. Or is that too difficult for you to understand Ronald. _He picked me"_

"It didn't mean you had to say yes!"

"Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?" Hermione yelled, her voice screeching now as her throat pulled in protest.

Ron's face had gone bright red as he yelled back "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"

And with that Hermione turned on her heel and stormed up the girls staircase. Not stopping until she threw herself down onto her bed, ignoring Lavender and Parvati who were sitting up and staring at her as if she were insane. She yanked the hanging shut around herself and curled up around her pillow, only then allowing the tears to spill silently from her eyes.

* * *

 _ **WOOOOO! This was a mammoth to write but I'm really happy with it! I loved expanding the argument with Hermione and Ron and I hope I've done the evening with Viktor and Hermione justice. I actually find Viktor quite tough to write so hopefully it doesn't sound too forced.**_

 _ **PLEASE tell me what you think! If you've been reading up till this point but haven't reviewed NOW is the time to do it - I think I deserve it with a 4000 word chapter! Pretty please?**_

 _ **Lots of love A-a-V xxx**_


	30. Into the Lake

**"McGonagall wants you, Ron. And you, Hermione."**

 **"Why?" said Hermione, looking surprised.**

 **"Dunno ... she was looking a bit grim, though" said Fred.**

 **"We're supposed to take you down to her office," said George**

* * *

 **23rd February 1995**

"So you two don't have a clue why McGonagall wants us?" Ron asked as he and Hermione hurried along behind Fred and George. The pair had just come to collect them and bring them to Professor McGonagall's office, it was the evening before the second task.

"Not a clue. She just spotted us in the corridor and asked if we knew where you two were," George said, glancing back at them.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and Hermione could see her own fears reflected back in his face. This surely had to be about Harry but what could Professor McGonagall want? Were they about to be told off for helping Harry? Nobody said anything more until they arrived outside the office. Fred knocked on the door and entered.

"Here they are, professor," He said, standing back to let Ron and Hermione into the room.

Hermione glanced round the room in some confusion. There was a very strange selection of occupants in here. Professor McGonagall stood with Professor Dumbledore who gave them a small, twinkling smile as they walked in. Also in the room was Ludo Bagman who was bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly and, standing rather nervously in the centre of the room, Cho Chang and a small girl who could be no older than eight who had a sheet of bright blonde hair.

"Thank you Mr Weasley, you may leave now," Professor McGonagall directed this at Fred and George who left, shutting the door behind them.

Ron threw Hermione another very confused look and they stepped further into the room.

"Good evening everyone," Professor Dumbledore began serenely, smiling round at them all as if this wasn't a very strange situation to be in "I suppose you are all wondering why you are here tonight?"

Nobody spoke but Cho nodded her head slowly and Ron jerked his up and down.

"Well the four of you have been selected as part of the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. The main aim of the task is for each champion to retrieve one of you"

"We're what the champion will sorely miss! People!" Ron blurted out.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed before turning and giving Ron a pained look. Really did he have to such an idiot. Harry wasn't meant to be getting help off of other people. Ron seemed to realise his mistake as soon as he said it and looked as if he wanted to instantly take back the words he had said.

"Mr Weasley, you were not meant to…" Professor McGonagall began but she was cut of by Professor Dumbledore.

"It's all right," he said jovially, smiling at Ron "I don't think there has ever been a champion who did not turn to their friends for advice and wisdom. Yes Mr Weasley, each of you is the thing a champion will miss the most so you are the people they will need to rescue."

Hermione looked around her in some confusion. There seemed to be only one hostage for each champion. The young girl had to be a sister of Fleur's, Cho was presumably Cedric's as the two had been dating since the Yule Ball but both her _and_ Ron had been asked to come here.

"I don't understand," Hermione said, still frowning "Why does Harry get two people," she gestured to herself and Ron.

Professor McGonagall gave her a pained look "Miss Granger you are not Potter's hostage as well. You are Mr Krum's"

Hermione eyes widened and she could feel Ron's stunned stare boring into the side of her face. She let out a little "oh" and looked at her feet. She was Viktor's hostage. She would be the person that Viktor would miss most! She was gobsmacked. In the two months since the ball they had seen each other a few times, but it had never been in a particularly romantic way. They had sat a couple of times in the library, reading and talking quietly and they chatted whenever they saw each other in the halls but really that was all. Hermione had just started to believe they would simply be friends and she was quiet happy with that. Now she apparently meant as much to him as Cho did to Cedric. She glanced at Ron who was still staring at her, slack jawed.

"Shut up," she hissed, glaring at him.

He closed his mouth and snapped under his breath "I didn't even say anything!"

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and Hermione's head snapped back up.

"I shall proceed to explain what will happen next if you are all ready to continue."

Hermione blushed scarlet and nodded, glancing at Professor McGonagall who was looking rather skeptically at Hermione.

"I shall be putting you in an enchanted sleep," he began to explain, looking at each of them with his piercing blue eyes "from which you will not wake until your head breaks the surface of the water once you are rescued. You will feel nothing and be in absolutely no danger. The mer-people at the bottom of the lake are going to ensure your safety and all of the teachers will be on hand during the task in case anything goes wrong with the champions. If the champions fail to rescue you within the hour then the mer-people will bring you back to the lakes edge themselves. Does anybody have any questions?"

Hermione thought she may as well ask as it was now obvious that she and Ron knew the song the champions had heard;

"So the part where it says ' _too late it's gone it won't come back'_?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled at her and shook his head. "Said only to make sure the champions stay inside the time limit. Nothing will happen to you if they do not rescue you in time"

Hermione nodded and tried to smile but her mouth didn't seem to be working properly. However much Dumbledore reassured them the fact still remained that they were going to be put in the bottom of the lake surrounded by mer-people. She didn't even know if Viktor had worked out a spell that could keep him under water – Harry certainly hadn't. She glanced at Ron who was looking stricken as well and she knew he was thinking of Harry, sitting alone in the library, still unable to find anything that could help him breathe underwater.

"Are you all ready for me to cast the enchantments or does anybody need anything or want to ask anything else?" Dumbledore said gently, his eyes focusing particularly on the little girl who had barely moved or made a sound since they'd entered.

They all murmured "no" and shook their heads, including the small girl and Dumbledore asked them all to take a seat waving his wand so four comfortable armchairs appeared as he said this. Hermione sat primly in hers and Dumbledore approached her first.

"Are you ready Miss Granger?" he asked, smiling. Hermione nodded.

"Very well" He murmured . " _Somnum Cantata"_

And Hermione saw no more.


	31. Out of the Lake

**' "No it's just ... how did she know Viktor asked me to visit him over the summer? ... And he _did_ say he'd never felt the same way about anyone else." '**

* * *

 **24th February 1995**

Hermione's head broke the surface of the water and she sucked in a great breath, the noise of a cheering crowd deafening in her ears as she blinked open her eyes, water streaming down her hair and over her face. She reached down with her feet but there was no floor beneath her so she began to tread water, looking around for Viktor. The first things her eyes fell on however made her shriek and attempt to swim away, almost going under the water again in her shock. A shark's head was staring at her out of the water, all pointed teeth and angular face. Hermione was still splashing about when she saw a human hand raise out of the water and wave at her, grabbing for her own hand. Hermione did not take it, swimming backwards so she could keep her eyes on the shark but put as much distance it between it and her. Then the hand disappeared again and reappeared quickly holding a wand, the wand tapped the shark's head and it began to transform, shrinking and melting down until it resolved into … Viktor's head.

"Herm-own-ninny, it is me! It is okay!" he gasped, reaching for her again.

Hermione let out a shuddering breath of relief and had to touch a hand to her heart which was beating wildly. The two of them began to strike out to the edge of the lake where everyone was, Hermione finding this harder than normal swimming due to being dressed in her robes which held water and dragged her backwards. As they neared the lakes edge people started running over, Professors Dumbledore and McGonogall, Ludo Bagman and Percy Weasley were giving them faint smiles as they began to walk out of the lake, Krum reaching for Hermione's hand to help her. The crowd were still screaming and she saw that Cedric and Cho were already out of the lake, wrapped in enormous blankets. She also spotted Fleur who was being held in a vice like grip by Madam Maxime as she struggled and yelled.

"Where is Gabrielle, you 'ave to let me go back. It 'as been more than an hour. Please! Gabrielle!"

She was still sopping wet and her golden hair was flying about her face as she struggled, clearly intent on returning back to the water. Hermione's breath caught. It had been longer than an hour and Harry and Ron were not back either. She caught the worried looks of all the other judges who were beginning to mutter to each other and Hermione felt fearful – what if something had gone wrong. Before she could contemplate it any more strong hands had seized her and Viktor and were pulling them over to where Cho and Cedric stood. Madam Pomfrey was wrapping her extremely tightly into a large blanket and then a measure of hot potion was forced into her mouth. Her ears began to steam and she gasped, she felt instantly warmer throughout, as if she'd only just noticed how cold her body had been beforehand. Madam Pomfrey gave Viktor the same treatment then began to check them both over, muttering darkly under her breath about 'dangerous school activities' and 'unnecessary risks to students' Viktor however ignored her and grabbed Hermione's hand again, pulling her away from the group of judges and professors who were stood near them.

"Herm-own-ninny, are you okay?" He asked, moving a wet piece of hair out of her face.

Hermione nodded frantically "yes I think I'm fine. I need to know what's happened to…"

Her head whipped around to see that Harry and Ron had still not returned from the lake. Everyone was looking slightly concerned now and Percy Weasley was pacing the waters edge, wringing his hands.

"Herm-own-ninny, I need you to know something," he said loudly, tugging slightly at her arm so she looked at him again "I have never felt this way about anyone before, not any other girl."

Hermione mouth opened into a little 'oh' as he spoke. He face was sullen but his eyes were boring into hers as if begging her to understand. Hermione felt like she was only half in the moment though, another part of her brain was screaming for someone to do something about Ron and Harry, where on earth had they go to? What if they were hurt? She could still hear Fleur screaming at the lakes edge.

'Viktor I…" she began, not knowing how to end the sentence. She liked Viktor a lot but she wasn't sure it was as much as he liked her. She hadn't given the matter enough thought.

"I vould like to invite you to stay with me in the summer. If you are not doing anything, to come to Bulgaria," he said, giving her a small smile.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, although she wasn't quite sure how when the crowd let out a roar of noise. Hermione turned to see three heads bobbing above the water. Harry's jet black hair, Ron's bright red and the spun silver of Gabrielle. Everyone was screaming and shouting and she could see Percy wading into the water to meet Ron and Fleur finally breaking free of Madam Maxime to get to Gabrielle. Hermione let out a kind of shocked laugh and hurried back to the other champions to see Harry and Ron. She could hear Viktor following her. Harry and Ron were treated to the same blankets and pepper-up potion and Harry's ears were steaming as Hermione reached him and gave him a tight hug.

"Harry, well done!" she cried letting go of him and hugging Ron as well who was looking slightly bemused but happy to be awake again "You did it, you found it out, all by yourself!"

* * *

 _ **Hmmmm is our favourite girl a bit unsure of how she feels? Is she constantly distracted by someone else? Is how strong Krum feels a little bit too much for her?**_

 _ **Review! Review! Review! A-a-V xxx**_


	32. Viktor's Kiss

**' "Harry's snogged Cho Chang!" shouted Ginny, who sounded close to tears now. "And Hermione snogged Vikor Krum..."**

* * *

 **18th April 1995**

"It is a nice day."

Hermione looked up at Viktor who was looking out of the library window, staring into the grounds. Hermione had been reading her Transfiguration textbook and copying down notes here and there of things that hadn't quite stuck in her head yet. It was two month before her exams began and she had started to revising in earnest. Viktor now often came and sat with her in the library when she revised, sometime reading himself or sometimes just watching her. They had started seeing each other more frequently since the second task. They would talk about work or she would tell him things about Harry and Ron (although he often scowled when she mentioned them which confused her) and he would talk a little about his time at Durmstrang or Quidditch.

"Mmmm," Hermione answered, now glancing out of the window. Spring had arrived at Hogwarts this week and the weak sunshine spilled over the grounds, winking as it reflected in the lake.

"Vould you like to take a valk with me?" Viktor said, turning back to her.

Hermione glanced down at her textbook. She'd been working for four hours since lunchtime so she could probably do with a short break to get some fresh air before starting again.

"Yes, alright then," she answered, marking her place in the book and placing it in her bag.

She and Viktor rose and headed out of the castle and into the grounds. Hermione let out a long breath as her feet touched the grass. It was still cool but she could feel the sun warming her face slightly, a light breeze lifted her hair and the ground was still slightly wet with dew that had lingered all day. It was lovely to get out of the castle occasionally. Viktor was watching her as she smiled, looking up towards the sunshine.

"You look very beautiful, out here," he said, reaching to take her hand as they began to walk.

Hermione blushed and muttered a thank you, tucking some hair behind her ears. It felt nice to walk with her hand in his, comfortable. They were silent for a time.

"Will you be sad when the tournament is over?" she asked after a while, looking out towards the lake where the last task had taken place.

Viktor shrugged "I vill be sad to leave here. It has been nice to be somewhere different and friendly. I vill be sad not to be seeing you every day."

Hermione struggled to meet his eyes under the intensity of his gaze.

"Yes, it will be odd when you're all gone," she finally answered

Viktor stopped walking and turned to face her. "You vill write to me, yes?" He asked, taking her other hand as well "and you can see me before your next year as well, stay with me in the summer."

He had not asked her again since the edge of the lake where she hadn't managed to say an answer and in the time that had passed since then she still hadn't decided what to say if he asked her again. She liked Viktor. He was intelligent and kind and he still made her stomach do little summersaults when he complimented her. She thought he was handsome when he smiled (which granted wasn't too often) and she enjoyed the time they spent together. But she wasn't sure if she was ready to stay in Bulgaria with him and everything that might mean. That would be endless days spent together, meeting his family and seeing the life he led. She wasn't sure she was ready for all of that, it felt so grown up and serious. She knew most girls would jump at the chance to be invited to stay with Viktor Krum and she _wanted_ to but she also felt so nervous at the thought. She didn't think she'd ever felt this mixed up about anything, she was normally so sure of herself.

As all this ran through her head Viktor was still gazing at her, waiting for her to say something.

"I…" she opened her mouth then closed it again, thinking hard "I don't know what I'm doing yet and I'd have to speak to my parents as I won't have seen them in nearly a year but … yes I could possibly come. I'd have to see."

It seemed enough of an answer for Viktor as his face broke into a rare smile and he touched her cheek with his hand. Hermione smiled nervously back and Viktor began to lean forwards. He was going to kiss her. She wanted to kiss him she realised as his face came closer so she closed her eyes and leaned towards him.

* * *

 _ **And then she probably went and told Ginny haha! I don't imagine it was an overly passionate kiss but something quite sweet and tender, and maybe they kissed a few times after that. This was actually the hardest chapter to write by far as I find it difficult to gage Hermione's feelings towards Viktor - I hope I'm getting the right tone? You may notice there's a key thing Viktor doesn't do for Hermione that Ron does - I'll explain that more when the time's right.**_

 _ **A-a-V xxx**_


	33. The Third Task

**'Harry could just make out Mrs Weasley, Bill, Ron and Hermione applauding Fleur politely, halfway up the stands. He waved up at them and they waved back, beaming at him.'**

* * *

 **24th June 1995**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time for the final task of the TriWizard Tournament. Please make your way down the to Quidditch pitch now."

Dumbledore had stood and was addressing the hall at large. All around there was a great scraping as people pushed back from their tables and began towards the doors of the hall. Ron grinned at her excitedly and Hermione couldn't help but grinning as widely back. Her exams were over and although she probably hadn't done as well as she could have, considering she'd been helping Harry practice rather than sticking to her usual rigorous revision timetable, she felt that she'd done more than enough to earn herself decent grades. Now she was about to watch her best friend compete in the final task and whatever the outcome she new they would celebrate tonight with all their troubles finally lifted from their minds. She was also excited to sit and share this with The Weasley's who were all making their away out of the hall with her, and she was very glad that Mrs Weasley was now treating her normally again.

She and Ron were a few paces ahead of everyone else, leading the group out into the grounds and towards the stands.

"You know," Ron said, gazing out towards the Quidditch pitch "I honestly think Harry could win this."

"Actually, I think he could too," Hermione agreed, nodding her head "he's been practicing so hard and he's already tied for first. I think whatever's going to be in that maze is going to be really hard but he's done everything he can to prepare."

Ron turned to her, a playful frown on his face "Not cheering on _Vicky_ tonight then."

"Of course I'm not," Hermione snapped "I want Harry to win. Full stop."

"If I were Krum I think I'd want the _person I'd miss most_ to be rooting for me to win," Ron said.

"Well he'll have to cope that I'm not," Hermione answered shortly, then said for good measure "Now shut up about it."

Ron however did not look disgruntled and was actually grinning to himself. Hermione shook her head, sometimes he really infuriated her. Now they were at the stands and she and the Weasley's chose a place with a good vantage point over the entrance of the maze.

"Not exactly a good spectator task is it!" Fred said, looking over the pitch.

Hermione could see immediately he was right. All anyone could see from the stands was the tops of the hedges.

'Do you think we'll be able to hear them?" Ron asked, frowning.

"I should think so," Mrs Weasley said "Maybe not everything but if anything loud happens, perhaps."

Hermione rubbed her hands together and felt butterflied erupt in her stomach. There was going to be so much anticipation if they couldn't see anything that was going on.

"There they are!" Ginny exclaimed as she saw the four champions who up until this point had been hidden from their view by Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick, all of whom had large red stars attached to them. As Hermione watched the four walked away to station themselves around the edge of the maze. She looked back at the champions and she saw that Viktor's eyes had found hers, Hermione raised her hand in a small wave. Seconds later Bagman had roared Harry and Cedric's names and Hermione and everyone around her had erupted in ear-splitting cheers, standing up to stamp their feet and clap. Hermione thought she saw a flash of annoyance on Viktor's face as he turned away from her just before his own name was called. Then the first whistle was blew and Harry and Cedric entered the maze to yet more applause. A few minutes later they were followed by Viktor who was then followed by Fleur after another few minutes. After that there was nothing to do but sit and watch the tops of the hedges eagerly.

As time wore on everyone around was chatting excitedly, their eyes never leaving the maze as they exchanged jokes and comments, bets on who was going to emerge first. The Wesley's kept leaning in to each other to throw in comments, wondering aloud what was happening now and what the champions were facing.

"Do you reckon they've got creatures in there?" Fred asked after a while.

Hermione nodded "Yes I think they will have, I wonder if they've brought anything to the school specially that we don't have in the grounds?"

"I hope there's not one of Hagrid's bloody Skrewts in there!" Ron said suddenly, looking at them all "They're viscous!"

They all nodded but just as Bill was beginning to ask what a Skrewt was a scream rent up the air and it was as if a blanket had been dropped over the stands, all sound immediately stopping as they tried to stretch their ears for further noise. They all knew the scream had been Fleur's and everyone was leaning forwards, wandering what would happen next. The teachers around the maze looked tense but no red sparks appeared. Did this mean that Fleur had simply seen something that had scared her and now she was okay or that she couldn't reach her wand to send up the sparks. Slowly when nothing else happened the chatter began to resume, although it had a definite edge to it now and people seemed slightly less carefree. Then after another quarter of an hour the silence fell again. There had been a confused shout from inside the maze and then screams had started again, only this time they sounded as though they were coming from someone in pain rather than in fear. Everyone looked horrified and people were whispering about which champion they thought it might be.

"I think it could be Cedric," Ginny whispered, looking terrified.

The yelling stopped as suddenly as it had started and everyone seemed to be holding their breath, waiting. The teachers were all gripping their wands tightly now, looking alert. Then a shower of red sparks burst into the air and everyone gasped. The sparks hung in one place as Professor McGonagall disappeared into the maze. Minutes later she was back and floating next to her, clearly unconscious was … Viktor. A gasp went round the stadium and they all watched as he was floated over to Madam Pomfrey were he disappeared from view into a small tent erected near the edge of the maze.

"Krum's out then," Bill said raising his eyebrows.

"And possibly Fleur," Ginny muttered.

Hermione and Ron shared a glance. The happy confidence from earlier had faded slightly with the terrifying yells and screams they had heard and all Hermione wanted was for Harry to emerge from the maze as soon as possible, preferably holding the cup but unharmed in general would happily suffice.

The waiting turned into agony as minutes stretched into an hour.

"That's weird," Ron muttered, looking not at the maze but towards the judges table. Hermione looked too and saw immediately what Ron was talking about.

"Karkaroff's gone," Hermione said, frowning "Maybe he's just gone to see if Viktor's okay?" but she felt uneasy all the same. Then she spotted something else.

"Look at Snape and Dumbledore," she hissed at Ron, pointing.

His eyes followed to see the two men leaning in to talk to each other. Snape was looking furious and a little scared and his mouth was moving rapidly. Dumbledore looked extremely grave. He called over Professor McGonagall who on hearing whatever Snape was saying covered her mouth with her hands and turned paper white. Ron and Hermione turned to each other but neither said a word. They both knew something wasn't right.

An hour turned into two. Dumbledore was pacing up and down at the edge of the maze looking agitated.

"This is taking too long," Bill muttered from a few seats down.

"We don't know what's in their though," Mrs Weasley said, although she too looked worried "It could be very difficult obstacles that take hours."

Hermione felt sick, especially as another half an hour ticked by. Her foot was tapping obsessively on the floor and she kept bringing her hands up and wringing them. Then all of a sudden it happened. From nowhere two figures slammed into the ground, clutching the Triwizard cup. From all around cheers and yells went up and all of the Weasley's apart from Ron jumped to their feet, yelling in delight. Hermione leapt to her feet as well although no cheer escaped her lips and instead she grabbed Ron's arm tightly.

"Something's not right,"

People around her were quickly realising this as well and there was noises of confusion. Hermione was struggling to make out what was going on below but it looked like Harry was lying unmoving in the grass, clutching onto the front of the robes of the other figure who had to be Cedric who was still as well. All the Wasley's had quietened and were beginning to look scared and Mrs Weasley began to move towards the edge of the stands, everyone following to try to see what was happening to Harry. Hermione could no longer see the two figures as all the teachers, the judges and even the Minister for Magic had gathered around them. There was much pushing and shoving and Hermione felt Ron's hand grab hers as she nearly got separated, they were now desperately trying to push through the restless throng to see what had happened to Harry. Then a whisper started to come backwards through the crowd, rising like a wave as moved from mouth to mouth, ear to ear, the noise level building again. 'He's dead' 'Diggory's dead' 'Cedric Diggory' and now screams were starting and people were waving and everyone was shoving and Hermione heard someone moaning 'no no no no' before she realised it was her. She clutched Ron's hand tighter as people began to scream and cry and she caught flashes of utter horror on people's faces. Of Hannah Abbot clutching Susan Bones, both of them sobbing uncontrollably. Of a tiny first year girl so terrified she had to be picked up and held close by a seventh year girl who tried to turn her away from the crowd. Of a group of Cedric's friends fighting tooth and nail to get to the front of the melee, not believing what was being said until they saw for themselves. And then worst of all Hermione spotted Cedric's father sprinting through the crowd shouting 'No, my boy, no!' a look of terror like Hermione had never seen on anyones face.

Hermione could no longer see the rest of the Weasley's and all she could hear were anguished screams and sobs. Ron turned back to look at her and Hermione realised there were tears on her own cheeks. Ron was whiter than Hermione had ever seen him, his freckles standing out starkly. Hermione knew what he was thinking without saying anything and knew it made him feel as guilty as her but they had to know 'what about Harry'. However the thought was driven from her mind when a scream unlike anything Hermione had heard all evening shot through the air. It was a yell of utter pain and desperation, so raw and brutal Hermione began to cry in earnest. It was Cedric's father screaming, howling Cedric's name into the night and Hermione knew then that is was true. That Cedric was dead. Ron had tears in his eyes too and around them the crowd had stopped pushing and shoving, the yells had stopped and only the hum of hundreds of people crying filled the air. Ron squeezed her hand and they both began to walk to the front of the now lifeless, stunned crowd. They still had to get to Harry. Once they finally reached the front of the throng Harry was nowhere to be seen but Hermione's eyes immediately found Dumbledore who looked terrified.

"Where's Harry!" he said, his eyes locking onto Professor McGonagall's and Professor Snape's "Where has he gone?"

Dumbledore had clearly been standing with Mr Diggory who was kneeling over the limp lifeless form of … Hermione tore her eyes away. She couldn't look, couldn't let herself see because Harry was still in danger. Now however Professor Dumbledore was striding over to Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape and with a jerk of the head the three of them began to run up towards the castle.

"Ron!"

They both turned and saw Mrs Weasley desperately trying to signal for them to come to her where she stood slightly apart from everyone else with Bill. As they drew closer Hermione saw, Bill's face was aghast in terror. Mrs Weasley looked as though she might be sick. Hermione didn't know where Fred, George and Ginny had gone, presumably they were still somewhere in the crowd. The four of them stood together for a moment, not knowing where to go when a new shout called through the crowd.

"I've got her!"

It was Hagrid emerging from the crowd with the limp form of Fleur Delacour laid across his arms.

"She's fine, breathin' alrigh'. Just stunned I think" he said as Fleur's mother let out a little scream of relief and hurried over laying kisses all over the girl, Gabrielle clutching onto her hand and sobbing hysterically.

"We should go up to the hospital wing," Mrs Weasley said in a weak voice, tearing her eyes away from the scenes in front of her and looking up at the castle.

"But we don't even know if…" Hermione began.

"I saw him," Bill interrupted quickly "I saw Harry, he was standing. He looked awful but he's alive."

The relief Hermione felt was so strong she actually felt her knees wobble and she knew Ron was feeling the same beside her. He was alive. But what an earth had happened to him. Together the four of them hurried across the grounds and into the deserted castle. Once they reached the hospital wing they threw the doors open only to find the room completely empty, not even a light on. They stood their together uncertainly, no one speaking but before too long the doors flew open again and Madam Pomfrey entered. They all began talking at once.

"Where's Harry?"

"What's happening?"

"Where did Dumbledore go?"

"What happened to Harry?"

Madam Pomfrey looked terrified.

"I don't know!" she said, gazing at them all "I don't know anything that's going on. I came here so people could find me if they need help. There's nothing more I can do down in the grounds."

She strode into the room and began straightening bed corners and curtains, clearly trying to keep busy. The four of them continued to stand in a tight knot.

"Should we do something?" Hermione asked, looking around at them all "Go look for him or…" she tailed off.

Mrs Weasley shook her head "No, it's best to wait here. We shouldn't go running off. Harry will need to come here."

They lapsed into silence and the minutes ticked by. Just when Hermione thought she could stand it no longer the doors flew open again and Snape strode in, robes billowing out behind him.

"Madam Pomfrey you're needed at once in Professor Moody's office," He said curtly.

Madam Pomfrey jumped up and scrambled after Snape who had already turned to leave. They were alone again. Nobody sat down and nobody spoke and ten minutes later Madam Pomfrey was back, this time levitating a stretcher. They all rushed forward but the man on it was not Harry but Professor Moody. But he looked different, not least because his leg and eye were both missing. He looked considerably thinner and his hair had very large clumps missing. He was completely unconscious and they all gazed as Madam Pomfrey lowered him onto a bed then began her work on him, assessing any injuries and hurrying to ready potions.

They watched the entire proceedings, waiting until her work was finished. When she finally stepped back from the professor with a satisfied nod they all surged forwards, throwing out questions again.

"Do you know what's happened to Harry now?"

"Why is Moody injured?"

"Where on earth is Dumbledore?"

"What's happened to Harry?"

She was trying to answer them all with a harassed "I don't know" when the doors opened for a fourth time and they all spun around. It was Dumbledore and Harry and the entire group seemed to sag.

"Harry! Oh, Harry!" cried Mrs Weasley, running forwards.

Hermione was gazing at Harry in shock. He looked awful. He was deathly pale, his hair sticking up in every direction possible, clumped with mud in some places. There were splashes of blood on his face and hands and his robes were ripped and torn. But it was his eyes that made her heart stop. They looked dead. He looked so lost and sad that Hermione could almost feel her own heart crack for him. Whatever Harry had experience tonight looked as though it had broken him.

* * *

 _ **Not to blow my own trumpet but I'm VERY proud of this chapter. I've always imagined it must have been horrid for the spectators of the 3rd task to witness Harry return with Cedric, the confusion and the panic and then having to see Mr and Mrs Diggory realising their son is dead and all his friends and housemates seeing him at the same time. I was trying to really convey that panic and confusion in my writing. I think this is one of the main times the HP films really did a fantastic job in conveying the horror of the moment on screen and that scene as well as the original chapter really inspired my writing.**_

 _ **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and thank you for all you reviews so far - you're all so lovely! A-a-V xxx**_


	34. Sharing a Burden

**'Hermione, Ron and Mrs Weasley were all looking at him. None of them spoke for a very long time.'**

* * *

 **25th June 1995**

"You two should go to bed now, you look exhausted,"

Neither Ron nor Hermione budged from their position sitting on the next bed over from Harry, gazing at his sleeping form. Ron gave a kind of involuntary twitch.

Mrs Weasley sighed and narrowed her eyes at them "That wasn't a request. Go to bed. He'll be asleep until morning and there's nothing more you can do for him,"

She turned her gaze back to Harry and watched him with a look that made Hermione want to cry again. Nevertheless she stood, as did Ron, although their eyes didn't leave the bed where Harry lay.

"What are you going to do mum?" Ron asked in a hoarse voice "Where are you going to sleep if you're staying?"

"Oh don't worry about me darling, they have some spare rooms up on the top floor. I'll go soon."

As she said this she reached up and tenderly brushed some hair off of Harry's forehead. Then she looked up again and reached for Ron's hand.

"I love you sweetheart," she whispered.

Hermione expected Ron to scoff or to pull his hand away but to her surprise he didn't even blush but instead leaned down and planted a kiss on his mothers cheek muttering "I love you too," before turning to leave the hospital wing. Hermione followed behind him, feeling in her pocket for the thousandth time to check the small glass jar which contained her new beetle friend was still there.

They walked along a few corridors in complete silence and it was only now Hermione realised how truly tired she was. Her head was pounding and her eyes felt slightly unfocused. She had no idea what the time could be but knew it must be well past midnight. It was Ron who broke the silence finally.

"So he's really back?" He whispered, his eyes gazing ahead of him.

Hermione nodded mutely. Neither of them knew exactly what had happened tonight, currently it was like trying to slot all the pieces of a very fragmented jigsaw together but they knew enough. Voldemort was back, Harry had seen him return, Cedric had been murdered. Hermione let out a strangled sob and quickly covered her mouth. There had been enough crying tonight. She couldn't help it when a few tears leaked out of her eyes however. She was slightly surprised when Ron reached down and patted her shoulder a few times, giving it a soft squeeze before letting go.

"It's just too awful," Hermione said, her voice quavering.

Ron looked very pale as he said quietly "I know."

"Oh god poor Harry," Hermione said, wringing her hands together "We don't even know what he's … this is going to be awful for him … he …."

She tailed off, not being able to find the right words to say what this was going to be like, what was going to happen next. In every adventure they'd had at the end of a school year either Ron or Hermione had been with Harry for most of it. Now they had no idea what he had faced, what horrors he had been through that the two of them couldn't even imagine. Without knowing how she knew she could tell Ron was thinking the same things beside her. They were quiet for a time, the only noise was their footsteps echoing through the corridors when Hermione spoke up again.

'It's all going to change now, isn't it?" she said, turning to Ron.

Reflected back in his eyes Hermione could see exactly what she was feeling on the inside. The sadness at losing Cedric, the confusion at what had happened tonight, the fear that the ground beneath them had shifted slightly. He nodded, not needing to say anything and Hermione felt a small amount of comfort in amongst the despair. Whatever had happened and whatever was going to happen she knew that Ron felt and understood the same amount she did, that they would be there for Harry together. There was going to be somebody for her to share this burden with.


	35. Goodbye Kisses

**'"Could I have a vord?' he asked her.  
**

 **"Oh ... yes ... all right," said Hermione, looking slightly flustered and following Krum through the crowd and out of sight.**

* * *

 **3rd July 1995**

Hermione followed Viktor through the excitedly chattering crowd. Everywhere she looked Hermione spotted Beauxbatons and Durmstrang student saying goodbye to friends they had made at Hogwarts. Viktor led her through the throng until they stood a little apart from everyone else, out of earshot. He turned to look at her, the familiar scowl etched on his face.

"I hope your alright," Hermione said nervously, looking at him "After the task and what happened."

Viktor jerked his head "I still feel angry about what happened. There a people who can throw of the Imperius curse. I vish I could haff," He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"It's not you fault," Hermione said softly "Barely anyone can resist that curse, especially when it's performed by a Death Eater. You couldn't have done anything."

Viktor nodded curtly and shrugged, then said so quietly Hermione could barely hear him "I vish I could haff said sorry to him."

Hermione opened her mouth to give a sympathetic reply, she felt awful for him. But before she could say anything he was looking back at her and said in a lot more audible voice;

"You vill not be coming to see me, vill you?"

He did not look angry at her. Just resigned to something he already knew and Hermione felt a pang of guilt.

"No," she answered quietly, shaking her head "Too much has happened, I need to be here for my friends, for Harry."

Viktor nodded but said nothing, his eyes gazing over her head.

"I'll write to you though," Hermione said hopefully "If you want me to. I'd like to?"

Viktor looked back at her. "I vould like that" he said and he reached one hand out of his pockets to take hers and squeeze it before leaning down and planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I vill valk you back to your friends now," he said, turning away from her and heading back through the crowds. Hermione followed.

OOO

"Hermione!"

Hermione hurried towards her mother who, along with her father, was standing close to the Weasley's. Both of her parents opened their arms and Hermione fell against them. Glad to be close to them again.

"Hi," she said, stepping back from them.

"Oh darling we missed you!" Mrs Granger said, kissing Hermione's cheek and fussing with her hair "Haven't you…"

"Hold on mum, Harry's about to leave," Hermione interrupted.

Harry's Aunt and Uncle never lingered when picking him up so Hermione walked over to where Harry stood, having his back clapped by Ron.

"See you, Harry!" he said, grinning.

Hermione stepped up, about to hug him and changing her mind at the last moment. "Bye, Harry!" she said before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

He smiled at her then turned to Fred and George who were muttering to him. Then he raised a hand in farewell to them all and walked out of the station, trailing behind his Aunt and Uncle.

"I wish he could just come back and stay with us," Mrs Weasley said, shaking her head "Not that we're…" she trailed off.

"What mum?" Fred asked curiously as they made their way back to where the Grangers were standing.

Mrs Weasley shook her head again "never mind that now, I'll talk to you all about it when I get home."

Ron threw Hermione a very confused look which Hermione returned shrugging.

"How have you been keeping then?" Mrs Weasley asked Mr and Mrs Granger, smiling at them.

"Well enough" Mr Granger replied, he turned to face all of them Weasley children "How did you all enjoy the tournament thingy then?"

All five of the Weasley's gazed at Mr Granger is confusion before glancing towards Hermione.

"Hermione did you not tell you parents…?" Mrs Weasley said, frowning.

Hermione shook her head "No I … I didn't know how to put it in a letter. I…" she trailed off feeling confused.

Mr Granger was frowning at her "Tell us what Hermione. What's happened?"

Mrs Weasley cleared her throat about to answer but Hermione cut in quickly "I'll tell you about it at home dad okay. The tournament just didn't … it didn't end well," she finished rather lamely.

Mrs Weasley was gazing at her with a strange look on her face and Hermione sighed. How on earth was she going to explain everything to her parents and how much of it was safe for them to hear. It was so hard for them to understand things at Hogwarts, especially if anything bad every happened. Ever since they'd been so upset about Hermione's petrification Hermione had avoided telling them anything dangerous that had happened at school. Everyone was now looking rather awkward and not speaking. Finally Mrs Weasley broke the silence.

"Well I'll expect we'll see you soon dear," She said, giving Hermione a hug before turning to the Granger's to say goodbye to them.

Ron looked at her.

"What are you going to tell them?" he muttered, glancing towards her parents.

"I don't know" Hermione said desperately "I don't know whether to say anything about You-Know-Who or not. It's a lot for them to take in."

Ron shrugged and bit his lip. Hermione felt at a loss.

"Come on then dear, let's leave this lot in peace," Her mother called to her whilst her father picked up her trunk from the ground.

The twins smiled their goodbyes at her and Ginny enveloped her in a tight hug.

"I'll see you soon okay!" she said brightly. Hermione nodded before turning back to Ron.

"Well. Bye then," he said. He still looked concerned.

Hermione lent forwards and stood on tiptoes to also plant a kiss on Ron's cheek. For some reason her heart beat wildly as she did so which it certainty hadn't when she'd said goodbye to Harry, or Viktor for that matter. Then without another word she scooped up Crookshanks' basket and turned to her parents. Her mother was giving her the strangest look but Hermione gave her a small smile, her cheeks the faintest pink, and walked out of the station.

* * *

 _ **Bye Bye Viktor. Hermione giving Harry a kiss goodbye is one of my favourite tiny details JK put into the books and I assume if she kissed Harry then she kissed Ron? Thoughts?**_

 _ **A-a-V xxx**_


	36. Summer Letters IIII

**Summer 1995**

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _How are things? Have you explained stuff to your parents yet? Sorry that it was all a bit weird at Kings Cross, I hadn't realised you hadn't told them anything about the end of the tournament.  
_

 _Everything's really odd here and I can't explain in properly in a letter (well I'm not allowed to) but we're leaving the house at the end of the week to go stay somewhere else all of summer. I've been told I can't put anything in writing - sorry.  
_

 _Anyway let me know if you're alright,_

 _From Ron_

* * *

 _Dear Ron,_

 _Yes I sat down with my parents the night we got back and tried to talk through everything. They're not very happy at all. I tried skim over most things. I told them that the last task was rigged and that You-Know-Who returned to power a boy died in the final task. They don't fully understand, the don't know anything about You-Know-Who from last time so I just said he's evil and wants to rule over all the wizards and hates muggles. It sounds stupid when I write it down like that but I didn't want to over complicate things for them. They're not happy with the school even though I said Dumbledore did everything he could to stop what happened and I think this is the first time they're really upset that I'm a witch rather than a muggle. Sorry I'm waffling, it's just been quite stressful._

 _You're leaving the Burrow? I know you can't explain anything but I'm guessing it has to do with everything that's going on?_

 _Hope everything's okay_

 _Love from,_

 _Hermione_

* * *

 **3 days later**

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I'm sorry about stuff with your parents. Sound like you explained it as best you could. Are you still getting along with them okay?_

 _Yeah it does have to do with everything. Dumbledore's involved. That's about all I can say but we're all packing up now ready to leave in a couple of days. Mum says we'll be helping out a lot once we get where we're going. Something really bad's just happened with Percy and Dad and Percy's stormed off, Mum won't stop crying._

 _From Ron_

* * *

 _Dear Ron,_

 _Yeah we're getting along okay, they've had some time off work so we've been doing what we normally do, museums and walks and things like that. I feel constantly worried though. Have you been getting the prophet – it's so obvious Fudge is leaning on it and I find it disgusting. He's completely discrediting Dumbledore and Harry!_

 _I know it's a long shot if you're family are involved in important things but is there any chance at some point of me coming to stay wherever you all are? I can help out with whatever you're helping out with and I'm guessing Harry will come to stay at some point? Let me know, my parents will go back to work soon so I'll be on my own all day so I could probably be a lot more use helping you all?  
_

 _What's happened with Percy? That doesn't sound like him to walk out on your parents._

 _Love from,_

 _Hermione_

* * *

 **3 days later  
**

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Yeah I know about the prophet, Mum's so angry about it, no one's going to believe anything if they're reading that muck every morning._

 _I've spoken to mum about you coming and she says she's going to speak to Dumbledore and see what he says. I'll write back to you soon to let you know.I'll explain about Percy when I see you, it's complicated.  
_

 _Ron_

* * *

 **2 days later  
**

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Mum says Dumbledore says you're more than welcome to join us and that he trusts you can be of use to everything that's going on (don't ask me to explain because I don't understand either)_

 _I can't let you know where we are in a letter but if you come to Claremont Square in London then we can meet you there. You can come whenever you want, just let us know the day and time._

 _See you soon,_

 _From Ron_

Hermione put down the letter and glanced up at her parents, biting her lip. It was Friday and both of them were due to return to work on Monday having taken two weeks off to spend time with Hermione. At the moment all three of the Grangers were eating breakfast, their heads buried in various newspapers.

"Mum, Dad?" she asked tentatively. She knew they would not be happy when she expressed a wish to go and stay with Ron after only being home for two weeks.

"Yes dear?" her mother asked, glancing up from the morning paper.

Hermione cleared her throat "I've been asked to go stay with Ron and his family, whenever I want this summer."

Her parents glanced at each other.

"Well that's nice of them," Mrs Granger said, glancing back down at the paper "You can go in the last week or two like you did last year then."

Hermione cleared her throat again. "I want to go sooner than that," She said quietly "I want to go this weekend."

Her mother put down the paper and was gazing at Hermione astounded. Her father's brow was furrowed and he put down his bit of toast. Hermione felt awful, she rarely did anything that annoyed her parents but she couldn't stand being here all summer cut off from whatever it was that the Weasley's were doing with Dumbledore. She could help them, and after getting used to the constant noise and bustle of Hogwarts, she found her house stiflingly quiet when her parents were at work.

"Hermione," Mr Granger began "You've only been home for two weeks. It's too soon to go gallivanting off with your friends. You need to spend time with us,"

'But I have spent time with you!" Hermione said, trying to keep her voice level. She mustn't loose her temper "I've had such a lovely two weeks whilst you two have had time off but now you're going back to work. I hate being on my own all day every day here. You work nine hour days and all I have to do around here is my homework, which I've done a lot of already!"

Her parents exchanged another look. Hermione wished they would say whatever they were thinking out loud.

"I barely feel like I've seen you darling," Mrs Granger said imploringly.

"But all you'll really see of me for the rest of the holidays is in the evenings mum!" Hermione said, hoping she was winning them over "and the Weasley's are doing something important in London at the moment and they've said I can help. Dumbledore my headmaster has said I can be useful there as well!"

This last sentence had had more of an effect on her parents. If her headmaster thought Hermione was useful then to them that must mean she had done well at school which was they cared about most.

"What's your headmaster got to do with the Weasley's though … has this got something to do with … what you told us when you came back?" Her father asked slowly.

"Sort of," Hermione said thinking quickly "They're helping him on a project and I can help too. Please?"

She looked at them and knew she had won. Hermione's father looked uncertain and Hermione's mother looked slightly upset but she could see by the way they looked at each other they were going to let her go.

"All right then," Her father said slowly "I suppose we can drive you on Sunday if you really want to go that soon."

Hermione beamed and got up, kissing her mother and father on the cheeks.

"Thank you!" she said, happily.

Mrs Granger got up, still not looking at Hermione. Part of her looked like she wanted to cry and part of her looked like she wanted to shout at Hermione. She opened her mouth to say something but then seemed to think better of it and closed it, heading out of the room. Her father followed. Hermione quickly grabbed her quill and parchment.

 _Dear Ron,_

 _Tell your mum thank you for speaking to Dumbledore. My parents have said I can come. I can meet you at two o'clock this Sunday? Let me know if this suits you._

 _Love from,_

 _Hermione_

* * *

 ** _I spent SO LONG trying to work out how long Hermione was at Grimmauld Place for and when/how she arrived/decided to go but the books really skim over the whole thing. I worked out that Harry arrives around 4.5 weeks into the 8 week holiday and at one point Fred mentions information being hidden from him for a month so i figured the Weasley's had been there 4 weeks when Harry arrives therfore they were at the Burrow for just under 1 week. Hermione is there long enough to write multiple letters to Harry where she mentions being with Ron and to clean the kitchen and all the bedrooms in the house. I basically worked it so Hermione is home for 2 weeks then at Grimmauld place for 2-2.5 weeks before Harry arrives._**

 ** _The angst with her parents come from some quite subtle hints Hermione gives in the 5th book. She says she wants to write to tell her parents she's a prefect because it's 'something they can ACTUALLY understand' (the actually was originally in italics) Now I've always interpreted that as them feeling very in the dark about what's going on with the daughter and Hermione holding quite a lot of information back from them. In my head it also makes sense for them to be quite annoyed with her because they've seen their daughter for a grand total of 2 weeks in the year before she's off again - she hasn't come home for xmas in 3 years bare in mind!_**

 ** _This is of course just my interpretation and you are allowed to disagree with me. I've read the books more times than I can count and these are the conclusions I've drawn but please LET ME KNOW what you think!_**

 ** _Love and kisses_**

 ** _A-a-V xxx_**


	37. Grimmauld Place

**'As far as Harry could tell from the vague hints in their letters, Hermione and Ron were in the same place'**

* * *

 **16th July 1995**

The car rolled to a halt outside the square of green that had now burnt in the summer heat to a dull brown. The street was quiet but a few small children rolling about in the park, screaming and laughing. The red hair of any Weasley's was nowhere to be seen yet. As soon as the car stopped all three Granger's immediately got out, desperate for some air. The car had been stifling and all of their legs had ended up sticking to the upholstery. Hermione fanned herself, trying to lift her thick hair away from her sweaty neck. In the end she sighed irritably and twisted her hair into a giant very messy knot on top of her head, sticking a clip through it to hold it in place. Strands immediately fell down onto her cheeks and she blew them away. She was dressed in denim shorts and an loose fitting tshirt but she was still roasting hot. Her mother was also fanning herself quickly and her father looked irritable as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"My god this is ridiculous!" Her mother muttered, running her hands through her hair "I actually think I'm going to melt!"

Her father grunted in agreement and walked to the boot to fetch Hermione's trunk. Hermione reached into the back for Crookshanks who was mewling in his basket, clearly as uncomfortable with the heat as the rest of them. Yesterday had been warm too but not this unbearable. The Grangers had gone down to the river than ran past their town and taken a picnic before whiling away the hours playing cards. Hermione's father seemed completely normal since the day of Hermione's request to leave her parents house early but her mother still seemed annoyed, she wasn't as chatty and Hermione kept catching her mother looking at her shrewdly.

The time ticked past two o'clock and no one else had made an appearance on the street. Hermione was watching the two children in the park with a kind of detached interest. It was a girl and boy who were around nine years old, they were chasing each other around, throwing handfuls of grass at one another then dissolving into play fighting and tickling before one jumped up and began to run off again. They looked so happy and wrapped in their own world Hermione actually felt a little envious of them – what did they know of You-Know-Who's return or of the ministry burying their heads in the sand?

"They're late," Mrs Granger said, glancing at her watch.

Hermione sighed "Well Ron's not exactly known for his timekeeping skills"

Her mother made a noise in the back of her throat and stayed silent and Hermione didn't push it. This was the last time she would see her mother for at least the next few months and she didn't want to cause an argument, yesterday it had felt like one might bubble over at any moment.

Finally at twenty minutes past her father pointed towards the other side of the square.

"There they are!" he said, raising a hand to signal them over.

Hermione watched as the red headed figures of Ron, Ginny and Mrs Weasley appeared. Ginny barrelled over when she got the corner of the road, almost tackling Hermione to the ground with the force of her hug. Hermione laughed and hugged her back. They broke off as Ron and Mrs Weasley arrived.

"Alright?" Ron said, giving her a brief hug.

Mrs Weasley then stepped forward, looking all around them nervously. "Hello dear," she said, embracing her tightly before turning to her parents to greet them.

Once the greetings were finished an awkward silence lapsed over the group. Finally her father cleared his throat.

"So are you absolutely sure you can have Hermione for this long?" He asked Mrs Weasley "It seems like it could be huge inconvenience for you for six weeks, especially if it's not a house your … well I don't know if it your house Hermione hasn't explained …" he trailed off.

"Well she wouldn't have been able to explain properly," Mrs Weasley said, glancing at Hermione as if unsure how much to say to them. She was still shooting furtive glances up and down the street. "It's been difficult to … put things in writing. But it's absolutely not an inconvenience. The house isn't ours, it's a … well it's a friends and there'll be a lot of us there."

This clearly did not clarify thing for her parents at all as her mother now looked even more confused. It didn't explain a lot to Hermione either.

"Hermione said she would be helping with something?" her mother asked, still looking confused "Something to do with Professor Dumbledore…?"

Mrs Weasley nodded quickly, glancing at Hermione again as if for confirmation "Oh yes Hermione will be helping us tremendously. All the children are pitching in with … the task and Professor Dumbledore has said Hermione is … encouraged to join."

Her parents looked a little more relieved at these words. Although her mother continued;

"And it's not dangerous is it, whatever she'll be doing. Hermione told us about that man, what did you call him Hermione just 'You-Know'Who?'" Hermione nodded at her mother "anyway him coming back or something. That sounds like something that children definitely shouldn't be involved in"

"Oh no they absolutely won't be!" Mrs Weasley said immediately and Hermione watched her shrewdly, wondering if what she was saying now was the truth or not. She lowered her voice considerably to say "I won't lie to you, Arthur and I are involved in a group that is firmly against that man but the children have nothing to do with it. Dumbledore wants to keep them safe more than anything."

A flash of confusion hit her fathers face "Are you saying Hermione _isn't_ safe at the moment?"

Mrs Wealsey faltered slightly and Hermione felt guilty that she was having to fend off these questions from her parents.

"No no no she's perfectly safe!" She said, her eyes wide "It's just that she's friend with Harry so Dumbledore is keeping an eye on her, and Ron and all of mine!"

Her parents nodded slowly, not looking completely satisfied but they seemed to have run out of questions. Ron and Ginny had stayed silent throughout this entire exchange and had been looking back and forth from Mrs Weasley to the Grangers as if watching a tennis match. Hermione turned back towards her parents and gave a weak smile.

"I guess I'll say goodbye then," she said quietly.

"Goodbye love," her father said, pulling her in for a hug and kissing the top of her head.

"We'll see you at Christmas dear, okay," her mother said firmly to Hermione.

Hermione faltered slightly "Mum, I don't know what my plans are yet so…"

"No, you'll be coming home for Christmas," Mrs Granger said firmly, then she attempted a smile that didn't seem to reach her eyes "Although it won't be home. Your father and I have decided…" she glanced at Mr Granger who nodded "well we decided to book a skiing trip for the three of us over your break. Switzerland! So we'll see you in December yes?"

Hermione stared wide eyed at her mother, slightly taken aback they'd made this decision without consulting her. The last time she'd been skiing she hadn't been amazing but it was nice of them to book something for her and it was clear her mother really wanted to spend time with her. "Wow I didn't realise … yes of course I'll … I'll see you at Christmas then!"

And she hugged her mother tightly. At first Mrs Granger was stiff beneath Hermione's arms but after a few seconds she softened into the hug, kissing Hermione's cheek and squeezing her back.

"I love you mum, you know that right?" Hermione whispered.

Mrs Granger sniffed "Of course I do darling, I love you too. So much"

They drew back from each other and Mrs Granger patted Hermione's cheek clumsily.

"Big year this one love. You've got your … what did you say they were called O.W.S's?"

Hermione shook her head "O.W.L's dad."

"Yes those! So work extra hard okay. You'll ace them at the end of the year!"

Hermione hugged him again and stepped away from her parents towards the Weasley's who had been turned away to look at the children playing in the park and having a conversation so as not to interrupt the Granger's goodbyes. Upon seeing that they were done Ginny nudged Ron who frowned at her then followed the direction of her eyes. He seized Hermione's trunk which had been standing next to her and Hermione smiled in thanks and lifted Crookshanks from the ground. The four of them waved goodbye to the Mr and Mrs Granger as they climbed into their car and drove off down the street.

Hermione turned towards Mrs Weasley as the four of them headed down the road "I'm sorry they asked so many questions, thank you for trying to answer them all Mrs Weasley,"

Mrs Weasley gave her a small smile "That's alright dear, it must be difficult for you to know what to tell them,"

Hermione nodded "It's been really difficult, I didn't even know whether to say anything about You-Know-Who but it was so difficult to not talk about anything when they ask me about school and Harry and everything"

Mrs Weasley nodded understandingly.

"So where are we going, what is this place?" Hermione asked, glancing round at Ron and Ginny.

"Wait until we're inside dear and I'll explain everything. We can't talk about it when we're out here on the street," Mrs Weasley answered.

They had walked to the other side of the square and were now heading down a tiny alley in between two of the identical houses. Once on the other side they emerged onto an almost identical looking street, the tall London townhouses were unkempt with peeling paint and a few broken windows. There was nobody about here. The four of them came to a halt and Mrs Weasley pulled a small piece of parchment out of her pocket and passed it to Hermione. On it in a thin slanting handwriting were the words:

 _The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

Hermione breath caught in her throat. She had read about the Order of the Phoenix in _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_ **.** There hadn't been much written about it but she knew it had been a secret society set up to fight You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters during the last war. She looked up at Mrs Weasley, opening her mouth to ask a question.

"Don't say anything at the moment. Have you memorised what's on the paper?"

Hermione closed her mouth and nodded mutely. Mrs Weasley took the parchment from her and after a furtive look all around her, tapped it with her wand, setting it alight. The scraps of ash fell lightly onto the pavement below.

"What…?" Hermione began.

"Just look and think about the words," Mrs Weasley said, nodding towards the houses in front of them.

Hermione looked and as she ran the sentence over in her head a door appeared between numbers eleven and thirteen. As Hermione watched in amazement a house just like those around it began to expand, pushing the two beside it out of the way.

"Let's get inside," Mrs Weasley said, hurrying up the front steps and tapping the door with her wand. There were a series of clicks and scrapes and the door slowly opened. All four of them hurried over the threshold.

"Was that the fidelius charm?" Hermione whispered in amazement as she took in her surroundings. She didn't know why she had whispered but the house had immediately made her feel as if she'd just entered the home of a dying person. She was standing in a gloomy hallway that was covered in faded wallpaper and thick cobwebs. Crooked portraits hung on the walls and the carpet beneath her feet was threadbare and patchy.

Mrs Weasley brought a finger to her lips and motioned for Hermione to follow her down the hallway towards a door at the far end.

"Ron go and put that trunk in Ginny's room please," she whispered and Ron nodded and headed up a dark staircase.

Hermione was starting to feel rather uncomfortable now. This wasn't what she had been expecting and her heart was beating rather quickly in her chest. Mrs Weasley led her down a short flight of steps and through a door into a basement kitchen. Here it was also dark and dingy. The room was large with rough stone walls that seemed to be covered in green fur and blue mould in places, tarnished pots and pans hung from the ceiling and the middle of the room was taken up with a long wooden table with many chairs sat around it. Sitting on two of the chairs were people Hermione recognised immediately.

"Sirius! Professor Lupin!" She said brightly.

"Hello Hermione," Professor Lupin said, standing up to greet her "you know you don't have to call my professor any more."

Hermione smiled and walked further into the room, looking all around her.

"Where are we?" she asked, turning back towards Mrs Weasley who had headed over to the stove to check on a large pot that was standing there "Is this really the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"It's my parents old … well it's my house now," It was Sirius who answered her question. He looked a lot better than when Hermione had last seen him. His hair was shorter and clean and he looked as if he'd now eaten a few square meals "I offered it to Dumbledore to use as headquarters. You know what The Order of the Phoenix is?"

Hermione hesitated. Ron entered the room just as she began to answer "Sort of. I saw it mentioned in a few of my history books. It's a secret society that was created to help defeat You-Know-Who right?"

Lupin smiled at her "Correct as always Hermione. Dumbledore's re-started the group a couple of weeks ago now we know You-Know-Who is back."

Hermione nodded and accepted the glass of cold pumpkin juice Mrs Weasley was offering her. She went to sit at the table with Ron and Ginny.

"So who's…"

CRACK! She cut off her question as the sound cut through the quiet kitchen and Fred and George appeared from nowhere. Mrs Weasley had shrieked at the noise and Hermione had managed to spill some her juice when she'd jumped in shock.

"Alright Hermione!" They said in unison, coming to sit at the table.

"How many times have I told you not to do that!" Mrs Weasley shouted, glaring at the twins "Just because you've passed your test doesn't mean you've lost the ability to use your legs!"

The twins rolled their eyes and didn't reply. Mrs Weasley bristled but went back to stirring the pot on the stove. Hermione went to continue her question.

"So who's actually in the order?"

"Quite a few people," Lupin said evasively "You'll see people coming and going as you're staying here"

Mrs Weasley had approached the table now "You can't know anything about the Order Hermione, you're too young,"

At this all of her children made noises of annoyance and rolled their eyes.

"That's all we've been hearing for nearly two weeks," George muttered to her.

"And it's all you will be hearing!" Mrs Weasley said fiercely, glaring at the twins "You're still in school, it isn't your business"

Fred muttered something darkly under his breath but didn't push the matter. Hermione swallowed the hundred other questions she'd been wanting to ask.

"But you said I could be helpful," she said, looking towards Ron "In your letters."

"Oh yes I'm sure mum will find a way to make you helpful!" Ginny said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, helpful like a house-elf" Fred agreed, shaking his head.

Hermione frowned at his phrasing and glanced towards Mrs Weasley.

"We're going to be cleaning the house, we started two days ago" She said, shaking her head at her children "It hasn't been lived in for years so really isn't fit for people so we're trying to make it fit for habitation," she glanced at Sirius as she said this but he didn't reply.

"Right," Hermione said, feeling slightly wrong-footed. She thought she'd be able to know a little of what was going on in the house but it sounded like everyone who was still at school was being left completely in the dark.

"And you'll join in, won't you Hermione," Mrs Weasley said, a glint in her eye as she looked at her.

Hermione nodded quickly "Of course!"


	38. The First Night

**'"we've only seen him twice since we came here and he didn't have much time, he just made us swear not to tell you important stuff when we wrote'"**

* * *

 **16th July 1995**

"Ron, do you think I'm okay to let Crookshanks out?" Hermione asked as they climbed the stairs. She was still heaving the basket around and Crookshanks had begun to mewl loudly.

Ron shrugged "Don't see why not, there's a lot for him to chase in the house."

Hermione bent down and unlatched the cat basket. Crookshanks climbed out a gave Hermione a look that clearly conveyed anger at her before stalking off with his bushy tail held high.

"Better hope he doesn't eat Kreacher," Ron said, continuing up the stairs "Or maybe I should hope he eats Kreacher, the elf weirds me out."

"There's a house-elf here?" Hermione said with interest.

Ron rolled his eyes "Don't get excited. He's horrible. He creeps around calling us all blood-traitors and muttering at us to get out of his mistress' house, apparently his greatest ambition is to die and have his head stuck on a pole," and Ron jerked a thumb at the wall behind Hermione.

Hermione turned and let out a frightened yelp, backing away from the wall. There was a series of shrunken elf heads stuck there on sticks, all with snout like noses.

"That's horrible!" Hermione said, covering her mouth with a hand.

Ron shrugged "That's not the worst thing here, honestly this place is practically growing new things it's so filthy."

Hermione made a face and they continued up to the second floor landing where Ron strode across to a door. Inside was another dingy room that smelt faintly of mold and mildrew, twin beds sat in the room along with a wardrobe that was leaning precariously to the left and a blank picture frame.

'Is this where you're sleeping?" Hermione asked, gazing in some disgust at the moth eaten and mold spotted curtains.

"yeah," Ron said, pulling a face and collapsing onto one of the beds "Mum says as soon was we've finished cleaning the kitchen we can start on the bedrooms."

Hermione sat gingerly on the other bed and continued to look around the room.

"So you really don't know anything about the order?" She asked.

Ron shook his head "No. Honestly mum's so strict about it. Fred and George say they might have a way for us to listen to meetings though. Said they're nearly finished with it."

Hermione sighed and reached up to free her hair from the bun she'd shoved it in earlier. She'd cooled down now so could probably cope with it being around her neck. As she let her hair tumble down her back she caught Ron looking at her with a strange expression on his face, he glanced away quickly and cleared his throat.

"Sorry if you didn't want to come here to clean," He said, still looking at the wardrobe rather than her "I thought we might be doing something a bit cooler than that as well."

Hermione shrugged "That's alright. I didn't really think we'd be allowed to do anything serious with what's going on. At least it'll be busier than at home."

Ron glanced at her and she smiled sheepishly "There's no one there when Mum and Dad go to work, I'd rather be here with all of you," she explained.

Ron nodded but didn't say anything.

"So is Harry coming at some point?" she asked, sitting further back on the bed.

Ron sat up a little straighter "I don't know, it's really weird but I don't think he is. Mum said something about Dumbledore wanting to keep him at the mugg…" Ron cut himself off looking guilty as Hermione narrowed her eyes "at his Aunt and Uncles. She said Dumbledore's coming to the meeting tonight and mentioned wanting to talk to us at some point though."

"Dumbledore wants to talk to us!" Hermione said, surprised. Their headteacher had never showed that much individual interest in them.

"Apparently," Ron said with a shrug.

They lapsed into silence for a time, both thinking.

"Do you want to have a look round the house then?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded and they spent the next couple of hours exploring the old house. It wasn't a very nice place at all. Every room seemed dingier than the last and there was objects and pieces of furniture that sometimes rattled and groaned. Cobwebs were thick with dust in places and everywhere had the sweet smell of something rotting that made Hermione feel faintly sick. As they were making their way back down stairs past the third floor landing they caught sight of Fred and George who waved them over.

"We think we've finished them!" George said excitedly, holding out something thin and flesh coloured.

"What the listening things?" Ron asked, frowning at the objects in the twins hands.

"No the casserole for dinner tonight. _Yes_ the listening things. They're called extendable ears!" Fred shot at Ron.

"I'm going to get Ginny, she'll kill us if we use them without her," George said as he jogged down the stairs.

Ron frowned as he leaned over the banisters. The entrance hall far below was empty and quiet.

"There's nobody here yet?" Ron said, frowning at Fred

Fred rolled his eyes "Meeting started twenty minutes ago you prat. Did you not here them arriving?"

Ron and Hermione shook their heads and explained they'd been right at the top of the house. Fred shrugged.

"Well hopefully we haven't missed anything too important. Should catch the last half of the meeting!"

Ginny and George were now tiptoeing back towards them and they all creeped carefully over to the stairs.

"Time to give these ago then" George said, handing a string out to each of them.

Hermione didn't take hers and bit her lip, feeling worried.

"We shouldn't if the meetings are private," she whispered

Ron rolled his eyes at her as Fred said "Come on Hermione, we've got a right to know what they're up to, we're not children."

Hermione still didn't feel convinced but as everyone else had taken one and would want to discuss what they heard afterwards she accepted the string, following Fred and George's suit and inserting one end into her ear.

"Okay, go!" George said, dropping his string down the stairs. The rest of them copied him and watched as the strings fell three floors into the dark hallway then wriggled over towards the kitchen door.

They were all silent for the next twenty minutes as they listened to different voices make reports to Dumbledore. Once the meeting was over they all hastily yanked the strings up before any of the adults could see them.

"Well that wasn't that interesting!" Ginny said, frowning.

Hermione shrugged "I suppose if it's one of their first meetings they're still setting a lot up. And we missed the beginning. Once they all start doing things they'll be more interesting I guess."

"So they've got some of the order tailing Death Eaters, that's what Dumbledore was asking people to do when he was talking about following Rookwood, Goyle and the others," Ron whispered

They all nodded in agreement.

"And then they're taking it in turns to do guard duty over something?" Fred said, frowning "I wonder what it could be over."

They all shrugged, all the people downstairs had said was 'guard duty' nothing about what they were guarding.

"And most of them are just trying to recruit new order members," Hermione murmured.

Before anybody could answer a shout from the first floor landing made them all jump guiltily.

"Ron! Hermione! Could you come down here please. Now!"

Fred and George quickly stuffed the extendable ears into their pockets and retreated into their bedroom, Ginny quick on their heels. Ron and Hermione looked at each other slightly scared but began to make their way down the stairs. Once they reached the first floor they saw that Mrs Weasley was standing with Professor Dumbledore, who's gleaming white beard and hair looked out of the place in the dingy surroundings of Grimmauld Place.

"What were you doing up on that floor," Mrs Weasley said sharply to them.

"Just talking to Fred and George mum, chill out," Ron said quickly

Mrs Weasley narrowed her eyes but didn't probe any further

"I'll leave you to it, come down to the kitchen for dinner once you've spoken to Professor Dumbledore please," She said, turning to walk back down the stairs.

Ron and Hermione stood in front of their headmaster feeling faintly awkward. Neither said anything.

"I haven't got too long to discuss what I need to with you but I hope you are both well?" He said, smiling at them over his half-moon spectacles.

Hermione and Ron nodded, both of them saying 'yes' and 'very well thank you' at the same time.

"Good, I am glad" Professor Dumbledore said "Now I assume you both keep in correspondence with Harry whilst you are away from Hogwarts?"

Both of them nodded again.

"I see. Well I would like you to promise me that you will not write to Harry about anything that is happening in this house, absolutely nothing about where you both are or what is happening here." His voice was still light, but there was a definite firmness to it.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and Hermione could see her confusion mirrored on Ron's face.

"Owls can be easily intercepted you see," Dumbledore explained, fixing them both with his piercing gaze "And Harry is much safer where he is now, without knowing what's going on here. Do you understand?"

There was a beat of silence before Ron said nervously "I think Harry will really want us to tell him what's going on, is there no way we can…"

Dumbledore shook his head "None. It will be best to tell him nothing. I need you both to promise me this."

They glanced at each other then but there seemed to be no choice. They both muttered "I promise"

"Thank you." Dumbledore said, lifting his cloak from over his arm and fastening it around his neck "Now I must go. I trust you will both be helping Molly and Sirius in their task to make this house more habitable."

He waited until they both nodded then continued "I shall see you soon then. Goodbye," and he swept down the stairs and into the hallway. A second later they both heard the front door click.

OOO

"Why are you locking the door?" Hermione asked, frowning at Ginny as she walked back towards her bed.

"Kreacher," Ginny replied, sitting down and beginning to brush hair. "He wanders into rooms whilst you sleep. Second night I was here I woke up to find him going through the wardrobe. I woke the whole house up I screamed to loudly,"

Hermione began to plait her own hair "I feel really sorry for Kreacher. He's been cooped up alone for ten years, you're bound to go a bit mad aren't you?"

Ginny shrugged unconcernedly and Hermione didn't push the matter. The girls continued to get ready for bed. Once they were both lying down Hermione rolled over to look across the room at Ginny.

"So how's Micheal? Have you heard from him?"

Ginny grinned and rolled to look at Hermione "Yes, he writes to me every few days!" she said excitedly "I really like him I think"

Hermione smiled at her "That's great! So you're definitely over Harry?"

"Yes I think I've given up on him for now," Ginny laughed "Too much effort. But what about you. Have you heard from Krum, I never even found out what happened when you said goodbye to him"

Hermione sighed "Well he already knew I wouldn't come to his for the summer, too much is going on now and I was never really sure I wanted too. Now he's not here I feel…"

Hermione tailed off, she wasn't sure how she felt about Viktor anymore. When he was at the school everyday she'd felt a little swept up with his affections for her. She'd felt flattered but also constantly flustered and a little unsure. Now he had gone back to Bulgaria she could see that maybe he might not be the best person for her, she'd never felt as strongly for him as he did for her. And he'd never made her laugh, which is something she really liked about … Why was she thinking about Ron in comparison to Viktor? Ron was her friend, of course he made her laugh.

Ginny was still staring at her so Hermione cleared her throat and continued "If he writes to me I'll write back, I like him as a person but I don't think I want to keep seeing him. I don't even know how that would work."

Ginny nodded then said "And are you sure it's not because you started fancying someone else?"

"Like who?" Hermione said quickly.

Ginny closed her eyes slowly and shook her head, a look of exasperation of her face. Finally she said.

"Like nobody Hermione, don't worry about it."

* * *

 _ **I'm loving these annual boy chats with Ginny (although I'm sure they talk more than once a year about boys haha!)**_


	39. A Chat About Harry

**'He glanced up in time to see them exchanging a look that told him he was behaving just as they had feared he would.'**

* * *

 **22nd July 1995**

Hermione cursed silently as she dropped another stitch, counting the ones on her needle before starting again. This was going so slowly! She'd been knitting the same hat for over a week and she still wasn't anywhere near being finished. If she was honest with herself it didn't look too much like a hat either but she was sure once she was done it would. She was currently sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld place, dinner had finished an hour ago and people were all relaxing before heading up to bed. Ron and Bill were sitting nearest her playing a game of chess, Fred and George were sitting together over a single piece of parchment, talking in whispers, Ginny was lounging on the floor near the fire making Crookshanks chase a piece of string and Mr and Mrs Weasley, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks were all present, reading newspapers, talking in low voices or in the case of Mrs Weasley, darning socks. Lupin had arrived back from an unknown place to Hermione and Ron only this afternoon looking tired and careworn. The kitchen was now a more comfortable place to relax thanks to three hard days work cleaning and disinfecting it. Although still dull the walls now showed no signs of new life growing and the pots and pans above them gleamed in the firelight. On the floor you could now see the flagstones rather than the layers of dull grime that had been visible before.

"Haha!" came a triumphant cry next to her as Ron won the game against Bill.

Bill shook his head "And I basically taught you how to play. How did you get better than me!"

Ron chuckled and asked if Bill wanted another game but the older Weasley refused, saying he needed to write a letter. Ron sat for a moment in silence before dragging his chair closer to Hermione's.

"What in the name of Merlin's y-fronts are you doing?" he said, watching her with a look of confusion.

"Knitting." Hermione said shortly not looking up.

Ron shook his head at her "Why?"

Hermione didn't answer straight away, instead knitting a few more stitches. Finally she said "They're going to be the house-elves at Hogwarts."

"Please don't tell me you're carrying on with spew!" Ron exclaimed.

"It's is not Spew Ron it's S.P.E.W! and yes I intend to whilst the house elves at Hogwarts still go mistreated."

Ron made a disgusted noise at the back of his throat and shook his head at her.

"Honestly Ron if you could care just a little bit about…"

"Oi would you two pack it in over there!" Fred's voice cut across her as he called from his place at the table.

"Yeah I actually don't know how Harry doesn't kill you both. You've been driving me insane for days!" George called towards them.

In front of the fireplace Ginny laughed and Hermione shot her a glare.

"What?" Ginny giggled "It's true. Do you two ever shut up?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other then at their own laps. Hermione didn't even notice any more if they were bickering or not, it just felt like the normal way they interacted. Everyone lapsed back into silence and Hermione continued to knit, frowning as her line appeared more and more wobbly.

"Hermione?" Ron asked in a voice quiet enough that it didn't carry to the rest of his family.

"Mmm?" Hermione said, glancing up from her work.

"Do you think Harry's going to be really angry at us?"

Hermione knew why Ron was asking. They had both written to Harry today and both of their letters had been filled with claims that they couldn't put anything in writing and they couldn't give him any of the information that he wanted. It was clear Harry was growing frustrated.

Hermione put down her knitting before speaking "I've been worried about that. I think he'll take it out on us whenever we see him because we haven't been allowed to tell him stuff."

Ron nodded "Yeah I know. I mean I'd be mad if I was him. Being kept in the dark whilst I was cooped up with muggles…"

"Ron!" Hermione admonished. She hated it when Ron simply referred to Harry's Aunt and Uncle as 'muggles'. Her whole were muggles and it sounded like he thought they were all like Harry's family.

"What – oh sorry!" Ron said quickly "Anyway I'd be angry if I was him."

"Yes I would be," Hermione agreed "Especially if I'd gone through what he did a couple of weeks ago. I mean he actually _saw_ You-Know-Who return."

Ron nodded fervently "I don't know how many times I can say in letters 'I can't put anything in writing' I feel awful about it."

"I just wish Dumbledore would let him come here now. It seems silly to not let him," said Hermione.

"Well mum says Dumbledore knows best," Ron said darkly, glancing towards his mother. "Doesn't stop me feeling like a rubbish friend."


	40. Water Fight

**'"We've been decontaminating this house, it's been empty for ages and stuff's been breeding in here. We've managed to clean out the kitchen, most of the bedrooms-"'**

* * *

 **27th July 1995**

A routine had settled over Grimmauld place within a few days that made Hermione feel more and more comfortable with every day that passed. They would eat breakfast every morning in the kitchen before heading to whichever room they were cleaning that day. Here they would stay for hours, usually eating sandwiches and snacks in the room before being allowed to stop around five o'clock. They would then all relax for a few hours (or if a meeting was on, try to eavesdrop from the landing) until it was time for dinner. Every day Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Mrs Weasley and Sirius would wash walls, clean curtains, try to banish infestations of mice, rats, puffskins and all manner of magical creatures, clean out old belongings of Sirius' family and attempt to fix anything that was broken. It was tiring work and Hermione fell asleep quickly every night, exhausted from their efforts. They weren't allowed outside because of the danger of being recognised and followed so they stared with some envy at the hot sun that was beating down on the streets outside and the screaming muggle children that ran riot on the green opposite the house. Most days the house was unbearably warm as well and today was no exception. They were in the master bedroom of the house that was currently being slept in by Mr and Mrs Weasley, this was the fifth of the bedrooms they'd tackled and so far they'd discovered a rat the size of Crookshanks that had made everybody scream and a round object which every time one of them had tried to pick up shot a foul smelling green gloop at them.

Mrs Weasley had just headed down to the kitchen to make them lunch whilst Sirius had headed upstairs to feed Buckbeak leaving the five of them to finish cleaning the floor with buckets of soapy water and old rags. As soon as Mrs Weasley had left the room Fred and George had jumped up and enchanted their rags to clean the floor without their help, leaving them to lounge on the bed laughing at the other three.

"Having fun down there?" Fred asked in a sing-song voice.

Ron gestured a rude hand signal towards him muttering darkly about when he turned seventeen. In retaliation George flicked his wand causing his water soaked rag to leap into the air and hit Ron across the face. There was a tense beat of silence whilst water dripped off of Ron's hair onto the floor and Ginny and Hermione both sat back on their legs.

"You bloody twats!" Ron yelled, hurling his rag through the air towards Fred and George.

This time Fred flicked his wand and before the rag could hit them sent it flying back towards Ron, hitting him in the face again. Ron let out a roar of rage that turned into a peal of laughter as whilst Fred and George had been watching him, Ginny had picked up her own rag and launched it across the room, hitting George squarely in the face. The twins leaped off the bed and ran towards the buckets of water. Ginny was giggling madly and Ron was scrabbling to grab his rag again.

"Oh no…" Hermione muttered, trying to scoot herself out of the way.

Now George had hit Ginny across the face with the rag whilst Fred and Ron were attempting to whip each other with the wet piece of material, all of them screeching whenever the water touched them. Fred dunked his rag into a bucket and managed to wring the entire contents out over Ron's head causing him to bellow at the shock of the water and pick up the entire bucket, swinging the water out towards Fred who ducked.

The entire bucketful fell over Hermione who was still crouching on the floor. Drenching her completely and causing her to scream in shock. All four Weasley stopped what they were doing to stare at her, clearly thinking Ron had gone too far. Hermione wiped water out of her eyes, shaking her hair away from her face and slowly climbing to her feet. Her clothes were soaked and clinging to her and her hair was dripping down her back uncomfortably. Ron raised his arms guiltily.

"Hermione I'm sorry I…"

His sentence was cut off as Hermione ducked down, picked up a bucket and tipped the entire contents over his own head. Fred and George roared with laughter and leaped towards Ron and Hermione, flinging the rags as Ginny ran towards one of the remaining buckets. Ron began to laugh and tried to grab for Hermione who dodged out of the way, giggling and ran to help Ginny with the bucket, chucking her rag towards Ron's face as she went. They continued to fight fiercely for several more minutes, laughing so heavily Hermione felt a painful stitch begin to start in her side but she didn't care. She rarely allowed her self to do anything silly or in the moment and as Ron grabbed her around the waist and hauled her back, away from the bucket, dropping his rag on her head as he did so she rarely remembered a time where she'd had so much fun, just acting like a child. She began to punch Ron's arm as Ginny launched the final bucket over the pair of them and Fred and George hurled no fewer than eight rags at their faces. Both Ron and Hermione was screaming and yelling, gasping for breath as they also tried to stop laughing but couldn't. They had both just ducked and aimed to launch the rags back at the twins when;

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN DO YOU LOT THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

They all stopped, comically frozen holding rags and buckets whilst they dripped heavily onto the floor. All five of them looked like they'd just climbed out of a swimming pool. Ron's arm dropped from Hermione's waist quickly and Hermione felt a pang in her stomach at its loss.

* * *

 _ **Ohmygosh I read so many stories where Ron/Hermione have a water fight whilst at Grimmauld Place (seriously there's loads of them on FF) and I was determined to do something different but I jotted this down in about fifteen minutes and ended up really liking it! Such a cliche on this site but oh well!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think? Too cheesy?**_

 _ **A-a-V xxx**_


	41. Prefects

**'"I knew it!" she said excitedly, brandishing her letter. 'Me too, Harry, me too!"'**

* * *

 **31st August 1995**

"These have finally arrived," Ginny said as she strolled into the room, throwing Hermione an envelope "Took them long enough, mum's going to go to Diagon Alley this afternoon to get all our stuff."

Hermione caught the Hogwarts envelope and slid it open, thinking absently it felt rather thicker than normal. As she tipped it she felt something slide into her hand, a badge. Her heart leaped and she tore open the rest of the envelope, flicking through the two letters about term starting and her new books until she saw the one that said:

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _I am pleased to announce that you have been selected as Gryffindor female prefect for your year. Enclosed is your bag to wear on your Hogwarts Robes. Please report to the prefects carriage at the front of the Hogwarts Express to receive further instructions from you Head Boy and Girl._

 _Congratulations._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _Professor M McGonagall_

Hermione let out a little shriek and looked at the badge in her hand. A red background with the gold Gryffindor lion with a large letter 'P' superimposed over it. She had wanted to be prefect since … well as long as she could remember and in the business of being at Grimmauld Place she had forgotten that these were due to arrive this year. A warm glow felt like it had filled her from the inside.

"Ginny!" she yelped, holding out the badge for her to see.

Ginny grinned at it "Awesome Hermione, well done. Hey do you think one of the boys-" she jerked her head to the landing above "maybe Harry's got one too?"

"Of course!" Hermione said "I'll go and see!" and she dashed out of the room and up to the landing above.

Out of the boys in their year it was probably Harry or Ron who had got the badge and Hermione somewhat suspected it would be Harry, since he was closer to Dumbledore and had been through so much. She barrelled into their room.

"Did you – did you get -?"

OOO

 _Dear Mum and Dad_

 _I have great news! I've been made Gryffindor prefect for this year. I just got the letter and the badge. I'm so happy and I'm really looking forward to starting my duties. Ron's been made a prefect as well so I think we're having some sort of celebration dinner tonight with everyone. I wish you two could come as well._

 _I hope everything's been okay the last couple of weeks since my last letter. Has anything exciting happened at work? We've been so busy here but I'm looking forward to getting back to school. O.W.L year will be difficult but I'm really going to work hard._

 _We're leaving tomorrow to go to Kings Cross, we're spending most of today packing – it's amazing how far all our things have spread around the house._

 _I love you both so much and looking forward to spending Christmas together._

 _Love From,_

 _Hermione_

OOO

"Here we go girls," Mrs Weasley said as she pushed into their room, arms laden with books and potion kits. "Now Ginny, I've bought you a new set of robes, they might be little big but they should fit you for a few years, and there's a new nightie there as well."

And she deposited a pile of parcels of Ginny's bed.

"Hermione I've changed your money for you and got all your books and potion ingredients," she now started to pile things of Hermione's bed "And I also got you-" she blushed slightly as she handed Hermione a very small parcel wrapped in brown paper "I wanted to get you something to say well done for becoming prefect and as a thank you for being so helpful the last six weeks"

Hermione blushed furiously and looked at Mrs Weasley in amazement.

"I – you didn't have to –" she said

"Jeeze Hermione, open it first before you start stuttering!" Ginny said as she threw her shoes into her cauldron with a clang.

Hermione carefully opened up the brown paper to see a necklace underneath. Its delicate chain was heavily tarnished but the pendant on the end was still beautiful, a tiny Hogwarts crest made out of a silver metal.

"Mrs Weasley I – you shouldn't have – it's beautiful," she stuttered, her face still hot "can I give you some…"

"No absolutely not!" Mrs Weasley said forcefully as Hermione gestured towards her money pouch "It's a gift for you from me and Arthur. And don't worry yourself, I'm sure you can tell it's not new. I found it tucked away in a second-hand shop."

Hermione didn't know how best to say thank you so settled for enveloping Mrs Weasley in a tight hug. Mrs Weasley squeezed her back then said,

"Now you two better hurry downstairs, there's lots of people here to see you. We're having a little party!"

She bustled out the room to give everyone else their school supplies and Ginny came closer to have a look at the necklace.

"Mum's great at finding second-hand jewellery you know," Ginny said, picking up the pendant and smiling at it "she's picked me up some Gryffindor earrings before."

"It's so lovely of her," Hermione answered.

Ginny walked back to her trunk and attempted to cram her new parcels in, sighing at the mess inside.

"I might change if it's a party thing you know, I'm all sweaty from today," she said, pulling out a skirt and nicer top than the holey, faded Weird Sisters one she was sporting today "You should wear that dress you showed me the other day!"

Hermione frowned and pulled out the dress from the side of her trunk. Her mother had bought it at the beginning of last summer to wear outside on warm days and whilst it had been useful for the first two weeks of the holidays, she hadn't worn it anywhere in Grimmauld Place as they were constantly covered in some sort of dust or muck.

"Isn't it a bit, I don't know, summery?" Hermione said nervously.

Ginny shrugged "Well it's the last day of the summer holidays and it's a party for you and Ron so when else are you going to wear it. Go on Hermione!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and changed into it, turning to look in the mirror. It was a nice dress, a simple pale green colour with little flowers embroided here and there. It was made out of a very light cotton to keep you cool. She added the new necklace Mrs Weasley had given her around her neck.

"Perfect!" Ginny exclaimed "You look fab! Come on then."

and the two girls hurried out of the door and down the stairs where they met with Harry, Ron, Fred and George. Once they reached the kitchen Hermione grinned widely at the banner that had been strung up.

CONGRATULATIONS

RON AND HERMIONE

NEW PREFECTS

She gladly accepted the butterbeer offered to her by Sirius and happily chatted to everyone there. Ron was telling anyone who would stand still long enough about his new broom and Hermione had a very interesting conversation with Professor Lupin about elf rights. Ginny and Tonks were giggling madly at things whilst Mrs Weasley fussed over Bill. Hermione tried to make an effort to speak to everyone and they all offered her warm congratulations, even Kingsley Shaklebolt who she didn't know that well, told her that if she wanted a job in the ministry he'd be more than happy to pass on some contacts he knew. After a few hours the party began to break up as Mrs Weasley headed to bed, followed by Harry who had looked a little concerned about something all evening. As people began to leave the kitchen Hermione found herself sitting next to Ron by the fireplace. Both of them were finishing there, well she couldn't remember how many she'd been handed, but quite a few butterbeers and Hermione was beginning to feel sleepy and slightly light-headed.

"Ron," she said quietly as Tonks finally managed to say goodbye and they were sitting alone by the fire "I'm … I'm really sorry about what happened in your room earlier. It was just that Harry was the one holding the badge so I thought…"

She trailed off.

"You thought I'd never get it anyway," Ron said in a low voice, not looking at her.

"No! No Ron absolutely not, I knew it was going to be either you or Harry I just didn't know which."

"Yeah right. You had no clue what to say when you realised it was me. You thought it was a mistake."

"Ron that's not true at all! I was confused because Harry was holding the badge. Please don't twist my words!" Hermione said desperately

Ron opened his mouth to give an angry retort but seemed to bite it back.

"Yeah well I think most people thought it would be Harry," his voice had turned rather sad and uncertain now.

"Well it doesn't matter what people thought because Dumbledore and McGonagall chose _you_. And look how happy people were for you tonight!"

They glanced around the room at the half eaten food and the discarded butterbeer bottles and Ron began to grin.

"Yeah I guess so," he said slowly "And hey we're prefects together, that's cool!"

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. He was glad they were prefects together? They were looking at eacho ther now and Hermione felt slightly warm under Ron's gaze.

"Yeah" she said very quietly "It'll be really great,"

They gazed at each other for a moment longer but that instant seemed to stretch indefinitely. Had Hermione ever noticed how blue Ron's eyes were before? Or how many freckles were on his nose? Suddenly the fire cracked loudly and they both jumped in their seats, clearing their throats.

"Right well um … I'm going to bed now," Ron said, putting down his empty bottle and leaping out of his chair.

"Yes … um … goodnight then" Hermione stuttered, her face heating up.

"Night!" He called out quickly as he hurried out of the door.

Hermione turned back to fire and sighed. What on earth had just happened.


	42. A Change

**'** **''She's there," said Fred, who was also swigging a Butterbeer, and pointed to an armchair by the fire. Hermione was dozing in it, her drink tipping precariously in her hand**

 **"Well, she said she was pleased when I told her," said Ron, looking slightly put out.**

* * *

 **6th September 1995**

Hermione was shattered. Friday seemed to pass in a blur as she dutifully took down notes and answered teachers questions. She had stayed up until one o'clock the previous night making hats for the elves as they were disappearing so fast and she knew she still had some homework to get through tonight. Not anywhere near as much as the mountain Ron and Harry had to get through this weekend as they'd both been busy every evening this week. Hermione had been badgering Ron this morning about where he'd been the previous evening as he'd been out of the Gryffindor common room all evening for the last four nights. Harry had muttered for Ron to 'just tell her' so Ron had admitted in a bashful voice that he was trying out for Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper.

Hermione didn't think this was embarrassing at all. She was sure he was a good player and half of what he talked about was Quidditch and The Canons so why shouldn't he play. She didn't think it was the most sensible idea as it would mean a couple of nights practise a week on top of their prefect duties and how much homework they were getting as it was O.W.L year but then again, when had Ron ever been that sensible.

When the final bell rang and Ron departed off to the trials and Hermione to the common room she felt a great sense of relief. All she had to do was write a conclusion to her Charms essay and do a few sums she had left from Arithmancy and then she would have completed all her homework, leaving the weekend free to work on her elf hats. There was a slight nagging feeling at the back of her head about Ron and the Keeper tryouts but she didn't want to explore it too much as a lot of things about Ron were confusing her and making her annoyed at the moment. If Ron became Keeper that would mean he would join Harry in quidditch practises a couple of times a week and this thought upset her a bit which in turn made her feel extremely guilty because of course she wanted Ron to do well at tryouts. The truth was she had always really enjoyed the evenings when Harry would go to practise and her and Ron would hang out just the two of them. Not that she didn't like Harry's company of course, but there was something special about her evenings with Ron. They wouldn't do anything out of the ordinary, just homework, play chess, bicker, laugh at something, bicker some more but she always rather looked forward to them and now if Ron got on the team they wouldn't happen anymore.

She pushed the thoughts from her mind as she managed to secure a comfortable armchair by the fire and curled up in it, quickly writing her conclusion and then starting on her arithmany questions. She felt a great sense of achievement when she finished those as well and began to read through her Transfiguration textbook lazily, enjoying not having to write anything down and take notes. Just as she finished the chapter and was beginning to feel as if she might doze off there was a great amount of noise at the portrait hole and Ron walked in accompanied by the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They were all cheering and smiling and Ron was beaming around the room, Hermione had barely seen him look so happy. Fred and George called something about going to get food and drink and disappeared out of the portrait hole. Ron quickly spotted Hermione and hurried over.

"I did it Hermione! I got on the team!" He said, grinning widely at her.

"That's great Ron, I'm really pleased for you," Hermione struggled to her feet and went to give him a brief hug which he returned awkwardly.

"I can't believe I managed to do it," Ron said in a low voice, glancing towards Angelina "I thought I didn't really stand a chance."

"Of course you did Ron. Honestly I'm really happy for you."

Ron beamed and was hailed back over by Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. Fred and George returned holding armfuls of butterbeer and snacks, everyone in the common room was growing very noisy now as spirits soared with the prospect of a new quidditch keeper and the upcoming weekend. Hermione didn't really fancy chatting to lots of people about quidditch, she was starting to feel very tired now so she headed back to her armchair and curled her legs up again, staring into the fire.

"Here you go!" Ron was back beside her and was holding out a butterbeer and something wrapped in a napkin.

What…?" Hermione asked, taking both and looking inside the bundle. It was two peppermint toads.

"Your favourite," Ron smiled at her.

"Thank you Ron I…" before she could say anything more he was called over by Angelina Johnson who was chatting to a large group of third and fourth years. Fred and George had put some music on and the noise swelled around her to a background din.

Hermione absentmindedly ate the peppermint toads and swigged some butterbeer. It was so warm and comfortable here by the fire, and she did love peppermint toads. Was she happy that Ron had made Keeper? Of course she was, he was her best friend and she was unbelievably pleased for him, he deserved this, he loved Quidditch. She shouldn't be selfish and not be happy for him just because they wouldn't spend as many evenings together every week. That was silly. Anyway, she mused as her eyes drifted closed and her head lolled to one side, there was prefect duties now, and that was going to be times in the week where it was just the two of them.


	43. Patroling the Corridors

**'Ron and Hermione's prefect duties also became more and more onerous ... and to patrol the corridors in shifts'**

* * *

 **26th September 1995**

"This is pointless!" Ron said in frustration as the two of them rounded a corner onto the fourth floor corridor and began their patrol down it's length.

Hermione tutted "It's not pointless Ron, we're checking if students are in their common rooms by curfew, it's important!"

"Well so far we haven't seen anyone and I've got my astronomy essay to finish, those charms questions to start _and_ that research on Augureys to do for Grubbly-Plank. But instead I've got to wander aimlessly down corridors!"

"Well maybe you should do your homework as soon as it's set rather than leaving it to the last minute. You spent two hours last night playing exploding snap with Seamus!"

"I was tired Hermione, I'd just got in from Quidditch practise!" Ron said angrily.

"Well that's not my problem. I'm just trying to give you a solution" Hermione shot back

"A solution would be helping me with my homework."

"No Ron! You've got to learn to do it yourself or you'll never pass for O. !"

"Probably haven't got much chance of that anyway…"

"Oh don't start that again!"

They lapsed into a huffy silence that lasted up until they reached the fifth floor.

"I'm sorry alright. I don't mean to snap at you. I'm just stressed" Ron mumbled, dragging his feet on the ground and not looking at her.

Hermione sighed "It's quite alright. You have got more on than me with Quidditch practise I suppose."

Ron gave her a weak smile. They had been on and off bickering about homework since the first day back and it usually resolved itself as quickly as they had started an argument. There had only been two occasions where she'd refused to speak to him all morning.

"So have you had any more ideas about these Defence Against The Dark Arts classes?" Ron asked

"Well I…"

Her sentence was cut off as they both looked up at the sound of scrabbling feet and panting. Around the corner emerged a very small girl clutching four heavy textbooks to her chest. Her face dropped in horror when she saw the pair of them.

"What are you doing out here?" Hermione asked curtly "What year are you in?"

The girl looked terrified "S-second year."

Hermione glanced at her watch "Well your curfew was over an hour ago. What have you been doing?"

The girl now looked on the verge of tears "I-I'm sorry. I was in t-the library working and I lost track of time. I have this Transfiguration essay I needed to finish. I d-didn't mean to miss curfew!"

Hermione sighed and gave the girl a hard look. She was clearly scared and upset and punishing her really wouldn't do any good at this point. Next to her Ron was shifting uncomfortably.

"It's all right. We've all lost track of time before. Go straight to your dormitory now and don't do it again okay?"

The girls eyes were wide "Y-your not going to report me?"

Hermione shook her head "No. I will if I see you in the corridors after hours again though. Okay?"

"T-thanks" the girl stammered and hurried past them as fast as she could.

Ron turned to her, an amazed look on his face.

"You let her off! She was breaking the rules and you let her off!" He said.

"Yes, well, did you want me to punish her You should have spoken up if you did! I noticed you didn't help me _as usual._ "

Ron ignored her jibe "No I think she should have been let off. Last week though you docked those Gryffindor boys when they were out in the halls."

Hermione huffed "There were five of those boys and they were out in the halls on purpose, probably for some stupid dare. She had just lost track of time."

"Fair enough," Ron said with a shrug. "I just thought you were a stickler for the rules no matter what."

"You know I'm not," Hermione shook her head "I think I'd have to dock myself and you and Harry hundreds of points for everything we've done over the years!"

"Yeah that's true," Ron laughed and Hermione grinned back.

They walked along in silence for a while

"Oh yeah, I asked you about the Defence thing!" Ron said suddenly. "What ideas have you had?"

"Well Harry's said yes to meeting people in the Hog's Head so I was going to start asking people then go from there. We need to see how many people would be interested before we decide on a place to practise or anything like that."

"Who're you thinking of asking?"

"Well you can help me think of people! So far I'd thought of Ginny and your brothers, Neville and Dean, I'd say Seamus but he still thinks Harry's a liar. Lavender now she _stopped_ calling Harry a liar and Parvati, and probably Padma as well. Maybe Ernie and Hannah from Hufflepuff, possibly Susan too?."

Ron was looking at her, quite amazed "That's quite a lot of people."

"Yes well I think people will want to learn about defence, it's really important. I was going to tell Ginny to invite M…" Hermione cut herself off just in time "Any of her friends that she trusts as well. Can you think of anyone else?"

Ron mused for a moment "Well Lee I guess if you're inviting the twins. Maybe Angelina, Alicia and Katie from the team – Harry's been friends with them for years. Oh and what's his face Justin Finch-whatever - He's Ernie's best mate, he's alright."

Hermione nodded "yes they're good ideas actually. Well, why don't you mention it to the quidditch people and then we'll tell everyone else when we see them?"

"Yeah alright, do you really reckon people will want to be taught by Harry though. I mean it's just Harry."

"Well just Harry faced V-voldemort _oh don't be pathetic Ron_ last year so I think people will want to learn from him. And he's the best in our year at Defence Against the Dark Arts and as most people have never had a decent teacher whilst they've been at Hogwarts I bet he's better than a lot of people."

"I guess so," Ron said, nodding.

They finished their rounds of the corridors and began to make their way back to common room.

"I don't know how I'll do it all mind you if we start having Defence classes in the evenings, that's on top of Quidditch and prefect duties you know!" Said Ron as they reached the corridor of the Fat Lady.

"Yes but you understand how important it is don't you?" Hermione asked, biting her lip. What if everyone thought it was just going to be a time inconvenience.

"Oh no I do!" Ron said fervently "I mean those Dementors attacked Harry in the summer and he could fight them off. I wouldn't have the first clue what to do. And if the Order's still about when we finish school, well I wouldn't mind joining so it'll be useful knowing stuff."

"Exactly," Hermione said succinctly "Lacewings," and the portrait swung open.

* * *

 _ **Naaaaw just a little prefect themed one.**_

 _ **I just wanted to take a minute to thank everyone again for their continued support and reviews for this story. I'm now onto writing Deathly Hallows (I just wrote the wedding and omgomgomg I can't wait to share it!). I've now become someone who sleeps with a notebook in their bed in case of sudden ideas and has verbal conversations between Ron and Hermione in the car to myself - a bit like a mad person.**_

 _ **If any of you are regular readers and haven't reviewed yet PLEASE DO! It's the only form of payment/credit I get :)**_

 _ **Hope you're all having wonderful weeks!**_

 _ **A-a-V xxx**_


	44. Whilst Harry Kissed Cho

**'He returned to the common room half an hour later to find Hermione and Ron in the best seats by the fire; nearly everybody else had gone to bed. Hermione was writing a very long letter; she had already filled half a roll of parchment, which was dangling from the edge of the table. Ron was lying on the hearthrug, trying to finish his transfiguration homework.'**

* * *

 **18th December 1995**

'"I'll miss the DA over Christmas," Ron said as he and Hermione hurried through the corridors "I mean I'm looking forward to the break, I'm shattered from all this work but it's been really fun!"

Hermione nodded in agreement "If I'm honest it's gone better than I first imagined it. Harry's a great teacher."

"Yeah, I even managed to stun you last lesson!"

"Not as many times as I managed to stun you."

"Only because you…"

Ron's sentence was cut off as they rounded a corner. I front of them a Slytherin boy, he looked like a third of forth year was holding the front of a small Ravenclaw's robes. The Ravenclaw looked no older than eleven and was crying whilst the Slytherin shouted and poked him, laughing. Hermione hurried forward, desperate to do something but a shout stopped her.

"Oi!"

Hermione turned to see Ron, standing stock still, his ear bright red and glaring at the Slytherin. Both boys turned to look at him as well.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Ron strode forward and the Slytherin immediately dropped the Ravenclaw boys robes. Hermione hurried over to see if the boy was alright.

"None of your business," The slytherin said. He was burly with curly black hair and a hard glint in his eyes, Ron however towered over him.

"It is my business actually. I'm a bloody prefect! Do you think you're hard or something, picking on a kid half your size. Does it make you feel good?"

The slytherin was now starting to look scared and he was gazing at the prefect badge on Ron's robes with apprehension.

"N-no I just … he was laughing about something so I…"

"So you decided you'd terrify an eleven year old boy. Well done you must be really proud of yourself!"

To Hermione's amazement the boy hung his head, looking very ashamed.

"I'm sorry," He whispered to his shoes.

"What was that!" Ron said, stepping closer to him.

"I'm sorry!" The boy was looking at Ron in terror now.

"It's not me you need to say sorry to is it?" Said Ron scathingly.

Slowly the Slytherin boy turned to face the young Ravenclaw and said sullenly "I'm sorry."

He turned back towards Ron and said in a low voice "What are you going to do to me. Can I go now?"

Ron considered the boy "What's your name?" he asked

"Taper," The boy mumbled "Jonathon Taper."

"Right Taper. I'm not going to report you this time. But if I _ever_ see you being horrible to _anyone_ else, not only will I report you to McGonagall and Snape, I'll personally hex you in a way that'll make all your little Slytherin mates laugh at _you._ Believe me I know some good spells. Now go."

The boy did not need telling twice, with another terrified look at Ron he grabbed his bag and hurried down the corridor as fast as he could. The little Ravenclaw was still shaking by the wall, Hermione patted his arm.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked kindly.

The boy nodded timidly and stuttered "T-thank y-you"

Ron nodded "Go on, back to your dorm, it's almost your curfew."

And the little Ravenclaw sped off. For a moment Hermione gazed at Ron completely lost for words. He never normally took any proper prefect responsibilities when they were together. He occasionally confiscated balls or frisbees but mostly so that he could then play with them, and sometimes he barked at noisy second years to shut up in the common room, but never anything like this.

"C'mon then, we're going to be late," Ron said, carrying on his passage to the seventh floor.

Hermione hurried after him "Ron you … you wouldn't have really hexed that kid would you? You shouldn't threaten stuff like that."

Ron shrugged "No probably not, I wouldn't report him either but saying it works doesn't it. Makes him stop doing it."

They were silent for the rest of the way up to the DA class, Hermione still felt slightly stunned at what Ron had done. He'd probably handled the situation better than Hermione would have, or at least he'd scared the Slytherin off from doing it again more than she would have. Perhaps she should have said something nicer to him than 'you shouldn't threaten people'. This happened every time Ron did something good or impressive, she'd think of something nice to say but what would actually come out of her mouth is another criticism. That's usually how they started bickering. There wasn't time to say anything else however as they had entered the room of requirement.

"Oh wow look at the decorations!" Hermione said to Ron pointing at the holly and mistletoe.

Ron grunted in response and took his seat on a cushion. Soon they were practicing the Impedimenta jinx. Ron managed to hex Hermione as many times as she got him.

"See I'm basically as good as you know," he said, grinning as she unfroze.

"Yeah, you're really – IMPEDIMENTA!"

Hermione dissolved into laughter as Ron immediately froze, a comically surprised look on his face. Harry who had been passing laughed as well.

"You should never let your guard down Ron, that goes for everyone" he called out to the room "Death Eaters won't wait for you to finish your jinx or hex or sentence before they attack you. You have to be aware at all times."

Ron unfroze looking furious.

"That wasn't fair!" He said, scowling

"How was that not fair! You heard Harry never let your-"

But her sentence was cut off as Ron yelled 'IMPEDIMENTA!' and she too froze, Ron laughed loudly.

The rest of the lesson passed as usual and as nine o'clock struck Harry called an end to the proceedings, wishing everyone a Merry Christmas. Ron and Hermione immediately started to help Harry clear away the cushions but as she reached up to the pile she noticed Cho standing in the center of the room, gazing at Harry.

"Come on Ron, lets head back," Hermione muttered

Ron looked at her "Shouldn't we wait for Harry?"

Hermione shook her head then nodded subtly at Cho. Ron continued to look confused

"Oh just come on!" she said, grabbing his arm and leading him from the room.

"Hermione, what was all that about!" Ron said as they reached the corridor and began to pace their way back to Gryffindor common room.

"Cho clearly wanted to talk to Harry and he didn't need _you_ ruining it for him again."

"Me! How do I ruin anything!" He spluttered.

"Oh I don't know, how about that time you told Cho off about what Quidditch team she supports when she wanted to talk to Harry!" She said waspishly.

"That wasn't … well I … why does Harry want to talk to her anyway. She's a bit of a misery guts!" Ron shook his head.

They had reached the portrait hole by now and once in the common they saw it was practically empty, they immediately chose the best armchairs by the fire.

"Ron her boyfriend _died_ last year. He was murdered. Of course she's upset!"

"I'm not saying she shouldn't be upset. Just that does Harry really need someone who's upset all the time?"

"Well Harry's liked her for ages. You should be pleased for him if something happens."

Ron looked at her sharply.

"Do you think it will?" He asked

Hermione shrugged "Maybe. I think she likes him too. Why?"

"Dunno, just never really thought about Harry having a girlfriend."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron could be such a child sometimes. Did he not think that people their age had boyfriends and girlfriends. Ginny did. And Hermione had … well what she actually had was a letter from Viktor in her bag, the first one she'd gotten since her birthday. It wasn't particularly long, just asking how she was and how school was going. Telling her he was working full time on quidditch now. Viktor had never been brilliant with a lot of words. She knew she needed to write back to be polite but she wasn't particularly sure what to say, they didn't seem to have a lot in common now he wasn't at Hogwarts.

Ron had pulled his transfiguration homework out of his bag and was now twisting in his chair, trying to find a comfortable way of sitting whilst being able to write. In the end he sighed and slid right out of the chair onto the hearthrug, spreading his notes out around him. Hermione suddenly was seized by a mad desire to write back to Viktor just to annoy Ron, knowing he was still a touchy subject for him. But _why_ was he a touchy subject. Was it because he had been Harry's rival or did it have something to do with Hermione? She cleared her throat loudly and pulled out a fresh bit of parchment and a quill.

 _Dear Viktor,_

She began. Then she paused. What on earth was she going to write to him about, her life probably seemed very boring compared to his. She shrugged and began to tell him everything she could about fifth year so far, about her subjects and what she was studying, about her upcoming O. , about Harry getting banned from quidditch, about anything she could think of. Ron didn't take any notice. Hermione sighed and ruffled her page.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at him but he wasn't even looking her way. He was staring down at his own notes in confusion.

"What Ron?"

"What does this word say?"

He held he notes out to her and Hermione squinted as his cramped writing.

"Um … looks like Epoximise."

Ron nodded "That's about two things sticking together right?"

"Yes. Although how on earth can you not read you _own_ hand writing?" Hermione said incredulously.

"I dunno, maybe that's why I should always work off your notes," He grinned mischievously.

"Ha Ha," Hermione said in a dead pan voice "That's one of the worst excuses I've heard."

Ron sat up. "Hermione, how would it feel to have on your conscious that I failed my Transfiguation O.W.L, ruining any hope of becoming an Auror I might have had, all because I was debilitated by my own notes and you wouldn't let me look at yours?"

Hermione laughed. "Ron I'm surprised at you."

"What, surprised I still want to become an Auror?"

"No, I'm surprised you know what the word debilitated means!"

Ron laughed and threw his quill at Hermione which bounced off her leg and rolled onto the floor.

'I'm not stupid you know!" He said, still laughing and reaching for the quill.

"This coming from the boy who can't read his _own_ class notes."

"Oh shut up!"

Ron shook his head and glanced at the long piece of parchment that was resting on her lap and dangling over her legs. His brow furrowed and Hermione almost screamed at him to ask what she was writing but he just turned back to his own Transfiguration work. Hermione sighed, maybe this was stupid to try to get a rise out of Ron, although she needed to write this letter anyway so she may as well carry on.

* * *

 _ **And then Harry comes back and we get two of the best lines ever said by Hermione:**_

 _ **'you really are the most insufferable wart I've ever had the displeasure of meeting'**_

 _ **'Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have'**_

 _ **Me thinks someones feeling a bit frustrated at Ron when she says those lines and I wanted to expand upon that :)**_

 _ **I also really wanted to show Ron doing something good as a prefect because I always found it quite offensive how at the end of OOTP Dumbledore basically tells Harry he should have been prefect - like come on can Ron never catch a break! I feel like seeing someone get bullied would be a time when Ron would want to step up!**_


	45. Christmas Cancellations

**'"Dumbledore told me what had happened first thing this morning, but I had to wait for term to end officially before setting off."'**

 **"Well, to tell you the truth skiing's not _really_ my thing," Said Hermione "So I've come here for Christmas ... Mum and Dad are a bit disappointed, but I've told that everyone who is serious about the exams is staying at Hogwarts to study. They want me to do well, they'll understand"'**

* * *

 **19th December 1995**

Hermione arrived in The Great Hall flushed and anxious, her eyes sweeping the Gryffindor table even though she knew she wouldn't see who she was looking for. They were all gone. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George had all disappeared some time in the night and nobody seemed to know where they were or what had happened. She'd seen Neville in the common room and he'd told her Harry had had some sort of nightmare last night, that he'd woken up screaming and vomiting and he'd been rushed off with Ron and Professor McGonagall. This morning he and all the Weasley's were gone and Hermione felt frantic. She ran her hands through her hair and looked up at the staff table to see Professor McGonagall muttering in Dumbledore's ear and nodding her head at Hermione. To her surprise Dumbledore gave her a sweeping look then rose from the staff table and walked towards her.

"I wonder if you will take a walk with me Miss Granger?" He said, his tone light and conversational in the presence of the surrounding students.

Hermione nodded mutely as if being asked to take a morning walk with the headmaster was a normal occurrence for her. They set off through the Great Hall, climbing up the marble staircase and along the first corridor, there seemed to be no destination in particular.

"I'm sure you have noted the absence of your classmates this morning?" Dumbledore asked, glancing down at her.

"Yes sir. Neville said something about Harry having a nightmare and him and Ron never coming back," Hermione replied.

Dumbledore bowed his head "It was not a nightmare that Harry had. It was a vision. He saw Arthur Weasley being attacked whilst on duty for The Order."

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth in shock. Whatever she had been expecting it had not been this.

"A-attacked how? By a Death Eater? Is he okay?" Hermione whispered, glancing around her.

Dumbledore sighed heavily "He was attacked by snake, although I believe the snake in question had something to do with Lord Voldemort. Arthur lost a lot of blood but he has survived through the night. I believe the family are visiting him this morning."

Hermione felt faintly sick "Oh gosh. Poor … all of them. So they left last night? How on earth did Harry see this?"

"Yes I sent them all to Grimmauld Place to wait with Sirius. As to Harry seeing this vision I cannot be sure," Dumbledore turned to Hermione and surveyed her sharply "You understand why I am telling you this Miss Granger. You are to tell no other pupil at this school what I have told you."

"Of course. I would never …" She tailed off. She couldn't imagine what they all must have gone through. Mr Weasley had almost died by the sounds of it "Can I go to them Professor. Can I go now?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly "Unfortunately not. Professor Umbridge is very angry that students have already left the school without her knowing and I cannot allow anyone else to disappear. You shall have to wait until term officially ends tomorrow. On that note,"

Dumbledore turned and Hermione followed suit to see Professor Umbridge stomping towards them looking mutinous. There were dark circles under her eyes and hair was not as neatly curled as normal, although she had managed to stick a large bow in it.

"As I was saying Miss Granger, I wanted to congratulate you personally on your school results so far this academic year. You seem well on your way to achieving exceptionally high marks in your OWLs. Now of you run to class,"

He gave Hermione the most subtle of winks and turned to smile genially at Professor Umbridge who was glaring at both of them. Hermione hurried away down the corridor towards Transfiguration, hearing Umbridge screeching as she left;

'It completely undermines my authority. I have a right to know what decisions are being made and allowing pupils to gallivant off before term…"

Hermione was out of earshot before she had finished her sentence. 'stupid cow' she though angrily as she hurried up the next flight of stairs. Her head was spinning. Poor Mr Weasley, poor Ron, poor Ginny, all of them. She knew the Order was dangerous but something like this happening really put it into harsh perspective. Mr Weasley could have died, probably would have if Harry hadn't seen what he had. And _how_ had Harry seen it. What did it all mean.

Before she knew what she was doing she had barrelled straight into Professor McGonagall's classroom only to find it completely empty save for Professor McGonagall herself who was sitting at her desk marking. She looked up as Hermione banged into the classroom.

"Oh sorry I thought … but breakfast must not be over yet … I'll just wait…"

"Sit down Miss Granger. You can wait in here" Professor McGonagall said crisply. Hermione noticed she too looked tired and her eyes looked rather red.

Hermione took a seat at the front of the classroom uncertainty. She still felt very disorientated and like she had to _do_ something to hep rather than just sitting in lessons all day. She wanted to go to Grimmauld Place to see everyone.

"Have you had anything to eat this morning Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall's voice was slightly softer.

Hermione shook her head and Professor McGonagall reached under her desk and pulled out a tartan tin. She took off the lid and handed it to Hermione.

"Have a biscuit,"

They were ginger newts. Hermione took one rather timidly and bit into it. It wasn't until she started eating that she realised she was in fact very hungry. She polished off the biscuit very quickly.

"Have another girl!" Professor McGonagall said, shaking the tin at her "I take it you've spoken to Professor Dumbledore?"

Hermione nodded and took another biscuit "Yes, he's told me everything. I'm glad Mr Weasley's going to be … well I hope he's going to be alright."

"Yes. I'm sure now he's awake he'll make a full recovery," Professor McGonagall sniffed and pulled out her handkerchief.

"I just wish there was something I could do," Hermione said quietly "I wish I could go to them. I'm no use to anyone here at the moment,"

Professor McGonagall nodded "You'll be able to go to them tomorrow. Did you plan to spend Christmas with the Weasley's in any case?"

Hermione's mouth opened in shock and she stared at her Professor. She was meant to be meeting her parents at Kings Cross to go skiing tomorrow.

"Oh no…" she moaned, putting her head in her hands. To her utter embarrassment a few tears leaked out of her eyes. "I'm meant to be spending Christmas with Mum and Dad. Oh gosh I can't even explain what's happened to them, they'll never understand, oh no…." she was muttering to herself now rather than talking to Professor McGonagall and she knew she must sound like an idiot but she didn't care. What was she going to do? She had to see the Weasley's and Harry, to find out what happened, to see if Mr Weasley was okay and give them her support but she had practically promised her parents that they'd spend Christmas together after she hadn't seem much of them in summer. And they'd booked this trip especially, it was all already paid for.

A box of tissues had appeared on the desk in front of Hermione without her noticing Professor McGonagall had put them there. She took one and wiped at her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she said thickly, looking up at Professor McGonagall "I shouldn't be crying. It's not me who's dad's nearly died. I just … it's all so much…"

"It's all right Miss Granger. It's okay if you need to cry. Let it out here whilst everyone else is still at breakfast" Professor McGonagall sniffed again.

Hermione blew her nose and tried to control her breathing. She just needed to get through today and then she'd speak to her parents, she had time to come up with an excuse why she couldn't come skiing and then she could see them all.

"It's just hard," she said finally, once she felt a little more composed "There's so much I can't tell them. There's so much I want to include them in but I can't. I don't know where to even begin explaining things to them"

Professor McGonagall sighed and then said slowly "I understand perfectly Hermione,"

Hermione looked at her sharply, Professor McGonagall had never called her by her first name before. She saw the woman's face was etched in sadness.

"My father was a muggle. My mother never told him she was a witch until after I was born. Because he found out so long after they were married he disliked magic. I had to hide everything from him. All the things I was most proud of, my school results. I couldn't tell him." Professor McGonagall looked into Hermione's eyes and Hermione could see tears glistening there "I understand what you're going through Hermione,"

Hermione's breath caught in her throat but before she could say anything else to her Professor the door banged loudly on the wall and the rest of the class began to enter, laughing and joking.

"Mr Thomas! Would you mind not opening my door as if you were a battering ram! Please behave more like a gentleman! Mr Finnigan let go of Miss Brown at once or you'll be in detention!"

Hermione looked at her professor. She was immediately back to her normal self, glaring at her students as they muttered apologies and hastily sat down in their seats. She couldn't believe what Professor McGonagall had just told her, it was heartbreaking to know that she hadn't been able to even talk about school to her own father. But it also had made Hermione feel a little better. She was not the only one feeling this way. She would be able to get through this. She gave Professor McGonagall a weak smile which the older woman returned faintly before turning her attention back to her class.

OOO

Hermione felt jittery for the entire journey to Kings Cross. She hadn't sent a letter ahead to her parents to explain that she wouldn't be joining them skiing for Christmas. She'd wanted to explain in person. She also wanted to see them, even if it would only be for half an hour, to say she was sorry.

Finally the train pulled into platform nine and three quarters and with much banging of trunks of screeching of owls everyone piled off. She was let through the barrier and there were her parents, waving to her excitedly. She walked over, her palms growing steadily more sweaty and her heart beating rather fast. This would be the most blatant lie she'd told to her parents. She'd been avoiding telling them the truth, or only telling them half truths for years but this was going to be an outright lie.

"Hello darling," Her mother said, pulling her into a tight hug, her father following suit.

"Gosh haven't you grown again!" Mrs Granger said, pulling back from Hermione and examining her "I hope your coat still fits you. We've got everything packed in the car ready to go. We we're planning on getting some food somewhere before we set off and then…"

"Mum!" Hermione said, stopping her mother's endless talk "I … I'm not going to be able to come skiing."

Her mother looked at Hermione as if she'd just slapped her and her father was looking at her with disappointment in his eyes. Hermione didn't know which look was worse but she felt as if she was about to cry. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She had to do this.

"Look I…"

"Hermione please don't do this," her mother whispered. It felt like a knife going through Hermione's heart. She was hurting them so much.

"I have to be at Hogwarts at the moment. Everyone who is serious about the OWLs is staying at school to study. I can't do that if we're on holiday." Hermione pleaded.

Such a long silence followed these words that Hermione wanted to scream out she was sorry and tell them everything, about The Order and Mr Weasle almost dying, about Harry having visions of people getting hurt, about Sirius being trapped in the house for half a year, about Voldemort murdering Cedric, about Umbridge, about starting Dumbledore's Army. Just when she thought she couldn't take it any longer her father spoke.

"Right. Well, you know we want you to do well. Will you get the train back?"

She looked at them then. Her father's face was set in a mask that seemed to show no emotion, his voice had been deadpan. Her mother had tears in her eyes and was looking at Hermione as if she wasn't her daughter.

"I thought you would argue with me," Hermione said in a small voice.

Mr Granger sighed "You've already made up your mind Hermione, there's no point causing an argument trying to change it."

Hermione nodded sadly "I-I'll get the Knight Bus back. It'll be quicker."

Her father nodded curtly "Right, well do you need anything? Food or money or anything like that?"

"No, I'll be fine Dad. I'll have dinner back at Hogwarts" The lie tasted sour in her mouth.

The three of them stood looking at each other, no one quite knowing what to say. Her mother had stayed silent and was wiping away a few tears from her eyes. Finally Hermione spoke.

"Look, I better go if I'm going to get back in time. I love you both so much."

And she kissed her father's cheek. He patted the top of her head very gently.

She turned to hug her mother. Mrs Granger did not return the hug, but stood stiffly in Hermione's arms.

"Mum I…"

"We'll see you at the end of June Hermione," Mrs Granger said in a cold voice.

Hermione couldn't stay a moment longer after that. She knew she was going to cry and she couldn't let them see her. Not if they were going to believe she was really going back to Hogwarts to study. She grabbed the end of her case and Crookshanks' basket and strode away from them, muttering goodbye as she left. As soon as she got out of the station and began to walk around the back of the building to a deserted side street the tears began to fall, there was a pain in her chest as if something were trying to crawl out and waves of guilt were wracking her body. As soon as she was out of sight of everybody she stuck out her wand arm and waited as the Knight Bus came careering around the corner to her aid.

* * *

 _ **Pheeeew - I'll admit I got a little emotional writing this chapter. I definitely think JK was hinting that Hermione's parents were very upset that she didn't go skiing (what was the point in making that a story-line if not) and I always thought it was a little heart-breaking that she spends so little time with them and I really wanted to explore that in this story.**_

 _ **I also wanted a McGonagall to call Hermione her given name before she does so for Harry in book 6. I always thought these two had a special connection and were very similar in a lot of ways so I wanted to show that bond. Her back story is obviously taken from JK's writing on Pottermore.**_

 _ **Remember to review!**_

 _ **A-a-V xxx**_


	46. The Perfume

**'"...And that perfume's really unusual, Ron."**

 **"No problem,"'**

* * *

 **25th December 1995**

Hermione awoke on Christmas morning to find Ginny sitting at the end of her bed staring at her eagerly.

"Merry Christmas!" she trilled the moment Hermione opened her eyes.

Hermione blinked a few times in confusion. Ginny was sometimes a lot to handle very early in the morning.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Hermione asked, pulling herself into a seated position.

Ginny shrugged "Only about fifteen minutes. The normal response is 'Merry Christmas to you' by the way."

"Merry Christmas" Hermione said, laughing and looking towards the end of her bed where a pile of presents sat.

Ginny had made her way back to her own bed and had begun to attack her pile. Hermione reached forward to grab a present from hers and saw it was from her parents. She had sent Hedwig with her parents Christmas card and presents, hoping they'd assume Harry was also staying at Hogwarts over Christmas and Hedwig had returned bearing gifts for her which presumably her parents thought they were sending to Scotland, not London. She unwrapped the gift to find a new suede notebook, a scarf and a pair of winter boots. She smiled sadly at the gifts, still feeling guilty about lying to her parents and not accompanying them on the skiing trip. She put them to one side and tried to shake the guilt from her mind, it was Christmas and she should be happy and celebrating.

Ginny had given her a new hat that seemed to be modeled on the hats Hermione knit for the elves and Harry present turned out to be the _New Theory of Numerology_ which she'd mentioned that she'd wanted a few times. Mr and Mrs Weasley present turned out to be her first ever Weasley hand knitted jumper, this brought a small tear to her eye and she turned to Ginny to show her the light blue jumper patterned with snowflakes.

"Well you're with us for Christmas this year!" said Ginny, as if it was obvious Hermione should receive the families traditional present "And I think Mum's really touched you came here to see if Dad's okay rather than be with your family."

Hermione grinned, looking forward to being able to wear her jumper along with everybody else today. She'd always harbored a secret envy of the jumpers the Weasley's and Harry wore every Christmas. Finally she turned to Ron's present, unwrapping it carefully. She let out a gasp when she saw what it was, turning it over in her hand to make sure what she was seeing was correct.

"Ginny," she said slowly, still staring at the bottle in amazement "Ron's bought me…"

And she held up the bottle of perfume for Ginny to see. Ginny's mouth dropped open in amazement and she climbed down from her bed to come and sit on Hermione's again.

"Ron got you perfume?" she said incredulously, taking the bottle from Hermione's hands and turning it over.

Hermione nodded mutely, still staring at the bottle.

"That is … wow… not like him. He got me Bertie's Botts every flavour Beans again"

Hermione suddenly gasped and her hand flew to her mouth, horrified.

"Oh Christ Ginny, I bought him a homework planner!"

Ginny's eyes widened as she looked between Hermione and the perfume.

"So my brother bought you perfume," she said slowly, handing the bottle back to Hermione "and you bought him, the boy who hates homework, a homework planner?"

Hermione buried her face in her hands sighing "I bought Ron and Harry one," she said through her fingers "They've been struggling with their homework so much recently so I thought it would be useful! Oh god I'm an awful friend aren't I?"

Ginny scoffed and walked back to her own bed "Don't you think perfume's a bit more than friendly Hermione?" she said quietly.

Hermione looked at her in amazement. Ron didn't…? He couldn't…? Could he?

"Well I … I …." Hermione stuttered.

Ginny shook her head "Look I don't know what Ron was going for when he got you that but lets just say it's not his normal style of gift giving, okay,"

Ginny was right. What did Ron mean by this perfume. Was he trying to tell her that he saw her as more than a friend? Was that even possible? It was Ron for goodness sake.

And if he was trying to tell her that ,what on earth did Hermione think in return. She was flattered by the gift obviously, but did she like Ron in any way more than a friend. Her head said no very quickly but there was a little voice at the back of her mind that was saying 'yes, you know you do, you have done for a while'

Had she? Ron infuriated her most of the time. Sometimes he could make her laugh more than anybody else, so much that her sides hurt and she would be crying. Other times she wanted to punch him in the face because he was so annoying – when he was moody with her or when he was so hard on himself about homework or quidditch. And then there were the times when he would touch her, their arms would brush or their legs and Hermione's stomach would seem to back-flip. It certainly didn't do that if she accidentally brushed Harry's arm.

The thoughts were all too much for her and she felt distracted as she got ready, pulling on her nicest pair of jeans and her new Weasley jumper. She slipped her feet into the new shoes her parents had bought her then reached for the perfume again, taking the lid off and looking at it cautiously. Could she ask Ron about this? What would he say?

Sighing she sprayed a little on her wrist and bent to smell it. It wasn't sweet, it had more of a musky, smoky scent that reminded her of autumn and fires. It actually reminded her a little of Ron's scent which made her want to laugh. It wasn't your typically perfume smell but she thought she liked it and she put another squirt on her neck. Ginny came and gave a sniff, wrinkling her nose and shaking her head.

"Oh, I'm not sure I like that," she said, glancing again at the bottle.

Hermione shrugged and headed out of the door with Kreacher's Christmas gift, leaving Ginny to fiddle with her hair. Once she reached the landing she bumped into Ron, Harry, Fred and George all making their way downstairs. Her stomach jolted massively as she saw Ron. What was she going to say? She didn't want to say something that would embarrass him in front of Fred and George.

"Thanks for that book Harry" she said, turning to him first and smiling, trying to calm her beating heart "I've been wanting that _New Theory of Numerology_ for ages!" she turned to Ron and desperately tried to think of what to say "And that perfume's really unusual, Ron"

Great. Just brilliant. She hadn't meant to say _that_. Why couldn't she have said 'thank you, I really liked the perfume' or 'that was a really lovely gift Ron' not 'the perfume's unusual!'. It sounded more like an insult than a compliment. Why did that always happen. She was so nervous she hadn't even thought about what she was going to say before it came out of her of her mouth. Idiot.

* * *

 _ **I've always loved the perfume bit so much even though it's mentioned so quickly! Oh Jo you tease us with these details!**_


	47. End of the DA

**'"Harry, come on!" shrieked Hermione from the centre of the knot of people now trying to get out'**

* * *

 **5th April 1996**

Hermione's feet pounded along the corridor, a stitch was starting to tear at her side but she knew she couldn't stop, they had to make it to somewhere safe. Around her people were sprinting off in every direction, scattering like bowling pins but Hermione kept her eyes fixed on the red-headed figure in front of her.

Ron glanced around behind him and spotted Hermione struggling to keep up.

"Come on, Hermione!" He shouted, dropping back slighting so he could grab her arm, pulling her along even faster.

They rounded a corner, she could hear shouting behind them and she realised with a panik that she had no idea where Harry was but there wasn't time for that now. The door to the owlery was just ahead and Ron and Hermione slammed through it, closing it behind them and both leaning against the wood taking massive gulps of air.

Ron stood up first.

"Pig, pig come here," he panted, holding out his arm.

The little owl fluttered down obediently and hopped from Ron's arm to Ron's shoulder, nipping at his ear affectionately. Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out quill and parchment.

"Here lets write something on this, makes it more believable if anyone comes in."

Ron nodded and went to lean against the window sill, Hermione joined him and held out her ink pot so he could dip his quill in. He bent his head and began to write _Dear Mum,_ on the page.

"How long do you reckon we should stay in here?" Ron asked in a low voice, glancing at the door.

"Until we stop looking and sounding like we've just sprinted through the corridors," she checked her watch "It's five to nine so we should probably leave at nine."

Ron nodded and continued to write inane things about school and quidditch on the parchment "Did you see what happened to Harry?"

"No," Hermione said desperately, feeling dread rise inside of her "I yelled at him to leave as I was being pushed through the door but I didn't see after that."

Ron swallowed audibly "He'll be alright, he can run bloody fast."

They were silent whilst Ron continued to scribble on the parchment. After five minutes both of them had their breathing under control and Hermione's face no longer felt quite so pink. Ron crumpled up the fake letter in to his pocket and stroked Pig's head before placing him back on the nearest perch. They looked at each other nervously and opened the door slowly, there was nobody around. Trying to keep there footsteps a normal pace they began to walk back to the Gryffindor common room.

"What do you think happened?" Ron asked, glancing around him in case anyone could hear them "How did she find out?"

"Somebody must have told on us," Hermione whispered "There's no way Umbridge would have been able to find out where we were meeting and what time otherwise."

"So it was somebody in the group," Ron said in a horrified group "Who? Who would do that?"

"Well," Hermione said nervously, biting her lip and wringing her hands "we'll be able to find who it was soon enough."

"Hermione, what spell did you put on that parchment?" Ron said slowly, gazing at her.

Hermione looked around them again and dropped her voice even quieter "I read it this old jinxing textbook … it's quite a clever spell really … it was difficult to…."

"Hermione!" Ron said warningly.

Hermione took a deep breath "Whoever told will have the word SNEAK written across their face in giant spots basically."

Ron was gazing at Hermione in amazement, blinking more than he needed to.

"You are … quite scary sometimes," He said in an awed voice.

They had reached the portrait hole, Ron muttered the password then said as they walked in;

"Well whoever it was deserves it. I hope it stays on their face forever."

Once in the common room they immediately spotted the tight group of people from the DA. Fred, George, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Lavender, Parvati, Neville, Dean, Seamus and the Creevey brothers were all sitting together in a corner of the room. The only person not among them was;

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione said together in horror.

"He's not with you?" Fred and Angelina said in shock, staring at them.

"We lost him, we were running so fast!" Hermione said, fear creeping over her slowly.

Hermione and Ron sat down amongst the group in shock. Another twenty minutes ticked by. Hermione put her head in her hands.

"Oh god he's been caught," she moaned desperately.

"What will happen to him?" Colin Creevey asked quietly, hugging his knees to his chest.

"He'll be expelled," Alicia said in a hard flat voice

Lavender turned to Hermione in desperation "What about the rest of us, what if they find out we were in it too!"

Hermione shrugged helplessly "we'll all be expelled I'm guessing. Umbridge won't hold back."

"Could they expel that many people?" George asked, shaking his head.

Nobody answered. Hermione wanted to cry. She thought she might cry if she wasn't so scared. This could be it, the end of her school career, before she'd even taken her OWLs. And what about Harry? If he'd been caught she saw no way that he'd been able to get out of this. If someone had told Umbridge everything, that they'd broken so many school rules and educational decrees.

Her parents would hate her, she realised. How on earth was she going to tell them that she'd been expelled before the end of her fifth year, with no qualifications to her name. She'd have to go to a muggle secondary school and take muggle exams in Maths and Science and then get a job as a librarian or something. She'd probably never see Harry and Ron again. She shoved her head into her hands, pulling at her hair in frustration. She wasn't helping herself by thinking like this. But what else could she do, how could she help Harry when she didn't even know what had happened or how much Umbridge knew.

They had no idea how long they sat there but the common room slowly began to empty around them. Hermione kept looking and Ron and she knew the same thoughts were swirling around his head, she almost felt like she was having a conversation with him when they looked at each other, even though no words left her mouth

' _It's all my fault, it was my idea,'_

' _We both encouraged him,'_

' _What if we never see Harry again,'_

' _My mum will actually kill me if I'm expelled,'_

The group of Gryffindor DA members sat huddled close together for what felt like hours, barely anyone spoke. They were all waiting for something to happen, for someone to come and confirm their worst fears, for any news at all.

Finally the portrait hole swung open. It was Harry. He looked shattered and scruffy but he was there in front of them and everyone cried out jumping to their feet at the sight of him. He looked at them all for a long moment and then said in a hollow voice;

"Dumbledore's gone."

* * *

 _ **Just to let you all know I'm going to be taking a little hiatus for a week. I'm going on holiday taking a canal boat through the countryside so internet will be thin on the ground and I think after posting every day for a month and a half a week off might be good! Hope you're all okay with this and the next chapter will be up on Easter Monday!**_

 _ **Miss you already!**_

 _ **A-a-V xxx**_


	48. Cherry Pie

**'and to his relief Hermione was much too preoccupied these days to badger his about Occlumency; she was spending a lot of time muttering to herself'**

* * *

 **2nd June 1996**

Hermione flipped feverishly through her textbooks trying to locate the correct answer. _Why_ couldn't she remember what plant was the secondary compound in a _fever fighter_ potion. She knew she had read that note just last week. Their OWLs were one week away and Hermione felt awful. She was spending every waking moment she wasn't in lessons revising, before classes started, at lunch time, once classes were over until late into the night. These exams were so important and she really couldn't afford to not do her best, especially as she wasn't sure what career she wanted, she needed to keep all her options open. She finally found the correct page in her textbook – _Chinese Chomping Cabage_! Of course it was. She began to write the answer down three time as was her custom so it would imprint itself into her brain.

"Hermione?"

She looked up, Ron was standing before her holding a couple of books.

"Oh, hello," she said distractedly, now searching for her Ancient Runes textbook "where on earth have I…"

Ron picked up something from the chair opposite her and held it in front of her nose. It was the Ancient Runes book.

"Oh, thank you," She said, taking it from him and flipping to the index.

Ron took the seat opposite and placed his books down.

"Hermione?" He asked again tentaviley.

"What Ron, I'm quite busy at the moment!" she snapped, couldn't he see she didn't have time for his questions right now.

"Alright Hermione keep you hair on," Ron said, he was perfectly used to Hermione snapping at him at the moment "I was only going to ask if you'd had dinner, I didn't see you."

Hermione checked her watch and groaned. She'd managed to completely forget about dinner and now it would be over. She'd done this once last week as well.

"No I forgot all about it," she said sadly, shaking her head

"Yeah I though you might have," Ron said.

Hermione looked at him, for some reason he was grinning.

"Why is that funny Ron?" she snapped again "I'm busy okay, I was working. You know are exams are only one week away!"

Ron sighed "I _know_ Hermione. I'm not likely to forget with you harping on about it every five minutes!"

Hermione glared at him and turned her attention back to her Ancient Runes book. She swore sometimes Ron just came over to annoy her purposefully.

"What I was _going_ to say," Ron continued in a maddening voice "Was that I thought you might of missed dinner so I brought something for you. You can't work all evening on an empty stomach."

Hermione looked up to see Ron holding something wrapped in a napkin in his hand. He was grinning in a self satisfied way at her.

Hermione shook her head "I haven't got time Ron. Anyway you can't eat in the library."

Ron sighed irritably "What, you haven't got time to spend five minuets eating some food Hermione. It's not healthy what you're doing. You're getting barely any sleep and forgetting meals, your brain can't work properly."

"My brain is working perfectly fine thank you. Maybe you should care more about revision rather than food if you want to do well!" Hermione glared at him.

"I do care about revision – no honestly I do!" Hermione had fixed him with a sardonic glance "But I also know I need to sleep and eat!"

Hermione didn't reply

"Come on Hermione. Look just get out of the library for five minutes. Walk round a few corridors, eat some food, you'll feel ready to do a whole evening of revision after that and I won't bother you at all."

As if in answer Hermione's stomach rumbled loudly.

Ron laughed "Come on. I won't leave you alone until you agree. You're basically stopping me doing _my_ revision now!"

Hermione sighed again "So what you're saying is _you_ won't do any revision and you'll stop me doing any revision until _I've_ walked around for five minuets and eaten some food."

"That's about the size of it, yep!" Ron grinned again, knowing he had won.

Hermione stood, leaving her books and things where they were.

"You're insufferable you know," she muttered as she strolled past him.

Ron chuckled to himself and followed her out of the library doors. They walked a few paces down the corridor.

"So what food have you brought then?" Hermione asked, still feeling irritated "Please don't say you've wrapped up some sheapards pie or something!"

"Nah, it was lasagne today" Ron said and Hermione almost groaned. She loved lasagne.

"I wrapped up this!" and he unfolded the napkin revealing a large slice of cherry pie.

It's crust had crumbled slightly and the cherry's had stained bits of the napkin red, but it looked delicious and Hermione's mouth actually began to water.

"See I knew you wanted it," Ron said, waving it infront of her face "Oh look Hermione, lovely cherry pie that your wonderful friend has thoughtfully brought you," and he danced in front of her with the pie just out of her grasp.

"Oh shut up!" Hermione said, grinning in spite of herself and grabbing for the pie.

Ron held it high out of her reach "I don't think that's the correct response Hermione!"

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes "Okay okay! Ron, thank you very much for thinking of me at dinner and for bringing me pie. You are an all round fantastic friend and I'm not sure what I would do without you."

Ron shook his head and handed her the napkin "That was sarcasm."

"Was it really? I didn't notice," Hermione said thickly, taking a bite out of the pie. It was delicious. She hadn't realised how truly hungry she was until she started eating. What a stupid thing to do, missing dinner!

"Wish I had some now" Ron said, gazing at the pie and she tried to neatly eat it from the napkin and failed miserably.

"Oh, like you didn't have two helpings at dinner!"

"There's always room for a third Hermione."

Ron wiggled his eyebrows at her and Hermione laughed out loud, spraying crumbs in all directions as she did so and coughing loudly. This only made Ron laugh even more until both of them were almost bent double. Hermione thought how ridiculous they must look, standing in the centre of a corridor laughing with a piece of pie in her hand.

"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley what on earth are you doing!"

They both stood up quickly to see Professor McGonagall standing at the end of the corridor, looking at them as if they were a pair of chimps having a tea party, which may very well be what they looked like.

"You are meant to be prefects!" She said, striding over towards them.

"is there a specific rule about eating pie in corridors Professor?" Ron asked smirking.

Hermione nearly choked and Professor McGonagall's lips became thinner still.

"I won't take cheek like that Weasley, mind yourself," she said sternly "What _are_ you two doing?"

Hermione glanced at Ron who had gone slightly pink. She cleared her throat.

"We're sorry professor. We were just taking a break from revision. I've been working so much I didn't realise I'd missed dinner. We're getting back it as soon as I've eaten this."

Professor McGonagall shook her head but her features softened slightly.

"Well see that you do, and for goodness sake don't let Professor Umbridge catch you."

And as she walked away from them Hermione could have sworn she'd seen the ghost of a smile on her lips.

As soon as she was out of earshot Ron said in amazement "She really loves you. If that had been me eating she would have taken house points."

Hermione shook her head and took another bite of pie, she had nearly finished it now "No she wouldn't. She doesn't want to take any house points from Gryffindor at the moment now we've got in Inquisitorial Squad on our backs all the time."

"Stupid little gits they are, do you know I'd like to…"

By the time Ron had finished telling her what he'd like to do Malfoy and the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad, Hermione had polished off the pie and cleaned up her mouth and hands which had been slightly sticky.

She sighed lightly "Shall we go back then?"

Ron nodded and they turned around to head back towards the library in comfortable silence. Just before they reached the door Hermione stopped.

"Um … thank you for bringing me the pie Ron. You were right, I do feel like I can revise better now."

Ron pretended to look gobsmacked and glanced all around him "Quick, somebody call the Prophet. Hermione Granger has just admitted I was right about something!"

Hermione punched him lightly on the arm and he laughed. Together they sat down at the little table in the library for the rest of the evening, both intently revising in a warm, comfortable silence.

* * *

 _ **I'm back a day early! This is one of the few chapters that isn't grounded in a specific moment that was missing from the books but the next chapter coming up is very intense and emotional and the ones before this have also been pretty heavy so I wanted something lighthearted and fun to break it up a bit. It's a bit silly and fluffy but I really like to imagine the more insignificant normal moments at Hogwarts as much as the big events!**_

 _ **HAPPY EASTER! A-a-V xxx**_


	49. Purple

**'She winced slightly and put a hand to her ribs. The curse Dolohov had used on her, though less effective than it would have been had he been able to say the incantation aloud, had nevertheless caused, in Madam Pomfrey's words 'quite enough damage to be going on with'. Hermione was having to take ten different types of potion every day...'**

* * *

 **19th June 1996**

Purple.

She quite liked the colour purple.

Her mother had owned a purple dress when Hermione was a child, it was the one she used to wear to parties and dinners.

Hermione remembered hugging her mother goodbye in that dress, the smell of her evening perfume thick in Hermione's nose, left with a babysitter for the evening. She remembered being excited for when she was an adult and would go to dinner parties with her friends.

Where was her mother?

Hermione struggled to remember. She missed her. A vauge notion that she had something to apologise for floated into her head. She needed to say sorry to her mother. She couldn't remember why though. That was odd, Hermione could always remember things.

Remember.

What was the last thing she remembered doing? Something to do with the colour purple.

Purple Fire.

A sharp pain went through her as she remembered. There had been purple fire, and the man that had cast in had been wearing a mask. And they'd been running. They'd needed to find Sirius. They'd got trapped in an office. She'd be covered in books.

She loved books.

As each memory came back to her it brought a sharp stab of pain to her chest that then began to wrack through her body. She tried to open her eyes but she couldn't and that scared her more than anything.

Where was she? What was happening?

She'd been with Harry and Neville. They'd got separated from the others, from Ron.

Where was Ron?

The pain was getting worse now, reaching a crescendo that made her want to scream. Her chest felt as if it might explode. She tried to make a noise. She needed help. She thought she might be dying. She couldn't speak. She couldn't open her eyes. A croak escaped her lips. That was all she could manage. The pain was too much.

She knew she was going to die.

 _"Hermione!"_

Had someone said her name. Hermione was her name wasn't it? Someone was here, nearby.

She tried speak but all that came out was another croak.

" _Hermione!_ Oh my … thank … are you … MADAM POMFREY! MADAM POMFREY IT'S HERMIONE!"

She knew that voice. She'd known that voice for years. It was constantly there, always talking to her. Whose voice was it?

"Madam Pomfrey you have to help her. She made a noise. Something's wrong I can tell!"

"Mr Weasley get back into your bed this instant! You'll injure yourself further!"

Mr Weasley. It was Ron. Ron was here. Ron was nearby.

She tried to say his name but it didn't work. She tried to open her eyes but nothing happened. Her chest was still screaming in pain.

"It's all right Miss Granger, I'm here. I'm right here. Drink this. You're going to be okay."

Liquid touched her lips.

She was gone.

OOO

Everything hurt. It wasn't like pain though, more of an intense aching that started in her chest but carried on all around her body. She opened her eyes and found she could see. There was a dark, high ceiling above her. She'd seen that ceiling before. She could hear the soft sound of breathing coming from her right and ever so slowly she turned her head. Every movement made her muscles ache even more but she continued until she was looking at the bed to her side. There was a red-haired boy lying on the pillow, his mouth open as he slept. Ron.

"Ron?"

Talking sent a sharp pain across her chest and ribs and her voice came out as a hoarse whisper. She needed to see his eyes open though, to talk to him.

"Ron?" she said again.

His eyes opened suddenly and he jumped, looking around until her caught her eye.

" _Hermione!"_ He said hoarsely, rolling out of the bed and rushing towards her. Hermione noticed him wince at he did so.

"Thank Merlin. I thought you were dead earlier. I thought you were going to die. You're okay. Are you okay?"

He said all this very hurriedly, kneeling on the floor so they were at eye level. He looked pale and terrified. Hermione reached an arm out of the bed sheets very slowly, every muscle yelling in protest. She reached for his hand and he took hers in both of his. It was then Hermione noticed the tight bandages that were wrapping both of Ron's arms from wrist until the disappeared under his T-shirt. He was hurt as well.

"I'm alright," she said softly, her chest still throbbing as she spoke.

Ron's face crumpled as if he might cry and he looked down at the floor, taking a few deep breaths to steady himself.

"Ron what happened? The last thing I remember was losing you and Ginny and Luna. The Death Eaters had surrounded us. How did we get out?"

The pain in her chest was getting steadily worse but she had to know what had happened. She had to understand.

"I don't remember too much. Neville's told me most of it," Ron said hoarsely "It got down to just Harry and Neville. The Death Eaters had almost won. The Order showed up just in time, then Dumbledore arrived. They'd lost as soon as Dumbledore arrived."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief "So everyone's okay? Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville?"

A flicker went across Ron's eyes and Hermione immediately knew something was wrong.

"Yes they're all fine. Madam Pomfrey let them go a few hours ago."

The pain increased in Hermione's chest and Ron wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Ron you're lying. There's something else isn't there? Somebody got hurt?" A few tears leaked out of her eyes.

Ron looked panicked "Hermione you're in pain. Let me get Madam Pomfrey…"

He tried to let go of Hermione's hand but Hermione gripped tighter than ever. She had to know what had happened.

"Ron tell me. Just tell me. Please"

Ron let out a stuttered sigh and Hermione could see now his own eyes were wet. Fear pounded in her stomach and her chest was screaming. Ron did not cry easily. Something was very very wrong.

"The Order all fought the Death Eaters. Some of them got hurt," He whispered, squeezing her hand. Finally he looked into her eyes "Sirius died, Hermione."

"No," Hermione chocked. Her chest was screaming now and tears were pouring down her cheeks "No, please-aghhhhh!"

A shot of fiery pain had gone through her chest and ribs making her cry out. Sirius couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be. He was all the family Harry had. He had been locked up in Grimmauld Place for nearly a year. It had all been a trick that Voldemort had planted in Harry's mind so it couldn't be real that he was dead. Not Sirius.

"Oh god Hermione!" she heard Ron say beside her, panic clear in his voice. "MADAM POMFREY!"

But the matron was already above her, holding onto her shoulder as she held a bottle of potion. She made soothing noises as she held the potion to Hermione's lips. The pain ceased and Hermione was gone again.

OOO

The next time Hermione's eyes opened the aches had lessened considerably. As she shifted in her bed there was still pain in her chest but it didn't feel as if she were on fire anymore. The ceiling above her was bright, it was daytime. She shifted her body up the bed slightly and turned her head to the right. A curtain had been put up around the bed next to her and she could hear the low murmur of voices.

"Ron?" she asked. Her voice was still weak but stronger than it had been when she'd last awoke.

"Hermione!" Ron called back.

"Mr Weasley if you attempt to leave this bed without my permission one more time I shall be forced to restrain you. Sit back down now!" Madam Pomfrey snapped from behind the curtain "Are you alright Miss Granger? I'll be with you as soon as I'm finished with Mr Weasley."

"I'm okay," Hermione called back to her, leaning back into the pillows and shutting her eyes.

She couldn't believe Sirius was dead. It wasn't fair. He'd been so young and he'd only just got out of Azkaban. He hadn't even had a chance to re-build any sort of life. She couldn't imagine how awful Harry must be feeling. What on earth was she going to say to him?

There was a rattle as the curtain got drawn back beside Ron's bed and Hermione turned to look at him.

"Ron your arms!" she gasped, gazing at them. The bandages were gone now and she could clearly see the welts that criss-crossed his skin, some of them so deep they looked painful even though they had all faded to white scars. Ron blushed as he looked down at him own arms, rubbing at them.

"What happened to them?" Hermione asked quietly. Before Ron could answer though Madam Pomfrey drew the curtain again and began to examine Hermione, asking her about the pains and aches, where they started, what sort of movement triggered them. She muttered names of potions as Hermione answered. She bustled off to her store cupboard and returned with six bottles. Hermione raised her eyebrows but Madam pomfrey said;

"These are just the tip of the iceberg if you want to get better. There's around twenty potions I'll need you to take every day so we can fix you up. You're very lucky that horrible curse was silent."

Hermione obediently swallowed all the potions and let Madam Pomfrey re-arrange the pillows so she could sit more comfortably. Finally the curtain was removed between them and Hermione and Ron could see each other again.

"Do not move from you beds," Madam Pomfrey instructed as she walked back to her office.

Ron grinned sheepishly at Hermione and Hermione tried to smile back.

"What happened to your arms Ron?" Hermione asked softly and Ron sighed.

"It was so stupid. I'd been hit by this curse that made me go all funny. I don't really remember a lot of what happened but you know those brains we saw in one of the rooms?" Hermione nodded "I summoned one over to me. It wrapped around my arms and chest and well…" he lifted his arms to demonstrate exactly what the brains had done to him "It's pathetic. I got myself hurt when I should have been helping Harry,"

"Ron, it wasn't your fault if you'd been cursed. You couldn't help what you were doing."

Ron shrugged sadly "well it's just like me to cause more trouble than actually help," he sighed again "anyway how are you feeling. Neville said they've got no idea what curse hit you."

Hermione smiled tightly "I'm okay. Better than earlier. My chest still hurts, especially when I move. I just feel weak as well, tired."

Ron nodded slowly.

"How's Harry?" Hermione asked tentavely.

"He's … well Madam Pomfrey patched him up but he wasn't hurt badly at all. He's popped in once since then. I think he'll come back some time today to see you," Ron looked at Hermione, a strained look on his face "He seems … lost or something. Like distracted. He doesn't want to talk about it I don't think."

Hermione nodded. Grief affected everyone in different ways.

"I feel awful for him," she whispered, trying not to cry again "I wish there was something we could do."

"I know," Ron agreed.

They lapsed into silence for a while, both of them gazing at the ceiling, lost in thought.

"Do you fancy a game of chess?" Ron said finally.

Hermione almost laughed "You've got your chess board here?"

"Yeah!" Ron said brightly, reaching with stiff arms for his bedside table and lifting up his battered chess board. He placed it down on the bedside table in between their beds. "Ginny brought it this morning with a load of sweets and exploding snap cards. She's going to come back in a bit. You were still asleep when she got here."

Ron quickly won the first game and began to reset the board.

"You're not going to let me win just because I'm injured then," Hermione joked.

"And take the pride away from that one time in the future you're actually going to beat me? Never." Ron grinned at her.

* * *

 _ **This is another chapter that I've had floating around in my head for around 7 years or so. I've seen a few different interpretations of who woke up first and who told who Sirius had died but this is how I've always imagined it. I really hope you enjoyed the way it was written and if you could leave a review that would be super!**_

 _ **A-a-V xxx**_


	50. Difficult Questions

_**'**_ **Hermione disengaged herself gently from her mother to join the group'**

* * *

 **28th June 1996**

Ron had insisted on carrying Hermione's trunk from the train, which although Hermione had protested she was in fact quite grateful. Her trunk was heavy and she still felt worn out, her chest twinging sharply whenever she moved too suddenly or got too tired. Instead she carried Crookshanks in one hand, Pigwidgeon in the other as she Ron and Harry stepped through the barrier into the muggle world. Hermione did not immediately spot her parents as there was a very large group on the platform to greet them all – Mrs Weasley stood with Fred and George and behind them were Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks and Lupin. Finally Hermione spotted her parents engaged in what looked like a deep conversation with Mr Weasley. She felt a pang of nerves go through her. Last time she had seen her mother she had been so angry, all their letters since then had been rather short and Hermione's didn't know how much her parents knew of what had happened in the ministry.

Mrs Weasley was turning from Ron and Ginny who she had embraced tightly to Harry who she also hugged.

"Oh Hermione!" she said, turning towards Hermione and clasping her in a fierce embrace as well "Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded but had no time to reply as her mother and father had made their way into the melee of greetings and were gazing at her.

"Hello," Hermione said softly.

Her father looked as if he may cry as he closed the gap between the two parties and gripped Hermione in a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. When he let go Hermione found her mother's eyes which were also bright and tearful.

"Mum, I…" she began.

"Oh darling," Mrs Granger said, hugging Hermione tightly. Hermione saw over her mother's shoulder that the entire greeting party was making their way over to Harry's Aunt and Uncle. Hermione gently let go of her mother.

"Harry's leaving mum, I just need to say goodbye,"

And she quickly walked to Ron's side and watched as the adults did a rather terrific job of terrifying Mr and Mrs Dursley. When it was time to say goodbye she hugged Harry fiercly, trying to display the message that they wouldn't leave him in the dark again this summer. And then Harry was gone and Hermione and Ron turned back towards their parents, Hermione's face fell as she caught the end of her mother's sentence.

"…I want you to tell me. All our letter said was she'd been injured outside of the school!"

Mrs Granger was speaking to Mrs Weasley who glanced worriedly at Hermione as she hurried over, Ron walking beside her.

"Mum…" Hermione began as she reached her parents and Mrs Weasley but her mother cut her off.

"No Hermione. I want to know what's going on. I don't understand why Ron's parents should know and we don't. Look at you Hermione, I can tell you're hurt! And don't think I haven't spotted Ron's arms as well! What on earth were you doing outside of the school!"

The rest of the party was gathered around now and Hermione stood terrified in the centre. What on earth was she going to tell her parents? She didn't know what was safe for them to know and what wasn't.

"Mum … it's really complicated … can you wait until we get home and then…"

"No Hermione!" Her mother cut her off again "You'll tell me now. How is there so much I don't know about you. It's like you're a different person sometimes,"

It felt like she'd been slapped. Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her mothers face, pink with anger. Her ribs gave a stab of pain and Hermione grabbed them. The flash of pain must have showed on her face for her mother said,

"See. I can tell something's wrong!"

Hermione tried to swallow the lump in her throat and opened her mouth to speak but Mr Weasley got there first.

"Look, Hermione's right it is very complicated. As far as we know she, Harry, Ron and Ginny and some others were tricked into leaving the school. They were all attacked and injured but luckily some of the people here," Mr Weasley gestured at Mad-Eye, Tonks and Lupin "Got there to help them. Whatever happened, it wasn't their fault. They were all very brave,"

Hermione gazed at Mr Weasley in amazement. Was that answer going to be enough to satisfy her parents?

Her father furrowed his brow "What do mean tricked?" he asked slowly "Is this to do with that man Hermione told us about? You-Know-Who or something?"

Mr Weasley glanced furtively around them and nodded.

"Yes it's to do with him. As I said it was out of the kids control."

Mr and Mrs Granger were silent, still looking completely bewildered.

"We got house points!" Ron said suddenly from beside Hermione "For what we'd done. Fifty each. Professor McGonagall gave them to us,"

Ron was looking at her as if he'd said something wrong but Hermione realised that was the best thing someone could have said. Her parents didn't understand much about the wizarding world but they understood house points and prefects and if they knew the school was rewarding what they had done maybe it would all be alright?

She turned to her mother and father who were looking from Ron to Hermione. Finally her mother spoke.

"Right. Okay. Well I suppose that explains a little of it." She sighed heavily and looked at her daughter "I'm sorry Hermione it's just when we get these letters saying you've been hurt it's just … we don't know what to think sometimes."

"We don't know either," Mrs Weasley said gently, laying a hand on Mrs Granger's arm "We get letters constantly and it's terrifying. It's not just you."

Mrs Granger sighed again and nodded at Mrs Weasley. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Right, well we best be going then," Mr Granger said quietly, lifting Hermione's trunk from the floor "I expect we'll see you soon," and he shook Mr Granger's hand.

As her parents began to say their goodbyes Hermione turned to hug Ginny tightly, make her goodbyes to the assembled order members then she was just left with Ron.

"Thank you," she said quietly so no one else could hear.

Ron shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets, looking slightly awkward.

"I'll probably see you soon, yeah?" He asked

"Definitely," Hermione said, hugging him. Ron took his hands out of his pockets and hugged her back tightly for a couple of seconds.

Hermione waved at them all, picked up Crookshanks' basket and made her way out of the station and into the sunlit street beyond.

* * *

 **Wooo that is fifth year done! Roll on the excitement and drama of sixth year! What did everybody think of this years missing moments? Let me know in a review? Do you agree that Hermione's parents would be beginning to get angry at everything that was happening to their daughter?**

 **A-a-V xxx**


	51. Summer Letters V

**Summer 1996**

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _How's everything going? Mum's been really worried about you and what Dad told your parents because your mum seemed really angry – are they still angry? It must be weird not really being able to explain stuff to them._

 _You'll never guess who's staying here – do you remember Fleur Delacour? Her and Bill are engaged and they're living here at the moment. It's weird. Ginny's not happy about it! I'm not sure Mum is either so everything's a bit tense here!_

 _Anyway see you soon!_

 _Love_

 _Ron_

* * *

 _Dear Ron,_

 _Everything's okay. Mum and Dad are being a bit funny with me though, they're not bothering to ask a lot about Hogwarts or anything, I think they're tired of being left out of stuff. They're not angry any more though which is good I suppose._

 _Wow, well congratulations to Bill! When's the wedding meant to be?_

 _What have you been up to the last few days? I've started a lot of our NEWT reading (although I don't know what subjects I'll be taking until we get our OWL results of course) and me and Dad went for a walk by the river yesterday._

 _Yes hopefully see you soon_

 _Love From,_

 _Hermione_

* * *

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Wedding's not until next summer but you'd think it was tomorrow with all the preparations they're already doing – seriously why do you need to plan something that lasts ONE DAY over a year in advance – mad!_

 _Not much really. Me and Ginny have just hung out outside, played a bit of Quidditch. It's weird Fred and George not being here, the house seems so much quieter! Seriously Hermione you don't need to worry about what NEWTs you can take – you'll have got Outstandings on everything and be able to take every subject you want – it's me who needs to worry!_

 _Has your dad got time off work at the moments then? That reminds me, we just found out – Dad's got a promotion. He literally never comes home from the office at the moment but it's a much better job, bigger office, more money!_

 _Love,_

 _Ron_

* * *

 _Dear Ron,_

 _I think it's normal to plan a wedding that far in advance, they're big deals for most people!_

 _I wonder when we'll be getting our OWL results? I hope it's soon. Anyway you don't need to worry either, I'm sure you did really well on your exams as well._

 _Yes mum and dad have had the last week off but they're back at work on Monday. I'll be on my own all day which I'm not looking forward to. It used to never bother me but with everything that's going on at the moment I'm not looking forward to it._

 _That's fantastic news about your dad – really really great! Your mum must be thrilled as well._

 _Hopefully we can all meet up soon?_

 _Love From,_

 _Hermione_

* * *

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _You do know you can just come and stay here right? You don't have to ask? I spoke to mum and she says she doesn't like the idea of you home alone all day every day anyway so now you have to come._

 _I just found out Harry's coming on Saturday anyway. Dumbledore's dropping him off (weird?) and he's staying here for the rest of the holidays so if you come we can all hang out._

 _Let me know if you want to come._

 _Love,_

 _Ron_

* * *

 _Dear Ron,_

 _Are you sure your mum would be okay with that, six and a half weeks is a long time for me to stay!_

 _If it's alright I just spoke to Dad and he's actually got a conference in Plymouth on Wednesday so he could drop me off on the way. It would be really early in the morning? Let me know if that's okay, I know that's only three days away!_

 _Love from,_

 _Hermione_

* * *

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Yeah of course Wednesday is great. Mum'll definitely be up even if I'm not!_

 _See you then!_

 _Love,_

 _Ron_

* * *

 ** _I was actually pretty shocked when I was doing my date calculations that Hermione is only at home for a week and a half before heading off to The Burrow which means these letters are almost one a day for context!_**


	52. Back to The Burrow

**'"So Hermione's here?" he asked happily as he tickled Crookshanks behind the ear**

 **"Oh yes, she arrived the day before yesterday,"'**

* * *

 **10th July 1996**

The early morning light was watery and misted as Hermione sat in the passenger seat of her fathers car, speeding their way towards Ottery St. Catchpole. It was a little after six o'clock and they had just begun their journey. Hermione's trunk was in the boot and Crookshanks was sleeping in his basket. Mr Granger had turned the car radio up and the two of them sat in silence for a long time, letting the music wash over them as the sun crept steadily across the sky. After a couple of hours Hermione reached over to turn the volume on the music down, finally gathering the courage to ask her father a question.

"Dad, does Mum hate me at the moment?"

Mr Granger didn't answer for quite some time, his eyes fixed on the road as he overtook a lorry. Finally he said;

"Your mother could never hate you Hermione. You shouldn't think that."

Hermione sighed and wriggled in her seat.

"But she's angry at me still. So are you."

"We're not angry Hermione," Mr Granger said, glancing sideways at her before turning back to the road "well I'm not in any case. You've got to see this is difficult for us though. We hardly know anything about your life anymore. We saw you for a grand total of a fortnight last year. That's difficult for any parent."

Hermione nodded and felt a lump rise in her throat. She was determined not to cry.

"It's not that I don't want to spend time with you," Hermione said quietly "It's just, there's a lot going on at the moment, not just school stuff. I don't know how to begin even explaining it all,"

Her father was silent again, drumming his finger lightly on the steering wheel.

"But that's just it Hermione, we _want_ to know what's going on. We _want_ you to tell us even if it is complicated. We're missing out on you growing up."

Hermione took a shaky breath and looked at her father's profile "I'm sorry Dad. I really am."

Mr Granger nodded stiffly "I know you are love. Me and your mother love you a lot, you know that don't you?" He glanced at Hermione again and sighed "And we're proud of you as well. We could never complain that you don't try hard enough. All you do is try. I can't be angry at you for that."

They didn't speak again until they reached The Burrow, Hermione was wrapped up in thoughts of her mother and father. The last week and a half had been awkward. Hermione had felt like a stranger in her own home. It was clear Hermione had taken things too far last year after cancelling the skiing trip with her parents at the last moment. Coming back from school injured and without being able to give a solid explanation for what had happened had not helped matters and then she announced that after just a week and a half at home she wanted to leave again. Last year then had been protests and bickering about Hermione leaving so soon into the summer holidays. This year her mother had simply nodded as if she'd known it was coming and walked out of the room. Her father had agreed to drop her off on the way to his conference this morning and had kept up a friendly attitude, but Hermione could tell he too was hurt.

It was so difficult to explain to them that with Voldermort now at large she hated being alone in the house all day whilst they worked. She was so used to the noise and bustle of Hogwarts that the house felt dead, even as she tried to read book after book she spent every day feeling lonely and afraid. She would wake in the night from dreams of a flash of purple flame and the sounds of Ron screaming as he was being strangled by brains, even though she hadn't been conscious to witness this. Her chest burnt fiercely whenever she woke from the dreams and the two potions she was still taking did little to quell this. When Ron's letter had arrived making it clear she could stay at The Burrow whenever she wanted her heart had soared, she had stopped dreading the long stretch of the remaining six weeks. She also felt a flutter of nerves at the thought of staying at Ron's house but she didn't want to delve too deeply into the source of those, she felt very confused every time she thought of Ron and what she felt for him. She'd been pushing her feelings to the back of her mind for a few years now but since they'd been in the hospital wing together after the ministry it felt like everything had shifted slightly. Like she could no longer push this away.

The sun had fully risen as the car pulled up outside the ramshackle house, scattering chickens and kicking up dust. Together Mr Granger and Hermione made their way to the front door and Hermione knocked quickly. She heard movement and the door opened at inch, a chain preventing it from swinging all the way back. Mr Weasley's face appeared in the gap, looking resigned.

"Ah Hermione, David, good morning," He said giving them a tight smile but not moving back to open the door fully "I'm so sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to prove who you are."

Hermione almost laughed "Mr Weasley it's me! You just said my name!"

Behind her Mr Granger was looking completely bewildered, Normally Mr Weasley greeted them extremely enthusiastically.

"I know Hermione but you see, you put the day and time you were coming in your letters to Ron so you could be a Death Eater in disguise," He explained, shaking his head "So you need to prove to me that you really are you!"

"How am I meant to do that?" Hermione asked, shifting Crookshanks' basket which was making her arm ache.

"You need to tell me something only the real Hermione could know. It's Ministry Procedure you see."

Hermione sighed and racked her brains to think of something she knew that Mr Weasley would also know to be true but that a Death Eater wouldn't. Really it was quite complicated.

"I stayed here two summer ago. Ginny's bedroom was a poster of The Weird Sisters in it and Ron's is covered with Chudley Cannon things, the whole room is orange,"

Mr Weasley smiled gently "Correct. And I am Arthur Weasley and my dearest ambition is to know who areoplanes stay up," He smiled again at Hermione's bemused expression "That's so you know it was really me and not an imposter."

"Oh, of course," Hermione said, glancing back at her father who was now shaking his head and seemed close to laughing.

The door shut and when in opened again it was without the hindrance of a chain. Mr Weasley stood on the doorstep beaming at them, already dressed for work.

"So sorry about that but it's standard procedure at the moment with everything that's happened. Come in, come in!"

He ushered them over the threshold and Hermione and Mr Granger made their way through to the cramped kitchen where Mrs Weasley was bustling around with tea and toast.

"Hello!" she called as she went to hug Hermione fondly "Sorry about Arthur at the door. Apparently he has to set an example for work. It's a complete nightmare going through that every day. Tea?"

Before they could answer Mr Weasley walked into the room and grabbed his bag.

"Right I'm sorry but I really must dash. Got to be in the office…" he checked his watch "well now actually. I'll see you later Molly."

He kissed his wife on the cheek, shook Mr Granger's hand and then hurried out of the back door.

"He's working such long hours at the moment," Mrs Weasley said distractedly, looking out the door after him, "It hasn't been like this since the last time … well you know," and she turned back towards them, smiling "Now I'll expect you'll want some breakfast. Have you got time for something before you head off? A bacon sandwhich?"

Mr Granger checked his watch.

"Actually we made really good time. I'll take you up on that if it's not too much trouble, I am hungry."

Mrs Weasley grinned and turned towards the stove, waving her wand so that pots and pans began to jump about and the bread began to slice itself.

"I'm afraid Ron and Ginny aren't awake yet. Although if they smell food they might appear. It's a struggle to get Ron out of bed in the morning's without the prospect of sausages or bacon,"

Hermione smiled at this and helped herself to the pot of tea, sitting down at the table along with her father. There was a clattering on the stairs and into the kitchen appeared Bill Weasley and (to Hermione's annoyance) Fleur Delacour, looking as beautiful and haughty as ever.

" 'Ermione," Fleur said throatily, walking around the table and pecking Hermione's cheek "Eet 'as been a long time."

Hermione managed a tight smile and looked at her father who, to her disappointment, was gazing at Fleur with wide eyes.

"Yes it has," She said succinctly "Congratulations on your engagement," she aimed this part of the sentence at Bill who was grabbing a piece of toast.

"Thanks Hermione," Bill said, hurriedly biting the toast "Sorry can't chat. I'll see you later. Got to go to work."

He turned and kissed Fleur who giggled and swished her hair. Hermione almost spat out her tea when she spotted Ginny standing on the stairs behind them, mining retching motions and grinning at Hermione.

Bill ruffled Ginny's hair affectionately, pecked his mother's cheek then headed out the back door as Mr Weasley had done.

"Ah, 'e works so 'ard," Fleur said dreamily, sitting down at the table and turning her attention back to Hermione "So 'Ermione, do you 'ear from Viktor often?"

Hermione felt her cheeks grow pink as Mrs Weasley set bacon sandwhiches in front of her, Mr Weasley and Ginny who had sat herself at the table, still wearing her pyjamas. This wasn't a topic she particularly wanted to broach with her father in the room.

"Oh … I er … well occasionally …" Hermione tailed off.

Fleur nodded serenely "We write to each other sometimes," she said, smiling at Hermione in what Hermione assumed was meant to be a kindly fashion " 'E is a nice man."

Hermione made a non committal noise in the back of her throat and began to eat her sandwhich. She was saved Fleur talking to her anymore by the appearance of Ron on the stairs. Her stomach did a small summersault at the sight of him still clad in his pyjamas.

"Is there bacon mum?" He asked, sniffing the air and spotting Hermione and Mr Granger "Oh, hiya, you alright?"

He walked over to them and took the seat next to Hermione.

"Good morning Fleur. Did you sleep well?" Ron said in a slightly strangled voice, grinning at Fleur.

Hermione felt annoyance flair inside of her and spotted Ginny rolling her eyes, a look of despair on her face.

"Good morning Ronald. Yes thank you," Fleur said, glancing at him and standing up from the table "I think I will go and bath now," and she swept from the room.

Ron continued to gaze at the stairs where Fleur had disappeared and Hermione felt the urge to stamp on his foot very hard. He only looked away when Mrs Weasley placed a bacon sandwhich in front of him.

"So," Mr Granger said, looking at Mrs Weasley as she sat down and poured herself a cup of tea "what was everything about at the front door then, some sort of security thing or…?"

Mrs Weasley nodded "Yes it's compulsory security measures at the moment because of everything that's going on. There's all sorts of protections around the house as well. You can't be too careful at the moment."

Mr Granger nodded even though Hermione knew he didn't know half of what was happening in the wizarding world.

"So Hermione's really safe here?" He asked

"Oh yes, as safe as she can be outside of Hogwarts. Of course she was safe at your house as well, the spells around it aren't to the same extent as here but the basic charms that were put around…"

"Wait. What?" Hermione interrupted. Next to her Mr Granger's mouth was hanging open "There's security spells around my house?"

Mrs Weasley looked confused "Well of course there is dear, they were put there over a year ago the moment You-Know-Who returned. Did Mad-Eye not tell you?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Oh for goodness sake that man!" Mrs Weasley said irritably "Well a few from the order put all the spells on before you went home last year. Nothing too complicated but enough to alert us if anyone unwanted showed up!"

"You put protection around our house and we didn't know?" Mr Granger asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry I really thought Mad-Eye had told you" Mrs Weasley said, her eyes wide "We decided it was best as you're so close to Harry. It's very unlikely they'll be needed but we thought it was better if they were there."

Hermione nodded slowly

"That's … well that's really kind," Hermione said quietly, glancing at her father who still looked confused but didn't press the matter. Instead he glanced at his watch again.

"Right … well I should really be off now," He stood from the table and drained his mug of tea "Thank you for the breakfast, I'll see you soon."

Mrs Weasley nodded still looking concerned and Hermione also stood to say goodbye to her father.

"Right so we've given you your money for the year for you to convert," he said, glancing at Hermione's trunk "And you'll sort out your school books and everything. You've got everything you need haven't you?"

Hermione nodded and hugged her father tightly.

"Bye Dad, I'll see you at Christmas?"

A shadow seemed to pass over her fathers eyes and Hermione knew he was thinking of last December when Hermione had left her parents standing at Kings Cross alone.

"We'll see what happens Hermione," He said quietly, patting her shoulder,

"No Dad I will see you at Christmas. I promise. I'm going to come home," Hermione insisted.

Mr Granger gave her a tight smile, kissed her forehead and said one last goodbye before turning to leave The Burrow. Hermione watched him go with a determination that she would, this Christmas, go home.


	53. Chatterings and Chess

_A/N I Just want to take a moment at the beginning of this chapter to say how truly grateful I am to each and every reader, reviewer, person who has alerted or favourited the story. I'm coming close to finishing writing now (I've actually slowed my pace massively because I don't want it to end) and knowing that this story has had over a thousand people read it, nearly a hundred reviews is insane. I'm blown away by all your kind words in every review I receive so I want to say thank you so much. Now on with the show!_

* * *

 **'"Oh yes, she arrived the day before yesterday,"'**

* * *

 **11th July 1996**

Ginny and Hermione were sprawled in the grass close to the pond in the garden of The Burrow. Hermione had arrived yesterday and the weather was warm and clear. After a hearty breakfast the girls had made their way outside, Ginny with a copy of The Quibbler and Hermione with a book and they'd spent the better part of the morning lounging on the ground, reading. After a while Ginny threw down her magazine and rolled over to face Hermione.

"I hate Phlegm!" She said, staring up at the sky.

Hermione glanced down at her "That's a really odd thing to say."

Ginny chuckled "It's my new name for Fleur, do you like it?"

Hermione laughed heartily.

"She treats me like a child," Ginny sat up and swished her curtain of hair over her shoulder and put on a snooty French accent "Ooooh Ginny don't you look pretty in your nice top. You 'ave a wonderful figure you know, you should start wearing dresses."

Hermione shook her head. "I know, she tried to talk to me about my hair outside the bathroom this morning, said she could 'help me' with it if I wanted."

Hermione frowned at the memory. She'd been patiently waiting to use the bathroom for ten minutes when Fleur had swanned out and begun treating her as if Hermione was her little sister, cooing over how she'd 'grown up' since Fleur had last seen her and asking if she wanted 'tips' for how to style her hair.

"All she cares about is bloody hair and clothes and looking beautiful," Ginny scoffed, lying back down with a thump "She thinks I should be more 'ladylike'. You know she wants me to be a bridesmaid!"

"Does she?" Hermione asked "Well I suppose you're her fiance's sister."

Ginny sighed heavily "I know and it would be okay if she didn't keep banging on about what dress I'm going to wear and how me and Gabrielle will wear our hair. It's like she doesn't have anything else to talk about. _And-"_ Ginny was really getting into a flow now "I can't stand what an absolute prat Ron acts around her. I swear I will slap him soon!"

Hermione had to agree with this. Ron completely ignored everyone else whenever Fleur was around and made a complete prat of himself in front of her. Hermione, who had been hoping things with Ron might change a little if she was living in his house for six weeks, felt thoroughly annoyed with him already.

"I know," Hermione said, shaking her head "I hate the way all men are around her, it's sickening!"

"And she just laps up their attention," Ginny spat, then sighed heavily again "I feel sorry for you though."

"Why?" Hermione asked

"Well having to watch Ron act like that around her," Ginny said, sitting up again to give Hermione a hard look.

Hermione frowned "What do you mean?" She asked slowly.

Ginny's eyes bored into Hermione's and she quirked her brow "Do you really think I don't know?"

"Know what Ginny!?" Hermione was starting to feel distinctly hot around her collar now.

"That you are pretty much in love with Ron!"

Hermione spluttered incoherently. She didn't _love_ Ron did she? She had been trying to push aside what she'd been feeling for him for months now, or maybe years. But whatever it was it couldn't be love could it? Wasn't it just a crush? Somehow even though she hadn't addressed it to herself, Ginny had worked it out on her own. Was she that obvious? Did Ron know? And if he did know, _what_ did he know because Hermione wasn't even sure she herself knew. Her head was beginning to hurt with overthinking.

"If it helps I think he's pretty much in love with you to!" Ginny said, pulling a handful of grass out of the ground.

"No he is not!" Hermione said forefully, staring at Ginny.

Ginny cocked her head to the side to think about it "Well I think he _is._ I just think he hasn't even realised it yet which is why he's making a pig's ear of himself around Fleur."

"You don't know what your talking about Ginny," Hermione mumbled, her face now burning hot. Ron couldn't like her, could he?

"I think I do!" Ginny said hotly "He's my brother, and you're one my best friends. I'm not stupid. Harry might be but I'm not!"

Hermione was at a complete loss for words. She couldn't be in love with Ron. He was her best friend. But her feelings for him were definitely different to her feelings for Harry. Harry didn't make her stomach somersault everytime he touched her, Harry didn't make her laugh the way Ron did, Harry also didn't drive her absolutely crazy and angry like Ron did so she had no idea what that meant. And there was no way Ron could like her. He hadn't even remembered she was a girl to think to ask her to the Yule Ball apart from as a last resort, he was constantly picking fights with her when he was grumpy, he never showed any signs of liking her. Well apart from the complete jealousy and anger everytime Viktor's name came up in conversation. And that perfume he had given her. Could that mean he liked her as more than a friend? Hermione didn't realise she had been silently staring into the pond for quite a while until Ginny sighed loudly and stood up.

"I'm going in. I'm too hot," She said, tucking her magazine under her arm "You can talk to me about it whenever you're ready Hermione."

"But I …" Hermione began but Ginny was gone.

Hermione resumed her staring at the pond for quite some time, lost in thought until a figure plopped down beside her in the grass. Hermione saw it was Ron and grew hot again, embarrassed by the thoughts that had been swirling around her head for the last half an hour.

"Mum says lunch'll be ready in an hour," Ron said, kicking off his shoes and socks and wiggling his toes "I brought my chess set out, do you want to play?"

Trying to avoid looking at Ron's bare feet which were making her feel uncomfortable, Hermioen agreed. After only ten minutes Ron sighed irritably.

"I'm too hot, I don't know how you stand this!" And he shuffled closer to the pond, plunging his feet in and sighing contently. He dragged the chess set closer to him so Hermione had to follow.

"I like the heat," Hermione said simply, gazing at where his feet disappeared into the water, he looked so laid-back and Hermione had the urge to take off her own shoes and join him.

Ron mumbled something about being "bloody ginger" and made his move on the chess board. Making her mind up Hermione kicked off her own shoes and dipped her toes into the water. It was very cool but pleasant and Hermione sighed.

"See it's nicer to be cool isn't it!" Ron said triumphantly.

He glanced down at her bare legs and feet and his gaze lingered for long enough to make Hermione clear her throat uncomfortably, her mind of what Ginny had said earlier. Ron's ears were slightly pink when he looked up.

The game meandered on more another half an hour, Ron and Hermione both swishing their legs in the cool pond water.

"You alright?" Ron asked, looking over at Hermione "It's your move and it's been like 5 minutes!"

Hermione sighed and looked up at him "If I move the kinght you'll get my rook, if I move my queen she'll no longer be blocking my King and the only thing that's stopping me going into check is my Bishop,"

Ron looked at her and raised an eyebrow "You know you're really not meant to tell me all of that,"

Hermione shrugged.

Ron sighed "Well I'm not much better off, you've got half of my pieces stuck as well but at least try..."

"Ron," Hermione interrupted, gazing down at the board in amazement.

"What," Ron said, frowning.

"Ron," Hermione repeated, looking up at him, her mouth hanging open.

"Her-my-knee!" Ron spelled out, pulling a face "What!"

Hermione reverted her eyes back to the board and picked up her queen, moving it all the way to the other side of the board, to in front of Ron's King.

"Checkmate!"

There was a beat of silence where Ron stared in absolute horror at the board in front of him.

"No, no, that's not ... how did you ... how did I not ... how long's that been..." he stuttered, looking from Hermione to the board and back again.

Hermione began to laugh hysterically and jumped to her feet, punching the air.

"I won!" she shouted, doing a little jig "I finally won! Six years ago I told you I would beat you one day and I have! I won!"

She spun around and waved her arms about, laughing madly. She couldn't believe she'd finally won.

"But that wasn't fair!" Ron exclaimed, jumping up as well "How long was my King even open. Did you cheat? I must have been distracted or something..."

"What were you distracted by?" Hermione laughed, still dancing around madly. She couldn't remember feeling this happy in a while.

Ron's ears went red and Hermione whooped again, turning to head towards the Burrow, calling "I won, I won, I won," over her shoulder.

"It wasn't really a win," Ron insisted as they reached the kitchen door, his tone belligerent "We were both trying to do such complicated moves neither of noticed that stupidly easy win. Really it doesn't count."

Mrs Weasley and Ginny had turned from the stove to watch the pair of them as Hermione threw herself down at the table.

"Shut up Ron," she advised, still laughing "You're not going to take this away from me. I won a game of chess against you."

Mrs Weasley and Ginny started to laugh as they realised what was going on.

"Well done Hermione, that's impressive!" Mrs Weasley said, handing over a jug of pumpkin juice for them.

"It didn't count," Ron whined, also throwing himself into a chair.

"Where's Harry when I need him here to see this," Hermione said, giggling "All those years of watching us play and he didn't see me win. Can I borrow Pig, Ron."

Ron raised a sardonic brow "What you're going to write _Dear Harry. I won a game of chess against Ron. Love Hermione"_

"Yes," Hermione said simply and Ginny burst into giggles.

"I'll get Pig," she said, hurrying up the stairs.

"You're not serious," Ron said, watching his sisters retreating form "Oh come on. It's just a game of chess!"

Hermione shook her head

"No it's not. It's six years worth of learning, of hours I could have spent doing my homework, of listening to you tease me because it's something I wasn't very good at. I'm going to milk this for all it's worth."

Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione laughed harder, her mind going back to what Ginny had said earlier. Could she really love Ron? And could he love her back? She wasn't sure of the answer to these questions, but she knew in these sort of moments, she'd rather be with him than anyone else.

* * *

 _ **This chapter actually had a completely different and frankly very weak ending when i wrote it a few weeks ago. The entire chess bit was put in recently and is a direct story taken from myself. This is how I won my first game of chess against my boyfriend. I figured it's an honour for Hermione to borrow this moment from me. A-a-V xxx**_


	54. Armontentia

**'"and it's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and-"**

 **But she turned slightly pink and did not complete the sentence.**

* * *

 **2nd September 1996**

Hermione inhaled deeply as she sat down with the others at their table in potions. In front of them was a gold-coloured cauldron that had a bright liquid swirling inside that a had a mother-of-pearl sheen to it. The steam was rising in delicate spirals and Hermione immediately recognised it from the description of Amortentia in her copy of Advanced Potion Making. She had been looking forward to seeing this one in real life as she knew that it smelled differently to every person. She sniffed the air deeply and could immediately smell freshly mown grass, reminding her irresistibly of her childhood in summer, laying outside in the garden reading whilst the neighbours mowed their lawns. She could also smell new parchment which she had loved since her first day at Hogwarts, knowing she would be learning a whole world of new and exciting things. And underneath that was a beautiful scent that she couldn't quite identify, it was slightly musky and warm, like the scent of a candle being blown out. It felt comforting to her even though she couldn't quite identify it and she smiled happily as she pulled out her textbook and quill.

Hermione happily busied herself answering all of Professor Slughorn's questions about the potions around the classroom. She was pleased to see they would finally have a friendly Potions teacher who would actually allow her to answer questions rather than ignoring her as Snape had done for the past five years.

"Quite right! You recognised it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?" Professor Slughorn was asking her, smiling genially.

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals," Hermione said excitedly "and it's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and…"

She stopped short. Not only could she not describe the final smell she could detect, she also may of just worked out what it was. Ron had just shifted in his seat, ducking down to grab a quill out of his backpack and in doing so his head had come swinging close to her. Hermione felt herself go bright red and she realised the final scent in the love potion was the same as the familiar smell of Ron himself, or more specifically, his hair. How had she never realised how lovely his hair smelt? Why was she thinking about this now whilst Slughorn was still trying to talk to her?

"…ask your name, my dear?" Hermione wrenched herself to focus on what Slughorn was saying with difficulty, hoping her cheeks weren't as pink as they currently felt.

"Hermione Granger, sir," Hermione answered, determinedly not looking at Ron.

"Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extrodinary Society of Potioneers?"

Hermione cleared her throat slightly "No, I don't think so, sir. I'm muggle-born, you see."

To her surprise, Slughorn beamed at her and glanced between her and Harry who was sitting on Hermione's other side.

"Oho! ' _One of my best friends is Muggle-born and she's the best in our year!'_ I'm assuming this is the very friend of whom you spoke, Harry?"

"Yes, sir." Harry answered.

Hermione felt herself go, if possible, more pink.

"Well, well, take twenty well-earned points for Gryffindor, Miss Granger," Said Slughorn, starting to walk back towards his desk.

Hermione beamed, a great swell of happiness inside of her. Professor Slughorn really did seem impressed with her, and Harry had been so lovely to say those things to him. Hermione turned to Harry, still grinning widely.

"Did you really tell him I'm the best in the year?" Hermione whispered "Oh, Harry!"

Before Harry could reply Ron leaned forward so he could see them both, his shoulder pressing into Hermione's.

"Well what's so impressive about that?" He whispered, looking put-out "You _are_ the best in the year – I'd have told him so if he'd asked me!"

Hermione felt herself blush yet again and grinning at Ron she made a 'shush'ing gesture. Professor Slughorn had began to talk again but as she listened Hermione's brain was whirring. Ron was annoyed that Harry had been the one to compliment her. He thought Hermione was the best in the year as well. Maybe there was some truth to what Ginny had said by the pond in The Burrow. And if she was indeed smelling Ron's hair in the Amortentia, then there was definitely truth in what Ginny had bluntly asked her.

* * *

 ** _Okay so this is (to my knowledge) the only moment in my series which is not technically a missing moment, we are just seeing what Harry saw from a different perspective BUT it's such an important moment to Hermione's story I couldn't not include it. Hermione is an extremely logical person and I think she'd been pushing aside the fact she had a crush on Ron for years (based on how she was quite mean to him for most of 5th year) but when there is clear evidence in the form of potion that smells like what attracts you I think this is the moment Hermione accepts her feelings for Ron as serious as decides that maybe she wants to so something about them. But what do you guys think? Let me know!_**

 ** _A-a-V xxx_**


	55. Homework

**'"It's five to eight, I'd better go, I'll be late for Dumbledore."**

 **... and the pair of them watched Harry leave through the portrait hole.**

* * *

 **7th September 1996**

Hermione and Ron watched Harry disappear through the portrait hole before Hermione turned back to her transfiguration essay, scratching her chin absentmindedly with her quill as she read over her last sentence.

"What have you got against the book anyway Hermione?" Ron asked, getting up from the armchair where he'd been sitting and plonking himself down on the other end of the sofa to where Hermione was sat.

"I haven't got anything against the book," Hermione said, not looking up from her parchment "I just don't think Harry should be relying on it so much when it's full of untested, potentially dangerous things!"

Ron scoffed "Potentially dangerous. It's just some student who was brilliant at potions who wrote in their book!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows but didn't reply, continuing to write her sentence instead. Ron grumbled incoherently and looked down at his own parchment. There was silence for a moment until Hermione realised Ron was trying to read her essay upside down again.

"Ron stop it!" She said, pulling the parchment away from him again "Just read the textbooks and write your own please."

"Oh come on Hermione, it's really difficult!" Ron whined, leaning further towards her on the sofa so he could continue to read her essay.

Hermione felt herself grow hot as his head bobbed closer and closer towards her.

"Ron!" She cried, lifting her essay up off her lap and over her head.

Ron laughed and made a lunge for the essay, missing and landing so close to Hermione on the sofa that he was practically on top of her. She squealed and Ron froze, his arm almost draped around her and his legs tangled with hers.

"Oh … Uhm…" Ron stammered, clearing his throat and shuffling backwards to the other side of the sofa "sorry," he mumbled.

Hermione cleared her throat awkwardly too, hoping he wouldn't notice how pink she'd gone. She saw that his ears had gone flaming red and wondered what he was thinking.

"That's okay," Hermione mumbled, shaking her essay out and trying to concentrate on it again.

Ron cleared his throat again and went back to his own essay, shifting around in his seat to get comfortable. Finally he settled for leaning back on the arm with his long legs stretched out towards her. Hermione who had her legs curled up beside her blushed again at the proximity of his feet and tried desperately to focus on the writing in front of her. After a while she felt calmed by the sound of Ron's quill scratching across the page and both of them sat for half an hour, Hermione writing neat line after line on 'The Principles of Re-Materialisation', Ron's alternating between scratching the quill furiously and staring at the page for minutes at a time. Hermione felt a contentment wash over her as she remembered all the times she and Ron had sat in the common room doing homework whilst Harry was at Quidditch practise, she had missed that so much last year once Ron joined the team and she would probably miss it this year as well if Ron made it back on.

"Finished!" said Hermione finally, nodding at the essay and rolling it up. "How are you doing?"

Ron didn't look up but instead frowned at his essay "I dunno, it doesn't look like enough but I've run out of things to say."

Hermione sighed and held out her hand for his essay. He looked up at her with bright eyes.

"Really?" He asked happily.

Hermione shook her head good naturedly and took the essay from him "I'm not going to write it for you but I'll let you know any more general points you can put in."

Ron grinned at her and leaned back, stretching his arms out behind him. "You're the best, Hermione," he said yawning.

Hermione rolled her eyes but felt herself blush slightly and her stomach gave a funny jolt as she read over her essay, picking up a new piece of parchment to scribble some notes.

"Okay so I've made a few little corrections for you," she said, handing back his essay and the parchment "In general, it's actually very good, I'd just add one paragraph about what Gamp had to say on the subject, that's page 367 in our textbook, and then a paragraph on re-materialization in every day use and then a conclusion."

Ron grinned lazily at her and stretched out a foot to prod the side of her leg "What would I do without you."

"Sit in a lot more detentions from McGonagall probably," Hermione smiled, aiming a kick back at his foot.

Ron stuck out his tongue and went back to his essay, hurriedly writing again. Hermione watched him as he ran his fingers through his fringe so it didn't fall in his eyes and furrowed his brow at certain sentences in the textbook; he looked so vulnerable when he was concentrating. Hermione felt herself blush again and dived for a book to read in her bag, pulling out her Ancient Runes text and settling herself comfortably to read. It was another twenty minuets when Ron rolled up his essay as well and placed it in his bag.

"Yes!" He said, punching the air and grinning at her.

"See it's nice when you get homework done on time rather than leaving it to the last minute," Hermione said, putting down her book "Now you can relax a bit tomorrow,"

"Hmmm yeah," Ron murmured, rolling his eyes at her and gazing at the portrait hole. "How long do you reckon Harry will be gone?"

Hermione checked her watch "I guess he'll be back soon, you'd think Dumbledore would only keep him an hour,"

Ron nodded "So you think he's learning spells and hexes and things?"

"I suppose," Hermione said shrugging "What else could he be learning?"

Ron seemed to consider this for a while, shuffling further down the sofa so he was practically lying down and his feet were almost in Hermione lap, she frowned at him but he took no notice. "Maybe stuff about You-Know-Who, stuff only Dumbledore knows about him?"

"Maybe? I suppose that's possible," Hermione agreed.

They both glanced at each other for a while and Hermione felt herself blushing yet again. Ron looked down at his legs and seemed to realise how close in proximity he was to Hermione's legs for he jumped backwards quickly.

"Game of chess?" He asked, clearing his throat again.

* * *

 _ **Little bit of a not-much-happens chapter but I wanted to set up some relationship development as a lot of the sixth year moments are very dramatic and angsty haha!**_

 _ **Thank you so much for 100 REVIEWS! If I could give each person who has reviewed their own Ron Weasley I would - unfortunately I can't but the thought is there!**_


	56. The Quidditch Tryouts

**'"If you ask me," said Harry quietly, "McLaggen looks like he _was_ Confunded. And he was standing right in front of where you were sitting."**

 **Hermione blushed. "Oh, all right then, I did it,"**

* * *

 **14th September 1996**

Hermione took her place in the stands and folded her arms tightly, glancing over at Lavender and Parvati and narrowing her eyes. The two girls had their heads bent close together and were muttering. Things were starting to click into place now, Hermione had heard the tail ends of conversations between the two girls when she had walked into her dormitory with Lavender saying things like "…don't you think he's got really handsome" and "…I love how tall he is" and "…eyes are such a gorgeous shade of blue". Hermione had assumed that Lavender was talking about a boy from a different house or from the year above, she had gotten used to hearing Lavender and Parvati talk of this boy or that boy for years so she never took much notice of what they were saying. Now however, she had seen Lavender giggle and smile and Ron, and now she thought about it hadn't Lavender giggled at him when he'd stolen that fanged Frisbee, and last night in the common room when he'd done an impression of Pansy Parkinson. Was it Ron that Lavender had been harping on about for the past fortnight? Could Lavender fancy Ron?

The thought made her bristle with annoyance even though she knew that Lavender was entitled to fancy whomever she liked. She'd just never really considered the possibility of anyone else being interested in Ron, which was silly when she thought about it – of course other people might fancy Ron. He was tall and good-looking and funny and interesting and Hermione mentally kicked herself for not considering that this might happen. In all her musings about whether Ron thought of her as more than a friend and whether she should do anything about her feelings, she never thought that she might have to compete for any sort of attention, especially from Lavender.

Hermione threw one more look over at Lavender and Parvati and reached into her bag for her book, she only really wanted to watch Ron and Ginny's tryouts and didn't want to waste a whole morning watching giggling first years fall off their brooms. Standing below where she was sitting were a group of people waiting to try out, a mixture of of all year groups including a few large seventh year boys who were dominating the conversation. Hermione vaguely recognised one of them as Cormac McLaggen who Harry had mentioned being invited to Slughorn's carriage on the Hogwarts Express. As Hermione turned a page of her book she caught part of what he was saying to another seventh year;

"…and he'll probably let that little Weasley girl on the team as well, probably fancies her like half the boys at the school do…"

Hermione frowned and tried to concentrate back on her page but she couldn't help herself from continuing to listen to what McLaggen was saying;

"…do you know how many of those Weasley's the Gryffindor team have had. It's ridiculous. I don't know what makes them so special, have you heard about what kind of house they live in…"

Hermione blocked out the voice and continued to read until it was finally Ginny's turn to fly. She cheered loudly as Ginny easily outflew every other competitor and earned herself a place as Chaser. Hermione thought vaugley that if Ron made Keeper again she really would have no-one to talk to when Quidditch practise was on – at least she'd be able to really knuckle down on her homework those nights.

"…I mean I've heard she's a bit of a tart really. If her brother gets on as well instead of me I might have to punch Potter, it's clearly favouritism…"

Hermione opened her mouth and nearly yelled down at McLaggen to shut up but she thought better and closed it, instead reaching into her pocket for her wand and holding it lightly. He really was horrible.

Next it was time for the Beater tryouts and Hermione tried in vain to concentrate yet again on her book but kept catching snatches of McLaggen's words and losing her place.

"…he just follows Potter around like a lapdog really, probably hoping some of the fame will rub off on him. I suppose you've got to take any chance you can get when you come from a family like that. My family however…"

Hermione clutched her wand tighter and looked over at Ron standing alone. Her heart went out to him. He was clutching his broom tightly and looked faintly green. Hermione knew his nerves were awful in front of crowds of people but when he got his head right he could play amazingly. She wished she hadn't missed the match at the end of last year when he'd finally saved all the goals and Gryffindor had won, he'd been so happy for days afterwards. She drew her eyes away from him and glanced back down to McLaggen and realised with a jolt that he was gazing up at her, a smirk playing around his lips. As she caught his eye he winked and turned back to his friend, muttering something in his ear that made the other boy chortle. Hermione felt herself go red and quickly looked away, feeling faintly disgusted.

Finally it was the turn of the Keepers and Hermione watched as McLaggen laughed and jeered at the students who went before him as they missed goals and Ron turned steadily more green. If Ron could just concentrate she knew he could do this. If he lost he'd be miserable for weeks, especially with Harry _and_ Ginny both on the team his self-esteem would hit rock bottom. She knew how important this was to him, even if she didn't understand why everyone was so obsessed with quidditch she knew Ron wanted this more than anything. McLaggen mounted his broom and began his tryout. Hermione grew more and more desperate as she watched McLaggen save one, two, three, four penalties, his swagger obvious every time he flew back down. Ron now looked as if he might faint and as McLaggen swooped down whilst the Chasers prepared for his fifth penalty Hermione heard him say;

"Piece of cake. I'll show Potter how a real team should play."

Hermione raised her wand ever so slightly and without even thinking through her decision she muttered;

" _Confundus._ "

She saw the ever so slight change on McLaggen's eyes as he flew back up to the goalposts and Hermione felt a faint sense of pride as he veered wildly in the wrong direction and missed his penalty. If he had scored five Ron would have been too worried to concentrate but seeing McLaggen miss might just be enough so that he could do better. McLaggen looked furious as he returned to the pitch and Hermione knew she should feel guilty for what she had done, she'd probably just broken a lot of school and quidditch rules but she couldn't make herself care. This was too important to Ron and McLaggen was clearly a horrible person, Harry did not need to captain someone who spoke like that about Ron and Ginny.

"Good luck!"

Hermione turned to see Lavender shouting towards Ron who had mounted his broom and was flying towards the goal posts. Lavender was now embarrassingly giggling into her hands and Hermione felt another surge of annoyance towards her. She couldn't think about that now though and watched with bated breath as Ron saved his first goal. She wrung her hands together and anxiously and muttered 'come on, come on, come on' under her breath as Ron saved another, then another, then another and finally managed to save the fifth penalty. Her heart leapt in happiness and she cheered loudly, grabbing her bag and hurrying out of her seat. As she made her way down the stands she could see McLaggen facing off with Harry, his face red with anger. As she watched he turned and stormed off, muttering angrily to herself. She pushed this from her mind and jogged across the pitch.

"You did brilliantly, Ron!"


	57. Compliments

**'"So how was Slughorn's latest party?" Harry asked her thickly through the gum shield.**

 **"Oh, it was quite fun really," said Hermione**

* * *

 **21st October 1996**

Hermione approached Ginny and Ron who were lounging in armchairs by the fire. It was a Monday night and Harry had already disappeared to his lesson with Dumbledore, Hermione and Ginny were meant to be heading to one of Slughorn's suppers. Hermione was glad that she'd have Ginny to accompany her for once, normally she was at quidditch practice with the boys, leaving Hermione to mingle with the rest of the slug club by herself. She didn't mind this too much as Slughorn normally steered the groups conversation but it would be nice to have someone else laugh at the ridiculous things Zabini said. She supposed she should be glad she'd been asked to join the group because she was intelligent rather than having a famous mother or uncle and there was no denying that Slughorn's connections could help her meet the correct people for her future job prospects. She sighed as she stood in front of Ron and Ginny's chairs, fiddling with the hem of her top.

"Ready to go?" She asked Ginny, purposely avoiding Ron's eye. She felt guilty that he hadn't been invited when she, Harry and Ginny had but really what could she do?

Ginny sighed melodramatically and slid down in her seat until she was almost lying down "Do we have to?"

"Yes," Hermione said, snorting and holding out a hand to pull Ginny up "Slughorn's expecting us."

Ginny grumbled under her breath and accepted Hermione's hand, pulling herself to her feet. Hermione turned to Ron tentatively.

"I'll see you later then?"

Ron shrugged moodily and began pulling books out of his bag "Might have gone to bed. Haven't got much to do."

He looked up at Hermione then and his mouth opened slightly, casting an odd look over her. He looked as if he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

"Hermione … you …." He tailed off and shut his mouth scowling.

"What Ron?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He looked angry now and Hermione felt her temper rise.

"Ron don't start again," Hermione snapped "I'm sorry Slughorn didn't invite you but I can't help it! I don't know what you…"

"It wasn't about that!" Ron shot back angrily

Hermione crossed her arms and scowled "Well that's what it's always about so…"

"I was going to say you looked nice!" Ron shouted over her.

Hermione closed her mouth slowly and gazed at Ron who had gone bright red and wasn't meeting her eyes. She quickly looked over what she was wearing. She had begun to put in a bit more effort for Slughorn's suppers as he often invited people from outside the school. She was dressed in dark jeans and an emerald blouse that she'd left the top couple of buttons open on. She wore brown boots and had french plaited her hair down her back. She felt her face heat up and shifted awkwardly where she was standing.

"I … um…." She stuttered, feeling wrong-footed. Had Ron ever said she looked nice before? She didn't think so.

"Whatever Hermione just…."

"Thank you," Hermione interrupted quietly.

Ron finally looked up, his ears bright red from embarrassment and annoyance. They gazed at each other for a few seconds, completely at a loss for what to say. Hermione suddenly wished she could scrap Slughorn's party and stay here with Ron, playing a game of chess and laughing by the fire, waiting up for Harry to get back together. They were both pulled out of their reverie by Ginny clearing her throat loudly and pointedly.

"Right well, we best be off," Hermione said breathlessly, dropping her gaze to the floor and hurrying away towards the portrait hole. She thought she heard a faint 'yeah, see you' from behind her but she didn't look back.

Once out of the portrait hole she began to stride down the corridor, Ginny hurrying along to catch up.

"That," Ginny announced, falling into step beside Hermione "Was perhaps the most awkward thing I'd ever witnessed!"

Hermione sighed and went to run a hand through her hair before realising it was tied back. Why had she snapped at him so angrily? He was trying to be nice.

"So do you think he…"

"Drop it Ginny!" Hermione interrupted, trying not to look at her "Please just leave it,"

OOO

"Now before I forget," Slughorn boomed as everyone began to rise from their chairs "I'm going to be hosting a little Christmas party at the end of term. You'll find out the exact date soon but I would obviously love it if you all attended and I'd welcome you all to bring a guest or date as well. It will be more of a party than a supper so you can put on your dress robes and have a little Christmas tipple."

Everyone began murmering excitedly and Ginny raised her eyebrows at Hermione, smiling. Hermione grinned back. It had been a good evening after her embarrassment about the incident with Ron had faded. The food had been lovely and it had been nice having Ginny to chat along to. Gwenog Jones had been interesting to meet but Hermione felt she was a little full of herself after her talk about the HolyHead Harpies. Ginny however clearly had no such problems as she left Hermione's side and darted straight over to her, talking animatedly.

Hermione felt her heart flutter slightly as she thought over Slughorn's words. They were allowed to bring guests. Immediately she knew she wanted to invite Ron and her face coloured as she thought about her reasons why. The logical part of her brain was insiting it was because he never got invited to any of Slughorn's parties so he'd probably very much enjoy being part of the Christmas one but her heart was telling her something different. She knew she wanted to invite him as her date and it made her feel slightly sick with nerves at the thought of asking him. How should she phrase it? What if he didn't feel the same way and only wanted to come as her friend? Then again he had told her she looked nice tonight and Ginny believed he liked her. Could this party be a chance for them to maybe take things further than friendship?

She was thinking through everything so intensely that she didn't notice straightaway that Slughorn was standing beside her, speaking to her.

"…enjoy yourself?"

Hermione snapped to attention and quickly pulled her face into a smile.

"Oh, yes sir it was a lovely evening. Thank you."

Slughorn smiled benignly "Now I wanted to ask you a favour. Would you be so good as to check which evening's Harry is free in the week. I want to make sure he can definitely come to the Christmas party."

Hermione nodded "Of course, I'll ask him tomorrow."

"Thank you my dear. Now off you go, I'll see you in lessons."

"Goodnight Sir," Hermione said, heading towards the door where she lingered, waiting for Ginny to finish her conversation with Gwenog Jones.

She didn't notice the broad figure of McLaggen standing in the corridor beyond the open door until he spoke.

"Ah, Granger,"

He was grinning at her and Hermione felt slightly uncomfortable as his gaze swept down her body, lingering for too long on Hermione's chest. Hermione crossed her arms self consciously and McLaggen looked back up at her face, still wearing a confident grin.

"So, this Christmas party sounds good eh?" He asked, leaning towards her slightly "Should be a laugh bringing dates right?"

He winked at her and Hermione felt her face go pink.

"Oh … er…" She said, trying to see if Ginny was nearly done out of the corner of her eye "…yes it should be … lovely."

"So do you think…"

"Ready to go!"

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as Ginny appeared brightly at her side.

"Yes let's go!" She said quickly, linking her arm through Ginny's and brushing past McLaggen into the corridor. "Goodnight." She muttered as she walked past him, not meeting his eye.

"Night Granger, see you later," He called after her and Hermione sped up her pace slightly.

* * *

 _ **I'd like to quickly thank some lovely guest reviewers who I can't message back personally but I'm very grateful for their reviews and happy their enjoying the story - thank you Ginevra, Tjstjs and the other reviewers who are just labelled 'guest' for your support and kind words!**_

 _ **A-a-V xxx**_


	58. Oppugno!

**'"You go!" said Hermione, blinking back tears. "I'm _sick_ of Ron at the moment, I don't know what I'm supposed to have done..."**

* * *

 **16th November 1996**

Hermione felt faintly sick as she stomped back up the grounds towards the castle. The match was over and Ron was now in an even worse mood with her than he had been the last few days. She hurridley blinked back tears which were forming in her eyes again, thinking hard about everything that had happened recently. She'd been so nervous about asking Ron to the Christmas party that instead of asking him nicely when they were alone she'd snapped about it when he'd annoyed her in the middle of a herbology lesson. Harry had had to witness her complete embarrassment as she had admitted to Ron she'd like to ask him to go with her to the party. But he'd said yes and Hermione had felt so happy. She hadn't specified whether is was as friends or something more, however she figured this was something too awkward for them to talk about out loud and she'd just have to see how the party went.

For the couple of weeks after this Ron had been really lovely to her, attempting not to pick fights over anything, making her laugh in the common room and not badgering her to copy her homework when suddenly it had all gone wrong. The past couple of days Ron had been acting so foully Hermione had begun to avoid him. He spent half his time ignoring her then when he did speak it was only to make a scathing remark about something before lapsing into silent glares in her direction. She had racked her brains for something she'd done that could have possible angered him so much but nothing sprung to mind, it had been going so well before this. She'd even attempted to ask Ginny but she too was beside herself with anger with Ron about Quidditch practise and was refusing to even look at him.

The match had been miserable to watch as she'd spent the entire time fretting over whether she should report Harry. She knew deep down she wouldn't but as she'd watched Ron save goal after goal, the weather perfectly clear and Slytherin missing two of its players her mind kept replaying Harry whisking away that little golden bottle. Lavender Brown sitting in the seat behind her loudly screeching Ron's name every few second as she cheered and waved along with the crowd had not helped matters and by the time the match was over Hermione felt awful. Not as awful however, as she was feeling now. Half of her felt guilty for insinuating Ron could only have saved the goals with the Felix Felicis but a stronger part of her felt furious at Ron. He'd spoken to her like she was a piece of dirt, not one of his best friends. He had thought he'd been given lucky potion as well so could she really be blamed for what she'd said. He'd been treating her so horribly the last few days and it had made Hermione feel pretty worthless. _Why_ did she like someone who could act like this towards her? She didn't deserve to be spoken to like that. She wasn't Ron's punching bag to be nice to when he was feeling happy then to torment when he was upset about something.

Hermione looked up at realised her feet had carried her to the library. She gave a hollow laugh as she looked around the empty room and sat down heavily at a table, staring glumly at the shelves around her. Normally when she and Ron argued they'd stop talking until the problem fizzled out but Hermione felt like she needed to resolve something, to sort whatever this issue was. Things couldn't carry on the way they had been the last couple of days, she was sick and tired of being treated this way when she had no idea what Ron was even annoyed about. Grabbing her bag from the floor she jumped up again and began to walk to the Gryffindor common room, she didn't care if it was meant to be the winning party, she would have this out with Ron today.

Her mind set on talking to him, five minutes later she was clambering through the portrait hole. The room was packed and noisy, everyone holding drinks and food. She saw a flash of Ginny's red hair but Hermione didn't go over, instead she strode across the room, intent on finding Ron. Her head snapped back and forth, not finding him anywhere amongst the milling people. Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted movement and everything seemed to slow down. It was as if she could sense something awful was about to happen, like watching a disaster unfold in slow motion before her eyes. The noise level in the room seemed to drop and she was very aware of her own heart beating in her ears as she turned to look at a corner of the room. There, completely oblivious to everything that was going on around him, was Ron. A sharp pain stabbed through Hermione's chest and ribs as she took in his tall frame entwined tightly with Lavender Brown's. They were kissing fiercely, their arms wrapped tightly around one another, Lavenders long, straight blonde hair cascading down her back. Hermione felt bile rise in her throat and she knew she was going to be sick, or scream, or throw something. Her hearing seemed to come back suddenly and gasping, Hermione bolted from the spot, shoving people aside as she hurried towards the portrait hole.

Once through she took a few shuddering gasps of air, the pain still present in her chest and her mind whirring. Ron and Lavender. Lavender and Ron. She pushed onwards down the corridor. No tears came and instead her whole insides felt cold and empty and she blindly slammed through a door and into a classroom.

He had been standing there, in full view of everybody, kissing her. Lavender. She shared a dormitory with Lavender. She'd known the girl for over five years. She spoke to Lavender every day. Had Ron ever mentioned her. Could Hermione have seen this coming? Of course he would have mentioned her, probably thousands of times and Hermione, the 'cleverest in our year' the 'brightest witch of her age' had been too bloody stupid to notice. Why on earth would Ron ever pick her, his bookish, plain friend when Lavender was around with her gorgeous big eyes and long silky hair, laughing at boys jokes and batting her eyelashes. Of course he'd thought she'd asked him to Slughorn's party as a friend. Why would he ever think Hermione had meant as something more?

All this swirled around Hermione's brain as she sat herself on top of the teachers desk, reaching for her wand in her pocket and pulling it out. She felt like such a fool. Looking down at her wand she muttered the spell they'd most recently learnt in Transfiguration and watched as a few twittering yellow birds flew out of the end of her wand and began to circle around her head. She gave a very small, sad smile. At least she could still do that spell, nobody else in the class could. She may not be able to get Ron Weasley to like her as more than a friend but she could magic small birds out of thin air. This thought made her feel even worse.

Suddenly the door banged open and Hermione looked up to see Harry enter the room, standing awkwardly before her.

"Oh, hello, Harry," She said, hating how forced her voice sounded "I was just practising."

She gestured to the flock of birds above her head and Harry glanced at them, looking worried.

"Yeah … they're – er – really good…" Harry replied.

Great. Even Harry didn't no what to say to her. Had it been that obvious to everyone that she'd liked Ron. Was she going to become some sort of sick object of pity whilst Ron pranced around snogging Lavender's face off. The image of the two of them wrapped up together came back to her and she felt sick again.

"Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations," Hermione said, her voice high from her throat feeling tight and constricted. She didn't know why she had even said it.

Harry looked supremely uncomfortable "Er … does he?"

Hermione felt annoyed at Harry trying to avoid the topic now and the image of Ron and Lavender wouldn't clear itself from the front of her mind.

"Don't pretend you didn't see him. He wasn't exactly hiding it, was…"

The door burst open again and the image of Ron and Lavender wrapped together was shattered as the real duo walked giggling into the room. Hermione gaze swept over Lavender's hand in Ron, her slightly mussed hair and silly, giggling face and felt a cold wave of fury rise within her. Lavender backed out of the room as Hermione's gaze settled on Ron. It was as if she were seeing him for the first time. How could this be the same boy she'd met when she was eleven, the one who she'd spent endless hours in the common room with, sat next to in almost every lesson, the one that had brought her pie when she had forgotten to eat dinner or who'd teased her mercilessly as she played quidditch for hours in his garden. The boy whose family she'd lived with for months at a time, the boy who had screamed and cheered for her when she'd come back from being petrified. The boy who had held her hand as they'd realised Cedric had been murdered. The boy who'd had been beside her as she woken in so much pain after the department of mysteries. Hermione didn't think she'd ever felt this angry as she slid of the desk, her eyes never leaving his freckled face.

"You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside," Hermione heard herself say as if from far away "She'll wonder where you've gone."

Hermione kept her head held resolutely high as she walked slowly to the door, her gaze finally leaving Ron's face as she let out one slow, long breath. She could sense rather than see Ron sag with relief behind her and her temper finally snapped. She whirled around , her hair flying and shrieked,

" _Oppugno_!"

The little birds flew like arrows towards Ron who yelled in fright and covered his face with his hands. Hermione spared him one last, furious look before spinning around again and heading out of the door, her body finally submitting to tears. She let out a gasping sob as she slammed the door and almost ran straight into Lavender who had a look of smug pleasure plastered across her pretty face. The pain in Hermione's chest increased further and she turned tail and ran down the corridor, crying harder than she ever had in her life.

* * *

 ** _Phew big moment! Hope Hermione's internal dialouge was easy enough to read! Sorry for missing an upload yesterday - I was in London until gone midnight seeing Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (which was for the record - magical!)_**

 ** _A-a-V xxx_**


	59. Asking Cormac

**'"Cormac?" said Parvati "Cormac McLaggen, you mean? ... Are you going out with him then?"**

 **"Oh - yes - didn't you know?" said Hermione, with a most un-Hermione-ish giggle."'**

* * *

 **10th December 1996**

The worst thing about the next few weeks was surprisingly not seeing Ron and Lavender together. Hermione quickly became very adept at avoiding the pair of them, spending her evenings in the library and taking her meals early or late so she wouldn't have to see them. Nor was the pity she was receiving from some people. She was glad Harry was attempting to carry on as if nothing had changed and only occasionally brought Ron into their conversations. Ginny had tried to speak to her a few times about everything but Hermione had told her everything was fine in a tight voice and walked away. Even Professor McGonagall had been looking at Hermione with a pitying eye for the first few lessons after the quidditch match but Hermione was attempting to carry on as if nothing was wrong.

No the worst part about the situation was having to share a dormitory with Lavender. She would escape watching Ron and Lavender kiss in the common room only to be forced to listen to a blow by blow account on their relationship as it was relayed to Parvati every night. Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that Lavender was doing this purposefully loudly when Hermione was in the room and Hermione hated her for it. Lavender would constantly throw her smug, judging looks and Hermione had taken to spending a long time in the bathroom or with the curtains around her bed drawn so nobody could see her. She had actually begun to find comfort every day, reading for an hour or so whilst bathing in the prefect bathroom as she could be sure not to hear Lavender's whiny voice through the door. She was refusing point blank to even look in Ron's direction, let alone speak to him which seemed to suit Ron very well as he made no attempt whatsoever to speak to her. Hermione knew she should feel guilty about attacking Ron with the birds but she still felt a small thrill of vindictive pleasure every time she caught sight of the scratches marking Ron's hands and arms. She had stopped caring whether this made her a bad person.

She found her mood switching from blithely not caring, extreme anger towards Ron and utter sadness which meant she was still occasionally crying in bathrooms or her bed at night. In her room she had to make sure she always cried silently in case Lavender ever heard her which in turn made her want to get up in the night and hex Lavender. More than once she had considered bewitching all of Lavenders hair to fall out or angry spots to appear everywhere but Hermione knew she would never act on these thoughts. She also knew deep down she was a lot more angry at Ron than she was with Lavender. She felt humiliated and betrayed and whatever she told Harry about Ron being able to kiss whoever he liked she knew that it had taken all of her courage to ask him to Slughorn's party and he had thrown that back in her face.

Slughorn's Christmas party was another thing that was constantly playing on her mind. She had decided very rapidly that there was absolutely no way she was going on her own after she'd essentially been turned down by Ron. After deciding she must have another date she had begun to think about who would annoy Ron the most. In her mind the party had now become a symbol of revenge on Ron rather than a fun Christmas do and she was determined to make Ron feel in some way the same way she was feeling now. She had begun to make a list in her head of people that would make Ron very angry if she went with them. Some were completely out of the question like Draco Malfoy or Gregory Goyle as quite frankly she would rather dance naked through the Great Hall than go with either of them and there was also the small problem of the person actually having to accept her invitation.

She knew Zacharius Smith annoyed Ron immensely and every time she saw him in Arithmancy she almost asked but something held her back, probably the constant look as if something quite fowl was underneath his nose. Her other option was Cormac McLaggen who worked on the account he was more of a rival for Ron. He also had the advantage that Hermione knew he would accept her invitation. She had been batting off his slight hints and advances in every Slug Club dinner. There was of course the disadvantage that Hermione felt slightly sick every time he looked over her body and his conversation made her want to stick a fork through her eye but she thought that might just be worth it for the look on Ron's face when he found out.

She was darkly musing over all of this as she walked from Ancient Runes to lunch when a voice called out to her.

"Hey! Granger!"

She turned to see none other than Cormac McLaggen striding purposefully towards her.

"Oh, hello Cormac," Hermione said, hitching a small smile on her lips.

McLaggen gave Hermione a surveying glance up and down her body then grinned lazily at her and Hermione felt her cheeks grow slightly pink. It was then that she decided she would ask him rather than Smith. She definitely couldn't handle if she was rejected by anybody else before the party.

"So, you excited for old Sluggy's Christmas do? It's shaping up to be a good bash," McLaggen said, leaning back against the wall behind him with an arrogant ease.

Hermione took a small breath and leaned slightly heavier on one leg, cocking her hip and throwing her hair behind one shoulder in what she thought was a reasonably good impression of something Fleur Delocaour would do. She felt a thrill of power as McLaggen glanced at her hip, his eyes gleaming.

"Oh yes!" Hermione said, looking down at her feet and back up at McLaggen with what she hoped was a coy glance. Really she hadn't had much practise at this. "It should be wonderful. I can't wait to wear my new dress robes."

McLaggen glanced down Hermione's body again and Hermione knew she's said the right thing talking about clothing. Really this was easier than she'd expected.

"I can imagine you'll look great," McLaggen said, grinning at her and leaning, if possible, further back "So, you got yourself a date yet?"

This was the moment. Hermione let out a small giggle and swept her hair backwards again, taking a small step closer to McLaggen and batting her eyelashes slightly. It was just like playing a part.

"Actaully," She said slowly, a small smile playing around her lips "I'd been hoping to ask you Cormac. Obviously I know you're already going but I'd love it if we could go together."

Cormac grinned wolfishly at her.

"You've got yourself a date," he said, stepping forward from the wall "Hermione."

And with that he sauntered off down the corridor. Hermione let out a slow sigh and felt a slight pang of guilt and repulsion at herself which she quickly pushed away. She had done it, she had asked somebody out and it actually made her feel strangely powerful. She wasn't the only girl around here who could snag a guy. Making up her mind to not just let Ron know in some way but make sure Lavender heard her as well, she set off towards lunch.


	60. Slughorn's Christmas Party

**'"Oh, I've just escaped - I mean, I've just left Cormac," she said "Under the mistletoe," she added in explanation, as Harry continued to look questioningly at her.**

 **"Serves you right for coming with him," he told her severely.**

* * *

 **20th December 1996**

Hermione surveyed herself in the mirror, frowning slightly and adjusting her hair. She had just had time to wash it with some _Sleekeazy's Hair Potion_ after dinner but she'd used half a bottle rather than a whole bottle, the effect being that is tamed away all of the bushiness and left her hair falling in ringlets and curls down her back. She was quite happy with the effect and for good measure she pinned two sections away from her face, fastening them with a little jewelled pin. Her new dress robes fitted her nicely and although they didn't feel as special as the ones she'd worn to the Yule Ball (which were now sadly far too small) she felt the navy blue suited her. She checked her watch and saw it was time to leave so grabbing her wand she left the empty dormitory and headed into the common room. Much to her displeasure the first thing she spotted upon entering the room was Ron and Lavender curled on the sofa together, Parvati looking slightly grumpy in an armchair beside them. Hermione was about to turn away to the portrait hole when a thought occurred to her. She had caught sight of Ron's face earlier when he'd heard she was going with McLaggen and she could barely resist an opportunity to rub it in his face once more (otherwise really, what was the point of going with McLaggen?)

She went to stand before the three of them, her head held high in defiance and a soft smile playing around her lips. Parvati immediately glanced up.

"Wow Hermione! You look incredible!" she said in awe, putting down her book and surveying Hermione with a shocked expression. Hermione felt Ron and Lavender's eyes on her as well and she shook her hair gently back over her shoulder.

"Thank you Parvati," Hermione said sweetly "I was just wondering if you'd seen Ginny anywhere?"

Hermione knew Ginny had already left but that didn't really matter.

"Oh she's already left with Dean," Parvati answered "So are you going to meet Cormac now?"

Hermione giggled and brushed her hair back once more. She could still feel Ron and Lavender's eyes boring into her.

"Oh yes I'm going to meet him now. I'm ever so excited," She turned to leave, chancing a glance at Ron as she did so, whose face held a look of both wonderment and hurt. Hermione felt bolstered. "I'll see you later maybe. I might be back late."

She giggled once more and swept away, hearing Lavender lean over to Parvati as soon as she departed. Her heart was beating rather fast and her palms felt sweaty but she felt a great sense of satisfaction. She could however feel a small layer of guilt underneath this but she pushed it aside as she trod the familiar path down to the entrance hall. Once she arrived she saw Cormac was already waiting for her, leaning idly against a wall. He made no move to hide the slow glance he did up and down her body as she approached him.

"You scrub up well Hermione," He said, winking at her and beginning his way towards Slughorn's office.

That was not the best compliment Hermione had ever received but she pushed this aside.

"Thank you. You look nice as well."

"Oh yeah. These dress robes are great. Our family get them from a private tailor on Scotland, have been for hundreds of years. Absolute best quality you can get, completely personalised, none of this off the shelf stuff in Madam Malkins or whatever its called," McLaggen had launched into a speech that left Hermione nodding along dispassionately "You see this Tartan lining here. It's our clans tartan. We try to get it put into all of our best clothes. It's been the same tartan for over a century."

"Really," Hermione said, attempting to feign interest. It was bad enough hearing Parvati and Lavender witter endlessly about clothes without hearing it from Cormac. "So do you have any plans over Christmas?"

Cormac grinned again "Nothing too special. Seeing all the family you know, lots of time with my uncle Tiberius," Hermione just about refrained from rolling her eyes "Maybe a spot of hunting," Hermione had to seriously refrain from making a disgusted noise "Then I always try to train for Quidditch a lot over the holidays. Keep in shape you know. My older brother plays Chaser so I get to practise keeping. Last year I managed to save this amazing throw, he was well inside the scoring zone and he'd this immense spin on the ball…"

Hermione had stopped listening to the detail of what Cormac was saying and was instead making little agreement noises now and again. She didn't think it would make a different if Cormac was talking to her or a brick wall. They had reached the party now and Slugorn had waved at them genially from the other side of the room where he was chatting with what looked like two members of the Weird Sisters. Hermione grabbed two flagons of mead and handed one to Cormac who barely acknowledged it. Still nodding in what she hoped were the correct places Hermione began to gulp down her drink, realising when she was around halfway down that this was in fact quite strongly alcoholic. She almost stopped then, but realised that for starters she was now of age and furthermore she might well need this if Cormac was going to keep up his constant barrage of Quidditch talk. She took another large gulp and tried to focus back on what Cormac was saying.

"… and would you believe it I caught it completely safely, didn't even fumble. And that wasn't the worst feign I've seen either, there was this one time when everyone was convinced he was shooting for the left hoop but I just knew…."

Hermione couldn't keep this up and instead went back to making the correct noises and subtly glancing around the room. It was filled with all sorts of people that would probably be very interesting to talk to if she wasn't trapped listening to this monologue. She could see all sorts of Ministry professionals, writers and authors who she recognised. She sighed as she realised this could really be an opportunity for her to build some great contacts outside of Hogwarts. Draining her drink and trying to decide how to phrase to Cormac that they should go speak to some other people she realised he had stopped talking and was watching her. She looked back over at him and smiled.

"Well that all sounds amazing. You really train hard,"

Cormac nodded "Got to if you want to be the best," He said with a swagger "You're very beautiful you know."

Hermione felt startled at the abrupt change in tone and noticed Cormac had stepped a lot closer to her and was looking at her hungrily.

"Oh … well … thank you-"

Her words were cut off as to her complete shock Cormac's mouth came crashing onto hers, kissing her hard. Hermione mouth opened in shock which was a mistake as Cormac took this as an excuse to deepen the kiss, pushing his tounge into her mouth. His hands came up and one pushed roughly through her hair whilst the other settled very low on her back. Hermione tried to tell herself that this was okay, that she'd been kissed before and this had been expected as she'd asked Cormac to be her date. She attempted to relax her body and very gingerly put her hands on Cormac's waist. He made a noise in his throat and pulled her to him even harder, his hand travelling further and further down her back until Hermione jerked back in shock as it went too far. His hand was still tangled in her hair which was tugging painfully.

"Cormac I …"

"There's plenty more where that came from Hermione, I didn't expect you to be such a…"

"Drinks!" Hermione interrupted sharply, pulling away from him, her hair now completely ruined "I'll get us some."

And without waiting for a response she hurried away, trying desperately to smooth her dress robes and hair. Her face completely flushed.

OOO

Hermione hurried down the corridor, her head pounding slightly and feeling faintly sick. What an awful evening. After she had spoken to Harry and Luna she had attempted to stay at the party for a little longer, trying in vain to talk to people without Cormac spotting her but after the third near miss she'd headed off. She thought she'd heard him yell her name as she'd hurried out of the door but she didn't turn back around to check. Now she was half walking, half running down the corridors, her eyes slightly unfocused. Perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to drink two full goblets of mead so quickly and now she thought about it she hadn't really eaten much of her dinner.

Her emotions and thoughts were all over the place as she neared the Gryffindor common room. She felt angry at Cormac for being so brutish with her, annoyed at Harry for not being more helpful and quite honestly sick with herself for coming up with entire plan in the first place. Had she now become a girl who used boys for revenge? Had this evening really made her feel any better about Ron? Had it changed anything at all? She could have gone on her own to the party, or asked someone like Neville as a friend and then spent the evening happily chatting to the assorted guests, making contacts and generally having a nice time before leaving for Christmas. But no instead she come up with this stupid plan all to make Ron jealous and if anything she felt even worse than she had after Ron and Lavender had gotten together.

The coomon room were mercifully quiet when she arrived and she hurried straight up to her dormitory, quickly drawing the hangings around herself, a few tears leaking out of her eyes.


	61. Reconciliation

**'he had barely had time to wish her a Happy Christmas and to tell her that he had some very important news when they got back from the holidays. He was not entirely sure that she had heard him, though; Ron and Lavender had been saying a thoroughly non-verbal goodbye just behind him at the time.'**

* * *

 **21st December 1996**

Hermione's head hurt the next morning and her feelings of guilt and sadness had seemed to increase exponentially overnight to the point where she felt she was balancing on a very thin knife edge for something. She felt as if she could break down into hysterical tears or angry screaming at any moment and was happy to sit on the train with Neville, Ernie MacMillan, Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley, her head resting against the glass and her nose buried in a book as the train sped everybody back towards London. This would be the first time she was going home for Christmas since her first year at Hogwarts and she was feeling very nervous. She knew from the tone of her letters that her mother was still annoyed with her and although Hermione had promised she would be coming back, she knew her parents would be thinking of last year when she'd left them standing alone in Kings Cross, abandoning their plans for a skiing holiday. Another pang of guilt went through Hermione and she groaned quietly, trying to concentrate on the words in front of her.

Finally the train rolled into the station and Hermione hurried off, dragging her trunk and Crookshanks' basket with her.

"Hermione!"

She turned to see Harry hurrying towards her and together they stepped through the barrier to muggle world.

"I lost track of you last night, what happened?" Harry asked, coming to a stop a little way away from the barrier.

"Oh, I…" Hermione trailed off as she spotted Ron and Lavender appearing through the barrier holding hands "…I wasn't feeling too well so I left. Look, Harry, I should really…"

She felt bile rise in her throat as she witnessed Ron and Lavender embracing fiercly. She had to get out of here.

"Yeah I know, just listen I've got something really important to tell you when we get back okay…"

Hermione could only half hear what Harry was saying. She'd just spotted her parents walking into the station accompanied by Mrs Weasley and she knew she couldn't stay here anymore.

"Okay Harry, I'll see you…"

She gave him a brief hug as he muttered Happy Christmas to her and then with one final tortured look at Ron and Lavender Hermione bolted towards her parents. There was a huge lump in her throat now and the pressure of trying not to cry in front of everybody was physically hurting her.

"Mum!" She called as she began to run now, desperate to get to her parents. She saw her mother turn from talking to Mrs Weasley and give her a tight smile.

"Mummy!" Hermione gasped as she finally reached her parents, dropping her trunk on the floor and barrelling into her mothers arms, she could feel the tears on her cheeks now.

"Darling … baby what's wrong?" Mrs Granger said in a shocked voice, trying to look at Hermione's face but Hermione burrowed further into her mother's shoulder, shaking her head.

Hermione couldn't see the looks Mrs Granger and Mrs Weasley shared over the top of Hermione's head. Nor could she see when they looked through the crowd, both of them spotting Ron and Lavender embracing. Mrs Weasley raised her eyebrows and shook her head gently at Mrs Granger who sighed and kissed the top of her daughter's head. Mr Granger frowned heavily and picked up Hermione's trunk. By now Ginny and Harry had nearly made their way over.

"Mum," Hermione whispered, lifting her head slightly to look at her mother "I'm sorry okay, I'm so so sorry."

"For what my darling?" Mrs Granger asked gently, stroking Hermione's bushy hair out of her eyes.

More tears leaked down Hermione's face. "For everything. I've been an awful daughter. I keep thinking about last Christmas and I miss you both so much all the time and I've barely seen you and I'm sorry…" she buried her face once more in her mothers shoulder. Mr Granger gently leaned over to stroke her hair.

Mrs Granger sighed again "Come on darling, we'll talk about it at home. Say your goodbyes and…"

Hermione heard a loud screech of "goodbye won-won, I miss you already!" across the station.

"No mum I want to go. Let's just go please!" Hermione cried desperately.

"But don't you want to…" Mrs Granger began

"Mum please!"

Mrs Granger sighed one last time and put her arm around Hermione's shoulders, leading her out of the station. She turned her head to give an apologetic look to Mrs Weasley who was hugging Ginny. Both ladies were watching Hermione with equally sympathetic looks on their faces. Hermione continued to sniff, more tears escaping her eyes occasionally as they hurried through the cold air to where the car was parked. The Grangers were silent as Hermione's father navigated the busy London traffic and it wasn't until they reached the moterway that anybody spoke.

"Do you want to talk about it baby?" Mrs Granger asked gently. She hadn't called her baby in many years.

Hermione sniffed heavily and wiped any remaining tears from around her eyes.

"I don't even know what to say mum," she said quietly, staring out the window.

Mrs Granger sighed heavily and exchanged a look with her husband.

"You have to start talking to us Hermione," she said gently but firmly "You cannot keep shutting us out. Coming back crying doesn't make up for everything you've done the last few years," Mrs Granger didn't sound angry but Hermione could tell she meant what she said. This was not going to be easy.

"I know," Hermione said, her voice breaking as she began to cry again "I know. I want to tell you everything. I'm going to tell you everything."

Mr and Mrs Granger waited whilst Hermione took some shuddering breaths, trying to steady herself. Then she begun. She told them as much as she could, about Voldemort coming back to power, about the Order of the Phoenix and what she'd been doing last summer, about Harry being tricked out of the school and the fight at the ministry that had resulted in Sirius dying and her being injured. She told them that Voldermort had Harry marked for dead and Harry was now preparing for this with Dumbledore. She said that everyday people were dying, about the moment Hannah Abbot had been pulled out of Herbology or the number of other pupils that had now left the school, about the random attacks and killings that appeared in the newspapers. By the time she was done they were almost home and her voice was hurting. The only things she'd missed out were where she'd really been the previous Christmas. She felt surprisingly lighter once she was done, like a great weight had been lifted from inside her head.

"So it's a war?" Mr Granger asked finally as they pulled into their town.

Hermione nodded slowly "Yes. It's a war."

Her parents look at each other.

"And there's nothing we can do," Mrs Granger asked, twisting in her seat to look at Hermione "to stop it affecting you or to protect you. Nothing?"

Hermione shook her head "No mum. But I am protected at Hogwarts. Dumbledore is doing everything he can to keep everybody safe, they've got people checking every letter and parcel that comes in, Aurors manning the school, and the amount of ancient spells and enchantments means we're all a lot safer when we're there than when we're at home."

Her parents nodded slowly and pulled onto the driveway. Hermione's head was still throbbing, not helped by the hours of crying that she'd done and she was relived when her mother immediately switched the kettle on as they entered the house.

"David," Mrs Granger said, smiling at her husband "Can you put Hermione's case in her room and then go do something ... else. Some DIY or something. Maybe fix that shelf in the office?"

Mr Granger chuckled and rolled his eyes, kissing the side of Hermione's head and gathering up her trunk before leaving the room.

"Why did you make him do that?" Hermione asked, accepting the cup of tea from her mother and sitting down at the table.

Mrs Granger sighed again and sat down at the table with her own mug, smiling kidnly at her daughter.

"Tell me about it all then," she said "Tell me what's happened with Ron."

"How did you…"

"Hermione I'm not an idiot!" Mrs Granger cut across her, shaking her head "I saw what happened at the station. And we know you've liked Ron for years."

"You … But I haven't … how can you …." Hermione stuttered, staring at her mother.

"I'm you mum darling!" she laughed gently "I think I knew before you did. You really like him don't you?"

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and felt tears begin to brim again "I did mum, but now…" she whispered.

"He's with this new girl. Just tell me what happened love."

So for the second time Hermione launched into a monologue, explaining how she'd finally asked him to the Christmas party only for him to start being horrible to her for no reason. Seeing him and Lavender kissing with no warning and then having to constantly avoid them both. How she'd invited someone else to the party just to make Ron jealous and it had become a disastrous night.

"…oh god mum and then he just started kissing me and it was horrible so I just ran off and I feel awful. I shouldn't have done it, it was ridiculous to ask a guy I didn't even like but I just wanted to make Ron feel a little bit of what I was feeling but I know that makes me some sort of disgusting person and it didn't make the slightest bit of difference anyway apart from I basically got mauled under some mistletoe by an absolute troll!"

"He mauled you!" Mrs Granger said, draining the last of her tea and looking angry.

"Well he…" Hermione sighed irritably "He didn't exactly ask my permission. Harry said it was my own fault for asking him."

Mrs Granger snorted loudly "Harry's an idiot."

Hermione looked up at her mother sharply.

"Well he is!" Mrs Granger said exasperatedly "I doesn't matter if you invited the worst man on the planet and you showed up naked, it doesn't give men an excuse to try things without asking a girls permission. It wasn't your fault!"

Hermione was surprised at how much better these words made her feel. She knew deep down it was Cormac's fault he'd been too forward but Hermione couldn't help feeling very stupid herself.

"That doesn't make your actions less silly by the way," Mrs Granger said.

Hermione looked up worried but saw that her mother was smiling.

"But I would have probably done the exact same thing when I was seventeen. Trying to make someone jealous sometimes feels like the only way to check if somebody likes you."

Hermione nodded "I feel like it is with Ron! Some of the only times he showed any interest is if I mentioned Viktor!"

Her mother nodded wisely "Well, he's young and silly and doesn't know how to express his feelings properly" she said, reaching to take Hermione's hand "And that's probably what happened with Lavender. He didn't know how to express what he felt for you and felt confused and annoyed by the whole thing so when some other girl essentially threw herself in front of him he thought why not? He's sixteen and someone was offering to kiss him. It's stupid but that's often how it goes."

"So I should just…"

"It won't last Hermione. He'll realise the only thing they have in common is kissing and he'll wish he had someone he could actually talk to and laugh with. In the mean time you need to stop avoiding them. You're only making things worse and your letting them affect your life too much. Stand your ground and completely ignore them and then he'll know you've moved past it. That you're mature and sensible."

Hermione nodded slowly "I do hate having to always be in a different room. But I just can't stand looking at them. And I'm so angry at him mum, I really don't think I can forgive him."

"So don't yet," Mrs Granger said, shrugging "If you're not ready to forgive him, don't. I mean eventually you're going to have to move past this if he's still best friends with Harry and you're friends with Ginny but you need to stop letting them dictate where you sit and what you do."

Hermione nodded again. She wondered why she'd never thought about coming to her mother with help for this sort of thing before. She felt so much better already. Suddenly she got up from her chair and moved around to her mother side, dropping to her knees so she could wrap her in a very tight hug.

"I love you mummy," She whispered.

"I love you too Hermione."

* * *

 _ **Yaaaaay she's finally made peace with her parents! I'm so glad Hermione went home for that last Christmas before DH and I think there was quite a change in her attitude to Ron+Lavender when she came back so I wanted her to talk it all through with her mum. I hope you were all happy with my storyline of the slight estrangement from her parents over the last two years and how they've now come back together and she's decided to tell them everything.**_

 _ **A-a-V xxx**_


	62. Poison

**'Hermione ... having hurtled white-faced, up to Harry outside the hospital wing and demanded to know what had happened,'**

* * *

 **1st March 1997**

Hermione clutched tighter and the many books in her arms as she trod the familiar path down to the library. It was a Saturday and since their visit to Hogsmeade had been cancelled the only thing Hermione had on was their apparition lesson later that afternoon. She thought she'd get a good few hours reading done in the library and had needed to return a large number of books anyway.

As she turned a corner she almost walked straight into Professor McGonagall who was heading the other way, clutching a hankerchief. She called out in fright as Hermione just manged to stop herself slamming into her and Hermione couldn't help but notice that her teachers eyes were rather red and her mouth was set in a very grim line.

"Oh Miss Granger, I'm sorry I wasn't…" she cut herself off distractedly and gave Hermione a very strange look "But you won't know yet."

"Know what Professor?" Hermione asked, hitching her books more securely in her arms and frowning at Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonogall sighed and blew her nose on her hankerchief, he voice sounded rather hoarse.

"Mr Weasley's been injured. It looks like he's been poisoned. Madam Pomfrey's very worried, it was a very close thing. If Potter hadn't…"

Hermione insides seemed to fill all at once with ice and she felt the books tumble out of her arms.

"Ron," she whispered and without waiting for Professor McGonagall to say anymore she sprinted off down the corridor towards the hospital wing.

Ron's name seemed to beat through her head every time her foot touched the ground as she hurtled around corridors and down stairs. The words 'it was a very close thing' echoed around her head. This couldn't be happening. Not to Ron. Not whilst she wasn't even speaking to him. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened and she'd been ignoring him for the last three months. She rounded the final corridor and spotted Harry and Ginny outside the hospital wing doors.

"Harry!" she shouted, skidding to a stop in front of him "What's happened. Tell me what's going on!"

Harry sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair which was sticking up worse than Hermione had ever seen. Ginny was pacing back and forth repetitively.

"What do you already know?" he asked heavily.

"Nothing. I just ran into Professor McGonagall and she said Ron's been poisoned. Tell me Harry!" Hermione screeched, grabbing his arm.

"Okay, okay," he muttered, gently easing his arm from her grip "I had to take Ron to Slughorn's office, he'd accidentally eaten some chocolates spiked with Love Potion. You know that stupid box Romilda Vane gave to me?" Hermione nodded hurriedly "So I took him to get an antidote and once that was done Slughorn said we should have some mead, you know toast Ron's birthday?" Her eyes widened and her stomach dropped further when she realised she hadn't even remembered it was Ron's birthday. "Anyway Ron drunk his first and then…" Harry seemed to visibly shudder and he closed his eyes slowly and opened them again "He fell down, his mouth was foaming, he was chocking. Whatever the poison was it was fast. So I ran across the room and grabbed a bezoar from Slughorn's bag and shoved it down his throat. His breathing eased up a bit and Slughorn ran to get help. They took him here and I don't know what's going on now."

Hermione felt like she was going to either faint or vomit and she leaned back against the wall behind her breathing heavily. Her jaw clenched as thoughts swirled fast around her head. She barely registered Harry and Ginny's discussion about the poison. Ron had almost died. If that Harry hadn't thought of the beazor, if there hadn't been one in the room … It didn't bear thinking about. Hermione could quite clearly visualise Ron's cold, dead body and the thought made her want to scream and kick the wall.

How could she have been so stupid? Not talking to him because he'd been going out with Lavender. Is that really what type of friend she was? He'd never made her any promises. She'd never been explicit with what manner she was asking him to Slughorn's party. She'd been punishing him for months for something so trivial when they were living in a world where people were cursed and poisoned, where peoples families and innocent muggles were being brutally killed, in a world where Dumbledore had told them time and time again that they must stick together and show love and solidarity, she'd been stewing over Ron picking Lavender.

In the grand scheme of her life it didn't matter. Because Ron wasn't her boyfriend, her right or her property. He was her friend, he'd been her friend for over five years, he'd spent Christmasses with her, held her hand when she'd cried, spent endless hours discussing things about Harry and Voldemort with her, they'd laughed together, learned together, they'd grown up together and she'd been stupid enough to give all of that up because he went out with someone else.

Hermione was not someone with very many friends and she'd happily cut one of them out of her life because of some romantic nonsense. And Ron wasn't just her friend, she loved him. She loved him in so many ways it was difficult to explain and Hermione had never thought about these words properly, even inside her own head because she was afraid of getting hurt but really what did that matter. If her feelings were hurt it was nothing compared to Ron almost dying. She loved him. He infuriated her and sometimes made her want to scream but he also made her laugh like no one else ever had in her life. It was nothing like what she'd felt for Viktor who'd always been so serious and polite, always the perfect model of a gentleman.

Ron made her forget that she had been a self-conscious and lonely child whose only comfort was in books. He was the only one that could make her laugh until she cried. He was the only one who she'd been able to say anything to, whether it be about Harry or S.P.E.W or a trivial thing that happened in class she could talk to him about anything. Even if they then bickered about it. She even loved the bickering because it meant she found someone who didn't back down to her domineering argumentative side. Someone who she could actually discuss something with. Ron could be such an idiot, he could be messy, miss-mannered, sloppy, unthinking but she loved him. He had to be okay because she loved him.

Hermione didn't register as hours past. She was so deep in thought she mostly ignored Harry and Ginny and instead simply stood there, thinking and thinking. The door would open sometimes and they would try to get in but to no avail. Finally at eight o'clock, after Mr and Mrs Weasley had been led up to Dumbledore's office, they were allowed inside and Hermione felt a stab of pain through her ribs as she saw Ron's pale form lying on the bed. He was sleeping and he looked somehow smaller, more diminished. It was the first time Hermione had looked at him properly for months and she drank in the sight of his chest rising steadily up and down. He was alive. She seemed to float in and out of the conversation that was happening around her, sometimes listening to what Harry, Ginny, Fred and George were saying and sometimes not. After a while she finally spoke, feeling like she could do so without crying now that she'd seen Ron for herself;

"Then the poisoner didn't know Slughorn very well," She said, her voice thick and slightly croaky "Anyone who knew Slughorn would have known there was a good chance he'd keep something that tasty for himself."

"Er-my-nee,"

Hermione's head snapped down to look at Ron but his eyes didn't open. But he'd said her name, she was sure that was her name. As long as he knew she was here, that was enough.

* * *

 _ **I'm so sorry if I'm not replying to any reviews at the moment but my account has gone really weird and I'd appreciate some help if anyone's encountered this issue before. I've been left 12 reviews in the last 24 hours but when I click on the review button none of them show up. I can see them in my emails but when I click the link to reply it says the reviews don't exist? The number says 122 reviews but I can't access any left in the last 24 hours - any help would be really appreciated! Hope you enjoyed the chapter though :)**_

 _ **A-a-V xxx**_


	63. Always Friends

**'Is Hermione Granger still visiting him?" Lavender demanded suddenly.**

 **"Yeah, I think so. Well they're friends, aren't they?"**

* * *

 **2nd March 1997**

The moment Hermione awoke the next morning she knew she had to go and see Ron. She had slept fitfully all night, images of Ron's unconscious body fresh in her mind. He hadn't woken up whilst she was there yesterday and she was desperate to talk to him, or even to just to see him again, to check he was still breathing. She dressed hurriedly, glancing at Lavender's sleeping form. Now that she thought about it she wasn't sure Lavender knew about Ron, but Hermione certainly wasn't going to be the one to tell her. Gently shaking out her mane of curls from their plait she headed down the stairs and out into the castle. It was very quiet as most people slept in on Sundays and Hermione decided she would try her luck seeing Ron before going down to breakfast. She trekked along the quiet corridors until she reached the hospital wing, knocking on the door. After a few moments it creaked open.

"Oh Miss Granger, it's you," Madam Pomfrey said, looking at her curiously "You're much too early for visiting hours. Is something wrong?"

Hermione shook her head "No, I'm sorry but I just really wanted to see him. Please can I come in?"

Madam Pomfrey opened her mouth and Hermione could tell she was going to refuse so she ploughed on.

"I won't do anything, I'll just sit next to him. I've got a book with me. Please, otherwise I'll just wait in the corridor."

Madam Pomfrey sighed heavily and shook her head, but to Hermione's surprise she opened the door and allowed Hermione to enter.

"He's fast asleep," She told her, glancing over at Ron's bed.

"Has he woken at all yet?" Hermione asked.

"He came around slightly late last night, he was groggy but okay," Madam Pomfrey told her, dropping her voice as she neared the bed "Keep quiet okay."

Hermione nodded gratefully and sat down gently beside Ron. He looked peaceful now, his chest rising and falling steadily, his bright hair strewn over his forehead. A lock had fallen into his eye and, checking Madam Pomfrey had gone back to her office, Hermione leant over and tenderly moved it back off his face. Ron sighed slightly and shifted in his sleep but did not wake. Hermione smiled and slipped her book out of her bag, curling her knees beneath her on the chair and settling down to read. It was actually very relaxing to listen to the steady sound of Ron's breathing, the comfort of knowing he was alive with every lungful of air he inhaled and exhaled. Time ticked by as Hermione turned page after page. At some point she became aware that the tone of Ron's breathing had changed and she looked up. His eyes were open and he was watching her, a wide-eyed expression of softness on his face.

"It's you," He said, in a hoarse voice.

Hermione smiled wider than she had in months "Of course it's me," She whispered, marking her place in her book and laying it on Ron's bedside table.

Ron's brow furrowed slightly and he continued to gaze at her. "But you're here. You're speaking to me."

Hermione blinked rapidly as she felt wetness building around her eyes.

"Ron I'm so sorry,"

"Oh crap Hermione I'm sorry,"

They both spoke at exactly the same time and after a pause where they gazed at each other, both chuckled softly.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Hermione whispered, sniffing slightly "It's me who does. I've been such an idiot Ron."

Ron shook his head and tried to sit up slightly "No I've been an idiot Hermione. I should never have…" he tailed off and sighed heavily.

There was a pause as neither of them knew quite what to say.

"I'm just glad you're all right Ron," Hermione whispered, reaching out a tentative hand towards his. She felt encouraged as he turned his hand over and held hers "I couldn't have lived with myself if you'd … and I wasn't even …"

Ron shook his head again and squeezed her hand "Don't think that, it wasn't your fault. I'd been a prat to you."

Hermione looked hard into his eyes, unsure whether he was talking about his cruelty towards her before Christmas or his decision to go out with Lavender. She decided it didn't matter.

"Shall we just forget about it?" Hermione asked softly, squeezing his hand "We won't talk about it any more okay?"

Ron nodded "I'd like that." He smiled widely at her and Hermione felt her heart actually soar and her skin erupt in goosebumps as he ran his thumb over her hand "I hate it when we're not friends."

Hermione smiled at him, her eyes twinkling "Ron, we're always friends."

* * *

 ** _Short and sweet but I didn't want to add anything unnecessary to this moment. It's simple and poignant. THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed, PM'd, favourited and followed over the last 2 days. I've had a lot of new people finding the story and I'm so glad you're all here._**

 ** _RIP to all those who fell on the Battle of Hogwarts on this day 19 years ago. In a strange twist of fate I spent today writing the penultimate chapter to this story, set during the Battle of Hogwarts._**

 ** _A-a-V xxx_**


	64. Apparition Practise

**'Harry felt rather jealous watching them all get ready to go into the village; he missed making trips there, and it was a particularly fine spring day, one of the first clear skies they had seen in a long time.'**

* * *

 **17th March 1997**

"Ah!" Ron exclaimed as soon as he stepped foot outside the castle onto the path down to Hogsmeade "Freedom!"

He whooped and mocked punching the air, grinning broadly. Hermione shook her head well naturedly.

"You're mad," she said, grinning in spite of herself. Ron looked like a small child who'd just been told they could have sweets.

"No I'm not!" He replied, turning around to face her and walking backwards "I'm free, I'm outside, and bloody Lavender's not here."

He lowered his voice on the last sentence as Parvati was walking with Padma a few paces ahead of them.

"Mmm her birthday's in May isn't it?" Hermione asked airily, trying not to roll her eyes.

Ron's grin faded slightly "How do you know that. I can't remember that kind of thing."

This time Hermione really did roll her eyes "I've lived with her for six years Ron, I know when her birthday is!"

"oh," Ron said in a rather small voice "yeah I guess."

His grin had faded slightly and he looked thoughtful, dropping back a step and turning around to walk beside her. Hermione sighed happily and lifted her face to the weak sunshine, closing her eyes and taking a deep breathe. Ron was right, it did feel good to get outside. She chanced a glance at Ron and saw he was looking at her with an odd expression on his face, he blushed when she caught his eye and looked away.

"You know," Hermione began, determined to keep the conversation firmly off Lavender "I think you'll do much better apparating out here. It's seems silly trying to concentrate on a hoop. In Hogsmeade we'll have a real destination to focus on!"

"Easy for you to say," Ron grumbled, then he shrugged "Maybe you're right though. It just feels good to get out the castle, doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does," Hermione agreed.

They walked in a comfortable silence for a time, watching Seamus and Dean scuffle and shove at eachother a little way ahead of them, laughing. Hermione reflected on the last couple of weeks. She'd been to visit Ron every day in the hospital wing and she couldn't remember being happier, it was like a heavy cloud had been lifted from over the top of her now she was friends with Ron again. They would laugh and joke about everything, play endless games of chess, do their homework and write letters together. Hermione was even finding her lessons less stressful now she was friends with Ron again and Professor Vector had even joked with her that she was almost ready to sit her NEWTs at the end of this year rather than next year if she wanted to. Ron was still going out with Lavender but it did make Hermione smile that he seemed to be becoming more and more irritated by her. Although she wished he would stop being a baby and just break up with her if he didn't want to date her anymore. The last three months seemed to fade behind her like a miserable fog and she was amazed how at ease she felt every day now. She had written to her mother and in the interest of keeping her new policy of honesty, had told her about Ron being poisoned and that they were now friends again. Her mother had seemed terrified about the poisoning even though Hermione had mentioned it happened in the potion masters room so could have been an accident but she seemed very happy that Hermione was speaking to Ron again.

Before they knew it they'd arrived on the crooked high street of Hogsmeade where Mr Twycross as already waiting for them. They all gathered around him as he spoke in his thin voice.

"Good morning everybody. Now let's just have a quick recap of the basics of apparition before you attempt to travel around the village. So let us all remember the three Ds! Destination, Determination and Deliberation. Focus your mind on the place I give you, let your body yearn to enter that space and move with deliberation. Are we all ready?"

Around them people began to nod, clutching their wands a little tighter.

"Very well!" trilled Twycross "I will call you forward one by one."

He began to point to people in the group and gave each of them a destination along the village high street. With each person he drilled Destination, Determination and Deliberation before telling them to go which caused Ron to repetitively lean into Hermione and whisper things like Desperation, Dungbomb, Divination, Dogbreath. Hermione had to keep elbowing him in the ribs and ignoring him but she couldn't help but smile. They watched as most people managed to move down the high-street, some people took a few attempts, many people ended at the wrong destination and Justin Finch-Fletchly lost a few fingers splinching himself which was quickly rectified but the majority of people were doing better than they had in the Great Hall.

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione shook back her hair and stepped forward, turning back around to stick her tounge out at Ron's hiss of _Damnation_ , before standing next to Twycross.

"Now Miss Granger. I'd like you to go to outside the old Zonko's shop. Remember Destination, Determination, Deliberation."

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes, visualising Zonkos in her mind, when she felt calm enough she turned gracefully and felt the uncomfortable crushing sensation she'd managed twice before. Once it stopped she opened her eyes and, blinking a few times, she saw she was indeed outside of Zonkos.

"Oh well done, well done!" She heard Twycross calling from back down the street.

She squinted and saw that the next person to come forward was the familiar red head of Ron's. She couldn't hear what destination was said but one moment Ron was standing in front of Twycross and the next he was two doors down from her, just by Scrivenshafts. He let out a whoop of happiness.

"I did it, I moved!" he called to Hermione, looking ecstatic.

"Well done!" Hermione cried, walking over to him.

Ron laughed loudly and held out his hand for a five five which Hermione returned.

"I told you you'd do well out here!" Hermione said as they made their way back down the street.

"Yeah you did!" Ron said enthusiastically "I mean I wasn't meant to end up there-"

"Oh?" Hermione interrupted.

Ron laughed again "Nah he told me to go outside Madam Puddifoot's, but I moved Hermione!"

"Yes you did," Hermione shook her head indulgently and they joined the rest of the group around Twycross.

"Well done everybody, well done," he said now everyone had taken their turn. "Now that concludes the session for today but I've been told by Professor McGonagall that you have until lunch time to be out here so I would suggest we all have a quick drink in the Three Broomsticks, we can discuss what went right and wrong with all of you apparitions."

Everyone nodded excitedly and they all headed the little way over to the three broomsticks, crowding into the warm bar and chattering loudly. Ron headed straight over to the bar to get drinks, Hermione a little way behind, talking to a very pleased Lisa Turpin who had also managed a perfect apparition. As she approached Ron she heard the tail end of what he was saying to Madam Rosmerta,

"…so in the end the hag says to the healer, Mimbus Mimbletonia don't make such loud noises, and that's not stinksap you're smelling!"

Ron's grin stayed comically entched on his face as Madam Rosmerta raised her eyebrows and cleared her throat.

"Right…" she smiled awkwardly and shook her head "That'll be six sickles please."

Ron's face fell dramatically as he handed over the coins and picked up the two butterbeers, handing one to Hermione. He did not speak as they made their way over to Dean and Seamus' table.

"Alright you two?" Seamus asked grinning as they sat down "Got rid of the old ball and chain today Ron?"

Ron shot him a filthy look and Seamus laughed.

"I'm only messing, mate. Lavender's proper lovely, you're a lucky bastard."

Ron grunted and drank deeply from his tankard.

"Well somebodies cheerful," Seamus said, raising his eyebrows at Hermione who rolled her eyes.

Just then they were interrupted by the presence of Twycross who had come over to speak to them.

"Now then you four," he said looking around at them all "I'll start with you Mr Thomas, very good effort, you were within metres of your destination so you simply need more deliberation," Ron snorted quietly and Hermione ignored him "Mr Finnigan, it took you a few attempts but once you disappeared it was very successful, you must simply try to focus more and not become distracted. Mr Weasley, another good effort, a lot more thought is needed on the destination though. And Miss Granger," He turned to beam at Hermione "How absolutely fantastic, really some of the best appiration I've seen this early on in the learning process. Absolutely perfect destination, determination and deliberation…" she could hear Ron's snuffling laughs behind her and could tell Seamus and Dean were also giggling. She felt her cheeks grow pink. "…are an example to the rest of your classmates. I have no doubt in you passing the test my dear."

He patter her shoulder and smiled at her once more before turning away. As he retreated Ron burst out laughing, Seamus and Dean smirking as well.

"Oh shut up!" Hermione said, aiming a kick at Ron but not quite reaching.

"I hadn't said anything," Ron replied, still shaking with laughter. Hermione turned to sip her drink but heard him mutter "absolutely fantastic … some of the best I've seen … an example to us all…" under his breath in a exaggerated impression of Twycross' thin voice. Hermione landed a punch on his arm which made Dean and Seamus laugh harder.

"Really Hermione," Ron said, laying a hand on his chest and feigning an expression of shock and sadness "Physical violence from a prefect! I'm absolutely disgusted! I will of course be speaking to Professor McGonagall about this."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh as well, rolling her eyes again. Really, it was very difficult to stay annoyed with Ron at the moment.

* * *

 _ **JUST MAKE OUT ALREADY! is an accurate representation of my feelings in every chapter from the poisoning until the astronomy tower and I think most other peoples as well. Strap yourselves in for a few chapters of flirty friendly banter until it all gets depressing again!**_

 _ **A-a-V xxx**_


	65. The Breakups

**'"We split up," he told Harry out of the corner of his mouth. "Last night. When she saw me coming out of the dormitory with Hermione. Obviously she couldn't see you, so she thought it had just been the two of us."**

* * *

 **21st April 1997**

"What were you doing up there with _her_?"

Hermione and Ron stopped dead in their tracks and Hermione felt Harry's invisible form slip away from them unseen to anybody else in the common room.

Ron began to splutter "What are you … we weren't … we were just …"

Lavender was looking mutinous and Hermione thought it might be best if she left Ron to this particular situation rather than standing in the middle of them. She lifted her head and began to sidle down the staircase.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lavender spat, turning to glare contemptuously at Hermione. This was the first time Lavender had directly spoken to Hermione in months.

Hermione cleared her throat, trying to keep her voice completely calm and even "I don't think I need to be involved in this discussion."

"Don't you?" Lavender screeched, turning to look from Hermione to Ron, narrowing her eyes "I think you do. I think _you_ should tell me what you were doing up in the boy's dormitory with _my_ boyfriend."

Hermione sighed and turned to face Lavender, raising her eyebrows matter of factly "Ron was trying to find a book I'd leant him. He was complaining he'd thought he'd lost it so I said I wanted to check for myself. It was a nice one of mine."

Hermione glanced at Ron who was staring open mouthed at the two girls below him, looking dum-struck. Hermione felt like kicking him. Really couldn't he say something?

Lavender took a step closer to Hermione. "You're a rubbish liar Hermione," she said quietly, giving her a disgusted look "You were doing something up there. I know you've been trying to break me and Ron up. I always knew you were weird but now I know you're a … a bitch as well."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side. She noticed the common room had gone rather quiet and people were starting to watch them.

"Don't you call her a bitch!"

Ron had finally spoken up and was gazing angrily at Lavender.

"You're sticking up for her!" Lavender screeched, now advancing on Ron who looked suddenly terrified "You're actually sticking up for her. How dare you. I am meant to be your girlfriend but that seems to mean nothing to you lately…"

Hermione melted away from the staircase now Lavender was taking no notice of her and tried to walk with dignity through the common room which was difficult as people's heads were swivelling from her to Lavender and Ron on the stairs. She spotted Ginny and was about to walk over when she realised she too looked very upset and was currently arguing with a red faced Dean. As she watched the two walked back out of the portrait hole. At least they were sensible enough to conduct arguments in private, Hermione thought.

She seated herself at a distant corner table and pulled a book from her bag, pretending to read whilst really still listening to Lavender's very audible screeches. She could tell Seaums and Parvati were watching her from a few chairs over and she refused to catch their eyes.

"…you're always grumpy with me and you never take an intrest in anything I have to say…"

Hermione turned a page and continued to listen.

"…don't think I don't see you constantly looking at _her._ How do you think that makes me feel Ron. I'm meant to be your girlfriend…"

Hermione felt a very small blush creep up her cheeks and she raised her book higher.

"…and you didn't even get me a proper Christmas present. I spent ages thinking of yours…."

Ron really was not having much input into the argument, Hermione mused, turning another page. This was going on for quite some time.

"… _And_ you're not even a very good kisser…"

A low blow from Lavender there, thought Hermione.

"…I can do so much better than you. We are over!"

Lavender appeared from the entrance to the staircase and stormed through the common room, her face bright red. Pravati jumped up and hurried after her and the two girls left through the portrait hole. After a minute or so Ron appeared sheepishly from the doorway and began to make his way over to Hermione who's heart beat had sped up. That was it, Ron and Lavender had broken up. Ron was single now. She felt very light and happy.

"Nice one mate," Seamus called as Ron passed.

Ron made a rude hand gesture and carried on walking, dropping heavily into the seat beside Hermione and burying his face in his hands. Hermione was still feigning interest in her book until she noticed Ron's shoulders were shaking.

"Ron!" she hissed, leaning towards him "Are you crying?"

Ron shook his head and Hermione heard a faint wheezing sound.

"You pig!" Hermione exclaimed, whacking his shoulder with the book "You're laughing. You are actually laughing!"

Ron raised his head slightly and looked at her, grinning sheepishly. Hermione shook her head exasperatedly. She noticed the portrait hole opening again and Ginny wondering though, looking pink faced and annoyed, but also slightly upset. She approached their table.

"Hermione could I talk to you?" she asked quietly, her voice slightly hoarse.

Hermione nodded and stood up, giving Ron a quick pat on the back and she walked away. He looked at her questioningly but she shrugged and followed Ginny up to the girls dormitory. Ginny walked into her room and flung herself onto her bed, reaching over to take Arnold out of his cage and cuddling him close. Hermione sat down on the end of the bed, reaching over to stoke Arnold.

"What happened then?" she asked gently.

Ginny sighed heavily "I broke up with Dean," she admitted.

"Oh," Hermione said. This wasn't totally unexpected. Ginny and Hermione had chatted a lot and Ginny had been complaining about her relationship with Dean quite a bit over the last couple of months. "what happened?"

Ginny shrugged heavily "I don't know. Nothing really. He tried to help me through the portrait hole again which I _hate._ It's not like I can't climb in myself, I'm not a baby!"

Hermione nodded sympathetically and let Ginny continue to talk.

"We just got into a fight about it and it just kind of came out that neither of us were that happy with stuff and we keep having all these little fights about things so I just said I wanted to end it."

"And how did he take that?" Hermione asked.

"He was a bit upset," Ginny admitted "But I think deep down he knows it's for the best."

Hermione nodded and thought that Harry would be pleased when he found out. Harry thought he was subtle but Hermione had been able to tell for months that he had a crush on Ginny. Maybe now Ginny had broken up with Dean she could go back to fancying Harry. They would make a good couple.

"…Hermione?"

Hermione snapped back to the present to find Ginny looking at her curiously.

"Sorry, what?" Hermione asked.

"What on earth were you thinking about, you were miles away?" Ginny asked.

"Erm…" Hermione stalled. She didn't want to tell Ginny anything about Harry yet. "Oh you missed it. Weird timing actually. Ron and Lavender just broke up."

"Really?" Ginny asked, sitting up straighter and looking surprised "Really weird timing. Suppose that was coming from a mile off through. They were awful together."

"Mmmm" Hermione said, trying to now avoid Ginny's gaze as she was giving her a very shrewd look.

Ginny was starting to grin now "So Ron's single now."

"Mmmm" Hermione said again, playing with a lose thread on Ginny's blanket.

Ginny let out a noise of frustration "Oh, you drive me insane!" she said exasperatedly, throwing up her arms. Hermione grinned in spite of herself.

"Come on then," Ginny said, getting up and placing Arnold on her shoulder "Lets go comfort my stupid brother. Single Weasley's together now."

Hermione laughed and together they headed down to the common room where Ron was still sitting on the distance table, staring off into the middle distance. Ginny's method of comfort consisted of punching him on the arm and then giving him a tight hug, telling him as she did so that she'd broken up with Dean.

"What did he do?" Ron said quickly, sitting up straighter and looking around the common room for him "I'll punch his lights out, honestly I will."

Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"You'll do no such thing," Ginny said sharply "He didn't do anything wrong. We just weren't working anymore. You're not to hurt him."

"You can't tell me what to do," Ron muttered, turning back towards the table.

Ginny raised a sardonic brow at Ron which made him grudgingly smile. The three of them spent the next couple of hours playing games of exploding snap together, laughing loudly as the cards blew up. Hermione couldn't help but break out into a little smile constantly, Ron and Lavender had broken up!


	66. Whilst Harry Kissed Ginny

**'Hermione was beaming, but Harry's eyes sought Ron ... then Ron gave a tiny jerk of the head that Harry understood to mean, 'Well - if you must.'**

* * *

 **10th May 1997**

Hermione was screaming herself hoarse, which was most unlike her, but she'd never seen a quidditch match like it. There was so much anticipation as the tournament was wide open and everyone seemed to have picked a side. Ron had been so nervous the last few weeks he'd kept having to dash off to the bathroom to be sick, Hermione had tried to help him but there wasn't much she could do. The school was awash with the gossip of Harry getting himself banned from the match which just seemed to have raised the stakes even higher. The game had been going on for a couple of hours and Ron was holding out very well, he'd let in fourteen goals but saved nearly fifty and there had been quite a few rounds of Weasley is Our King as he'd made some truly impressive saves.

Currently Gryffindor were 200 points up and if Ginny could catch the snitch now then Gryffindor would win the tournament. Hermione let out a another scream of happiness as Ron saved another goal by the tips of his gloves, Neville and Seamus jumping up and down in excitement beside her. She had rarely got so excited over quidditch but having thought Ron had taken lucky potion during the first Gryffindor match of this year and having to watch McLaggen during the second, this was, by a clear mile, a much better match to watch. Dean had just scored another goal and everyone on their side of the stands was whooping excitedly when they spotted it, Ginny was whizzing towards the ground, her eyes focused, the Ravenclaw seeker hot on her heels. Hermione clutched her hands to her face, standing up on her chair in excitement as she watched Ginny's hand reach out, stretching further and further and then … she'd done it, the golden snitch was clasped tightly in her hand and the score was 450-140.

The Gryffindor stands erupted, it was the loudest sound that Hermione had ever heard and Hermione herself screamed along with them all, jumping up and down with excitement. She threw her arms around Neville and Seamus, who were both screaming and shouting, Seamus actually seemed to be crying in happiness. Out on the pitch the Gryffindor team were all embracing in mid air and Madam Hootch was bringing out the silver cup. Hermione, Neville and Seamus all hurried down onto the grounds as the cup was presented to Ron who Hermione couldn't tell if he was laughing or crying. She hurried along with the crowd as the players were hoisted onto peoples shoulders and everyone headed up for the castle, yells echoing around the grounds. Hermione caught sight of Professor McGonagall actually doing a tiny jig, brandishing a Gryffindor scarf above her head. She had no chance to speak to Ron and Ginny through the melee but she knew she would once they reached the common room and currently she was happy to scream and cheer along with everyone else as they made there way there.

Someone had run ahead to fetch all the food and drink and music kicked into life as soon as they entered the room. The entire team were buried in the crowd, being hugged and kissed by anyone who could reach them. Finally Ron broke through the crowd and was in front of her. Hermione just managed to squeal "Well done, Ron!" when he let out a roar of delight and grabbed her by the waist, lifting her up and swinging her around him. Hermione screeched and laughed, feeling dizzy at being this close to Ron. When he put her down she felt boldened and kissed his cheek.

"I'm really proud of you," Hermione said, grinning widely up at him and blushing heavily.

He was about to answer when Ginny appeared out of nowhere in front of them. The two girls hadn't spoken since Ginny had snapped at Hermione a few days ago. They looked at each other nervously for a moment.

"I'm sorry,"

"I'm sorry Hermione,"

They both laughed and quickly hugged, Hermione calling congratulations in Ginny's ear.

"You two," Ron said fondly, shaking his head at them.

Ginny scoffed "Hark whose talking! Have you met the two of you! You drive me ins…"

Her words were cut off as she was picked up from behind by some very happy fifth year friends who were shouting and cheering, pressing drinks on her and screaming. Ron and Hermione grinned sheepishly at each other as Seamus approached, balancing three drinks in his hands and swearing excitedly at Ron.

"Here you go mate," he said with a wink, handing Ron the drink "And one for the lady," he handed a goblet to Hermione.

They both took a sip from their drinks and coughed suddenly.

"Seamus what has this got in it!" Ron said, coughing some more. Hermione's throat was burning slightly.

"Firewhiskey!" Seamus grinned happily at them and drank deeply from his own goblet "Got sent some for me birthday, thought now was the time to break it out. You definitely deserve it mate, drink up," and with a hearty slap on the back Seamus strolled off to congratulate Katie Bell

Ron laughed and looked down at his drink, Hermione looked uncertainty at her own goblet.

"Should we drink it?" she wondered "I don't even know how much he's put in there. I'm not sure we should."

Ron took another sip from his and pulled a face slightly "We could water it down a bit with some pumpkin juice. Should be alright. I didn't get to drink on my birthday so…"

He led Hermione over to a table and poured a generous helping of pumpkin juice into each of their goblets. Both of them giggling they tried the drink now, it went down a lot easier.

"We're prefects, we really shouldn't," Hermione said, completely contradicting herself by having another sip of the drink. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her.

Ron laughed at her and to Hermione's pleasure, threw an arm around her shoulders and took another swig of the drink.

"You're too good all of the time," He said, gazing at her and continuing to laugh "We're young, we're adults now, we should live a little!"

"I'm too good!" Hermione said, also laughing heartily "brewing illegal polyjuice potions, assisting convicted criminals escaping and helping to found an illegal defence society are all too good are they!"

Ron chuckled more "Yeah you're right, you're awful," and he waggled his eyebrows at her and Hermione bumbped her hip against him.

"Ron! Ron come here you twat!"

Ron looked up to see the rest of the team calling him over where they were still being hugged and dancing with a knot of people.

Hermione smiled at him "Go on, you should go."

Ron removed his arm from her shoulders and Hermione felt a pang at it's loss. However her insides squirmed with pleasure again as Ron took her hand and said "come with me," pulling her over to the knot of people. They became separated as he was enveloped in hugs and back slaps but Hermione took another swig of her drink and hugged Katie Bell tightly who was dancing and laughing with Ginny. Hermione began to dance with them and was soon being hugged by everyone who was coming up to congratulate Katie and Ginny, people laughing and chattering excitedly. Hermione felt herself start to relax. Normally she wasn't the biggest fan of loud parties but this afternoon felt different somehow, she actually wanted to join in, to enjoy chattering and dancing with people rather than receding to the corner with a book. She kept catching Ron's eye through the bodies all around them and every time he grinned widely at her. Hermione didn't know how much time was passing but she knew she was having fun.

They all turned as screams erupted from around the portrait hole and Ron darted away, knowing it was Harry. Hermione squeezed after him and smiled at Ron brandished the cup at Harry, yelling happily. Then Hermione saw a dart of red hair and Ginny was there, throwing herself at Harry and then … they were kissing. Hermione's heart leapt in happiness and she knew she was beaming. The room went quiet and there was a sound of smashing glass. People began to wolf whistle and the two broke apart. Hermione grinned widely at the pair and watched as Harry's eyes sought out Ron. Hermione felt such a sense of pride when she saw Ron's head give a tiny jerking nod that she swore she could have kissed him right there. As Harry and Ginny backed out of the room, Hermione approached Ron slowly. He was wearing a very peculiar expression of shock and confusion and the cup had dropped loosely at his side. He didn't seem to notice her standing in front of him until she touched his arm then he jerked out of his reverie and gazed at her.

"Do you want to go and talk about it?" Hermione asked gently.

"Oh…" Ron said, still looking confused "…Yeah … could we … if you don't, y'know, mind."

Hermione shook her head and the two of them left through the portrait hole. She thought they'd head to an empty class room but after only a few steps Ron sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall behind him, his legs stretching into the corridor. After a moments hesitation Hermione sat down beside him, close but not touching. They both were silent for a while and continued to sip their drinks, Hermione was starting to feel a sense of faint, pleasant fuzziness in her brain.

"Did you know?" Ron asked finally, his gaze fixed at the silver cup which was in front of his feet.

"Well…" Hermione said slowly "There wasn't much to know. I'd guessed Harry liked Ginny and Ginny's always had a bit of a thing for Harry so I was sort of hoping … it might happen."

Ron nodded slowly "How long's Harry liked her then?"

"I don't know. It's not like he ever told me about it. A few months maybe?" Hermione answered, also gazing at the silver cup.

Ron sighed very heavily and leaned his head back against the wall, staring at the ceiling. Hermione studied the side of his face. She could actually see the range of emotions playing behind his eyes.

"Ron, you're not angry are you?" Hermione asked gently, still staring at him.

Ron shook his head but took a while to answer "I thought I would be," he dropped his gaze to Hermione and she suddenly began to feel very warm "If you'd told me Harry had fancied her I would have probably punched him but now that's just happened I … I don't feel angry, just a bit shocked."

Hermione nodded and dropped her gaze to the floor. They were silent for a time.

"He won't hurt her will he?" Ron's voice was almost inaudibly quiet. "She seems tough but if he…"

"Ron!" Hermione said, touching his arm tenderely. It melted her heart that he was so protective of Ginny sometimes "Harry would never, ever hurt her. You know that. It's Harry, he's your best friend. You know him better than anybody else. You love him."

Ron did not scoff at this last sentence but nodded slowly, his gaze moving down to where Hermione's hand was on his arm. She didn't move it.

"Yeah…" he mumbled "Yeah I guess. He's the best person I know so I suppose it's sort of like I couldn't ask for somebody better for her."

"Exactly," Hermione agreed.

Hermione still hadn't taken her hand off of his arm and now he was looking at her face again. His gaze very intense.

"Thank you Hermione," He said quietly. "You're really great. Y'know that don't you?"

Hermione smiled and felt like there was nothing more she wanted to do than kiss him right now. But for some reason she couldn't bring herself to. Instead she leaned into him and hugged him tightly, his arms coming around her to hug her back. They stayed like that for a while, for long enough that Hermione wasn't sure what would happen if and when they drew apart. She felt comfortable and safe and scared and excited all at the same time and she could feel Ron's heart beating fast against her chest. There was a loud bang from the direction of the Gryffindor common room and they broke apart quickly, not looking at each other. Hermione thought her heart might actually burst out of its chest and she took a long swig from her drink for something to do with her hands.

"Shall we go back in?" Ron asked eventually. Hermione glanced at him and saw he was smiling sheepishly "let's just have a good time yeah? I don't really want to think about what Harry and Ginny are doing right now."

Hermione laughed and stood up, extending her hand to pull Ron to his feet.

"I think that's meant to be the other way around," Ron chortled, taking another swig from his drink and picking up the cup.

"I think I don't care," Hermione replied.

They laughed again and headed back into the common room, pushing thoughts of Harry, Ginny and anything that may have just passed between them aside as they danced and joked and laughed the evening away with everyone.

* * *

 _ **My good god it's so difficult to NOT write them getting together at this point! They're so silly it's unbelievable but also why I love them to much. Let me know what you think of this chapter and hope you've all had a wonderful week.**_

 _ **A-a-V xxx**_


	67. A Summer Snapshot

**'But Ron's tolerance was not to be tested much as they moved into June ... Harry was relieving a particularly happy hour he had spent down by the lake with Ginny'**

* * *

 **1st June 1997**

"Another game?" Ron asked, already preparing to re-set the chess board.

"No Ron! No I'm bored of chess now," Hermione said, pushing back from the table they'd been sat at for the last couple of hours.

Ron frowned at her "well what else do you want to do? Please don't say revise."

Hermione shook her head "No, we're scheduled for an afternoon off today."

Ron rolled his eyes "Well then what Hermione?"

"We could go outside, like everybody else!"

It was a Sunday afternoon and the day was gorgeous and sunny. Almost everyone was outside in the grounds, save for a few fifth and seventh years who were using the quiet to revise for their exams. Ginny and Harry had disappeared after lunch and Ron and Hermione had spent the time since playing chess, like they did almost every time Harry and Ginny went off together. It was not that Hermione didn't enjoy playing chess with Ron, she actually loved it most of the time and it felt such a relief to be able to talk and laugh with him again. The time since Ron had broken up with Lavender and Harry had begun dating Ginny had been some of the best Hermione could remember from her time at Hogwarts. She felt comfortable and happy, and although unsure what was going on between she and Ron at the moment, she was happy to enjoy their time together, sharing banter and giggling. They had been spending a lot of time just the two of them and although Hermione was insisting on getting solid revision done for their end of year exams, they still had a lot of fun. She felt nervous and excited and happy every time she and Ron were alone together and she could have swore they touched each other a lot more than they used to, even if it was just bumping shoulders or pats on the back.

"No Hermione, I don't want to," Ron moaned, looking grumpily at the window.

"You love the outside!" Hermione wheedled, desperate to get out and have some fresh air "You used to always say your bored of the castle!"

Ron made a hmphing noise in response.

"I know why you don't want to go outside," Hermione said quietly, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Oh?" Ron said sceptically, folding his arms "Do you? Do enlighten me then."

"You don't want to go outside," Hermione began, also folding her arms "Because you don't want to bump into Harry and Ginny when they're alone."

Ron stayed silent

"I'm right aren't I?" Hermione persisted.

Ron's mouth remained shut but he shrugged moodily.

"Oh come on Ron!" Hermione said, throwing her hands up in the air "You can't avoid the entire grounds because of Harry and Ginny. Anyway they'll be over by the lake so we could go around to the forest side or into the hills by the quidditch pitch?"

Ron narrowed his eyes at her "How do you know they'll be over by the lake?"

"I just … know," Hermione said evasively. She didn't want to reveal they few hints Ginny had given her about her time with Harry.

Ron sighed dramatically then threw his arms out "Fine. Fine, let's go then!"

"Yay!" Hermione said, clapping her hands together excitedly "Let me just go grab a couple of things."

And she ran upstairs to her dormitory, appearing back less than a minute later.

"What did you need?" Ron asked, leaning against a chair by the portrait hole.

"Biscuits!" Hermione said triumphantly, holding the packet up for Ron to see "And some exploding snap cards in case we want to play."

Ron nodded appreciatively and they headed out of the portrait hole together.

"Why do you have biscuits in your room?" Ron asked, smiling at her "And what on earth are they, I've never seen them before?"

Hermione grinned sheepishly "Oh, they're muggle biscuits. Rich teas? Mum sends them to me. I always used to get hungry in my room because I would stay up so late reading so mum mum always let me keep a packet of biscuits in my room."

Ron chuckled and soon they were reaching the front doors. The sunlight was pouring across the grounds, making the grass seems greener and the lake sparkle. The trees in the forbidden forest swayed lightly and the sky was a beautiful bright blue. All around them people were lounging on the grass, reading or chatting. People were playing ball games and chasing each other about and the air was filled with happy sounds. Hermione turned to see Ron grinning happily as soon as the sun hit his face.

"See," Hermione said mockingly "I told you you'd like it."

"Oh shut up," Ron muttered, but he was grinning and already striding away from her in the direction of the low hills that ran between the lake and the quidditch pitch. Hermione hurried after him. They walked in complete silence for a while, savouring the sounds and smells of summer around them. It did not feel awkward, quite the opposite in fact. The grounds were a lot quieter once they'd walked for ten minuets, a lot less people were milling around this area.

"Do you know what I've never asked you," Ron said suddenly, looking down at Hermione who shook her head. "How you realised you were a witch, I mean you grew up with muggles, did you have no idea until somebody told you?"

"Random question," Hermione laughed, slowing her pace now they were talking, Ron also slowed his and shrugged.

"I just wondered, it popped into my head."

"Well," Hermione began, thinking back "yeah, I didn't know until Professor McGonagall came and told me. I could sometimes do these odd things but I didn't realise they were magic, I just thought it was coincidence or that I was … well a bit weird."

"What odd things?" Ron asked curiously "Can you remember the first magic you showed?"

Hermione thought back hard, she could remember a few instances. "I think … I think the first one was I made a boy in my class be sick."

Ron gaped at her in amazement "You made someone be sick?"

Hermione blushed and nodded "I think so. He kept going on and on about my teeth, saying I looked like a rabbit and then he wouldn't stop throwing up for the rest of the afternoon!"

Ron laughed and Hermione giggled slightly at the memory. She shouldn't really find it funny but Tommy had always been so horrid to her in school."Oh I made a girls hair fall out as well," Hermione admitted sheepishly "She said in front of the whole school that my hair looked like a birds next and then _her_ hair suddenly fell out!"

Ron was now whooping with laughter and had had to stop walking, clutching at his sides.

"You're…" He panted, through his laughter, wiping tears from his eyes "You're a terror, your magic was so mean!"

"I didn't mean to do it!" Hermione said, trying to control her own laughter "It wasn't my fault! I could do nice things too!"

"Like what?" Ron asked, still laughing weakly.

"I don't know, just little things. I used to hide behind this bush in my garden and make the flowers change colour if I really wanted too. Oh and I once found a bird with a broken wing and I was so upset so I put it in a shoebox to look after. By the next morning its wing was completely healed. My mum didn't know what to think!"

Ron laughed softly at this story "That one's kind of sweet I guess." He glanced sideways at Hermione, ginning wickedly "I still think you're a bit evil though. Maybe you should have been in Slytherin!"

"Well what did you do then?" Hermione asked, huffing at his comment "Do you remember your first magic?"

Ron shrugged "I dunno, not really. There were so many people in our house doing magic or accidentally doing magic that it wasn't as obvious when one of us did something," Ron seemed to think hard for a moment "I think…" He began slowly "I think the first time I did anything was a time when Fred and George were chasing me. They were trying to get me to put on one of Ginny's dresses, forcing it over my head. I ran out into the garden and up into this old treehouse we used to have. When Fred and George tried to follow me up, the ladder snapped and they were stuck on the ground."

Hermione smiled "But weren't you stuck in the treehouse?"

Ron shrugged "Yeah but I didn't mind, nice bit of peace and quiet. Eventually Fred and George told mum what had happened and she gave them a right telling off and Dad came and carried me down."

He grinned happily at the memory and Hermione looked out onto the horizon thoughtfully. "Isn't it funny that we could do all that, before we had wands or were taught anything and now if we tried we probably couldn't manage anything like it?"

"Yeah, weird." Ron agreed, also gazing out onto the horizon "You know what else is weird, that you went to school before coming here. We just all stayed at home with mum, I didn't really know about schools for little kids."

Hermione shrugged "Well it was normal for most muggle children. We learnt to read and write and then things about science and history and bits about geography and – well all sorts really."

"Is that what you read about?" Ron asked "Before you came here and read about magic? Science and History and things? I'm guessing that you did still read a lot?" He grinned mischievously at her.

Hermione feigned a look of complete blankness "No, no, I never read anything before Hogwarts, hated books in fact!" She grinned as Ron chuckled. "Yes I used to read books about those things but mostly I read a lot of story books, fiction, before I came here. I used to love it but I sort of stopped once I started reading about magic."

"What sort of books?" Ron asked curiously. Hermione had never known him to ask so many questions and it was actually nice to talk about a topic that wasn't Harry or Voldemort for once.

"Well I loved Shakespeare," Hermione started, remembering her fathers copy of _The Complete Works of Shakespeare_ with its gossamer thin pages and tiny print "He was a play-write 400 years ago, I was named after one of his characters. I really loved the later comedies, _As You Like It_ and _Twelfth Night_ ," Ron was nodding even though in all probability he had no idea what Hermione was talking about "And then my mum gave me all the classics; _Pride and Prejudice, Jane Eyre, Wuthering Heights, Sense and Sensibility, Little Women, Rebecca._ I always have a couple of copies with me every year."

"Really?" Ron raised his eyebrows, surprised "I've never seen you with them I don't think."

"They stay in my room mostly," Hermione explained, thinking of her battered copies of _Sense and Sensibility_ and _Rebecca_ that had been tucked in her trunk since first year "I only ever read them when I'm missing home or I'm sad about something," Hermione blushed as she said this, remembering how often she'd got them out in the four months she hadn't been speaking to Ron "I wasn't even going to bring them to Hogwarts but I remember on my first day of school, when i was finishing packing, mum put them in my trunk, she said I should never try to forget where I'd come from, even if it was different," Hermione smiled rather sadly at the memory, her mother had of course been right.

They had reached the top of the hill and both stood in silence for a while, looking around them.

"I've been talking about me way too much!" Hermione exclaimed, grinning at Ron "Tell me something else about when you were a kid, about being at home before you came to school. I love hearing things about the Burrow."

Ron seemed to think for a while and without asking one another they both sat down, looking out at the grounds now spread below them. The day was gorgeous, a slight breeze lifted Hermione's hair and the sun shone off the lake, making it sparkle. Hermione fetched the biscuits from her bag and handed one to Ron who took it immediately.

"I had these – Blimey these are plain!" Ron exclaimed, holding up the Rich Tea biscuit.

"They've got the least sugar in," Hermione explained, Ron gave her an amused look. "Mum," she explained simply.

Ron shrugged and stuffed the rest of the biscuit into his mouth before immediately taking another, Hermione nibbled her own.

"Anyway, I used to have these comics," Ron began, still chewing the biscuit "They were called _The Adventures of Martin Miggs the Mad Muggle._ I used to love reading them, I had so many. I think it gave me a really weird idea about what Muggles and Muggle-borns were like."

"Why, what were they about?" Hermione asked, intrigued. It seemed funny that muggle children read stories of fantasy lands whilst wizard children read about muggles as if they were exciting.

"Oh I dunno, all sorts of weird things. He used to go in cars and ride areoplanes. Go to the supermarket which had everything you could ever buy and do something called, bowling I think, where you threw a ball at some sticks."

Ron tailed off as Hermione let out a peal of laughter.

"But that's all so normal!" she exclaimed.

Ron shrugged "Not to me, not to kids who grew up in wizarding families. Muggles were a bit weird and different. Bill always used to go to the village in the holidays and ask out muggle girls. Him and Charlie would sit in a corner and Bill would talk about kissing them like it was so much more impressive than kissing a witch."

Ron was chuckling at the memory and Hermione laughed along as well, imaging muggle teenagers being intrigued by this mysterious bloke who wore odd clothes and had long hair.

They lapsed into another silence, both still eating biscuits.

"It must have been weird," Hermione said, looking over at Ron "having Bill and Charlie be so much older?"

Ron nodded "Yeah, ten years between me and Bill. I don't remember a time when he wasn't at Hogwarts. It was cool though, he'd come back at Christmas and Summer all cool with all these amazing stories, and he'd bring back little presents for us sometimes. Ginny was only a month old when he left! When he came back the first Christmas I remember the first thing he wanted to do was see Ginny and hold Ginny. He was always really great with me and her. Charlie was as well mind you."

Hermione felt a pang of jealousy which she sometimes felt when Ron talked of his siblings. Hermione had wanted nothing more than a little brother or sister to play with when she was younger but unfortunately it had never happened. She'd always felt so grateful whenever the Weasley's included her in things, like she was one of them.

"Your mum sent me a Christmas jumper you know," Hermione said carefully. She and Ron hadn't really spoke about Christmas or any of the time they hadn't been speaking "She sent food for my parents and a jumper for me. I know I got one last year but I was really surprised about this year."

"Really?" Ron said, clearly surprised as well "I had no idea she'd done that!"

"It was blue with a book knitted on to it," Hermione grinned, thinking of it up in her dormitory. She'd only worn it for the first time after Ron's birthday when they were speaking again, it had been too painful before then.

"Sounds about right for you. You know who didn't get a jumper?"

"Who?" Hermione asked, hoping he wasn't about to say Lavender.

"Fleur," Ron said simply "Mum seemed to conveniently forget."

Hermione was not overly surprised Mrs Weasley hadn't deigned to make Fleur one as she was pretty contemptuous about homemade clothes but it made it more surprising she herself had received one.

"Oh dear," Hermione said, smirking. Ron stayed silent.

Now that she'd talked about Christmas Hermione remembered something else she had never told Ron that under normal circumstances she would have.

"I told my parents everything over Christmas," She said quietly, her gazing settling on some first years splashing each other by the lake.

"What do you mean everything?" Ron asked, Hermione could feel his gaze on her but she found she didn't want to turn to face him.

"Everything. About Voldemort – _oh don't be a baby Ronald_ – About the Order, I talked about Voldemort being after Harry and Harry having lessons with Dumbledore (I didn't mention what the lessons were about mind you) I told them about people dying and the dementor attacks and people going missing, I even told them about Dumbledore's Army last year. I'd been hiding _everything_ from them for the last four years and I just couldn't do it anymore. Maybe it was stupid because now they're not as safe but it was tearing us apart, now we feel like a family again."

Hermione stopped talking quickly. She hadn't meant to say that much and it all sounded a bit overly emotional now it was out in the air. She glanced at Ron, expecting to find him scoffing but he had a look of admiration on his face.

"That's really great," He said, giving her shoulder a quick bump with his. This alone was anough to make Hermione's heart flutter "I'm glad you've done that, if it's made stuff easier."

"Do you think they're in a lot more danger now?" Hermione asked softly.

Ron shrugged rather helplessly "Aren't we all in loads of danger anyway? I don't think it'll make much difference."

Hermione turned to stare out over the castle, the sound of peoples happy yells floating back up to her. The picture was idyllic.

"It doesn't feel like we're in danger," she said softly, gazing at the beauty in front of her "Not here. Not right now. It doesn't feel real."

Ron nodded in agreement "I know. I sometimes don't know how Harry carries on as normal, going to lessons and practicing quidditch and, hell even going out with Ginny when he's got that bloody prophecy hanging over his head!"

"I don't think I could do it," Hermione agreed "It's good though. He's enjoying himself so much at the moment. He deserves it."

"Yeah, he does."

They lapsed into silence again. Eventually Hermione drew out the pack of cards and they began to play, still sitting atop the hillside. Hermione had been teaching Ron some muggle card games the last few weeks so they also played a few of those, the added interest coming in when the cards occasionally exploded. After an hour or so they were both rolling about the grass laughing when the cards had almost set fire to Hermione's hair. Hermione's had a bad stitch in her side and her eyes were watering but she didn't care in the slightest. Eventually they slowed down to weak chuckles which then burnt out, both of them left lying in the grass, staring up into the sky.

"I love that smell," Hermione said, smiling upwards "Of the grass in the summer," she sniffed heavily at the air, her mind drifting back to lazy summer days as a child.

"I know you do," There was a teasing note in Ron's voice that made her freeze slightly. He changed his voice to mimic hers " _I'm Hermione Granger and I love the smell of freshly mown grass and new parchment and_ … something else … what was the something else Hermione!"

He had sat up now and was grinning wickedly at her. Hermione was shocked he'd remembered these details about that day in potions.

"Shut up!" she said, grabbing a handful of grass and chucking it at him. She certainly was not going to tell him that the third smell was in fact _his_ hair.

Ron laughed as the grass showered over him, getting to his feet and scooping us some grass himself " _Oh yes I love grass_ ," He was now chucking handfuls at her and Hermione leapt to her feet, screeching and giggling "Mmmm lovely grass all over you. But what was the third thing Hermione!"

"Ron I swear to god!" Hermione began, drawing her wand out.

Ron laughed loudly and began to sprint down the hill. Hermione couldn't help but laugh herself and scooping up her bag she ran after him, gathering up more grass to aim at him. She could hear Ron's whooping laughs ahead of her and she sped up some more.

"What was yours then!" she yelled at his back. He span around to face her, jogging backwards, allowing Hermione to catch up slightly "Go on tell me!"

"No! Tell me your third one!" Ron was dancing out of her reach, laughing as she raised her wand at him, knowing that she wouldn't do anything. Her heart was beating wildly and she felt similarly to when she, Ron and the Weasley's had had the water fight in Grimmauld Place. It was silly and childish but for some reason she couldn't help herself.

"How is that fair!" Hermione was panting now from chasing after him "I don't know anything you smelt!"

Ron stopped jogging suddenly and looked at her, an almost evil grin spread across his face. Suddenly he surged forward and Hermione let out a scream of laughter as he actually picked up, swinging her around so she was almost piggybacking him. Hermione squirmed to get free, feighning outrage when really she was enjoying herself immensely.

"Tell me Ron!" she squealed whislt he laughed manically, grass still clinging to their hair "Ronald!"

In their enjoyment, neither of them realised that Harry and Ginny had wandered in to sight and both had stopped dead to watch the pair of them. As they gazed in amusment, Ron dropped Hermione who stumbled and immediately began to chase after him, picking up grass and throwing it. Both were laughing and screeching in a way neither Harry nor Ginny had ever seen them.

"They are…" Ginny cast around for a word to describe just what exactly Hermione and Ron were.

"Maddening," Harry supplied, smiling at her. His arm was draped casually across her shoulders.

"Yes!" Ginny exclaimed, grinning "How do you do it. How do you hang around with them without banging their heads together and screaming at them to stop being such prats!"

Harry laughed and shrugged, watching with amusement as Ron yelled something about grass and smells at Hermione, dancing just out of her grasp.

"I know what we should do!" Ginny said excitedly, turning to look at Harry "We should lock them in a room together, leave them in there until either, one of them kills the other or they end up realising they're mad for each other."

"I'd be too worried they'd go for the killing option," Harry said, planting a kiss on the side of Ginny's head. He made a move as if to go over to them and announce his presence but Ginny held him back.

"Leave them," she said gently, tugging Harry back in the direction of the castle "They're so happy."

Harry rolled his eyes and allowed Ginny to lead him back up to the castle, Ron and Hermione shouts of laughter echoing in his ears. Maybe locking them in a room together wasn't such a bad idea after all?

* * *

 ** _So I believe along with the chapter Cherry Pie, this is the only other chapter that doesn't tie to a specific missing moment in the books. I just wanted to write a simple, happy moment of Romione goodness before it all gets dark and depressing basically. These two were left on their own so much during the weeks Harry and Ginny were dating that I imagine them really having a lot of fun and I wanted to write a moment where they weren't talking about Harry or the war. I hope you don't mind!_**

 ** _When Hermione is talking about her favourite muggle books I chose to borrow heavily from myself. I see a lot of myself in Hermione so therefore I gave her the books I really loved when I was her age (and still now) As you Like It, Twelfth Night, Sense and Sensibility and Rebecca are my favourite classics and I truly think Hermione would love them too._**

 ** _PLEASE (I'm not begging - honest) give me your feedback for this chapter as it took days to write and hours to proof read and as it's slightly different from the others I'd really appreciate it!_**

 ** _A-a-V xxx_**


	68. A Long Night pt1

**'"I will," said Hermione. "And the first place I'll look," she shot at him as she reached the portrait hole, "is record of old Potions awards!"'**

* * *

 **10th June 1997**

"Hermione!"

Hermione glanced up to see Ron hissing at her urgently from the other end of the aisle she was in. She was currently sat cross leged on the floor of the Library, searching through old potion records for Eileen Prince. She had only left Harry and Ron a little while earlier and had not expected Ron to come and follow her. Ron hurried towards her and upon nearing, crouched down and spoke in an urgent whisper.

"Hermione, Harry's juts got a note from Dumbledore, it told him to go to his office immediately."

"Oh!" Hermione said, surprised at this "What else did it say?"

Ron shook his head "It didn't but I think it means…"

"He's found one," They both breathed at the same time.

Hermione hurriedly stuffed away the records and newspaper clippings she'd been looking at. Ron had already jumped to his feet and offered his hand to pull her to her feet. She took it and felt a volt of electricity run up her arm. Ron was gazing at her curiously and they stood holding hands for a moment before Hermione cleared her throat and they both seemed to jump out of their reverie. They hurried out of the library and back towards the Gryffindor Common room.

"What if he doesn't come back?" Hermione said worriedly as they jogged up a narrow set of stairs that served as a useful shortcut. "What if he just goes straight off. What if it's not even about that?"

Ron shrugged helplessly "I dunno but if we stay in the common room we've got the best chance of finding out, don't we?"

Hermione nodded in agreement and moments later they were scrambling through the portrait hole. The room was only half filled and Harry was no where to be seen. They both sat down on a small sofa underneath one of the windows and began to wait nervously. After a while Ron spoke.

"Can you imagine going with him? Where would one even be? What will they have to do?"

For once Hermione had no answer to the questions Ron was posing.

"I suppose they'll have some quite dangerous enchantments around them," she said in a low voice, casting a wary eye around to make sure no one was listening. "And Harry said that Voldemort hides them in places that have some sentimental value or some sort of memory attached to them."

Ron nodded and ran his hands through his hair nervously. Hermione became aware of how close they were sitting on the small settee as a wave of scent from his hair emanated off him which made Hermione feel slightly dizzy. She swallowed heavily and began fiddling with a strand of her own hair. A tense silence settled over them which was finally broken when Harry burst through the portrait hole.

OOO

They watched in a kind of silent horror as Harry sprinted from the portrait hole before turning to gaze at each other, dumstruck.

"Wha … Why?" Ron stuttered, glancing back at the place in the wall where Harry had disappeared.

"Okay, I almost understand us watching Malfoy, Harry's been suspicious of him all year but _why_ Snape?" Hermione asked, wringing her hands together.

Ron shrugged helplessly "I dunno, Harry thinks he's in on it too doesn't he. Doesn't trust him as far as he can throw him."

"But Dumbledore _does!_ "

They both gazed silently at each other, completely at a loss for what to say.

"You better go get that galleon," Ron finally said in a hoarse voice "We may as well do what he says."

"Do we really want more people involved, if it's going to be dangerous?" Hermione asked nervously, glancing around the common room.

"I dunno Hermione, whose going to even still have their galleon on them, it's been over a year since the DA finished. We might not get anyone else apart from if we tell Ginny."

"Alright," Hermione finally said, jogging up the stairs to her dormitory and fetching the galleon she kept in the inside cover of one of her books so she didn't confuse it with real money. She hurried back down the stairs.

"Okay," she said, sitting back down and drawing out her wand "Harry thinks Malfoy's in the room of requirement so let's tell people to meet in the corner of the library, by the restricted section. Ginny's in their so we can tell her as well."

Ron nodded at this plan and Hermione began to tap the Galleon, trying to fit the correct message in the small space.

HELP. LIBRARY. NOW.

"Okay, have we got everything we need?" Hermione asked, standing up to leave.

"Map, potion, wands, that's it," Ron said, holding up the items as he spoke.

The pair of them turned and hurried through the portrait hole, although it had barely swung shut behind them when they heard a call of,

"Hey!"

They spun around to see Neville clambering through, his round face looking concerned. Once he stood he held up his Galleon.

"What's happening? Where's Harry?"

Hermione smiled at him, amazed that he'd still had his galleon on him to this day.

"We'll explain when we get to the library," Ron said.

And the three of them hurried off, entering the library and looking around for Ginny. They found her curled over a book at a table and Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her towards them, barely leaving her time to stuff her books in her bag. They walked to the corner near the restricted section and Hermione felt a pang of admiration as she saw Luna standing their dreamily, beaming at them all as they approached. She hadn't always got along the best with Luna but the fact that she too had so readily answered her summons was a brilliant testament.

"Would you mind telling me what on earth is happening?" Ginny hissed, looking at Ron and Hermione. Neville and Luna were also gazing at them.

In hurried whispered they explained that Harry had left the school with Dumbledore but he was worried there was going to some sort of attack or plan tonight, lead by Malfoy. Snape could be in on it too and if it was happening this evening then Dumbledore had left the school vulnerable in his absence. They had gathered them together to keep a watch on both Malfoy and Snape in case anything happened. Neville and Luna were nodding along but Ginny looked skeptical. As soon as they were done she opened her mouth to retort but Hermione interrupted her.

"Look I'm not sure about this either Ginny, Harry could be barking up completely the wrong tree but it can't hurt just to watch can it?"

Ginny sighed and shook her head and Ron pulled out the little potion from his pocket, holding it up for them to see.

"Harry gave us this, wanted us to share it out, just in case."

"What is it?" Neville asked, throwing the bottle a wary look.

"Felix Felisis, it's liquid luck," Hermione explained "If we each take a sip it should last a couple of hours,"

Nobody moved or spoke.

"So whose watching who?" Ginny asked, looking at Ron and Hermione "Some of us on Malfoy and some of us on Snape?"

Hermione nodded "I guess. We've got Harry's map as well which will be really useful to find people, but only one of us can have that."

Ron pulled out the map and tapped it, it's words and and drawings spreading across the pages as he did so. He unfolded it and they all gazed at it, searching.

"There's Snape," Luna said suddenly, pointing at the page. He was in his office.

"I can't see Malfoy anywhere," Ron said frustratedly. Hermione scanned the map as hard as she could but she too realised he was nowhere to be found.

"He must be in The Room of Requirement," She said, looking at Ron who was giving her a hard look back. She could tell he was more worried than he was letting on to the others and she tried to communicate with her face that she felt the same. She saw the look of understanding pass behind Ron's eyes.

"Right," He said finally, folding up the map and pocketing it, taking on a sudden air of authority that Hermione rarely saw in him. "Me and Neville will go and watch the Room of Requirement, wait for Malfoy and see what happens. You three can go watch Snape's office, I think that'll be slightly less dangerous because Dumbledore is convinced he isn't involved in anything."

Ginny and Hermione both made noises of annoyance at these words.

"You can't send us somewhere less dangerous just because we're girls!" Ginny cried, looking mutinous "And if Malfoy _is_ more dangerous then you should have the most people. I'm coming with you."

Her face was so fierce that Ron did seem to dare argue. Hermione was ready to back up Ginny's opinion but Ron looked up at her and cut her off,

"Not you as well," He said, firmly "We need some people to watch Snape, and Harry's told us two the most so we should stay apart."

Hermione closed her mouth and nodded curtly. Ron did have a point, she wouldn't feel comfortable sending Luna, Neville or Ginny off without either she or Ron with them which meant that they had to separate. Ron's face was apologetic as he looked at her but Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Okay, let's take the potion and do this," Hermione said.

Ron pulled the cork out of the little bottle and held it to his lips, taking a careful, measured gulp. He swallowed and passed the bottle to Hermione who did the same before handing it to Luna. She felt a great sense of warmth and determination spreading through her, as if she could do anything. Ron glanced at her, a small grin on his face, telling her that he was feeling the same thing. They all walked out of the library and to the first staircase, Hermione and Luna needed to go down and Ron, Ginny and Neville needed to go up.

"We'll be fine," Ron said in a cheery voice, nodding at Hermione "Harry will get back and we'll tell him he's a prat for making us stand in corridors all evening whilst nothing happened," He grinned but Hermione could tell he didn't fully believe the words he was saying. She reached out a hand an squeezed him arm, then quickly let got and descended the stairs with Luna.

They reached Snape's office quickly at Hermione and Luna both stopped a little way down the dungeon corridor, watching the door. The two girls spoke occasionally but mostly stayed in silence at the minutes ticked over to hours. Nothing was happening. This made Hermione more nervous than anything, the waiting seemed unbearable. Ron had taken the map so they had no idea what was going on in the castle above them, or even if anything _was_ going one, or if everyone was in fact tucked safely up in bed, including Malfoy. Hermione was obsessively checking her watch, which seemed to be moving slower than normal and she couldn't help thinking about Ron, about his false bravado that nothing would happen. About what Malfoy may do to him if a fight broke out. She reasoned with herself that with Ginny and Neville with him, there wouldn't be too much to worry about if he was just facing Malfoy alone. Just as she checked her watch and saw it was a quarter to midnight, there was a clatter at the end of the corridor and Hermione raised her wand, feeling Luna do the same beside her. It was with some shock that they saw Professor Flitwick hurtling into view, looking harried and scared.

"Death Eaters! In the Castle! Death Eaters!" He yelled, sprinting towards them down the corridor. Hermione wasn't sure if he was yelling at them or to nobody in particular but Hermione felt her blood turn to ice in her viens. Death Eaters had managed to get in, Ron, Ginny and Neville were all in the corridors upstairs and she had no idea what was happening to them, if they were fighting or if they were … no she couldn't think like that.

Professor Flitwick seemed to take no notice of them as he hurtled past and through Snape's office door, which bounced off the wall allowing Hermione and Luna to approach and listen to what was being said inside.

"Professor Snape. Death eaters!" he was panting, his sqeaky voice load and strained "In the castle. You must come, help me fight. Come with me!"

Hermione glanced at Luna in fear which she saw reflected in the girls wide protubent eyes. Then there was a loud thump from inside the room which made them both jump. They both turned to face the door in time to see Snape hurtling out, wand drawn and eyes wide. He almost ran straight into them and upon seeing them his brown furrowed in confusion. Hermione felt a trickling of fear but swallowed it down, she had to concentrate.

"Ah," he said, looking at the pair of them, his frown fading back to an impassive mask "Good, you two, go inside and help Professor Flitwick," he gestured back inside his office "He's collapsed, shock I think. Take care of him, I need to go upstairs and help the other professor's fight the Death Eaters."

Both girls stood for a moment, gazing at Professor Snape, Hermione's brain seemed slightly jammed and she felt like there was something she was missing, something she wasn't understanding. Then Luna had pulled on her arm slightly and the two girls stepped out of the way, Snape hurtled off down the corridor and Hermione and Luna hurried into the classroom. Spotting a pair of feet pocking out from behind the desk the two girls let out little cries and ran around, finding Professor Flitwick completely unconscious on the ground, a large purple bruise already appearing on his forehead where he must have hit his head. The both dropped to their knees and touched his shoulders, Hermione could see his chest rising and falling which meant he was thankfully still breathing.

"Professor Flitwick! Professor!" Luna said, gently shaking his shoulders. Nothing happened.

Hermione tried to think of any spells that may help but she wasn't sure she wanted to try anything, she didn't want to make him any worse. After around fifteen minuted his eyelids finally started to flutter and Hermione's panic subsided slightly.

"Professor Flitwick, can you hear me?" she asked softly.

He began to mumble incoherently although Hermione caught words like 'Death Eaters' and 'Fighting' Eventually his eyes opened and he looked at them both, his expression stricken.

"Death Eaters. In the castle. They're here. They're fighting." He babbled, his eyes wide.

"Professor we need to get you to the Hospital Wing," Hermione said slowly, "You're hurt. You need to see Madam Pomfrey."

Professor Flitwick shook his head violently.

"No! I must go back and help. Death Eaters. Must protect our school."

He attempted to stand and stumbled, Hermione and Luna reaching out arms to grab him.

"Professor, I really don't think…" Hermione began but Professor Flitwick was shaking his head, pushing himself up again.

"Ill be fine. I must help."

Luna and Hermione exchanged a desperate look but stood as well, Professor Flitwick was already stumbling to the door, his face pale and his legs shaky. They hurried after him and the three of them began to head back up the castle, Professor Flitwick muttering about the Astronomy Tower. He would slow down occasionally, swaying and Hermione was sure he was going to collapse again but as they began to hear noises and bangs, his face became determined and he pushed on. Hermione was gripping her wand tightly and her heart was beating a fierce tattoo in her chest. What if Ron or Ginny or Neville were hurt, or worse, whilst she'd been stuck downstairs, not helping at all. They reached the astronomy tower just as a almighty bang rang through the air and Hermione screeched as half the ceiling caved way, dust and rubble coming down everywhere. As it cleared they surged forwards. Hermione's stomach turned as her foot slipped in something she realised was blood, and looking down she could see a few bodies scattered ahead of her on the floor. She wanted to cry out but they pushed on forwards, catching up to the figures ahead and Hermione almost cried in relief as she spotted the familiar red hair of Ron and Ginny. Lupin and Tonks were also there along with Professor McGonagall and just as they were about to call out, somebody came hurtling through them all. It was Snape and pinned to his side was Draco Malfoy, nobody did anything as they passed. Then there was a yell and black cloaked figures emerged through the dust, lit up by the spells that were being fired from every angle.

Pushing her fear aside, Hermione ran forwards, her wand held out before her. She had the advantage that none of the Death Eaters had spotted her yet and as she saw one raise his wand to fire a curse at Ron, she lifted her own and yelled.

" _Impedimenta!"_

He was lifted off of his feet, writhing in the air before slamming back down and Ron spun to look at Hermione, his face breaking into relief at the sight of her. He was covered in dust, his clothes were torn and singed in places but he was alive and Hermione ran to him. Then they were standing side by side, both firing off curses at the Death Eaters, there voices melding as they both screamed and twisted, covering each others backs.

She thought she heard Snape yell something but she didn't care, she was determined to do everything she could to stop anybody else getting hurt. She could have sworn she'd seen Harry sprint through the crowd but perhaps her eyes had deceived her. Then the number of Death Eaters were dwindling, they seemed to all be sprinting away down the corridor and before she knew it, they were alone.

For one moment, Ron looked at her, his eyes filled with an expression she couldn't read. Then he muttered "Bill," and sprinted over to one of the figures on the floor, Ginny close behind him. Hermione almost screamed as she saw Bill Weasley's face covered in blood, bits of skin torn open and hanging off.

"Bill please! Bill!" Ron was shouting, shaking his brother. Hermione could barely listen to his anguished cries for they tore at her heart. She saw Luna crouching over Neville who was also lying on the floor, clutching his stomach and groaning. Professor McGonagall was hurrying over, conjuring stretchers and levitating people on to them, her clothes were ripped and torn and her hair had fallen from its usual tight bun and there were grazes on her face. Hermione spotted Professor Flitwick swaying where he stood and approached him.

"We should get you to the Hospital Wing, professor," she said, glancing at Professor McGonagall who was approaching "You're hurt."

He shook his head, glancing at Professor McGonagall.

"No, I must go and check on my pupils. The Ravenclaws. I must see…"

He began to walk off down the corridor, still looking weak and stumbling. Hermione fell into step beside Lupin and Tonks, Bill and Neville were floating down on stretchers ahead of them with Ron, Ginny and Luna all hovering around them. The party made there way down to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was already waiting, looking agitated. She checked over Neville, quickly, giving him a potion to drink then began to work on Bill, her eyes wide in horror as she looked at his face.

"I need to…" Professor McGonagall trailed off, looking at them all. She cleared her throat "There are things I must do." She said, before turning to leave the ward.

"Will he be alright?" Ginny squeaked from beside Bill, staring from his face to Madam Pomfrey.

"He'll live," she said, sighing slightly "I don't think he'll ever look the same, and we can't be sure of any side affects if Greyback wasn't transformed…"

she trailed off and Ginny nodded, standing up and glancing at Ron and Hermione.

"I need to go find Harry," she said, tearing her eyes from Bill. Her voice growing stronger. "He was in the astronomy tower, he ran after Snape I think."

Hermione nodded once and Ginny left the room but Ron took no notice of what she had said. He was sitting beside Bill and gazing at him with a look of horror etched on his face, his eyes not moving. Hermione went to take the seat beside him, touching his hand gently. He glanced at her startled, gave a tiny smile, then went back to staring at his brother. Luna, Tonks and Lupin all gathered in the other seats, watching Madam Pomfrey dab on each wound with ointment.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the delay in this chapter - I've been away in London for work the last few days. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**_


	69. A Long Night pt2

**'Wordlessly, Harry pulled the fake locket from his pocket, opened it and passed it to Ron. The full story could wait ... it did not matter tonight'**

* * *

 **11th June 1997**

Hermione rolled over again, images from the night flashing through her mind. She could still see Bill's mangled features every time she closed her eyes, she could hear Fawkes' song, Lupin's cry of despair. After they'd heard of Dumbledore's death everything had become blurred in Hermione's mind. At some point Madam Pomfrey had sent she, Ginny and Ron back to their dormitories. They had walked in silence down the corridors. Hermione had put her arm around Ginny's shoulders once they reached the common room. The room had been packed, everyone was awake and talking and the three had hurriedly said goodnight and gone to their various dormitories, not wanting to speak to anyone else.

After a few hours the noise had lessened downstairs, Paravti and Lavender had come up to bed, the night had worn on and now it was completely silent in the tower and dawn was beginning to break. Hermione had not slept a wink, she still didn't know what had happened when Harry went with Dumbledore to look for for the horcrux and this kept playing on her mind. It felt as if time had split in two, before Dumbledore's death when everything was bright and happy and she'd laughed in the sunshine with Ron, and after Dumbledore's death where a path stretched out, uncertain and winding. She felt a bit like crying but found that she couldn't and after rolling over one last time she sat up in frustration and, grabbing her copy of _Rebecca_ from her trunk, she creeped down the stairs into the common room.

She had not expected to still see a figure sitting by the fire but she was relieved when they span around, startled and she saw it was Ron. His face was pale and his eyes looked slightly red and swollen. He was clad in maroon pyjamas which were far too small for him and his smiled weakly as he spotted her.

"Couldn't sleep either?" she asked, taking the seat on the sofa beside him, clutching the book to her chest.

He shook his head and gazed into the smoking embers of the fire "No. I can't stop thinking about it all. I keep seeing Bill's face."

He buried his own face in his hands and let out a groan. Hermione nervously put a hand on his back and when he didn't move she rubbed it gently back and forth. Ron seemed to sag beneath her palm and they were silent for a long time.

"Did Harry come back?" she asked eventually.

Ron looked up from his hands and stared into the fire.

"Yeah," he said, his voice hollow. The tone frightened Hermione and she felt the blood in her veins turn to ice. She could tell something was wrong.

"He told me," Ron started, glancing at her with a sad look on his face "He told me they found the place, but the horcrux had already been taken by somebody else. They'd put a fake one in it's place."

Hermione covered her hands with her mouth and let out a horrified moan. It hadn't even meant anything. Dumbledore had left the school. The Death Eaters had come and they hadn't even managed to destroy a horcrux. The thought sickened her.

"It had a note in," Ron continued "Harry will show it to you but it was signed R.A.B. Have you got any idea who that could be?"

Hermione shook her head wordlessly. At least there was something to go on though.

"I can go to the library," she said, trying to inject some confidence into her voice "I'll research it. I can try to find who it is."

Ron let out a shaky weak laugh.

"That's what Hermione does, when it doubt, go to the library."

He blinked a few times and laughed again. Hermione frowned.

"I don't…" she began

"I've said that before I think. I said it when you went to the library to find out about the Basilisk," His face fell slightly and his gaze seemed to be looking straight through Hermione. "I felt awful afterwards that I hadn't said I'd go with you. You were petrified and we shouldn't have left you go on your own."

"Ron…" Hermione tailed off. Not knowing what to say. Ron was still gazing at her intently and it felt like all the nights events were rushing around and over her, crashing down in waves. She felt tears glisten in her eyes and Ron leaned forward, enveloping her in a very tight hug. Hermione sighed and melted into him, letting a few tears fall.

When they broke apart, Hermione saw Ron's own eyes were damp and she looked down at her lap, into the book she was holding, not wanting to embarrass him.

"Look," she said, her voice shaky "I told you I always have one with me. I was going to come down here to read until I fell asleep."

Ron took the book from her and turned it over, reading the blurb on the back.

"That sounds…" Ron said, glancing up at Hermione which much clearer eyes "Like nothing I can imagine you reading."

Hermione chuckled and opened the book. "Well, now you don't have to imagine. You can watch me."

Ron snorted and bumped his shoulder with hers, then settled his head back on the sofa, one side of his body leaning against Hermione's. She curled slightly into the arm of the sofa and began to read, but found to her surprise that tiredness began to finally take hold of her. Ron's breathing began to slow which seemed to lul Hermione. Her eyelids began to droop and without even closing the book, she too fell asleep.

OOO

A couple of hours later Hermione's awoke to find her head was curled onto the arm of the chair, resting on the open pages of her book. Her legs and body were curled around, warm as they rested against the side of something. Hermione glanced over to see that something was Ron, who was still fast asleep, his head lolling onto his chest. Hermione realised somebody had tucked a blanket over them and she suspected it may have been the house elf who'd come to reset the fire at some point. The thought made her both sad and happy.

Slowly Ron's eyes began to flutter open and when he spotted Hermione his face coloured an embarrassed red, sending her a sheepish smile. Hermione cleared her throat and stood, feeling surprisingly well rested for a night spent on a safe. Half an hour later when both of them had bathed and changed they headed down to breakfast to wait for Harry and Ginny, ready to face this new day together.


	70. The End of Childhood

**'Ron, he saw, was now holding Hermione and stroking her hair while she sobbed onto his shoulder, tears dripping from the end of his own long nose'**

 **'Well ... it was easy ... i just did a Summoning Charm. You know - _accio._ And - they zoomed out of Dumbledore's study window right into the girls' domitory' **

* * *

**15th June 1997**

The service was finished, the flames had stopped and Hermione thought her heart would break it was aching so badly. Tears had been coursing thick and fast down her face and she saw Harry pull Ginny closer to him to talk. She glanced at Ron and watched as the first tear fell from his eye, he turned to her and without speaking she knew they understood each other perfectly. That they were not simply crying for Dumbledore but for their childhoods, for their safety, for everything Hogwarts had stood for in the last six years. Hermione had grown and changed here, she had harnessed her learning and become powerful here, and more than anything she had found, for the first time in her life, friends here. Someone to love other than her parents, people she cared for so much she knew she would do anything for them, lay down her life if it came to it. Which now there was an even greater chance she would have to.

Tears were pouring from Ron's eyes now and Hermione let out a sob, falling into his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him, letting herself cry noisily. She needed this, it was cathartic. She needed to feel this pain. Ron's arms encircled her and one hand lay gently on her head, stroking and smoothing her hair. She was reminded irresistibly of her father comforting her as a child, which made her cry harder as she thought of her parents, waiting for her in London in a few hours, not knowing that everything was about to change. Hermione knew that Harry wouldn't be coming back, that they must now end this journey that Dumbledore began and she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she would follow him, stand by him, at his side.

She wasn't sure how long they stayed like this but Hermione wasn't aware Harry had gone until Ginny let out a cry. They both looked up to see her covering her mouth with her hand, tears pouring down her face. She looked as if she might be sick as she stood and ran towards Mrs Weasley, launching herself into her mothers arms and clutching her tightly. Ron and Hermione wiped their own eyes and glanced around, searching for the familiar shock of black hair that was Harry. Ron seemed to freeze at one point and Hermione saw his gaze had landed on Percy.

"Don't," she said warningly, touching his arm.

"But he's such a prat!" Ron spat, tearing his eyes from Percy to look back at Hermione.

She smiled weakly and continued to glance around for Harry. When she spotted him her heart jumped and she pulled on Ron's arm urgently.

"Ron! Scrimageour's cornered him!"

Ron's head whipped up and they both watched as Scrimageour's face turned purple, his anger evident from a distance. They both jumped up and hurried over, passing The Minister as he strode angrily away from Harry.

OOO

"We'll be there, Harry," Ron's voice was clear and he was gazing determinedly at his best friend.

Hermione's heart swelled as she knew Ron felt the exact same thing she did. That this journey had started for them years ago. She'd spent her whole life believing in her books and her education, admiring the people who put bravery first but now she and Ron faced a choice. A choice to follow Harry into the unknown. Although, Hermione mused, it wasn't really a choice. It hadn't been a choice since the moment they'd stepped through that trapdoor five years previously. Her whole life felt like it had been leading up to this and she was eternally grateful that she would have Ron by her side to carry on down this winding path they had started on so many years before. And as she thought of herself, standing under that invisibility cloak with the two boys beside her, a memory of what Harry had said then came back to her,

"You said to us once before, that there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we?" She said quietly, looking into the eyes of her best friend.

"We're with you whatever happens,"

OOO

Hermione stood in her dormitory, trying to imprint her surroundings to memory. She was meant to just be gathering her things to then catch the Hogwarts Express back to London. She'd already said goodbye to Ron who, as the entire Weasley family were already here, was flooing back to The Burrow. The Ministry had set up another special connection just for the day. Hermione knew it wouldn't be long until she saw him, and he had joked that now she could apparate, she could pop around all the time if she wanted, but Hermione knew she wouldn't. A plan was formulating in her mind of everything she needed to do when she got back and although it broke her heart, she knew she must do this alone.

She gazed out of the window, to the mountains beyond and thought about how much she loved this place. She had never considered in her entire life not completing her school career and she mused that if she knew she was going to be leaving a year earlier, she would have worked hard to imprint Hogwarts to memory better. The last time she had sat in the library, the last time she'd had a meal in the Great Hall, the last time she'd played chess with Ron in the common room.

She thought about the winding journey ahead and felt helpless. They knew nothing about Horcruxes. Nothing more than what Dumbledore had told them. If they were going to do this they needed to understand _how_ a horcrux was really made and _what_ could even destroy one. The task seemed insurmountable and Hermione felt helpless at the considered that there was no book to guide her through this.

Books. Dumbledore had confiscated the horcrux books from the Hogwarts Library years ago. But surely if he'd spent years researching them then he must still have them somewhere. He couldn't have destroyed them. Walking to the window and thinking this would be a miracle if it works she muttered.

" _Accio Horcrux books"_

There was a pause. Hermione lowered her wand thinking that at least she'd tried when suddenly they were zooming towards her, through the open window. She caught them. There were five of them, all large and bound in dark, cracked leather. She couldn't believe that had worked. Worried Lavender was going to appear at any moment she hurried to her trunk and stuffed them in, slamming the lid just as Lavender did indeed walk into the room, her eyes puffy from crying, still dressed in her dress robes. She sniffed loudly and avoided Hermione's gaze, walking to her own bed and pulling the clothes she'd laid out to go home in. Parvati had already left that morning and Hermione had no idea if she would every see Lavender again. The girl had no idea that Hermione had no plans to come back to Hogwarts next year.

She wasn't an awful person, Lavender, Hermione thought as she lifted up a sleeping Crookshanks and put him gently in his basket. She was just a girl who had liked a boy. Yes she was ditzy and silly, she liked clothes more than books and thought Divination was actually a useful subject but none of that made her a bad person. Hermione had spent six years living with this girl and the realisation that she might never see her again seemed to hit her harder than the realisation she wouldn't be coming back to Hogwarts.

"Lavender?" she said quietly.

Lavender's head jerked up, shocked. The two girls hadn't said a word to each other since she had broken up with Ron. Hermione sighed and picked up her trunk, stuffing Crookshank's cage underneath her arm, she walked towards the dormitory door. Lavender was watching her with a look of confusion on her face and as Hermione passed she reached out a hand and softly squeezed the girls arm, saying nothing. A look passed between them and Hermione knew, in a way that girls often knew these types of things, that Lavender understood. She smiled a very faint smile at Hermione and Hermione continued to walk out of the dormitory and away from Hogwarts. Away from her childhood.

* * *

 _ **Sixth year - done! This chapter was a little fragmented but I didn't want to split it into two very short chapters. That sentence where Hermione says she and Ron have had time to turn back before makes me cry whenever I read the book, there's something so poignant about it. And does anybody else feel like they'll NEVER forgive the 6th film for cutting out Ron's line 'we'll be there' and giving the whole thing to Hermione. They just had him sit there like a lemon!**_

 _ **Anyway, I digress. It's on to seventh year and I can tell you there are 22 chapters to go. They're all written so within a month this story will be wrapped up - ARE WE EXCITED! *tumbleweed blows on past***_

 _ **Love you all - A-a-V xxx**_


	71. Summer Letters VI

**Summer 1997**

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _How are you? Did you get home safely? It was so weird not getting the Hogwarts Express back with you and Harry! We're all fine and Bill seems a lot better now he's home. The wedding planning has started properly and it's practically all anyone's talking about._

 _Ginny's really cut up. I don't know if Harry mentioned to you on the train home but he broke up with her. She told me it was to keep her safe so even though she's really upset I can't be properly angry at him. I want her to be out of danger as much as possible and Harry's probably right in thinking she's in danger if they're together. It's weird seeing her not as tough as she normally is, she was definitely not like this when she broke up with Michael or Dean was she?_

 _What have you told your parents? I've started to drop hints to Mum and Dad that I'm not going back to Hogwarts, Mum is either not picking up on them or not listening to me but I think Dad understands._

 _Anway, I really hope you're okay and I'll see you soon. Remember you can come over anytime now!_

 _Love,_

 _Ron_

* * *

 _Dear Ron,_

 _I got home just fine thank you. It was weird being on the train home without you! Yes, Harry told me about it on the journey back. He said the same thing, that it's to keep her safe which is very noble of him but it's probably not what she wants. I'm sorry Ginny's so upset, I've written a letter to her as well if you could pass that along. No she wasn't that upset when she broke up with Michael or Dean but I think she really loved Harry._

 _I've told my parents about Dumbledore but that's all. I won't be telling them anything else, they know too much already. I can't put anything in writing in case this gets intercepted but I'm making plans to keep them as safe as possible. They can't protect themselves and at the moment they're in too much danger._

 _Hope I see you soon,_

 _Love From,_

 _Hermione_

* * *

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I passed the letter on to Ginny. She's getting better now it's been a few days, she kicked me yesterday so she's getting her spirit back._

 _You'd think the wedding is happening tomorrow with everything that's going on around here. Mum's got me in the garden every day, making it look presentable. I suppose its quiet a good distraction from everything that's going on._

 _Guess what! Lupin and Tonks got married yesterday! How crazy is that. Nobody was invited but they popped round to tell us today, they seem really happy. I suppose it's going to be like the last war now, where everyone runs off and gets married really quickly (like my Mum and Dad!) I wish Bill and Fleur would just elope at this point._

 _I hope whatever you're doing goes okay. Let me know if me or my family can help in any way. And keep me up to date, I want to know you're safe. Mum's desperate for you to come and stay here, she's worried you're too exposed._

 _I miss you._

 _Love_ _,_

 _Ron_

* * *

 _Dear Ron,_

 _I'm glad Ginny's starting to feel a little better, even if it means she's kicking you!_

 _I'm very busy as well (I can't put anything in a letter still) but I'm spending every day planning and working. Although I did take a break today to go and buy a dress for the wedding. It's seems so odd that the muggle world is carrying on as normal whilst the wizard world seems to be falling apart._

 _That's amazing! Please pass my congratulations on to Lupin and Tonks when you next see them! Yes, I suppose that will happen again. Did you know that's how my grandparents got married, they had only known each other two weeks when they eloped because he was being posted to France at the end of the month in the Second World War. I always thought it was so romantic but it seems a lot more real now there's a war happening._

 _Thank you but I'll be fine. I really need to do this on my own. I'll come and stay as soon as I've sorted everything out. I'm not quite sure when that will be exactly, I'm sorry if that's annoying._

 _I miss you too._

 _Love From,_

 _Hermione_

* * *

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _It seems odd that the muggles don't even know anything that's happening. Like how can this many bad things happen and they have no idea! I hate it whenever I see stories about muggle families being killed in the newspapers, it's just getting worse and worse._

 _No you'd never told me that. That kind of cool though, although crazy that they'd only known each other two weeks! I don't really know much about the muggle wars, Dad's mentioned them a few times but not in much detail._

 _Don't worry. It's probably better that you don't tell us for definite when you're coming so you can't be tracked or followed. I'll just see you when I see you._

 _Stay safe,_

 _Love,_

 _Ron._

* * *

 **Last of the summer letters! And I think Ron's been reading quite a bit of his 12 Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches, don't you? That's why these letters have quite a different tone to those of the previous summers. Let me know what you think.**

 **A-a-V xxx**


	72. The Modified Memories

**'Ive also modified my parents' memories so that they're convinced they're really called Wendell and Monica Wilkins, and that their life's ambition is to move to Australia, which they have now done. That's to make it more difficult for Voledmort to track them down and interrogate them about me - or you, because unfortunately, I've told them quite a bit about you.'**

* * *

 **10th July 1997**

Hermione sighed and looked down at the list on her desk, scribbling some more notes around it and crossing things out. She had begun writing it as soon as she came home from Hogwarts and for every item she ticked off, another one got added. She looked across the desk at the letters sitting there from Ron and sighed, spotting the words 'miss you' and 'love'. There was a definite shift in tone from his letters of previous summers which made Hermione impatient to see him again. She wished she could discuss this plan with him, to work through everything and have his help but she knew it was safer to stay at home until everything was completed. Switching back and forth between here and The Burrow may cause unnecessary attention to anyone that was watching either house and she could not risk any danger befalling her parents before she'd finished her plan.

She glanced to the other side of the desk where the horcrux books sat. She was splitting the time her parents were at work between reading the books and working her way through her list. The books were awful, disturbing, filled with the darkest magic Hermione had ever heard about. She found she had to work on them in the morning for if she read them in the evening her nights would be full of strange dreams of screaming souls and murky rooms. They were helping her though, she knew a lot more about horcrux's than what she had learnt from Dumbledore through Harry and she knew this would become useful on their mission.

Her eyes then fell to the purple dress that was hanging on the side of her wardrobe. She had taken the bus to town yesterday which she'd rarely done since going to Hogwarts and ran all the errands she'd needed to do there. She'd gone to the bank and emptied her savings account, her parents who had always been very trusting of Hermione with her own money, had allowed full access to transfer over to her at the age of fourteen, so Hermione had no trouble withdrawing all the money as cash, apart from the slightly bemused look of the cashier. It wasn't lots but it would be enough for food and things like that for quite a while.

She had then gone to a muggle department store to buy a dress for the wedding. Her dress robes, although appropriate at Hogwarts, were not befitting to a summer wedding. Hermione had asked Ginny what her bridesmaid dress was like and from the description she thought her muggle attire wouldn't be too out of place. She had come to the conclusion that even if she did stick out slightly she really didn't care. Firstly because she very much liked the dress she'd purchased and secondly because she was muggle-born and she wanted to stop being afraid to embrace this.

The dress was lilac and floaty, with thin spaghetti straps and a light skirt that finished at her knees. It was lower cut than anything Hermione had bought before but she felt like a grown up in it. She had also purchased a matching pair of high heels, which she probably needed to practice walking in. Her mother had seen the dress in Hermione's room last night and made her try it on and Hermione had almost cried at what had felt like such a normal mother-daughter moment. Mrs Granger had sighed and called Hermione a 'grown up lady' and Hermione had felt a lump rise in her throat at the thought of what she was going to do in a few days. As far as her parents knew Hermione would be attending The Weasley's wedding, spending a week or so at The Burrow and then coming back here for the remaining few weeks before school began. This is what Hermione had lead them to believe anyway.

The actual day when she would have to complete the majority of her tasks still daunted her. There would be so much to do in quite a short space of time and Hermione was worried she would not be able to pull this off. She calmed herself by thinking how well she had planned everything and started on her next task. Walking to her parents office she found samples of her their signatures and spent the next few hours practising them. When she was satisfied she wrote the necessary letters and signed them herself.

OOO

The day arrived and Hermione stomach was awash with nerves. She called a cheery goodbye to her parents as normal, then as soon as their car had pulled off the driveway she began. She had eight hours to hide anything in the house that would give her parents any reason to suspect they had a daughter. She had awoken at five to begin her room, boxing up her possessions and piling them by the loft ladder. She needed to make this room appear as another spare bedroom. There was a fair amount of things she would be taking with her, and she'd spent the previous few days researching and performing the tricky charms she needed to make a bag of her extendable to any size on the inside and featherweight. She had chosen a bag her mother had given her for her sixteenth birthday, a small purple beaded one that conveniently matched her outfit for Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Her clothes were sorted into ones to take and those to go into storage. She tried to pack light, only taking completely practical clothing. No skirts or dresses, just jeans and trousers, tops and all of her jumpers and winter wear. She would kick herself if she was too cold at any point. For her shoes she chose only trainers and boots, the rest were put into boxes and sealed. She grabbed all of her books and put them into the bag, she needed more time to decide which ones would be necessary and she needed Ron and Harry's books to sort through as well. Her photos and personal possessions were also stored away, apart from two which she took from their glass frames and placed inside the cover of her battered copy of _Rebecca_. One of she, Ron and Harry taken at the end of their first year, beaming and waving at the camera. And a still one of she and her parents when Hermione was around seven, sat having a picnic by their local river and hugging. Once she had finished her room looked bare, but could definitely be just another spare bedroom.

Now it was time to go through the entire house. Dragging a cardboard box around with her she stored away anything that gave away the Granger's had a daughter. Photos, letters, old school reports were all thrown in and when this task was done Hermione charmed down the ladder to her loft and levitated the boxes up (she was very glad she was over seventeen so she didn't have to manually haul them) Once in the loft she pushed all the boxes to a corner and covered them with an old dust sheet. She knew there was a chance the house could be destroyed or damaged by Death Eaters, but she couldn't bare to throw anything away, just in case by some chance no damage was done up here.

With these tasks done Hermione triple checked she had everything in her bag and fetched Crookshanks, placing him in his basket and walking over to the neighbours house to put him there. Mr and Mrs Levistan next door had gone away on holiday, which was very useful to Hermione as she could use their house for the next stage of her plan. Next, she went back to the house and fired up her parents home computer. She was not very good with this sort of technology, having stopped learning how to use it when she went to Hogwarts but she soon had done what she needed to do. She left the internet tab of a house in Brisbane that was available to rent immediately open on the computer. She had spent a day not long ago researching for possible places for her parents to live and had settled on one that she thought would be appropriate. Of course her parents may decide not to rent this property, but Hermione hoped when they went to the computer to research somewhere, they would think this is the one they'd already chosen. She figured they would be able to book the flights for themselves.

Finally she pulled her parents passports and other legal documents out of their filing cabinet in the office and began to tap each name with her wand, watching as the letters changed to form the new names she had chosen for her parents. Monica and Wendall had in fact been the name of puppets Hermione had owned when she was very small.

With all of this done Hermione waited very nervously in the lounge for her parents to get back. Her heart was beating awfully fast and her palms felt disgustingly sweaty but she knew she had to remain calm if she was to pull this off. Finally she heard the key turn in the lock and her parents calling out her name.

"In here," she called back, holding her wand loosely behind her back.

"You alright love? Good day?" her father asked as he came into the room, smiling. Mrs Granger was close behind.

"Can you guys sit down. Please?" Hermione asked nervously, gesturing to the sofa.

Her parents looked bemused but did as they were asked and Hermione felt a memory coming back to her of sitting on that same sofa with her parents as Professor McGonagall had told her she was a witch. She pushed this aside, she couldn't think about other things right now.

"Is everything okay Hermione?" Mrs Granger asked gently, looking up at her daughter.

"I'm so so sorry," Hermione whispered, her heart aching.

"Hermione, wha-"

" _Stupefy!"_

Her fathers words were cut off as he crumpled where he sat, unconscious. Her mother cried out in shock but this too died in her throat as Hermione repeated the spell, her mother's head falling onto her chest. Hermione felt a lump rise painfully in her throat and she gasped suddenly for air, covering her mouth with her hands as she looked at what she'd just done. She needed to pull herself together. She could not cry until this was all over. Steeling herself she stepped closer to the sofa and began to perform the necessary charms. It was a complicated process into which Hermione had done as much research as she could. She needed to not only make her parents temporarily forget a lot of their lives but modify them to make them believe they were different people. They had to forget they'd ever had a daughter but not think the date was some near eighteen years previous. And it had to be a change that was reversible. That, in however many weeks, months or years, Hermione could alter back. It took nearly an hour but finally Hermione stepped back. Pointing her wand at each of her parents in tern she muttered.

" _Ennervate,"_

And before they'd had a chance to do more than stir, Hermione had picked up her bag and slipped out her front door, walking across to her neighbours house.

OOO

Hermione had barely slept overnight and woke the next day feeling drained. She had kept up her determination and not cried, telling herself she would only be able to when her parents had safely gone. She had taken the three sleeping bags her parents had used for camping holidays and had slept in one of them on the sofa at her neighbours house. Her next task was going to be almost as hard as wiping her parents memories and she dressed carefully before catching the bus to town again.

Walking into her parents dental surgery she felt a pang of nostalgia for her childhood. She had used to love coming here when she was a child, watching the receptionist, Mandy and reading her book, sometimes being allowed to see her parents work. Now her stomach seemed to be filled with writhing worms as she walked through the door.

"Hermione!" Mandy cried, looking up from the reception desk and beaming "It's been so long! Look at you all grown up! How are you my dear?"

Hermione attempted a smile but failed. This wasn't a problem considering the story she was about to tell.

"I'm…" she tailed off "I'm sorry, is John around?"

"Somebody say my name."

An older man with close set salt and pepper hair had joined Mandy behind the desk from the office that lay beyond. Hermione had known him for as long as she could remember. He was the owner of the dental practise and had employed Mr and Mrs Granger for many years.

"My gosh it's been an age! How are you Hermione? What brings you here?"

Hermione tried to smile again but her mouth felt stiff and fake.

"It's not the best thing actually," she explained, her eyes on John "My parents got a call last night from a relative. Did they mention we have an aunt in Australia?"

John's brow furrowed "Oh, yes I think so. She moved out there not long ago?"

"Yes that's right," Hermione said, nodding eagerly. Her Aunts decision to move to Australia is what had given Hermione the idea in the first place. "Well, we got a phone call last night. She's passed away suddenly."

Mandy gasped and John tilted his head to the side in a look of sympathy.

"Oh I am sorry to hear that Hermione."

"Thank you," Hermione murmured "Anyway, the thing is we're all catching a flight in a couple of hours out there and we don't know how long we're going to be gone for. You see may Aunt had adopted a child a few months ago and my parents are now the next of kin."

John's mouth opened in a shocked 'O' and Hermione could tell Mandy was gazing at her in amazement from behind the desk.

"My gosh. They never mentioned she'd adopted someone," John said with some shock. "What a thing for them."

Hermione nodded and sniffed heavily, blowing her nose on a tissue. It wasn't hard to feign being upset over a death when she felt so distraught about what she was doing.

"You see they haven't decided whether they want to bring the child back there, they don't want to disturb their life so they don't know how long they're going to be gone. I'll come back when it's time for school to start but they might not so unfortunately they're handing in their notices with immediate effect," She held out the envelope containing the forged letter from her parents.

"My god!" John's eyes were very round now "How awful for you all. I am so sorry. I can't imagine them not working here though, they've been here fifteen years! But why aren't they telling me themselves," His faced snapped to slightly suspicious.

"They're just too upset at the moment," Hermione explained "I'm sure they'll phone you when they feel ready. Mum got in the car to come but she couldn't pull out the driveway, she was just crying so much. It's all explained in the letters."

John carefully slit open the envelope, his eyes scanning the two pieces of paper inside, one letter of resignation from each of her parents, their signatures forged with Hermione's hand.

"I see. Well that is a real shame," He folded up the letter and placed it in his pocket "Please tell them they can expect the full months wages and that there is always a job here if and when they're ready to come back. I'll be hard pressed to find any better dentists."

"That's really kind John. Thank you. I'll pass that along," He nodded at her and she began to walk out the building, nodding at Mandy whose face was pale and sad.

Hermione caught the bus back to her street and went back into her neighbours house, her mind turning the horrific lie she'd just told over and over. Now all she had to do was wait for her parents to leave. Which, if she'd performed the spells correctly, should be very soon as she'd impressed a desire to move as swiftly as possible into their memories.

* * *

 _ **This was such a complicated chapter to write. The whole thing about an adopted child may seem super far fetched but I honestly could not think of a believable reason why 2 people would up and leave their jobs without working out their notice period and without the prospect of coming back. I hope you liked this chapter and that I thought of everything Hermione would have to do before leaving for The Burrow!**_

 _ **A-a-V xxx**_


	73. She's Leaving Home

**'Ive also modified my parents' memories so that they're convinced they're really called Wendell and Monica Wilkins, and that their life's ambition is to move to Australia, which they have now done. That's to make it more difficult for Voledmort to track them down and interrogate them about me - or you, because unfortunately, I've told them quite a bit about you.'**

* * *

 **13th July 1997**

Hermione's heart seemed to jump into her throat as she saw the taxi pulling up outside her parents house. This was it, the moment she'd been waiting for for three days. She been sat at the window, reading the horcrux books around the clock, watching her house opposite for what her parents were doing. She'd seen them collecting things from the garden, hauling boxes into the garage, throw out heaving bin-bags into the rubbish bins and now she was watching as they heaved several large suitcases into the taxi.

Hermione pushed the book back into her bag and looked around the room to make sure everything else was put away. Then she practically pressed her face to the glass, drinking in the sight of her parents chattering and laughing excitedly. They were locking the door of the house. They were walking to the door of the taxi. They had stepped inside. The engine had started. And then they were gone, the car disappearing around the corner.

Hermione attempted to breathe normally. Just a few more things to do and then it was over, she could finally cry. She was amazed that she had managed to hold back the tears over the past four days and it let her know that she was stronger than she thought, when she needed to be. Still breathing in measured breaths she scooped up Crookshanks and placed him in his basket. She lifted up this and her little bag and stepped out of her neighbours home, surreptitiously pulling out her wand and locking the door behind her with it. Then she wandered around to the passage that ran beside the house, leading to the back garden where she was much less likely to be spotted. Taking one last deep breath she turned on the spot into nothingness.

Her feet touched solid ground and she opened her eyes, spotting The Burrow just in front of her. She had done it. It was all over. Hermione felt the pent up emotions from the last four days spill out and she doubled over, sobs immediately wracking her body uncontrollably. She could hardly breath through the shaking cries that ripped at her throat. She thought she may have fallen to her knees but she really couldn't tell, she was howling, her ribs were searing with pain where the spell from Dolohov had hit her last year. She couldn't see anything through her mask of tears. She couldn't believe what she had done. Her parents were gone. They had no idea who she was and she shipped them of to Australia. She might never see them again. Her parents.

"Ron! Ron come here, now!" Yelled a panicked voice.

Hermione didn't look up as she felt in such physical pain from the emotions she was feeling. She'd cried many times before, but this was something else, something raw and hysterical that she couldn't control.

"Hermione!"

It was Ron. His voice. And then someone was beside her on the ground. Holding her, trying to prise her arms from around her head.

"Hermione where are you hurt? Tell me what's happened."

She couldn't answer him. Couldn't lift her head because to say it out loud would make it real and what would he think of her. How could a child do that to her own parents. She sobbed if possible, even harder.

"Hermione please. You have to tell me what's happened. Come on love, look at me, are you hurt?"

He had called her love. Had she imagined that? It made her pause for a second and Ron used this to his advantage, gently but firmly pulling her arms from her face. She could blearily see his face through her tears and the outlines of other people standing around her.

"I'm … I'm … not … hurt…" she managed to gulp out, gripping onto Ron's chest.

"Alright, I've got you," he murmured, pulling her tighter to his chest and rocking her slightly, she continued to cry into his t-shirt. "C'mom let's get you inside."

Ron wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her to her feet. Hermione could barely walk but Ron seemed to be half carrying her through to The Burrow. She hoped somebody had picked up Crookshanks. She was placed into a chair and her head seemed to be swimming, there were so many voice around her.

"Oh Merlin Ron, what's wrong with her?" That was Mrs Weasley, she was sure.

"Somebody get her some tea or something."

"What could have happened?"

"Put a dash of this in, she's in shock."

Hermione felt a warm mug being pushed into her hands and felt grateful. She took a sip and could taste there was brandy in in the tea. It helped calm her a little and she gulped back her tears, trying desperately to control her breathing. She felt Ron sit down next to her and wrap an arm around her again. Somebody pushed a hankerchief to her.

"Tell me Hermione," Ron said gently, squeezing her shoulders.

She gulped some more and took another sip of tea.

"They've gone," she whispered, turning her face so she could look at him rather than the assortment of onlooking Weasley's in the room.

"Who?" Ron asked quietly "Wait … do you mean you parents?"

Hermione nodded and dissolved into fresh tears. Ron pulled her too him and stroked her hair. She could feel the eyes of many people on her but she still hadn't managed to take stock of who was in the room.

"What happened?" Ron asked, pulling back from her and pushing a lock of her hair from her face. His movements were so tender and caring.

"I sent them away," Hermione's voice was high pitched and strained with emotion. "To Australia. They don't know who I am. They're safe now."

A silence seemed to descend over the room at these words.

"What did you do Hermione?" said the voice of Mrs Weasley. Hermione looked up to see her sitting opposite, her face both fearful and stern "What on earth have you done?"

Her fears were confirmed that no-one would understand and more tears leaked out of her eyes. Ron did not remove his arm from her shoulders.

"I modified their memories. They think they're different people now," she said, wiping her face as she spoke and sniffing heavily, "Voldemort and the Death Eaters shouldn't be able to track them. They're safe." She kept repeating those words as if they were a mantra.

"Why would you do something like that?" Mrs Weasley said in a horrified voice, gazing at Hermione.

"Mum can't you see she's upset!" Ron said angrily, squeezing Hermione's shoulders again.

"Yes. And she probably should be. It sounds as if she done something very silly-"

" _It's not silly!"_ Hermione's voice had risen a lot louder and the atmosphere in the room changed to very tense "People are dying every day. Muggle-borns are being tortured, they're going into hiding. Muggles are being killed for fun," she slammed her mug down on the table, feeling her temper rising suddenly as everyone stared at her. "I am Harry Potter's best friend and if they know that then they will go after my parents. They knew too much. I've done what I needed to do to protect them!" Her crying had stopped and she was glaring at Mrs Weasley, her voice fierce.

"But the order could have-" Mrs Weasley began.

"The Order needs as many people as it can get fighting. I wanted them completely out of harms way. They're muggles! They cannot protect themselves. I don't how long I'll be gone. I had to do this."

Mrs Weasley's eyes narrowed and she glanced from Ron to Hermione suspiciously.

"Gone where? What are you talking about Hermione?"

Hermione glanced at Ron whose mouth was set in a grim line. Around them Mr Weasley, Bill, Fleur and Ginny were all watching apprehensively.

"Mum I've already told you," Ron said, a bite of anger in his voice "We're not going back to Hogwarts next year. There's something we need to do with Harry."

Mrs Weasley stood up suddenly. "You're being ridiculous. I won't listen to any more of this," She went to walk from the room but as she passed Hermione's chair she turned to look at her. "I understand what you did dear and it must have been awfully hard. I wish you'd talked about it with us first to come up with a better solution than this but it's done now. Obviously you're more than welcome to stay here until September, I'll set up the camp bed in Ginny's room. I hope you can help us with the wedding preparations?"

There was a bite to her voice that told Hermione she was still angry.

"Yes of course," Hermione said quickly. "I'll do whatever I can."

Mrs Weasley nodded curtly and strode from the room. Hermione felt a few more tears leak from her eyes and she wiped them away impatiently. Everyone else cleared their throats rather awkwardly. Mr Weasley muttered something about his shed and left the room. Bill nodded is head to Fleur and they both walked out, The eldest Weasley child giving Hermione a swift pat on the shoulder as he left. Ginny approached and had opened her mouth to say something when,

" _Ginny!_ Come up here and help me please! Now!"

Mrs Weasley's voice echoed down the stairs. Ginny made an annoyed noise in the back of her throat and gave Hermione a quick hug, kissing her temple before heading up the stairs after her mother. Ron cleared his throat and stood up from the table, busying himself with the pot and milk to make a cup of tea for himself. Then he sat down next to her again. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both sipping their tea and staring into the middle distance.

"Seems stupid to ask if you're alright," Ron said, glancing sideways at Hermione.

She lifted a very small grin onto her face "I'm fine. I'm sorry I got so emotional. I hadn't been letting myself think about anything for the last four days and then when I got here it suddenly all hit me."

"Don't apologise," Ron said, reaching out and taking her hand again "I think what you did was really…"

"Right. Ron if you could go back to the garden and carry on grubbing out that old rhododendron please," Mrs Weasley had strode back into the room, talking loudly. "Hermione you'll help me with dinner won't you? After we've eaten I think you should go straight to bed. You look absolutely exhausted."

Hermione set down her tea and stood up muttering "Of course." She could tell Mrs Weasley was trying to stop she and Ron talking but she was not about to start a fight over it.

Ron however didn't move from his seat "Mum. You're being…"

"I'm not joking Ronald," Mrs Weasley said from the sink, cutting across Ron again without looking at him "Your brother is having his wedding here soon and you promised me you would help. I need you to go and do the garden. Now."

Ron sighed irritably and stood up, rolling his eyes at Hermione. He reached out and took her hand again, giving it a quick squeeze before stomping out through the back door. Hermione felt the familiar swooping sensation in her stomach as she reasoned that this might not be the easiest of her visits to The Burrow.

* * *

 _ **ahhhh such emotion :( I think Hermione sending her parents away was one of the most underrated moments of bravery in the books. I don't think the emotion was that hard hitting in the books because we didn't know Mr and Mrs Granger that well but I feel like now I developed them into people in my head, when I was writing this chapter I got very upset! Tell me your thoughts.**_

 _ **A-a-V xxx**_


	74. A Midnight Talk

**'"Didn't realise that Ron and I know perfectly well what might happen if we come with you? Well, we do. Ron, show Harry what you've done."'**

* * *

 **13th July 1997**

By the end of dinner Hermione knew Mrs Weasley was trying to keep her and Ron from talking to each other. Hermione had helped Mrs Weasley for over an hour, prepping vegetables and creating desert, when everyone had sat down to eat Ron had ended up at the other end of the table and when Hermione offered to help with the washing up Mrs Weasley insisted on her going straight up to bed to 'recover her strength'. Hermione had thrown a desperate look towards Ron at that point who, on the pretext on leaning over her to pick up the empty casserole dish, had whispered for her to come to his room tonight when everyone was in bed. Hermione had known this was an innocent request so that they could talk over everything that had happened but she couldn't help but blush.

She had occupied herself until everyone else went to bed by continuing her research into some complex spells she'd taken note of that she thought may come in useful whilst they were hunting horcrux's. When she'd heard Ginny come up the stairs she'd feigned sleep and after half an hour, once the sound of Ginny's breathing had become slow and even, Hermione slid out of her camp bed and onto the landing. She creeped up the three flights of stairs towards Ron's room, wincing every time the floor creaked. She raised her hand to knock on the wood of his door when she became suddenly aware that she was dressed only in pyjamas. She reasoned that this was a silly thing to realise for Ron had seen her in her pyjamas more times than she could probably count, including only a few weeks previously when they'd both fallen asleep on a sofa together wearing only pyjamas, but for some reason she felt very conscious of this fact. Swallowing the sudden nerves that had appeared she knocked softly on the door and entered, shutting the door quickly behind her.

Ron was sitting up in his bed waiting for her, clad in his pair of checked maroon pyjama bottoms and an old grey t-shirt. He grinned as she entered and Hermione tiptoed over to the bed, seating herself on the opposite end and wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Hi," She breathed.

"Hi. Look I'm sorry about mum earlier. She's really stressed at the moment but she really wasn't fair to you," Ron said.

Hermione shook her head "It's okay. She said what she did because she cares."

Ron nodded slowly and bit his lip "How did you do it Hermione? I wouldn't even know where to begin with that kind of magic."

Hermione sighed. "I read into it a lot, spent weeks planning what I was going to do, researching possible places for them to live. Whilst they were at work I hid everything in the house that had to do with me, photographs, letters, anything. Then when they came in I stunned them and…" Hermione stopped herself, taking a shaky breath to steady herself before carrying on "…and I altered their memories. They think their different people. Monica and Wendell Wilkins. I made them think they're life ambition is to move to Australia and they wanted to do it immediately. Then I woke them up and hid at a neighbours house who was on holiday. I had to go into their work and hand their notices in to their boss, I made up some awful story about an aunt dying and my parents now being the guardians of her adopted child," Ron's eyebrows rose up to his hairline in surprise "I know, I felt terrible. Then I watched them pack up the house for three days. And then today a taxi arrived and … and they left."

Hermione thought she might cry again but managed to stop herself. She'd shed more than enough tears today. Ron was gazing at her dumbfounded.

"Hermione that is…" He tailed off

"It's awful isn't it," Hermione said sadly, bending her forehead down to her knees "What kind of child does that to their parents?"

"No!" Ron said quickly, shaking his head wildly "No I was going to say it's amazing! I've never heard anything so brave! I can't believe you made them forget about you, it must have been awful."

Hermione looked up at Ron and gave a soft smile. She was so glad he didn't think she was a horrible person for what she'd done.

"It was pretty terrible," Hermione agreed. "The worst thing is I feel like it's all my fault. Do you remember I told you that last Christmas I explained everything to them, about Harry and the war, well all that's done is put them in more danger. They have information the Death Eaters could use and I told it to them. I keep thinking if I hadn't…"

"They'd be in danger anyway," Ron said softly "Anyone in any relation to Harry is in danger. You would have had to do the same thing. Anyway you said you were glad you told them, that it made things loads better with them?"

Hermione nodded "It did. They'd been annoyed at me for years that I'd been lying and avoiding telling them things and it really helped them to understand but now…" Hermione groaned and rested her forehead on her knees again "I just wish there could have been more time. More time when they knew everything but weren't in so much danger."

She heard Ron sigh heavily and they were both silent for a while. Hermione felt the tentative touch of Ron's hand on her shoulder after a little while and sank slightly, relived at its comfort. Her head shot up from her knees, knocking his had away however, as she heard a creak on the stairs.

"What's that!" she hissed, fearful she was about to be caught in Ron's room at night by Mrs Weasley. She strained her ears and heard the soft sound of footsteps, her heart racing.

Ron chuckled softly and Hermione spun to look back at him, utterly confused.

"Why are you laughing!"

"Because that's Bill sneaking down to Fleur's room. It happens every night around this time," Ron said, glancing at his bedside clock.

Hermione strained her ears again and heard the soft sound of a woman giggling the floor below her. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Ron, a grin spreading on her face.

"I didn't realise your mum made them sleep in separate rooms! They're engaged!" she said, giggling slightly.

"Its my mum, of course she does!" Ron said, also chuckling. "Drives Bill mad. He sneaks over every night though."

"Hold on," Hermione said suddenly "If we heard him, can't he hear us? He'll be able to tell I'm in here!"

Ron shrugged unconcernedly "It's Bill, he doesn't give a damn. Anyway we're just talking, it's not like we're…"

Ron trailed off, going bright red and Hermione felt herself go pink at his words. She painfully aware again that she was clad only in a very thin strappy top and she was sitting on Ron's bed. Ron cleared his throat very loudly and changed the subject.

"I've been thinking of ways to keep my family safe," he said, still not quite meeting Hermione's eyes.

"Oh. What do you mean?"

"Well," Ron began, his ears now fading back to a normal colour "I can't put my whole family in hiding like yours but if I don't show up to school along with Harry they're going to know something's up and I don't want them coming after Mum and Dad. So I thought I'd get them to tell everyone I've got spattergroit!"

"Right." Hermione said, frowning "Brilliant. I mean great plan, apart from the tiny issue of you _not_ having spattergroit! They might come and check!"

"I've thought of that!" Ron said quickly "I've asked the ghoul in the attic to come and live in my bedroom. I spoke to him this morning and he seemed pretty happy with the idea, not sure how much he understands mind you, anyway I had the idea to stick him in some of my old clothes, give him some ginger hair and cover him in spots. If anyone comes to check the ghoul should pass as me from a distance. No one will want to have closer look because spattergroits…"

'…really contagious!" Hermione finished his sentence, understanding his idea "Ron that's brilliant!"

Ron shrugged but he looked very pleased with himself.

"I talked to Dad about it and he's going to have a go at transfiguring him tomorrow with Fred and George when they come for dinner."

"Does you mum know?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah she'd heard me mention it and I've told her she needs to tell everyone I've got spattergroit but she just pretends she can't hear me constantly, like she did earlier. It'd driving me mental," Ron said irritably, shaking his head.

"She's just trying to keep you all safe I suppose," Hermione sighed. Mrs Weasley's attitude was frustrating but not overly surprising.

"She's trying to keep us all here where she can see us!" Ron rolled his eyes "She's asks Fred and George to move back in every time they come round but they're having none of it. And she'd coming up with some plan to keep Charlie here when he shows up for the wedding. Like that'll work!"

"She loves you all," Hermione said simply. Ron sighed and jerked his head noncommittally.

They lapsed into a short silence again, the house now quiet and still around them.

"I hope you're looking forward to helping," Ron said, grinning at Hermione "It's non-stop around here. Honestly Mum is on the rampage with this wedding."

Hermione chuckled darkly "I'll do whatever she says. It's going to be tough. I've got so much to get ready for us all as well."

"Well let me know what I can do," Ron said quickly "I've been trying to sort through what stuff I need to take but it's taking a while,"

Hermione nodded "Thanks. I'll let you know."

"Oh I forgot to tell you!" Ron said suddenly "There's an order meeting Tuesday night, to discuss getting Harry out from his Aunt and Uncles. We are apparently invited."

"How thoughtful," Hermione said dryly, thinking at least that was something she didn't have to worry about on her own. Ron snorted.

"Right, I should head back," Hermione said, getting up to leave. Ron looked slightly put out. "I don't want Ginny to wake up and think I've run off," she walked to the door and paused, looking at Ron and smiling "Thank you for today Ron. I couldn't have done it without you."

"I didn't…" Ron began.

"No. You did," Hermione interrupted "Goodnight."

"Night Hermione,"

And she slipped out of the door and down the stairs.


	75. Preperations

**'"I've been packing for days, so we're ready to leave at a moment's notice, which for your information has included doing some pretty difficult magic."**

* * *

 **20th July 1997**

Hermione wasn't sure what state her life had come to when her to-do list now read things such as;

Pack;

Ron's pants

Ron's socks

Ron's pyjamas

Ron's jeans

And other such items. She wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of it, if the situation hadn't been quite so serious. She had no idea when they would be leaving and there was a good chance that if The Ministry went under they would have to drop everything and run, meaning Hermione had taken to carrying her handbag around with her wherever she went (she was very glad it was so small).

In between being worked all hours of the waking day by Mrs Weasley, Hermione was slowly making her way through her list. She had put in a large owl order for a number of medicines and potions she thought may be useful whilst they were away such as Essence of Ditany and Essence of Murtlap which had arrived a couple of days previously. She was trying to arrange a plan to smuggle Polyjuice potion from somewhere and thought the best time would be when Moody brought his stock over the evening they were going to rescue Harry.

She had waited until the following Saturday after she arrived to corner Mr Weasley to ask for the tent they had used at the Quidditch World Cup. Under the pretext of going to check on the chickens Hermione had slipped into Mr Weasley's shed where he was tinkering with wirelessles and other devices.

"Mr Weasley?" she said as she poked her head around the door nervously.

His head shot up and he looked surprised to see her. "Hermione! Come in, come in. Does Molly want something?"

Hermione shook her head "No, I actually wanted to ask you for something."

"Fire away then," Mr Weasley said, Hermione noted how tired and strained he looked now she was seeing him up close.

"You know the tents you used for The Quidditch World Cup?" Mr Weasley nodded slowly "I was wondering if you still had them and if you did whether it would be possible to borrow one?"

Mr Weasley gave her a curious stare which Hermione held steadily. In the end he shrugged "Yes I've still got them, old Perkins' lumbago's so bad he said we could keep them which was nice of him. Here you go, they're over here, do you want the bigger one?"

Hermione nodded and Mr Weasley reached up for a lumpy mess of canvas on top of one of his many shelves. As he handed it to her he said,

"I suppose there's no point in my asking _why_ you want this tent."

Hermione shook her head "I'm sorry Mr Weasley, I-"

"No, no, I understand," He said, smiling at her. "You and Harry and Ron have got things you need to do, I won't push if you're not willing to tell me."

Hermione nodded gratefully and muttered her thanks, turning to leave the shed. Mr Weasley speaking again stopped her in her tracks.

"I want you to know Hermione," He said, giving her an odd tilt of the head "I believe what you did for your parents was very brave. I like Susan and David a lot and I was worried about their safety. It was extremely selfless of you."

Hermione felt a lump rise in her throat and didn't trust herself to say much. She began to stutter a thanks that Mr Weasley waved away.

"It's alright. Go on, off you go. Make sure you hide that tent from Molly."

Hermione grinned wryly and left the shed, ducking around the side so she couldn't be seen from the windows of the house and she stuffed the tent into her little bag. Another item ticked off the list.

Mrs Weasley was not being as understanding as her husband. Two days after Hermione had arrived, whilst she was in the kitchen assiting Mrs Weasley with giving the wedding cake its next soaking of brandy, the questions began.

"So, Ron says the two of you aren't going back to Hogwarts this year along with Harry."

Her tone was clipped and dangerous. Hermione shifted uncomfortably on her feet and concentrated on the cake in front of her.

"Well, no," she began, not looking at Mrs Weasley "Harry's got something he needs to do and me and Ron have agreed to help."

She glanced up at Mrs Weasley to see the woman was standing with her hands on her hips and a fierce glint in her eye.

"Hermione." She said shortly "You achieved, was in twelve OWLs? All of them Outstandings?"

"One Exceeds Expectations," Hermione mumbled, knowing where Mrs Weasley was heading with this line of inquiry.

"Yes. Some of the best grades I've ever heard of. Now are you really telling me that you are willing to throw away your frankly brilliant education, your NEWTs, to bunk off with Harry and Ron. Do you really think that's sensible?"

"It's more important than school Mrs Weasley," Hermione said, trying to look at her straight in the eye. "This is really serious. Dumbledore left Harry something to do."

"And what may I ask is that?" Mrs Weasley said, her temper clearly rising "What could have Dumbledore left three barely of age teenagers who have not completed their education, to do?"

"I can't tell you Mrs Weasley, I'm sorry," Hermione shook her head.

Mrs Weasley blew out of her nose angrily and Hermione could see why this woman was the only person that struck fear into the heart of Fred and George.

"I think I have a right to know," she said, her voice clipped "And I think your parents do as well."

Hermione gave Mrs Weasley a long look "They don't. It's too dangerous and Dumbledore made us promise. Anyway Mrs Weasley even if I wasn't going with Harry and Ron chances are I couldn't go back to school anyway, you've heard how many muggle-borns have gone into hiding. It's not safe."

"Exactly!" cried Mrs Weasley, seizing onto the end of Hermione's words "It's not safe. You're safe here. You're putting yourselves in danger if you leave and I'm positive Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted that. I think you've interpreted his words wrong."

"We haven't," Hermione said shortly, turning back towards the cake and injecting another syringe full of Brandy into the sponge. Mrs Weasley stood silently beside Hermione and Hermione was sure she she was going to continue her questions until;

"I think that's enough of the brandy now dear, would you like to see the figurines for the top I've been working on?"

"Oh – er – yes I'd love too," Hermione stuttered. Wrong footed by the change of pace.

Mrs Weasley had not asked her anything else that afternoon but Hermione was convinced that was not the end of her questioning.

On top of the wedding preperations and Hermione's packing and planning for their departure, there was the planning for how to get Harry out of his house safely. There had been two Order meetings since Hermione had arrived and the main topic of discussion had been how to get Harry out. Although she and Ron had been allowed to stay and listen to the rest of the security and updating discussions. Moody's plan seemed like a good one and although Hermione was nervous about taking part in something that could prove to be dangerous, the false lead the Order had put about seemed to have taken and everyone was optimistic the plan would go ahead without a hitch.

A couple of nights before they were due to leave to pick up Harry, Hermione asked one of the questions that had been worrying her the most. She and Ginny were getting ready for bed and Crookshanks had just leapt up to be scratched behind his ears, reminding Hermione.

"Ginny?" she asked, looking over at her friend who was plaiting her hair.

"Mmm?" Ginny replied, glancing at Hermione.

"I need you to do me a favour," Hermione began, cuddling Crookshanks' close to her "Would you be able to take Crookshanks' for me whilst I'm gone? I need to know he'll be safe and he really loves you?"

Ginny smiled wryly "Blimey Hermione, I'm going to be a bloody menagerie. Ron's already asked me to take Pig and I've got Arnold!" Seeing Hermione's very worried expression she laughed "Of course I'll take him, don't be daft. I'd love to."

Hermione grinned widely whilst Ginny continued to talk "I might tell Ron I'm leaving Pig here with Mum and Dad, Errol's less than useless and they're not going to let me into school with three animals."

"Thank you Ginny, I really appreciate it," Hermione said, feeling relief but also sadness at the fact she wouldn't see Crookshanks for possibly a very long time. She loved the big silly fur-ball and it was hard to imagine being without him now.

'It's alright, I just wish…" Ginny tailed off looking uncertain.

"Wish what?" Hermione asked softly.

Ginny sighed heavily "I wish I could come with you, wherever it is you're going. I wish I could keep you safe. I wish I could still be with Harry. I just wish things were different."

Neither girl was smiling anymore and as they looked at each other Hermione knew Ginny understood. This wasn't a choice, this was a need.

"I do too Gin," Hermione said quietly, laying down in her bed 'I wish it were all different."

* * *

 _ **I love writing all the different Weasley's - they're all so fabulous and lovely in their own ways. Remember to review! A-a-V xxx**_


	76. Fight Through The Night

**'"Followed by five, injured two, might've killed one," Kingsley reeled off, "and we saw You-Know-Who as well, he joined the chase halfway through, but vanished pretty quickly,"'**

* * *

 **27th July 1997**

"All right then," called out Moody, looking around at them all "Everybody ready, please; I want us to all leave at exactly the same time or the whole point of the diversion's lost."

Hermione tried to settle herself comfortably behind Kingsley on the thestral (it was a distinctly odd feeling, her body now being a man's body and she was trying not to think about it) She made sure her wand was secure and tightened her grip on Kingsley's waist, glancing over at Ron as she did so to see see him placing a hand on either side of Tonks'. He caught her eye and gave her one nod. For some reason Hermione took comfort and reassurance from this and nodded back, turning around to face forwards and trying to breathe evenly.

"Good luck, everyone," Shouted Moody. "See you in about an hour at The Burrow. On the count of three. One … two … THREE."

Kinglsey squeezed the sides of the thestral with his heels and with a jolt they were in the air, Hermione tightening her grip as she felt the bony wing joints flap and they were soaring upwards. She relaxed slightly as she got used to the feeling of being above the ground and then suddenly everything changed. She screamed as they appeared in the midst of the hooded figures and she heard Kingsley yell and squeeze the thestral faster in the right direction, pulling out his wand as he did so. There were jets of light everywhere and Hermione saw green whizz past her head and realised how serious this was. They were going to try to kill her.

She pulled out her wand and began firing spells around her. Five of the hooded figures were following them, speeding around on broomsticks so it was nearly impossible to get good aim. She couldn't tell who any of them were at the moment which only increased her fear. Hermione don't think she'd ever felt her heart beat this fast and the blood was pounding in her ears a she screamed ' _Imedimenta'_ and _'Stupefy'_ endlessly into the night, her spells whizzing past the Death Eaters without making contact. One let out a scream as a spell of Kingsleys hit them but as he fell behind there were still four giving chase. Finally one of her spells hit true and she saw a Death Eater get lifted into the air by the force of spell, writhing around. Kingsley yelled 'Good One!" back at her and she saw the man she'd hit being caught by another Death Eater and pulled onto the back of their broom, clearly unconscious.

Hermione thought it couldn't give any worse as Killing Curses were still flying about her head, she could actually feel them ruffling her hair at points. But then it happened. It was if the air around her seemed to alter and she saw odd movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning, she let out an ear-wrenching scream as she saw what was flying beside her. It was Voldemort. In all Hermione had done during her school years she had never come face to face with pale, snake-like face and the blood red eyes and he struck pure terror into Hermione's heart. He wasn't riding a broom, he was flying as if on smoke caught in a wind and curses from his wand were raining down on them. She heard Kingsley swear as he spotted Voldemort and felt the thestral drop and swerve dramatically to try to get away from him.

Attempting to swallow her fear Hermione began to fire curses again, trying to block out the terror which felt like a screaming voice in her ears. She didn't want to die. Not up here in the air at the hands of Voldemort where her body would fall hundreds of metres to the ground. The night air was filled with bright lights and screams and Hermione continued to duck and swerve, trying desperately to hit one of her pursuers. Another of Kingsley's spells hit a Death Eater and this time they saw him fall off the broom and down, out of sight, his body weightless on the air. Hermione tried not to think about what he may look like when he hit the ground. Voldemort was still around them, swirling like smoke, his face seemingly glowing in the night so the red eyes seemed burned into her retinas as he looked right at her.

And just like that he was gone, along with the other Death Eaters. As suddenly as they'd appeared it was over and the night was dark and silent around them. Hermione let out a whimper and clutched on to Kingsley's waist again.

"Where did they go?" He asked, looking around him, his voice edged with fear.

Hermione too was disconcerted by the now stillness around them but she couldn't answer Kingsley, her voice seemed to have stopped working and she was quite sure she was going to vomit.

"We're nearly there," Kingsley said, glancing around at her.

Hermione nodded numbly at tried to take deep breaths. She was alive. They would be there soon. But fear was beating the inside of her brain like a drum. The Death Eaters had gone after everyone, what if someone was hurt … or worse.

Hermione felt the ripple in the air as the entered the protective enchantments and seconds later they were touching down on the ground. Hermione slid from the thestral quickly and, walking a few paces away from Kingsley, promptly threw up onto the ground. A few tears coming out as she heaved up the contents of her dinner. Once she was done she wiped her mouth with the back of hand and stood to see Kingsley standing a pace behind her.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, his voice incredibly calm.

"N-No," Hermione stammered, still breathing deeply.

Kingsley nodded "First time you've seen him?"

Hermione nodded as well and Kinglsey smirked darkly

"Ugly one, isn't he?"

Hermione managed a very weak smile and followed Kingsley inside the house they had landed outside, which she knew from the plan to be Moody's house.

"We must have been compromised," Kingsley was saying as he stepped into a sitting room that was crammed with an assortment of weird looking objects. "They knew it was tonight. Somebody gave us away!" His voice was agitated now as he strode around "You did well by the way, you managed to hit one."

Hermione nodded shakily, still not feeling like she could speak properly. She had to know how the others were. Kingsley checked his watch and started suddenly.

"Quickly, we only have thirty seconds!"

Hurrying into the kitchen hot on his heels they spotted the bent coat hanger on the worktop. It had just begun to glow blue as they both grabbed it and Hermione felt the familiar sensation of being hooked behind her navel and spinning into darkness just as her body began to return to normal.

* * *

 _ **This is a chapter that I have never seen done from Hermione's perspective in FanFiction which is odd because it really is the first time she comes face to face with Voldemort. I think this probably makes everything seem a lot more real for her.**_

 _ **A-a-V xxx**_


	77. A Lilac Dress

**'She was wearing a floaty, lilac-coloured dress with matching high heels; her hair was sleek and shiny.'**

* * *

 **1st August 1997**

Hermione upended her entire bottle of Sleekeazys Hair Potion over her hair, gently massaging it in before washing it off in the bathwater. She had finally managed to get into the bathroom after many other occupants of the house were finished and was now a little concerned she wasn't going to be ready in time. With the addition of Fleur's family there were now a lot more women in The Burrow, all of whom were trying to use various lotions, potions and spells to get ready.

Sighing, Hermione got out of the bath and wrapped herself in her dressing gown, brushing her hair out so it hung wet down her back. She stepped on to the landing and was about to walk back to Ginny's room when her name was called.

"'ermione, zer you are!"

Fleur was beaming at her from the master bedroom of the house, crammed inside with her was Gabrielle, Mrs Delacour, Mrs Weasley and Ginny, all of them sitting in front of mirrors that had been conjured and getting themselves ready.

"Come and join us," Fleur called to her "We have been wondering where you got to,"

"Oh," Hermione said, surprised, stepping closer to the door "thank you but it should be a family thing, I don't want to…"

"'Ermione!" Fleur admonished as if she was mad "You are family. Come in."

With everyone beaming encouragingly at her Hermione stepped into the room and took a seat on the bed, Madam Delacour conjuring another mirror for her. Mrs Weasley was fiddling with her hair with was much neater than normal, Ginny was tapping her face to add whisps of makeup here and there, Gabrielle was flitting around Fleur, jabbering in French and Fleur and Madam Delacour were stood together, gently lifting Fleur's hair into this position and that to see what worked best. Hermione felt pleased to be getting ready with them all and began to tap her own hair, drying it with her wand. It fell smoothly against her gown and Hermione smiled, she loved seeing it so different. It always amazed her how long it had grown, now almost touching her hips and she ran a hand through it, feeling at the softness. It still had a lovely wave running through and Hermione thought that she might leave it down as it was an outdoor wedding, at updo like what she'd worn to the Yule Ball would look too much.

To break it up slightly she pulled one side of her hair backwards and pinned it loosely above her ear with a jewelled clip so more of her face was showing. The she picked up her wand and studied her face, wondering if and what makeup charms she should use. She very rarely used these spells and although she knew perfectly well how to do them, her lack of practise made her feel slightly nervous. Her musings were broken by a cry above her.

"Ah, Mon Cherie. You look so beautiful, like a swan!"

It was Madam Delacour, beaming at her. Hermione smiled nervously back.

"T-thank you! I'm just trying to decide what-" she began

"Oh what makeup to wear?" Hermione nodded "May I my dear? I consider myself quite the expert, I know just what will work. What colour is your outfit?"

"Lilac," Hermione answered and Madam Delcaour nodded.

"Perfection, close your eyes."

Hermione did as she was told and felt the wand lightly tapping her face. A few minutes later she opened her eyes and gazed in amazement at her reflection. It was more makeup than she'd ever worn before but it looked so soft and subtle Hermione was amazed at the skill that had gone into it. The brown of her eyes looked warmer, her eyes made to look wider with the subtle brown and caramel shades blended around them. Her lashes were long and curled, her eyebrows slightly filled in and more even looking. Her skin looked flawless, her cheeks the perfect peaches and cream consistency and on her lips was a pink-brown tone, making her look more adult but still fresh faced.

"Thank you!" Hermione said in amazement, turning her head from side to side.

"It is nothing, you are already beautiful," Madam Delacour said, turning away from her "Now Ginny, I am thinking…"

Hermione glanced across at Fleur who looked breathtaking even clad in a dressing robe. Her hair was glowing with light and her face was perfect, she literally seemed to shine. Hermione looked away and glanced at Mrs Weasley who was pulling her new amethyst coloured robes straight and looking around for her hat.

"You look lovely," Hermione said, smiling at her.

Mrs Weasley looked surprised but faintly pleased. "Thank you my dear, you look beautiful as well."

Hermione grinned and stood up. "I need to go and change, everything's in Ginny's room. I'll see you all down there?"

Everyone nodded as she left the room, however instead of heading across the landing Ginny's room she headed up the many flights of stairs to Ron's. An absent worry had entered her mind that something was going to go wrong this evening and the idea of all their things being trapped inside The Burrow whilst they were outside scared her. She had her little bag tucked in her pocket and pulling it out she began to place the final few things inside. Harry's backpack was sitting on his camp-bed and Hermione pushed the entire thing inside. The boys had both discarded their jeans and t-shirts from when they'd changed earlier today on their beds and Hermione added these to the bag as well, glancing around for anything else she might need. Grabbing a few last pairs of Ron's socks she left the room, hurrying back down to Ginny's to change.

Her dress had a slightly crumpled look to it from being kept in her little bag so Hermione quickly steamed it with her wand, returning it to its original appearance. She slipped it on, worrying slightly that it looked very muggle compared to what Mrs Weasley had been wearing but she pushed this from her mind. She added the lilac high heels and the Hogwarts necklace Mrs Weasley had gifted to her in her fifth year and turned to look in the mirror. She was surprised to find a young lady staring back at her rather than a girl. The dress fitted her perfectly, her hair was long and shiny and yet she still felt herself. Triple checking Ginny's room to make sure she hadn't left anything behind Hermione headed back onto the landing just as a very old woman was walking into the master bedroom. Her nose was large and beaky, her eyes red rimmed and she sported a feathery pink hat. Hearing Hermione's footsteps behind her she turned, a beautiful tiara held in her hands which she was obviously about to give to Fleur.

She glanced back at Mrs Weasley and Ginny who were hovering in the doorway.

"Oh dear, is this the muggle-born?" she asked them, glancing back at Hermione and looking her up and down.

Hermione felt herself go slightly pink and her hand reached instinctively out to her dress, which was of course quite clearly muggle. Had wearing it been a mistake?

"Er, Hermione," Ginny said, rolling her eyes whilst the woman's back was turned "This is my Great Aunt Muriel. Auntie Muriel this is mine and Ron's _best_ friend, Hermione."

Hermione noted the emphasis on the word best and shot Ginny a grateful smile, sticking out a hand to greet Aunt Muriel.

"Lovely to meet you," she said, smiling at the woman who was continuing to frown at her.

"Hmph," she grunted, shaking Hermione's hand quickly and looking back at Ginny "she's got bad posture and skinny ankles. Now are you going to take this tiara? I am a hundred and seven you know and…"

Ginny was mouthing apologies over her aunts shoulder but Hermione shook her head good naturedly and headed down the stairs, making at effort to pull herself up to her full height. Really her posture wasn't _that_ bad. She felt a pang of nerves as she reached the door and caught sight of Ron standing with Harry is disguise. He looked very handsome in his dress robes, moping his forehead from the heat and grinning at Harry. His hair was brushed neater than normal and the blue colours in his robes really brought out his eyes. Shaking her head slightly and hoping her cheeks weren't too flushed, Hermione stepped out into the garden towards him.

* * *

 _ **GUESS WHAT'S NEXT?! One more day to go until the wedding chapter! Eeeek! Hope you liked this one - I do seem to like writing getting ready chapters haha!**_


	78. The Wedding

_**AN: Hello it's Ash-and-Vine! Quick note to say that I wanted this chapter to really differ from the others in the way I wanted it to really feel like a wedding. The entire chapter is about dancing so I wrote it all listening to music so it's been heavily inspired by what I chose to listen to. I would like to request that you go listen to the 3 main inspiration songs before/during reading this chapter, in the order I write them in.**_

 _ **1) Perfect - Ed Sheeran (this if for the waltz like first section.)**_

 _ **2) Come on Eileen - Dexy's Midnight Runners (it will become very apparent what section this inspired)**_

 _ **3) Shut up and Dance - Walk the Moon (for the last bit of the chapter / the whole thing)**_

 _ **I hope it will enhance your enjoyment of the chapter (and you get a peek at my music taste haha!) and truly hope you enjoy this very special chapter! Love and Kisses xxx**_

* * *

 **'He wanted to find Ron, to tell him about Gregorovitch, but Ron was dancing with Hermione out in the middle of the floor."**

* * *

 **1st August 1997**

"Come and dance,"

Hermione's eyes shot to Ron's shocked. He seem surprised at the words that had come out of his own mouth and Hermione felt her cheeks turn faintly pink in pleasure. She stood and together they walked into the growing mass of people on the golden dance-floor. They found a space somewhere in the middle of the throng and suddenly Ron looked a little frightened, unsure of what to do. The music was still slow and waltz-like and Hermione, her heart beating wildly in her chest, placed one hand in Ron's and the other on his back. Swallowing, Ron slid his free hand around her waist and they began to turn, relaxing as they realised this was easier than they thought. Around them people were swaying and spinning, Fleur and Bill were gazing into each others eyes and music and chatter filled the marquee. Ron and Hermione caught each others eyes and smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't know you could dance," Ron said, glancing down at their feet.

Hermione blushed "You never asked I suppose."

Ron was gazing at her now and Hermione felt as if there wasn't much air in the room.

"I'm asking now," he said softly.

Hermione laughed gently at what she was about to tell him "I had ballet lessons. From when I was four until I came to Hogwarts."

"You're joking!" Ron said, his eyes popping. Hermione shook her head, thinking back to her after school lessons once a week. She'd actually been okay at ballet, even if she never enjoyed it anywhere near as much as reading "Anything else you're talented at that I don't know about?" Ron grinned down at her.

"I had piano lessons as well, from seven until I came to Hogwarts," Hermione admitted.

Ron was shaking his head in amazement. "I've known you, what six years? and you still manage to surprise me!" Hermione blushed again "And you stopped all of that to come to Hogwarts?"

Hermione shrugged. "They weren't things I wanted to _do._ They were just hobbies, after school clubs, things to fill the evenings. My parents said I should have a well rounded education."

"What did you want to do then?" Ron asked, shifting his pace slightly as the music changed "Before you came to Hogwarts, what did you think you wanted to do?"

"Oh gosh!" Hermione said, laughing now "Probably a librarian! Or a teacher! What about you?"

"Play for the Chudley Cannons, obviously," Ron said, laughing along with her.

"What about now?" Ron asked as they spun around, their eyes locked. "What do you think you'll end up being now?"

Hermione was silent for a while, watching Ron's face, thinking about her answer.

"I don't want to talk about it," Hermione said quietly. Ron looked immediately hurt and his hand loosened slightly on her back.

"No!" she said quickly, gazing into his eyes. "I don't want to think about it right now. About the future, about the war, about the horcruxes, about leaving. I just want to think about this. I want to think about being a girl at a wedding in a dress, dancing with my …" Hermione trailed off, she was going to say best-friend but the words didn't feel right. There was something more, something that she couldn't express yet "…with you." She finished.

Ron's face broke into the widest smile and suddenly he had spun her outwards, her hair whirling around her as she spun her back in, holding her closer than before when she came back into his arms. She was laughing and Ron was laughing and around them everyone was smiling.

"You're not bad at this yourself," Hermione said, still grinning "dancing."

Ron went faintly pink. "Yeah well I used to…"

"What!" Hermione asked, peering up at him, the tops of his ears had gone red.

"Oh I can't belive I'm going to tell you this!" he cried, skaing his head "Me and Ginny, when we were little, we used to do all these little dances together. We'd be in the garden. And there used to be loads of family weddings and sometimes we'd get up and dance then."

Hermione stared at him it utter amazement, her mouth actually hanging open.

"I've known you what? Six years," Hermione repeated back to him "And you still manage to surprise me! Oh I wish I could see that, it sounds like the cutest thing ever."

Ron went even more pink "Mum's probably got photos somewhere. In fact I know she has because I've tried to tear them out the ruddy album."

Hermione actually whooped "You should not have told me that. I will make her show them to me. I cannot wait for this."

Ron groaned but he was still grinning. Before she could say anything more she was distracted by the sight of Charlie appearing on the stage. Whereas muggle ceremonies and speeches were very drawn out, Charlie's speech was quick, referencing some funny memories of Bill and lavishing praise upon Fleur. Then he announced that it was time for the bride and groom to cut the cake and Hermione grabbed Ron's hand, pulling him through the crowd so they could watch. They both cheered as the cake was cut and the two model phoenix's that Mrs Weasley had shown Hermione, took flight into the tent. Bill and Fleur pushed cake into each others mouths, laughing and giggling and then champagne began to float unsupported amongst the crowd. Ron grabbed two glasses and handed one to Hermione who had managed to catch Bill and Fleur as they walked past.

"Congratulations!" she squealed, kissing Bill then Fleur's cheeks.

"yeah, well done!" Ron said. Bill pulled Ron in for a hug where Hermione was sure she saw Bill mutter something into Ron's ear which caused Ron to roll his eyes. Then the pair were descended upon by other well wishers and Hermione took a swig of her champagne. Ron was eyeing up the cake and grinning, Hermione led him over to the table where both of them grabbed a slice. They stood, Hermione trying to politely eat the cake as Ron wolfed his slice down hungrily. Suddenly Hermione began to laugh.

"What?" Ron asked, a few cake crumbs spraying out his mouth which Hermione rolled her eyes at.

"Do you remember when you brought me that cherry pie and you made me eat in the corridor," she giggled and took another bite of her cake.

"And McGonagall caught us!" Ron said excitedly. "Told us to behave more like prefects or something."

Hermione nodded and they both fell about laughing at the memory. It made Hermione mourn the fact she would not be attending Hogwarts this year but she pushed that from her mind. Tonight was not the night to think on this. Once they had both finished their cake they headed back on to the dance floor where the music had changed to be much faster and more modern. Hermione did not recognise any of the songs, having never grown up listening to the WWN but the happiness was infectious and she could see Ron mouthing along with some of the words.

She wasn't sure how she was meant to hold on to Ron now the music was faster but Ron seemed to solve this by grabbing her hand and squeezing it then wrapping an arm around her waist again. Faces blurred and the lights shone as they spun and bopped, the crowd close around them. Hermione had never been this close to Ron but somehow it didn't feel awkward on the dance floor, his torso sometimes pressed against hers. At one point Mr and Mrs Weasley spun past and Hermione was surprised as Mrs Weasley reached out and patted Ron's cheek affectionately, then squeezed Hermione's arm, a happy glint in her eye as she gazed at the pair of them. Before Hermione could say anything they had danced away and Hermione laughed, spinning in a circle, her hair flowing around her.

After a while she heard the front man of the band speak and people quietened slightly to hear what he was saying.

"…in these times of trouble we need to remember why were doing this wedding tonight. What we're fighting for. We wanted to do something to show you all we stand by all the muggles and muggle-borns who are being persecuted. That blood makes no difference to your person. This is a safe place so I want you all to show your appreciation for one of the best pieces of music ever made, which just happened to be by a muggle. Sing and dance your heart out you lot."

And Hermione gasped as the violins started, turning to Ron is amazement.

"This is a muggle song!" she said in excitement.

Ron gazed back at her in utter bewilderment.

"I know this song!" Hermione gasped, moving her body in time with the guitar as it kicked. "This is one of Dad's favourites!"

Hermione turned to see the dance floor had opened up slightly around her. Somewhere else in the crowd a woman in her thirties had handed her drink to her partner as she screeched in excitement and ran towards Hermione. Another man who must have been nearly fifty had also bopped over, his face alight with happiness. Everybody else was smiling at them but looked a little confused. And then Hermione stopped caring. Who cared if people thought she was mad? Who cared if people thought she wasn't as good as them because she was a muggle-born? This was a good song and she was going to enjoy herself.

She began to sing, revelling at the fact she could finally sing along with something the band were playing. Beside her the woman grabbed her hand and was singing loudly, jumping around. Her excitement was completely infectious and Hermione found herself swishing her hair, jumping about, kicking her legs and waving her arms in time to the song. The older man was also shooping appreciatively, dancing awfully beside them. Hermione's mind was floating back to car journeys with her dad, yelling the lyrics at the motorway, the window rolled down and her mother laughing and she sang ' _and we can sing just like our fathers'_

Her eyes found Ron's who was looking at her as if she'd just dropped from the sky into the marquee. It was him who she faced and him who she thought of as she sang along;

' _Come on Eileen, oh I swear (what he means)_

 _At this moment, you mean everything'_

She was laughing and singing and jumping about and then there was a hand in hers and she turned to see Luna, the girls face alight in happiness. The woman's husband had come to join her in her exuberant dancing so Hermione grabbed both of Luna's hands and they spun around madly.

' _Ah, come on Eileen'_

And then Ginny had bounded over and the three were spinning and yelling and Hermione felt dizzy and as light as air and then Ron was beside her, grabbing her hand and spinning her around and around as Hermione sang to him.

' _But not us (no never) no not us (no never)_

 _We are far to young and clever'_

"You're mad!" Ron yelled over the music. Around them everyone had begun dancing again, spurred into wildness by the muggle-borns antics. Across the dance floor Bill winked at her and laughed heartily.

Hermione didn't answer Ron but continued to sing and spin.

' _Come on Eileen_

 _Oh, I swear what he means_

 _Aah, come on let's_

 _Take off everything'_

"Did you just say what I think you just said!" Ron yelled, his eyes wide. Hermione laughed so hard a stitch broke out in her side, pointing at Ron and continuing to sing.

"Muggles are mad! Amazing but bloody mad!" Ron called, shaking his head.

"Wizards are madder!" Hermione shouted as she let go of Ron's hands for her favourite part.

She stood a little apart from him, holding them hem of her dress and swishing it from side to side, stomping her feet faster and faster. She had never acted like this in a crowd before. She felt free. Perhaps it was the champagne or perhaps it was the mood or perhaps it was the way Ron was looking at her but in that moment, she forgot that anybody was watching.

' _Come on, Eileen, too-loo-rye-aye_

 _Come on, Eileen, too-loo-rye aye_

 _Now you're full grown_

 _Now you have shown_

 _Oh Eileen'_

She bounded back towards Ron and wound her hands around his neck and he instinctively placed his on her waist. She wasn't sure what had made her bold enough to do this, but as she sang the next line she tried to make Ron understand the words she was saying.

' _At this moment, you mean everything'_

Ron eyes widened slightly as she sung and he grabbed her waist tighter, lifting her up of her feet as he span her around in a circle. Hermione shrieked as she heard someone cheer and then the song was over and her feet were back on the ground and she didn't know the next song but she knew she had just the most fun she'd ever had in her life. Ron was still gazing wide eyed at her.

"You are insane," he said, shaking his head and laughing. "Amazing. But totally insane."

Hermione laughed and tried to catch her breath.

"I wish," she said, speaking quietly so only Ron could hear her "I wish mum and dad were here,"

The smile dropped slightly on Ron's face and her held her a little tighter.

"I know. I do as well," he replied.

They looked at each other in silence for a while until Hermione realised they were standing still in the middle of a very busy, rowdy dance floor.

"I'm not meant to be thinking about it!" she said quickly "Not tonight. That's what I said."

Ron nodded "Not tonight."

They began to dance again and Hermione knew this was pure happiness. She understood that right here, in Ron's arms, this was what she wanted. She realised that she had never really let her hair down, she was constantly on her guard, worrying about something, what people would say. But here, now, this was her, this was who she wanted to be, who she wanted to be with. She could, at this moment, believe everything was going to be alright, because how could it not be, when Ron was holding her in his arms and gazing at her and grinning and laughing and the candlelights was blurring and people's faces whizzed past and everyone was happy. It was as if everything else fell away apart from the feel of Ron's arms and the music and she really was just a girl in a tent with a boy on a happy night. Her teenage years had been marred by death and worry and plotting and schemes but this was what teenagers were meant to do, this was what life was meant to be like.

Time lost all meaning to Hermione and she hadn't the slightest clue how long they'd been dancing when as a song changed she finally had to come to a panting halt.

"Oh gosh Ron, my feet!" she exclaimed, looking down at her shoes. Why on earth had she worn heels?

"You worn out?" Ron asked, his own brow had a light sheen of sweat on.

"It's these shoes, my feet are killing me!" Hermione said, panting slightly.

Ron grinned misheviously "Or maybe it's your skinny ankles, they just can't cope with my dancing prowress."

Hermione whacked him lightly with her arm and Ron led her to the side of dance floor, chortling.

"God, I must look such a mess!" Hermione exclaimed, fanning herself with her hand.

"I think you look perfect."

He had said it so quietly Hermione was not sure whether she'd misheard but his ears had gone bright red and he was clearing his throat awkwardly. Finally he looked back at her and Hermione felt a thousand unsaid things pass between their eyes. She wanted to kiss him. So much it was driving her insane and she knew if it was going to happen then it would be tonight at some point and the thought made her excited and nervous all at the same time.

"I'll go and find us some butterbeers okay?" Ron said, breaking her gaze to squint over the crowds "We can cool down for a bit, you go find a seat."

Hermione smiled gratefully and squeezed his arm. He gave her one last spine-tingling grin before disappearing off into the crowd.

* * *

 _ **A few quick notes. Firstly I am not saying in this chapter that either Ron or Hermione are in any way amazing dancers (they're not). There surprise comes from both of them dancing better than they thought the other was going too. Secondly I hope you liked the tone I took with this chapter - this is one of the most recreated missing moments I've seen in FanFiction and most of the ones I've read have been very romantic and loving between Ron/Hermione. But I thought NAAAAH it's a wedding and Harry actually says it starts to get rowdy quite quickly so I wanted to make it super fun and really let my two munchkins let their hair down (because it's not very fun for the next 15 chapters - I can tell you that right now!)**_

 _ **I really really REALLY hope you enjoyed this and PLEASE review to let me know what you think (no I'm still not begging - honest!). Did you like this music based parts? Did you listen to the songs I picked out? Have you seen Emma Watson dancing to Come on Eileen in The Perks of Being a Wallflower because that section was clearly a call back to that. If you haven't then YouTube it RIGHT NOW.**_

 **Sorry for the essay and a million thank you's for your continued support and encouragement of this story.**

 **A-a-V xxx**


	79. Just Hold My Hand

**'Her arm curved to the floor, her fingers inches from Ron's. Harry wondered whether they had fallen asleep holding hands.'**

* * *

 **1st August 1997**

Ron and Hermione were still sat close together on the sofa as Harry bolted from the room. Hermione was still holding Ron's arm in her hand, they had just broken apart from their hug.

"Right," Hermione said, getting up and smoothing the skirts of her dress. There were things that needed to be done and she felt as if she had to keep moving, to distract herself from everything that had just happened.

She kicked off her high heels, glad to be able to walk around in bare foot and reached for her small beaded bag, delving her arm into its depths to search for sleeping bags, pyjamas and tooth brushes. Ron was sat still looking shocked on the sofa, watching her with a strange look on his face.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she pulled out the sleeping bags, throwing them onto the floor then searching for the pyjamas.

Ron seemed to snap to attention "What … oh yeah I'm fine … sorry just thinking about everything…"

Hermione nodded understandingly and managed to find pyjamas for all three of them. She passed Ron his, saying as she did,

"I'll just give Harry his toothbrush and things."

Ron nodded and Hermione left the room to walk down the passage to the bathroom door, she rapped on it sharply.

"Harry, do you want your toothbrush? I've got it here."

There was a second pause berfore Harry called out in slightly strained voice.

"Yeah, great, thanks."

When he opened the door Hermione noted his pale face and slightly bloodshot eyes, his face had a sheen of sweat on it and he looked like he was sickening for something. She didn't have time to say anything as Harry took the toothbrush and pyjamas from her and closed the door. Hermione sighed and walked back down the hall, coming into the drawing room just as Ron was drawing his pyjama top over his head, she tried not to look at his bare chest before it disappeared out of sight.

"Harry doesn't look too good," Hermione said, clearing her throat as she walked back towards the sofa "I think his scar's really hurting."

Ron sighed heavily and Hermione proceeded to arrange the sleeping bags on the floor so they lay in a little line. Once she was done she sat back on the sofa and began to plait her hair absently.

"It was such a lovely night," she whispered sadly, glancing up at Ron.

Ron sat back down beside her, his eyes following her hands as she plaited down the length of her hair.

"Yeah it was," he muttered "damn Death Eaters always ruining everything."

Hermione snorted and her thoughts drifted back to the marquee. It already felt like a dream. How could something have been so happy, only to turn so horrific within a few short hours. Beside her she could almost feel that Ron was thinking the same things.

"At least they got to do it," Ron said, still watching her as she finished the plait and sat backwards "The wedding I mean. Would have sucked if The Ministry went under yesterday."

Hermione nodded "Yes. I'm glad we got to do it."

Ron was looking at her and his eyes seemed full of questions and possibilities. She lent to sideways slightly to she was leaning against his side and Ron shifted his arm so it looped around her shoulders. Ever so slowly she bent her head downwards so it rested against his shoulder. She felt Ron relax beneath her and her own body seemed to sink, the tensions from the last couple of hours sinking away as Ron held her. They didn't need to say anything.

After a little while they heard the lock click down the hall and the bathroom door bang open. Giving Ron one last look Hermione stood and picked up her own pyjamas and toothbrush, heading towards the bathroom Harry had just vacated.

Once she got back she saw Harry was already sat in his sleeping bag. She then spotted that the sleeping bag on the end had been raised a few inches off the ground by the use of the sofa cushions and frowned at Ron who was standing at the end of the middle sleeping bag, toothbrush in hand.

"Why have you done that?" she asked, walking over to the boys.

Ron glanced at the sleeping bags and went slightly pink "Because you should be comfortbale."

Hermione tried very hard to not roll her eyes. She felt a mixture of touched by his affections and exasperation.

"Why me though?" she asked, raising her eyebrows "You or Harry can have them, I don't…"

"No." Ron said firmly, crossing his arms "You should have them. You've worked really hard today. Harry and I would probably have already died if you weren't here. Or we'd atleast be spending the forseable future in dress robes."

Harry snorted in agreement and lay down in his sleeping bag, closing his eyes on them both. Hermione did not know what to say.

"Right … well …" She started, infuriated by Ron's smirk.

"Come on," Ron said, walking past her out of the room towards the bathroom "Just sleep there. There's no point all three of us not using them."

Hermione sighed as he left, then walked towards her sleeping bag, sliding into it. It was a lot more comfortable than the floor probably would be but she felt guilty that Harry and Ron couldn't have them. She supposed there was nothing she could really do though so she lay down in her sleeping bag, her body turned to face the boys bags beside her. Harry's back was gently rising and falling, Hermione couldn't tell if was really asleep or pretending to be.

Hermione heard Ron reenter the room and shuffle into his own sleeping bag, laying on his side to face her. His eyes reflected the light of the room until he clicked his deluminator and the ball zoomed towards his hand. The room was plunged into darkness. Slowly as her eyes adjusted, Hermione could see Ron in the faded moonlight that fell softly through the threadbare curtains. His eyes were open and he was still watching her. She felt stripped under the intensity of his gaze and shivered slightly.

A conversation seemed to pass between them without either saying anything. They held each others gaze for a long time, their own thoughts swirling around their heads and seemingly mixing with each others. Eventually Hermione felt a small amount of wetness behind her eyes as she thought about everything that had happened this evening, everything they had lost and what the future was going to be like now they'd left the security of The Burrow.

"Im scared," she mouthed at Ron, a solitary tear falling from her eye and into her hair.

Ron shifted in his sleeping bag and brought out one long arm, reaching for Hermione's own hand. She pulled out her own arm and lay it on the carpet, placing her hand in his.

'Me too," Ron mouthed back.

He squeezed her hand and somehow everything felt a little better. A little less scary. She didn't remember falling asleep but the warmth of his hand stayed with her until she did.


	80. A Muggle-born Morning

**'"It's one thing hanging around the entrances under the Cloak, but this is different, Hermione," Ron jabbed a finger at a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ dated ten days previously. "You're on the list of Muggle-borns who didn't present themselves for interrogation!"'**

* * *

 **23rd August 1997**

The sunny days stretched out endlessly outside the windows of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Inside the house, a plan was forming. Hermione considered that, so far, living on the run was not too bad. They had a bed, three square meals a day, and a warm place to plot and scheme. Of course they only had each other for company but currently their planning meant this wasn't an issue as Harry, Ron and Hermione spent each day pouring over notes and maps.

After the first night Hermione had deemed it was silly to continue to camp out in the drawing room, however she still felt afraid to be alone and with Harry taking Sirius' room upstairs, she hadn't known where to sleep. The second night they'd slept in Grimmauld Place, Ron had suggested they sleep in the twin beds in he and Harry's old room and Hermione had accepted gladly, comforted by Ron being so close. By the third night she had felt comfortable enough to move into the room opposite Ron's, however they had both taken to sleeping with the door open so, if at the correct angle, they could see the other asleep in their beds. With the doors open Hermione could also hear the sound of Ron's snores which were surprisingly helpful in aiding her sleep, rather than the creaking and moaning of the old house.

They usually rose early, eating breakfast together before the person whose turn it was to spy on the ministry departed in time to see the first people arriving at the official entrance. The remaining two would then go over their notes and diagrams, discussing possible plans and entry points and anything they had overheard on the previous days. Yesterday Ron had arrived back shaking in anger, a newspaper clutched in his hands. Hermione was not overly surprised to see her name in print on a list of muggle-borns who had so far not presented themselves for investigations. Her heart gave a pang as she spotted a few other names such a Justin Finch-Fletchly, which she recognised from school, and she hoped they too were staying safe and warm.

Every paper they stole had articles about how muggle-borns were dangerous thieves, not to be trusted or approached. The first time she had read these things it had upset her but, however, removed as she was from hearing any stories of what was actually happening to muggle-borns, she now saw the articles as silly. She wondered who would believe this muck they were printing and then remembered that a large number had people had held these opinions, Voldemort's regime just gave them a chance to voice their disgust. Her father had once said to her that the people with the stupidest opinions shouted the loudest and Hermione was now starting to see that this was very true.

Today Harry departed the kitchen at seven thirty and Ron and Hermione continued to eat their toast and sip their tea, Hermione reading her book as she did. She eventually looked up to see Ron was reading the article where her name appeared again.

"I wish you wouldn't keep reading it Ron," Hermione said, putting her book down and looking at him "It's not going to help. Put it down."

"Hermione you're now on a list of wanted people. Do you not understand how dangerous that is!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione cocked her head to the side in mock confusion "Is it almost as dangerous as being on the run with Harry Potter?"

"Ha Ha," Ron said unhumorously, rolling his eyes "The thing that I don't get is your damned if you do or if you don't. If you submit yourself for questioning your probably going to Azkaban. If you go on into hiding then you're on a wanted list."

"All the fun of being a muggle-born," Hermione muttered, taking another sip of her tea.

"It's not funny!" Ron snapped angrily.

Hermione put down her mug, her temper now bristling.

"Ron," she said, her voice quiet but clipped and angry "I know it's not funny. Do you really think I haven't looked at that list and imagined what every person there is thinking. How they've had to protect themselves, their families, their children. Do you think I haven't thought about the people who have gone in for questioning and now won't see their children and partners and friends and parents again. Do you think I haven't thought about how every single one of their lives got turned upside down the day Professor McGonoagall or whoever else it was for them, walked into their houses and told them they were magical. They took them out of their ordinary lives and showed them this new world and now someone else is ripping that away from them and tearing their lives apart. Don't you think it keeps me awake at night thinking of the kids who are still at Hogwarts who won't be allowed to go back, who _can't_ protect themselves because they're not seventeen and their parents are muggles. Do you really think I haven't thought it through?"

She had not shouted or indeed even raised her voice but Ron's face looked as though she had slapped him. His mouth was wide open and he was gazing at her in horror.

"I never … I didn't mean …" he stuttered, shaking his head.

Hermione sighed and returned to her tea. Ron seemed to be swallowing a few times, trying to work out what to say.

"Look," he said finally, laying a hand flat on the table "I'm sorry okay. I wasn't saying you don't understand. You get it better than I do but I just think you're in too much danger. I think when we go the ministry to get the locket … I think it should just be me and Harry."

"No, Ron." Hermione said shortly.

"Hermione! They will at the very least, interrogate you, snap your wand and chuck you in Azkaban!" Ron snapped.

"They will do that to all of us!" Hermione said angrily. "What do you think they'll do to you when they see you haven't got spattergroit? What do you think they'll do to Harry? Let him off with a warning!"

"Fine. But I'm talking to Harry about it when he gets back," Ron said, shaking his head.

"You do that," Hermione said scathingly "Meanwhile I'll get on with the plan to break in to the ministry and then actually carry it out because it _needs_ to be done."

She began to pull the pages and maps towards her and picked up a quill, frowning at some of Harry's scrawled notes and leaning in for a closer look. Eventually Ron moved around the table to sit next to her and pulled a map over.

"I remembered there's a toilet off the Atrium here. It came to me last night," he muttered, drawing in a small square on one of the diagrams.

He glanced at her a gave her a small smile and Hermione's own face softened from her frown.

"That's good. That could be useful."

* * *

 _ **Thank you for 200 reviews! You guys are incredible and I'm so so thankful to you all for reading and reviewing. I never expected the story to be this long so it's great you're all still so interested after nearly 3 months! Love you all xxx**_


	81. Into The Tent

**'Ron and Hermione, now talking softly behind him in the tent...'**

* * *

 **2nd September 1997**

"How're you feeling?" Hermione asked gently, sitting down on Ron's bunk and handing him a steaming mug of tea, she cradled her own in her cold hands.

"Alright," Ron muttered, sitting up slightly and wincing as his arm moved.

Hermione frowned at him, his face was still pale and he was holding his arm gingerly.

"I think we should put a sling on your arm," Hermione said, reaching for her small beaded bag. "Just so you don't put any weight on it."

"Yeah okay," Ron said, shifting himself up straighter and placing his tea on the floor "Have you got bandages and stuff?"

Hermione nodded "Yes, I multiplied some I found in your mums cupboards."

Ron grunted and Hermione pulled out a long loop of white bandage. She leaned towards Ron and gently helped him to sit upright, trying not to be distracted by the smokey smell of Ron's hair and familiar smell of his clothes and skin, Harry had helped him change into pyjamas earlier in the day. Trying not to catch his eyes so he couldn't see her cheeks had turned faintly pink, she looped the bandage into a sling so Ron's arm was supported on his chest. When she was done Ron had turned an even paler shade and Hermione plumped his pillow and handed him his tea, feeling awful that she had caused him to be splinched.

"Ron, I'm so sorry," she whispered as she sat back on his bunk, pulling her own tea back towards her and watching Ron carefully.

Ron shook his head, shifting slightly and taking a sip of his yea. This is immediately seemed to bring a little colour back to his cheeks.

"Not your fault," he muttered "I probably would have lost a whole leg if I'd tried to apparte with someone grabbing onto me."

"I feel awful," Hermione moaned, shaking her head "We can't go back to Grimmauld Place now, you've been hurt and we've probably put Kreacher in danger!"

"Hermione," Ron said gently, reaching out to take her hand "Don't beat yourself up. Harry and I would definitely be dead _again_ if you hadn't been there."

Hermione grinned weakly "Glad you changed your mind about me coming along now then. You wanted me to stay behind."

Ron chuckled ruefully "Yeah well. I still think you were in too much danger but it would have been a lot worse if you weren't there," he sighed heavily "I just really hope they all got out okay. The muggle-borns. What if I've ruined the Cattermoles' life!"

Hermione nodded "We got them all out though which is better than if they'd stayed for the trials," her mind flashed back to the courtroom and she felt faintly sick "It was horrible Ron," she whispered "It wasn't a fair trial at all. It had all already been decided. They may as well just chuck them in Azkaban as soon as they step foot in the ministry!"

"And Umbridge ruling over it all!" Ron spat dispassionately. "I knew she was evil but that's a whole new level."

Hermione nodded sadly and they lapsed into silence, Ron was glancing around the tent.

"So this is where we're living now?" he said, his gaze falling on the bunks and the tatty armchairs. "In a tent."

"I suppose so," Hermione answered, thinking of the horrible dinner she'd managed to put together earlier. She was already missing the fantastic meals of Kreacher. "I took it from your dad when I didn't even think we could use Grimmauld Place. It's not ideal but at least we're hidden."

Ron nodded "I've never really been camping. I think maybe once when I was three or four but apparently Mum vowed never to do something again where we were all cooped up in a small space again."

"You should see muggle tents if you think this is small," Hermione said, chuckling "Me, Mum and Dad used to go camping some summers and muggle tents are the same size inside as they look outside. We just used to sleep on camping mats and sleeping bags and if it rained we'd be stuck sitting on the floor playing cards or reading. There was no kitchen or bathroom. We had a little camp-stove outside and had to collect buckets of water to wash."

Ron pulled a face "Why would you do that for fun. Muggles are weird!"

"They were nice holidays actually," Hermione said softly, remembering the forests, hills and riversides in the country "Just me, mum and dad, going on walks and having card tournaments."

A lump rose in her throat as she thought of her parents now, somewhere the other side of the world not knowing they had a daughter who'd just escaped death, sitting in a cold tent with two other runaway teenagers. Ron seemed to know what she was thinking and took her hand again, squeezing it tightly.

"Well at least our tent is bigger than that," Ron said, trying to lighten the mood again "And hey, if we manage to get some proper food as some point then it'll be quite nice."

Hermione looked at him sharply. She had tried her best with the food they'd eaten tonight. Just then she was distracted by a an odd sliding noise as Harry's shadow slumped against the canvas of the tent outside, making a groaning sound as he went. Hermione stood and hurried out of the tent.

* * *

 _ **Today has been a really really awful day here in Britain. I'm sure many of you will have heard about the Manchester bombings last night and today we've all been listening as the numbers of children, teenagers and adults rise and the names of those dead and still missing begin to appear. I just wanted to say that if any of my readers have been affected in any way by the attacks, then I support you and I am only a DM away if you'd like to talk or vent or anything at all. The world can be a cruel place but I still believe in the messages taught me through Harry Potter - live will conquer, love will win, and we will stand together against this.**_

 _ **Love and Peace to all of you, wherever you are in the world.**_

 _ **A-a-V xxx**_


	82. 18th Birthday

**'Even without any new ideas, they continued to move through the countryside, pitching the tent in a different place each night for security.'**

* * *

 **19th September 1997**

Tears were sliding down Hermione's cheeks as she stared out at the dark trees around her. It was well past midnight and she was on watch duty, the chain of the locket sitting heavily around her neck, it's coldness seemingly filling her from the inside out. She made no move to wipe the tears from her eyes but instead clutched tighter at the photograph in her hands, the smiles frozen on the faces of those it showed.

Life in the tent was becoming increasingly difficult, the three of them were now cooped in such close confines that they were often irritable and grouchy, not helped by the negative influence of the locket or the lack of food. Hermione was already sick of the cooking always falling to her so it was she who had to deal with the disappointed faces of Ron and Harry when all she could produce was mushrooms or berries. She felt her relationship with Ron was deteriorating more and more as the days wore on, sometimes he would be the the same, laughing and joking with her, but more often that not he was brooding and quiet. In his worst moods he was snappy and mean, glaring at her and Harry as he threw irritable comments, on these occasions Hermione could always spot the glint of the lockets chain on his neck.

Hermione hated the locket. She was already frightened and frustrated but then as soon as the locket was placed around her neck those feelings only seemed to multiply. Dark thoughts on the pointlessness of this horcrux mission floated around her brain, musings on her parents being better off without their disappointment of a daughter and the ponderings on what Ron actually thought of her. In her worst times, when the locket had been on for many hours, she convinced herself that both Ron and Harry thought of her as nothing more than a constant source of knowledge, a walking encyclopedia of facts that they kept around to do the hard work for them. Things Ron had said to her over the years about being a know-it-all, about being weird and annoying would come back to her in the night, making her believe that there was never any chance he could like her the way she liked him.

All of these thoughts were consuming her in the dark of the night as she glanced down at the photograph of herself and her parents from simpler times. She was probably right, they would be better off without her permanently.

She jumped as the mouth of the tent opened and Ron sat down beside her, gazing out at the dark night. She hurriedly wiped at her eyes and Ron followed the movement of her arms. He did not however offer any comfort as Hermione knew he would have done two months previously. This realisation saddened her further. More tears slipped out her eyes and this time she made no move to wipe them away. Just as she thought about getting up and walking away from Ron he moved his arm from the ground and placed it gently around her shoulders. He said nothing but his arm remained, warm and heavy, making her feel more safe and less scared quicker than she could have thought possible.

Eventually she hiccoughed herself into the end to her tears. Ron remained still and silent throughout, his gaze fixed straight ahead.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked finally.

Hermione gulped a few times "It's my birthday," she whispered, looking once more at the picture in her hands "I'm eighteen."

Ron finally turned to look at her, his eyes were full of sadness and shock.

"Oh I … Hermione I'm sorry, I should have…"

Hermione shook her head quickly.

"You weren't to know. We haven't seen anything with a date on in weeks. I've just been counting the days since we left Grimmauld Place."

Ron nodded beside her and lent in to observe the photo in her hands. It was one of the two she'd brought along with her, of she and her parents years ago, having a picnic by a river.

"You all look happy," Ron commented, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly "Weird seeing it not moving though."

Hermione gave a watery chuckle, her eyes filling with tears again "They won't even know. I'm an adult know and they won't even know."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked "You were an adult a year ago?"

Hermione shook her head and wiped at her eyes.

"As of tonight I'm an adult in the muggle world. My parents knew I came of age in the wizarding world last year but they wanted to keep to the muggle tradition of celebrating my eighteenth birthday as the important one." Hermione's voice broke as she remembered her mother and father talking about it "They said I was lucky enough to get two special days. I think they'd started to plan what present they were going to get me months ago. They wanted to have a big celebration over the Christmas holidays."

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand and Ron rubbed her back gently. Hermione stiffened as his hand moved to her neck but quickly realised her was taking the locket off from her. The sudden absence of its weight made Hermione feel like she could breathe normally, she felt marginally warmer and less afraid. As Ron moved to place the chain over his own neck Hermione shot out at arm to grab his wrist.

"Wait," she whispered, guiding his hand to the ground and holding it so the locket was laying between their intertwined fingers on the leafy floor "Please."

She wanted just a moment where it could be the two of them, without the presence of the locket seeping into their minds and dredging up the worst of their thoughts and fears.

"Do muggles have something they get their kids when they turn of age," Ron asked after a long pause, his hand still holding hers. He shifted slightly so he was sitting closer to her, their shoulders touching. "Like how wizards get the watch?"

Hermione glanced down at Ron's golden wristwatch.

"Not really," she mused, thinking back to her muggle childhood "Nothing so set in stone. I think a lot of girls get a special piece of jewlerry when they turn eighteen though. Something they keep all their lives. That's what Mum and Dad were choosing for me I think."

Ron nodded beside her.

"Then most muggles have some sort of party or they go out and get drunk," Hermione continued, smiling slightly. She felt so much better now the locket was off and Ron was sitting close beside her. "It's the age muggles are legally allowed to drink so it's a bit of a rite of passage. I think mum wanted me to invite you and Harry and anyone else I wanted to the party over Christmas. She wanted it to be proper."

She felt saddneded again as she thought of her mothers plans, bolstered by Hermione telling her everything the previous Christmas. Now they would never happen, her parents would never witness their own daughter becoming an adult.

Ron seemed to sense that she was upset again for her squeezed her hand tightly and said "When this is all over we'll have a party!"

Hermione looked at him to see him grinning at her.

"A big one!" he continued, nudging her shoulder with his "we'll invite everyone, your parents, my parents, everyone from school, people from the order. It'll be a proper birthday party for you, just like your mum wanted. Hey, if this goes on long enough we could combine it with my birthday, have a double celebration! We'll get really drunk, especially because I couldn't on my seventeenth, and we'll dance and we'll have a massive cake – a chocolate one!"

Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or cry, she felt as if she could do either. She laid her head on his shoulder, their hands still intertwined, the cold locket on the ground beneath them. Hermione wasn't sure how long they sat their like this, the wind blowing through the trees, the sky staying an unchanging deep black, their breathing syncing together.

An owl hooted in the distance and they both seemed to break out of their trance. Hermione lifted her head and looked at Ron who's eyes seemed distant.

"You should go to bed," he said, breaking away from her hand to pick the locket up again "It's my turn on watch now. Get some rest."

He slipped the chain over his head and Hermione actually saw the change in his eyes. The blue darkened, they became yet more distant. It was as if a cloud had passed over his features, dragging him away from her and inwards to himself. A darkness settling over him. He shifted slightly so their shoulders were no longer pressed together.

Hermione sighed and picked up her wand and photograph, getting to her feet and dusting leaves off of her pyjama bottoms. She looked down at Ron and saw his gaze was fixed into the dark distance. Slowly, she bent down again and very gently kissed the top of his forehead, her nose filling with the beautiful scent of his hair. She tried to communicate how thankful she was that he was here, that he had comforted and helped her. Ron blinked a few times and Hermione stood quickly and ducked back into the tent before he could say anything. Quietly, so as not to wake Harry, she curled into her bunk and tried to get to sleep, trying to forget that it would still be her birthday when she woke.

OOO

The golden autumn light filled the tent when Hermione awoke the next morning. She could hear the soft conversation of Harry and Ron outside the tent and she stood up, stretching as she did. It was as her glance fell to the table that she spotted them. Sitting on the table, in front of what had become her chair, was a steaming mug of tea and laid alongside it, a small purple wildflower. Her heart seemed to swell and a single tear escaped her eye. It may have been the most thoughtful birthday present she'd ever received.


	83. Whispered Conversation

**'and twice he came accidentally upon them, huddled a little distance away, heads together and talking fast; both times they fell silent when they realised he was approaching them and hastened to appear busy collecting wood or water.'**

* * *

 **14th October 1997**

The weather became colder and damper as the days and weeks wore on. The mood in the tent was becoming increasingly more sour as their conversations became completely circular with the absence of any new leads. Hermione was dredging up every memory and thought of countryside locations that she could transport the three of them; from childhood camping locations to flashes of scenery she'd seen on car journeys, from muggle towns and villages she'd been near to when seeing her family, to pictures she'd spotted in geography books as a child, they meandered up and down the country. Hermione had lost track of the date now which made her feel cut off from the world. She realised after around a month in the tent that she hadn't seen her own reflection since leaving Grimmauld Place. She could feel her hair was constantly tangled and wild and her weight was dropping as each day without much to eat passed by.

Ron was becoming increasingly irritable at their situation, refusing to join in she and Harry's endless conversations about the location of the next horcrux. When they were alone he would try to talk to her about what Harry was thinking or planning but these conversations were always held in hurried whispers and they too usually circled around to the same sentences. Today she and Ron were collecting firewood a little away from the tent and Hermione could see the glint of gold chain that meant Ron was currently wearing the locket.

"This isn't exactly what I imagined," Ron said savagely as he picked up another stick from the ground.

Hermione could have pretended she didn't know what he was talking about but she chose not too. She knew from Ron's glance at the tent that he was talking about their hunt for the horcrux's.

"I don't know if I imagined anything in particular," Hermione replied, trying to keep her voice light but glancing around to see if Harry was anywhere close by.

Ron kicked the ground angrily "I imagined we'd have enough bloody food to stay alive!"

Hermione glared at him "Please don't start again!" She snapped, coming to a stop.

Ron stopped walking as well and leant close to her, frowning.

"I thought Harry would know what we were meant to be doing. We're just wandering around Hermione. We're not doing anything. I thought there was a plan!"

Underneath Ron's anger Hermione could sense an edge of desperation in his voice. Desperation for her to agree with him. She didn't want to but she knew that she too had thought there would a little more to go on than this, that they were have more of an aim than simply hiding. She sighed heavily and glanced around again to see if Harry was anywhere nearby.

"Ron, Harry told us everything Dumbldore…"

"Don't lie to me!" Ron snarled, interrupting her "I know you too well Hermione. You thought there were things Harry hadn't told us! Didn't you!"

Hermione sighed again. Ron was of course right, he did know her too well. A part of her had believed that Harry knew something more. Unlike Ron however, she did not feel angry at Harry. Really, it wasn't his fault.

"Alright, maybe I did," she sighed, shifting the firewood in her arms and meeting Ron's eyes for the first time, they looked dark and angry "But we've got one horcrux!"

"Yeah, we've got one. But we haven't destroyed it. It's still a part of his soul!" Ron insisted "It hasn't brought us any closer to actually killing him!"

"It's better than nothing!" Hermione shot back

"It's worse than nothing!" Ron said, glancing down at the chain around his neck in disgust. Hermione immediately knew what he meant and let out the biggest sigh yet. The locket was an awful presence to carry around with them, each of them hated it, it had made everything so much harder.

There was a pause where the pair of them looked at each other and Hermione felt the familiar sensation of an unspoken conversation passing between them. Words and meanings passed as blue eyes looked into brown until Hermione looked down at the floor, feeling helpless.

"I did think we'd have something more to go on," she admitted in a whisper "I'm a bit…" she sighed again and looked back up at Ron, her eyes moist "I'm a bit disappointed."

Ron nodded curtly "Exactly. Nothing is happened. We're not any closer than we were a month ago!"

"Well you could help more!" Hermione said desperately, suddenly feeling angry at Ron for making her speak these feeling out loud "You could think of more locations, you could discuss it with us!"

Ron shook his head angrily "They're all the same. Dumbledore gave Harry nothing useful."

Ron's eyes seemed to be pleading with her to hand him a solution but for once she couldn't. She felt completely useless all of a sudden.

"Ron what do you want…" she began then changed her mind on that question, too scared to hear the answer "Ron, this has to be worth it. It just has to."

"I'm not so…"

" _Harry!"_

Ron had begun to reply but Hermione had hissed Harry's name as she saw him outside the mouth of the tent, staring at the pair of them. She quickly ducked down and grabbed randomly for a stick, Ron clearing his throat and striding away a few paces. Her heart was beating wildly. Did Ron truly believe that this all may not be worth it anymore?

* * *

 _ **This part of the book has me to fascinated and so sad. That locket knew what it was doing and it tried to turn them all against each other. It made Harry think the other two were constantly talking about him, it made Ron think Harry and Hermione were in love, and (in my belief) it made Hermione believe that Ron and Harry just saw her as a fountain of information rather than a proper friend. It was horrid to read about the trio's relationship really breaking down because (albiet some bumps) it had been such a constant in the books.**_

 _ **Let me know your thoughts! A-a-V xxx**_


	84. He's Gone

**AN: Got another song request for you. You NEED to go listen to _Stay_ by _Hurts_ as the soundtrack to this chapter! And if you haven't seen DazzleMe7's fanvideo to that song then YouTube and prepare to cry!**

* * *

 **'She was impeded by her own Shield Charm; by the time she had removed it, he had already stormed into the night. Harry stood quite still and silent, listening to her sobbing and calling Ron's name amongst the trees'**

* * *

 **11th November 1997**

"Ron, no – please – come back, come back!"

She stumbled forward but was buffeted back by the Shield Charm in front of her. With fumbling hands she removed it, hurrying after Ron's retreating form as he strode into the darkness. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and her breath was coming it out in staggered bursts from crying.

"Ron!" she shouted, gasping as the freezing rain drenched her skin.

She could see him. He was in front of her. He made no indication that he had heard her.

Hermione stumbled on tree roots, her vision blurred and distorted from the rain that was pounding the ground around her. Her ankles were coated in mud and her hair was plastered to her face.

"Ron please!" Hermione yelled, her voice breaking as sobs began to wrack her body "Come back! Please Ron!"

Her throat tore as the screamed. She could barely see through the rain and her tears and her hair. She could just make out Ron's back, metres ahead of her. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

" _Ron!"_ Hermione screamed, her voice breaking, her feet sliding as she tried to run faster towards him.

He stopped. He had stopped walking. He was going to come back. She knew it. She ran faster, desperate to reach him. He was turning. Turning back towards her. She ran and slid faster still but Ron's turn did not stop. She caught a glimpse of his furious, anguished face as he spun on the spot, as if in slow motion, and then he was gone.

" _Ron! No!"_

If Hermione could not feel her throat screaming in protest she would not have believed she could make that sound. She couldn't tell anymore if she was hearing the rain fall or the sound of her own heart in her ears as she reached the spot where Ron had Disapparated.

"Please,"

Hermione was not aware of how she'd ended up on her knees but she could feel the cold, muddy earth pressing beneath her legs and knew that she must be. This had to be a nightmare. Ron would not have left her. It wasn't possible. But she'd seen him Disapparate with her own eyes. Her sobs were so heavy now she could no longer breath properly. She thought she might be screaming, she might be screaming his name but she couldn't be sure that was her or someone else because the sounds were like a wounded animal. She was shivering and shaking so violently and her vision was a blurred mess of dark trees and mud.

He would come back. He had to come back. This was the thought the made Hermione able to stand. He would come back as soon as he had calmed down. She stumbled blindly back to the tent, her hair dripping, her clothes soaked and dirty.

"He's g-g-gone! Disapparated!" she stuttered at Harry.

Saying it out loud seemed to make it real and a fresh wave of sobs rolled over her. She curled up in a chair, hugging her knees and letting the sobs wrack her body, not caring about what Harry thought. Ron had left her.

OOO

Hermione was not sure she had slept. She seemed to be stuck in the limbo place between sleeping and waking all night long. It was nightmarish. Broken images kept forcing themselves through her mind; Ron shouting at her after the Yule Ball, Ron dancing with her at the wedding, Ron lying in the hospital wing after being poisoned, Ron next to her as she awoke from being injured at the Ministry. She kept getting waves of his scent roll over her, making her cry harder and more memories flood back. She realised why when she finally gave up attempting to sleep at dawn – Harry had thrown Ron's blankets over her and they all smelled strongly of him, of his hair and his clothes and she cried more, angrily throwing the blankets back onto his bunk in disgust.

OOO

If Hermione thought she'd been upset the night Ron left, it was nothing to how she felt as they appeared on the heather covered hillside that she'd once been on a walk to with her grandmother. It was as she dropped Harry's hand that she knew she would never see Ron again. He could never find them now. He was gone.

Minutes, hours, days seemed to drift by in lumps.

Hermione had never been someone to give up. No matter what, she would always try her hardest, do her best, carry on until she succeeded but for the first time in her life she wasn't sure she could.

So why was she? Against all her better judgement she was carrying on. She was still here, next to Harry.

She had thought he loved her. After everything they had been through, seeing Cedric dead, Dumbledore's army, the Ministry, Lavender, the poisoning, saying goodbye to her parents, the wedding; she had thought that he loved her. She had been wrong. If he loved her he wouldn't have left her. He would never know if she was alive or dead. She could die on some random hillside in the country and Ron Weasley would be none the wiser, neither would her parents, neither would anyone. Another nameless disappearance in the war against Voldemort. Before she'd been able to achieve anything in her life. Before she was anybody.

She knew she was torturing herself with her own thoughts but she couldn't help it. She now had to wear the locket even more of the day and this only made matters a hundred times worse. The locket kept forcing memories that she thought she'd forgotten into her brain, especially at night as she tried to sleep.

Ron saying she was a nightmare.

Ron laughing at her over Lockheart.

Ron screaming at her, brandishing a bloody sheet in her face.

Ron's look of disgust as he'd spotted her with Viktor at the Yule Ball

Ron snapping at her over revision

Ron kissing Lavender.

Ron doing an impression of her putting her hand in the air.

Ron leaving her.

She cried every night as the memories came to her. Sobbing into her pillow so that she wouldn't wake Harry. It was too much. She had always thought that, whatever they argued about, whatever they bickered about, whatever happened between them, they would always be here, standing either side of Harry, for better or for worse. It was worse than any time they argued because she knew there was no chance of reconciliation.

Sometimes in her dreams he came back. He would fall to his knees and apologise. He would tell her he loved her and he would do anything to make it up to her. He would kiss her. These dreams were the worse for when Hermione woke in the morning she had to have the same sense of crushing disappointment as she looked over at his bed. He was gone and he was not coming back.

She had given up everything. Her family. Her friends. Her education. To be stuck in a tent in the middle of nowhere with the most wanted person in the country. She was nothing but a runaway teenager with a galleon mark on her head. She had given that all up for Harry _with_ Ron. And now he had given up on her. Her last stand point. Her rock in the storm. The unchanging constant of Ron Weasley.

Now all she had was Harry. Harry whom she loved and trusted and believed in. But he was not Ron. He had never been Ron. It was only now that she was alone with him, day after day, night after night, silent for hours at a time, that she unravelled years of feelings and emotions. In Harry she had found a brother. The sibling she'd always dreamed of having. The boy who also knew nothing of the magical world. The boy with no real family had become hers. She'd never thought of it in this way but she'd spent her whole life yearning for a brother or sister and she'd unknowingly stumbled across one over six years ago. She knew that she could never leave his side. Unlike Ron she had no home to go back to, no family to turn to. Harry was her family. She belonged here beside him.

Ron had never been her brother. Everything with Ron had always been different. Her constant battling partner, the opposite side of the same coin. The only other person in the world who understood what it was to grow up as Harry Potter's best friend. The only one who'd she'd every been able to say anything too, to tell her fears. The only one who'd ever made her question _why_ she needed to be the best at everything. The one who had pushed her to relax, to break rules, to laugh. Ron had always made her laugh like no-one else ever could. It was the main reason why she loved him. He made her forget that she was the serious bookworm, the know-it-all teachers-pet, he made her feel like someone who could laugh and joke.

She felt as if she would never laugh again. Harry hardly spoke to her. It was if a large void had opened between them. Or perhaps it was not a void at all, rather the absence of something that had been holding them together all these years. Ron.

Against all odds, Hermione Granger carried on. For what else could she do. She had to carry on.

* * *

 _ **Ahhh this was so emotional to write :( I truly truly admire Hermione in this part of the book though. One of my favourite comparisons to pull is to Bella (bleugh) in New Moon (bleugh) at the part where Edward leaves her. 4 months of blank pages while the girl mopes around until another bloke comes and makes life interesting again. Hermione Granger though - oh no no - love of her life leaves her and she carries on fighting and escapes Voldemort and Nagini! Go on girl! I think it shows something that all girls need to learn - that you can live your life perfectly fine without a man, but if you want to you can chose to live a happier life with one. It's a choice, not a necessity.**_

 _ **A-a-V xxx**_


	85. The Worst Christmas

**'"And I've been ... what, unconscious?"**

 **"Not exactly," said Hermione uncomfortably. "You've been shouting and moaning and ... things," she added in a tone that made Harry feel uneasy.'**

* * *

 **25th December 1997**

Hermione's feet hit the frozen ground and she immediately stumbled and fell hard onto the grass of the snowy hillside in Wales, the first place that had entered her mind as she leapt into the night air. Harry thumped down beside her. Her body ached in protest but she sat up quickly as she felt Harry thrash to her left.

"No…no…"

"Harry!" Hermione called urgently, crawling towards him.

He was twitching on the ground, his eyes closed and his brow covered in sweat. She couldn't see any immediate injuries and he seemed to be in some sort of trance.

"Harry! Wake up!" she called, shaking him.

He made no indication that he'd heard her but continued to twitch on the ground, moaning occasionally. Hermione suddenly realised they could be in danger, she could still hear the snake thrashing in her ears, and she stumbled to her feet. Clutching her wand she ran around Harry's limp form on the ground, casting their protective enchantments as fast as she could, then she summoned the tent from her bag and erected it with a flick of her wand, hurrying back to Harry's side.

"Harry please! Can you hear me?" She touched his forehead which was burning hot. He continued to moan.

It was then Hermione spotted Harry's hand, clutched in it was his wand, nearly broken clean in two.

"No, no, no!" Hermione moaned, grabbing for it and shutting her eyes in horror. Had she done this? Had her blasting curse caused this?

Harry moaned loudly from beside her and Hermione turned back to him.

"Oh Harry," she muttered, placing her arms underneath him and trying in vain to shift him. He was starting to return back to his usual appearance now and there was no way Hermione could lift him, he was too heavy for her. Sighing she muttered the hover charm and carefully guided the still twitching Harry into the tent and onto his bunk. She wished more than anything that Ron was here to help her, this wasn't the sort of thing she wanted to do alone. She forced herself to push this thought aside, she couldn't think about Ron right now.

Hermione jumped, now she was in the light of the tent she could see that there was in fact blood soaking through the arm of Harry's jumper. She hurried to pull this and his t-shirt off of him, gasping when she saw the two puncture wounds the snake had made. She summoned the dittany and dropped some on, sighing in relief as the wound began to knit back together, she'd been worried the snake bite could be poisonous.

She hurried to the bathroom to grab a sponge and a bowl of water and it was on her way back she noticed the locket still around Harry's neck. She made to take it off of him but to her horror it wouldn't budge. It was at this point a laugh left Harry's lips, high and unnatural as he thrashed more wildly.

"Harry, please," she said, gripping onto his bare shoulder to try to hold him still, he continued to grin and twitch beneath her.

She tugged again at the locket but it felt completely stuck to Harry's chest, no matter how hard she pulled it wouldn't move and she was very worried she was going to hurt Harry who had stopped grinning but was still moaning.

"Oh god Harry I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered as she pointed her wand at his chest " _Diffindo,"_ the locket separated from his skin and Hermione hurried to add more dittany as Harry's chest started to bleed.

Now Hermione dunked the sponge into the water and began to clean the blood from his arm and chest. The snake bite looked half healed but the locket seemed to have left a burn mark on his skin. Hermione had just reached for a towel to dry Harry's skin off when he yelled out, causing Hermione to jump violently. He was laughing again, manically before saying ' _Avada Kedavra'_ and continuing to chuckle, rolling about.

"Harry, please!" Hermione said desperately, shaking him harder. This wasn't right, what on earth was he seeing? Could it be one of his visions? Was he seeing what Voldermort was doing at this very moment?

But Harry had quieted slightly and she managed to dry his chest and force a clean t-shirt over his head, wanting to give him some sense of modesty when he awoke. Harry was sweating profusely and Hermione leant down to gently wipe his forehead with the damp sponge, trying to make soothing noises.

"It's all right Harry, it's all right,"

But it wasn't all right. Harry had begun to trash again and shout out incoherently. Hermione heard a few words she recognised like 'stand aside' and 'last warning' but a lot of it was garbled and confused.

"Harry … please … it's okay … it's Hermione … I'm here…"

She tried to say anything she could think of to calm him but it didn't work. Sometimes he calmed slightly, going back to twitching and rolling, sometimes he yelled out again or laughed manically, sometimes he cried and sobbed hysterically. She continued to wipe his forehead as minutes turned to hours. She had to grip his shoulders tightly when he screamed out worst of all, screaming and sobbing and trashing beneath her.

"It's okay Harry … I'm here … wake up … we're safe,"

Nothing she said worked but she continued to talk, trying to wipe the sweat from his brow and keep him still. At one point a few tears leaked from her own eyes. Why did she have to deal with this on her own? How could Ron leave her? How was she going to manage?

"It's all right Harry … you're all right,"


	86. Auld Lang Syne

**'The weeks crept on...'**

* * *

 **1st January 1998**

Hermione's mind wandered slightly as she clutched her battered copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ in her lap, her brain drifting as she read over the familiar words. She felt very confused, torn between so many emotions her head felt as if it may explode. Ron had come back to them, to her. She had thought she'd never see him again and yet he had appeared in front of her, begging for forgiveness.

She hadn't forgiven him, she'd spent the day after his return doing everything in her power to shut him out and ignore him but since coming back from the Lovegood's she'd been forgetting to ignore him. It was too hard, he was so easy to talk to. Always finishing her sentences, bouncing ideas off of each other and yet that didn't make the fact he'd left forgivable. He'd still left her. She wasn't sure how to behave now. One half of her heart was screaming to punch him again, to refuse to ever talk to him, but the other half was pleading to fall into his arms and accept his apology.

They were united now with their common frustration at Harry. Since returning from the Lovegood's all he could talk about were the Deathly Hallows. She and Ron were both trying to get him to focus back on the importance of the horcrux mission but to little success. Harry had become brooding and Hermione was frightened that he would forget their mission entirely if she and Ron did not continue to push him to find for horcruxes. Having Ron on the same side as her against something made it feel as if everything was back to normal between them, but she wasn't so sure.

"Hey,"

Ron had appeared through the tent flap holding two steaming mugs in his hands. It must be around his turn to take over the watch, she thought it was around midnight.

"Brought you this," he said, gently handing her the mug.

She had expected tea so was surprised when the scent of chocolate filled her nose.

"Hot chocolate?" she asked curiously, taking a sip. She couldn't remember the last time she'd tasted chocolate "Where did you get this?"

Ron grinned at her, glad he'd managed to please her. "Bill and Fleurs, I wasn't even thinking properly I was in such a rush, I just grabbed whatever was nearest in the kitchen before I left. Glad I did though,"

Hermione nodded but didn't say anything. It was difficult thinking of Ron when he'd been away. She frowned when she noticed Ron was still standing and for some reason looking at his watch.

"ten, nine, eight…" he began to count.

"Ron why are you counting?" Hermione asked quickly, feeling slightly worried.

He did not remove his eyes from the face of his watch "four, three, two, one," he looked up at her and smiled widely, his eyes now boring into hers "Happy New Year, Hermione."

"I…"

Hermione began to reply, to say she'd had no idea it was New Years Eve when she shrieked in fright. A large boom had occurred some distance away and suddenly the sky was filled with colour and light, whizzing and popping sounds coming from a few directions as fireworks erupted. They'd pitched their tent on the side of a windswept valley and she could see the muggle village below lit up as fireworks erupted from its centre, to her left and right fireworks exploded further away, filling the night air with life.

Hermione stood, still feeling slightly in shock, gazing at the sky around her. It was beautiful.

"Wassat!" came a confused shout from inside the tent.

Ron chuckled "It's fireworks mate, go back to sleep!"

They heard Harry mutter something and the creak as he lay back down on his bunk. Hermione didn't take her eyes off the lights and sparkles around her. How had she lost track of the fact it was New Year?

"They're impressive, for muggle fireworks," Ron said, staring up at the sky and sipping his hot chocoloate "Really impressive."

Hermione murmured in agreement, her memory flickering through different times; fireworks erupting at a bonfire celebration when she was five, Fred and George's display the day they had left the school.

"Listen!" Ron said suddenly, holding up a hand.

Hermione felt slightly startled again, "what?" she said quickly.

"Shhh!" Ron replied, putting a finger to his lips.

Hermione strained her ears over the cracks and bangs until she heard it. Floating up the hillside was the sound of the muggle village below, their voices carrying softly like smoke in the wind so they were only just audible.

 _Should auld acquaintance be forgot_

 _And never brought to mind_

 _Should auld acquaintance be forgot_

 _For auld lang syne!_

Hermione glanced at Ron and her breath caught as she realised he was gazing at her, his eyes full of emotional intensity. She couldn't look away and she found herself whispering along with him as the chorus of voices floated up the hill, his mouth moving along with hers;

 _For auld lang syne, my dear,_

 _For auld lang syne,_

 _We'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet,_

 _For the sake of auld lang syne._

The voices down below continued to sing but Ron and Hermione stood frozen, staring at each other, a thousand unspoken words passing between them.

Finally Ron cleared his throat and sat down outside the tent, smiling softly

"Do you remember New Years Eve in our fourth year?" He asked, sipping his drink and grinning at the memory "That was the time everyone stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas and there was a massive party. Loads of the older kids got drunk somehow and Professor McGonagall had to come and shout at everyone at about four in the morning!"

Hermione smiled rather sadly and nodded as she too sat down, "I remember. The common room was bursting. Wasn't somebody sick out of a window?"

"Yeah!" Ron laughed, nodding excitedly "We played loads of exploding snap with Ginny and Fred and George didn't we?"

Hermione rememberd this, it had been a good New Years Eve, even if the party had been slightly too rowdy for her liking.

"Fifth year was good as well!" Ron continued, clearly keen to keep a happy conversation going with Hermione "We were at Sirius' and some people from The Order came."

"We were in the drawing room when midnight struck," Hermione remembered "Sirius kept making us sing louder and louder, even though we didn't know all the words to the song."

"That was good," Ron said fondly "What about third year, I don't really remember much about that?"

Hermione smiled darkly and shook her head at him "That's because there was no-one there that time. We were pretty much the only ones to stay at Hogwarts and you and Harry weren't speaking to me because I told Professor McGonagall about the firebolt."

"Oh," Ron said, his face falling drastically "Right, sorry about that. We were idiots."

Hermione fixed him with a sardonic look "I went to bed straight after dinner, I was asleep through the New Year. I don't know what you and Harry did."

Ron pulled a face "Something idiotic probably, we were gits."

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to her contemplation of the nights sky, her face reflecting the bright colours still exploding around them.

"Do you remember second year!" Ron said eagerly, trying to steer the conversation back to more cheerful topics "You were in the hospital wing and me and Harry begged Madam Pomfrey to let us stay with you until midnight. We tried to refuse moving from out chairs but she threatened to hex us and sent us back to our dormitories. We were trying to sing Auld Lang Syne to you as she pushed us out the door."

Hermione smiled in spite of herself "I remember," she nodded "She threatened to get Professor McGonagall to dock you house points if you didn't stop _disturbing her patients._ "

There was a pause then Ron said very quietly,

"Makes me miss it. Hogwarts. It won't be the same now, I bet no-one stayed for Christmas."

Hermione nodded in agreement and they lapsed into silence for a time, both lost in memories.

"You know, I never quite got the song," he said, "Auld Lang Syne; Is it asking you to forget people you've known for a long time? Isn't that a bit mean?"

Hermione shook her head and glanced towards him, his eyes were fixed on her intensly again and she felt like she was stripped under his gaze.

"It doesn't mean that," She replied softly "It's talking about reflecting on old times with friends, that we shouldn't forget the good times, that we should share a drink as we remember. It's about …" she paused, closing her eyes as she realised the poignancy of the lyrics "It's about being apart from someone for a while then coming back together to look over the happy times."

She opened her eyes again to see Ron was looking at her with such a pained and emotional expression she thought he may be about to cry.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," he whispered, never taking his eyes from hers.

Hermione opened her mouth. She couldn't do it. Couldn't forgive him. Not yet.

"I know," she murmured, looking down at her knees and sighing "I know you are."

She drained the last of her drink and stood up, she wasn't sure she could be out here with him any longer, it was all to painful.

"Do you need anything?" she asked, feel awkward now "For your watch?"

"No," Ron said, his voice sombre and his eyes sad.

Hermione turned and headed back inside the tent. Just before she dropped the canvas she paused at turned back to Ron. His gaze was fixed far away on the fading light of the fireworks from the valley below, but when she said his name his head snapped around to look at her.

"Ron?" she whispered, their eyes meeting again for a fleeting moment "Happy New Year."

* * *

 _ **I got to take quite a bit of creative liberty with the the New Years memories because interestingly, they're never mentioned in a single book! I also have two chapter placed in-between the return from the Lovegood's and the night of Malfoy Manor which means I actually wrote more words on that period of time than JK Rowling did - I was pretty shocked when I realised there is only three paragraphs (one page) to sum up the entire of January - March in Deathly Hallows!**_

 _ **A-a-V xxx**_


	87. Bath-time and Bacon

_**AN: Another little song request for you (do you guys enjoy these?). This chapter took extremely loose inspiration from The Last Time by Taylor Swift & Gary Lightbody. I always imagine it's about two people having a very honest conversation on opposite sides of one door. Although this chapter is quite lighthearted, there are undertones and metaphors of much more serious conversation throughout. Let me know if you see what I mean once you've read it!**_

* * *

 **'As the weeks crept on'**

* * *

 **9th February 1998**

Hermione stared quite blankly at the canvas roof of the tent above her, the bath water steaming around her head as she contemplated the dreaded task ahead. She had used to always enjoy washing her hair, much to peoples disbelief. She found the long bath routine it required therapeutic, a forced method of relaxation.

Since living in the tent however, the task had very much become a chore. She had stretched the time in between hair washes to a full week but even this frequency annoyed her. It was just so tangled all of the time. It needed a cut. It needed its special fortnightly conditioner she had begun using in her fifth year of school. It needed to not have Hermione constantly pulling at it and raking her hands through it in stress.

She hadn't seen her own reflection in five months but she could tell that she must look dreadful. From her wild hair that hadn't seen this level of bushiness since her first year at Hogwarts, to her now underweight and angular body, Hermione had come to very much disliking bath times.

Just as she was reaching for the bottle of shampoo with a sigh, the door banged loudly against the lock as someone attempted to open it.

"I'm in here!" Hermione called out irritably.

"Oh … Right … Yeah. Sorry," came Ron's mumbled reply from the other side of the door "Didn't realise."

Hermione sighed angrily, feeling her temper rise as a pang of hunger shot through her stomach.

"How could you not realise, Ron. Harry's outside on guard and I wasn't in the tent? Where did you think I was?"

"Alright, alright!" Ron snapped back "I wasn't thinking, okay?"

"You rarely do," Hermione shot back.

She heard Ron sigh irritably and expected a stinging retort. However, after a pause he simply said;

"I'm making some tea. Do you want a cup?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron had been doing this since his return over a month ago. Cutting off fights with her, letting her have the last word, making her tea or bringing her extra blankets when she was on watch. She understood that he was still trying to say sorry. And she understood that he was still trying to say it because she had yet to forgive him. She'd thought about it many times. She thought she wanted to forgive him. But every time she came close she'd see the flash of his face before he had apparated away from her and she'd stop. She just wasn't quite ready yet. But she wanted to be.

Hermione realised Ron had posed a question that she needed to answer.

"Oh … um. Yes, please."

She heard the sound of the kettle being tapped with a wand and then the clatter of mugs. After about a minute the sound of Ron's voice was at the door again.

"Uh…" he began, clearly hovering outside "How do you…"

"Hold on," Hermione called, hoisting herself out of the tiny bath and grabbing her towel. She clutched it to her as she opened the door a small chink and stuck her hand out. Ron's fingers sent electricity down her spine as they brushed against hers to hand over the mug. Then the contact was broken and Hermione closed and locked the door again, pulling a stool close to the edge of the tub so she could balance her mug there before sliding back into the water with a sigh.

"I'll just … leave you to it then," said Ron's voice and Hermione could almost see him in her mind, strolling away from the door.

Trying not to let her mind wander to thoughts of things that could have happened if Ron had come in the bathroom when he gave her the tea, Hermione grabbed the bottle of shampoo again.

By the time she got to trying to work the conditioner through her hair, Hermione was thoroughly annoyed. She let out a very angry, frustrated noise as her fingers caught in yet another knot, yanking at her already tender scalp.

"Err, Hermione … are you okay?"

Ron's voice was back outside the door and she could practically tell from the tone of it that his ears were flaming red. She felt her own face heat up.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just … why are you still outside the door?!"

"What! No! I wasn't _still_ outside the door!" Ron garbled, an edge of panic in his voice "I was sorting dinner in the kitchen and I heard you."

"You were sorting dinner?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Ron sighed irritably again "It's not the first time. I thought I may as well as you and Harry are busy."

Hermione had to concede this was not the first time Ron had sorted dinner since his return. Whilst still not overly keen to try cooking, he had stepped up a number of times, or at least always tried to help Hermione when she cooked.

"What are you making?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh … um … I'm using those couple of leftover sausages from that muggle village and cobbling it together with the rice I knicked from Bill's and some hopefully not-poisnous mushrooms?"

"Sounds edible," Hermione remarked, reaching back to continue attacking the knot in her hair and yelping in pain as it tugged again.

"Right, are you sure you're okay?" Ron asked, his voice concerned "You sound … weird."

"Well maybe you shouldn't listen to people through doors!" Hermione snapped back waspishly whilst tugging at the curl.

She heard Ron let out a frustrated puff of air and immediately regretted her harsh words. He was only trying to be nice to her.

"I'm washing my hair," Hermione explained in a much softer voice "Or at least, I'm trying to."

"And that's … painful?" Ron asked slowly.

"Have you seen what my hair looks like lately?" Hermione called, trying to inject some humour into her voice.

Ron chuckled "Yeah, fair point. Makes sense now."

"Oi! You're not meant to agree!" Hermione shot back, starting to laugh now "Anyway have you seen your hair lately. You look like Ginny!"

"And you sound like my aunt Muriel, Miss Skinny Ankles!" Hermione heard the soft thump that she assumed was Ron sitting down outside the door. She imagined his back against the canvas wall separating them as he continued to laugh "Anyway, I was hoping I looked more like Bill!"

Hermione giggled "No. Definitely more like Ginny unfortunately."

Ron laughed loudly and Hermione joined in, the water sloshing slightly around her. Eventually the laughter died down and Ron sighed.

"I miss her," he said quietly.

Hermione reached out to take her tea, cradling it as she replied;

"I know, I do too."

"I keep thinking about what's she doing. If she's okay," Ron continued "I even miss her kicking me."

Hermione knew that Ron didn't feel her could talk to Harry about this. That Ginny was something the two of them skirted around. Hermione also knew that Harry was missing Ginny dearly, but that both men in the tent desperately wanted to see her again.

"I miss her barrelling over when she wanted to talk," Hermione ventured quietly, staring up at the tent roof as she watched Ginny in her minds eye "Like it didn't matter what you were doing or who you were speaking to because she wanted to talk to you."

Ron chuckled softly "Yeah. I miss watching her pet that stupid Pygmy Puff, like it was a real pet."

"It is a real pet!" Hermione laughed

"It's a ball of fluff with eyes!" Ron scoffed, then more quietly "I miss Pig."

"I miss Crookshanks."

"I miss chocolate."

"I miss homework."

"I miss chess."

Hermione smiled and turned to look at the door despite the fact Ron could not see her.

"I miss chess too," she replied, her mind wandering over the many many hours she and Ron had spent on the game.

"We should have brought a chess board with us," Ron mused, thoughtfully.

Hermione snorted "We're meant to be hunting horcruxes."

"Meant to be," Ron muttered darkly.

Hermione knew what he was talking about right away. Since visiting the Lovegood's, Harry had become more and more distracted from their horcrux mission, instead brooding on the Hallows in increasing silences.

She sighed heavily "I wish he would snap back to it," she said quietly, so her voice wouldn't carry any further than the door where Ron sat "We can't afford to get distracted. He needs to focus."

"I know, but it's like he's obsessed," Ron muttered back through the wood "Because even if, and I know it's a big if, but even if these Hallows are real, You-Know-Who is still immortal or whatever with the horcruxes out there. We've got no proof that one beats the other."

"Exactly," Hermione agreed "There's no proof for any of it. We know the horcruxes exist. We have a plan. We stick to it."

Ron and Hermione lapsed into contemplative silence for a while and Hermione continued to condition her hair. She thought Ron may have wondered off but she could just hear the faint chink of his mug as he drank his tea outside the door. Finally she'd done as many knots as she could manage and her arms were beginning to ache. She rinsed the conditioner off her hair then began to get out of the bath, draining the water with her wand afterwards.

"You know," Hermione called as she began to pull on her pyjamas "I think it's your birthday sometime soon."

"Yeah. Looks like we will be having that joint party after all," Ron replied.

"Is there anything you want?" Hermione asked, pulling a jumper over her head and picking up her tea.

"What, you going to pop to Diagon Alley? Announce yourself to the Death Eaters to get me some Honeydukes?"

"Don't be daft," Hermione snorted, making her way over to the door, her wet hair now tumbling over her shoulders and down her back to her hips "Anything that we can do out here. You got me that flower."

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up as she said the words. She wasn't sure she would have been brave enough is she was face to face with Ron. They'd never talked about the flower. Ron didn't know she still had, pressed and dried flat now between the heavy covers of Hogwarts: A History.

There was a pause where Ron cleared his throat. Hermione could almost sense the redness of his ears without clapping eyes on him.

"Bacon?" he finally said, quietly.

Hermione unlocked the door and swung it open. Ron jumped up startled from his sitting position on the floor.

"Bacon?" Hermione asked, regarding him with amusement. He was looking at Hermione with a very strange expression on his face and his eyes were roaming over her mane of wet tendrils. She felt herself grow warm and her voice was slightly strangled as she asked "You want bacon for your birthday?"

She turned to dump her clothes and towel on her bed, muttering drying spells and placing things into her bag. When she turned back, Ron's ears were still red. Almost absentmindedly he reached over to her and tucked a stray curl that had fallen into her face, behind her ear. His eyes widened as he realised what he'd done and Hermione's face flushed.

"I'm sorry … I …" Ron stuttered, his ears now flaming.

"It's fine, honestly, I don't mind," Hermione muttered in response, reaching for her wand to hide her pink cheeks and mumbling the spell she used to dry her hair. At once the heavy dampness vanished leaving the crazy curls and frizz to fall down her back. "So … bacon?"

Ron seemed to jump out of his reverie, "What … oh yeah. So we're not even going to know for sure when my birthday is probably, but on whatever day we think … or is easiest … if we just found a way to get some bacon … best birthday gift really! Obviously if it can't be done then that's cool. Honestly I don't need anything at all, I just…"

"Bacon it is," Hermione said loudly to cut off his ramblings. She was grinning widely at him now at he grinned goofishly back at her. "Now, shall I help you with this dinner?"

* * *

 **Who knew you could write a 2000 word chapter around hair washing, bathing and bacon? Also I've realised that tea is used as a plot device in almost every tent chapter I've written. Tea is the best though.**

 **Prepare yourselves for tomorrows chapter - it's Malfoy Manor and boy is it emotional!**


	88. Malfoy Manor

_**'"Wait," said Bellatrix sharply. "All except ... except for the Mudblood."**_

 _ **The echoing bang of the slammed cellar door had not died away before there was a terrible, drawn-out scream from directly above them'**_

* * *

 **22nd March 1998**

Fear was pounding in Hermione's head she couldn't think straight, it was as if the room was swimming around her as she tried to concentrate on a way out, on anything she could do. Bellatrix released her hair with a shove and Hermione stumbled but managed to stay upright, watching as Harry and Ron's struggling backs were shoved through a door. She turned to look at Bellatrix and felt a wave of fear so strong it was like bile rising in her throat. She was going to be killed. This was the end.

 _Stand up straight Hermione, for goodness sake don't slouch so much!_

It was her grandmothers voice who spoke to her as time seemed to slow down, watching Bellatrix lick her lips in anticipation. Her grandmother who had died when Hermione was seven, she had always been telling Hermione to ' _be more ladylike_ ' and ' _not slouch so much_ '. Why was she thinking about that now? To her own surprise Hermione drew herself up to her fullest height and tried to look at Bellatrix without blinking. If she was going to face death she may as well do it standing tall.

Time seemed to snap back to normal again as Bellatrix sneered at her.

"Now, you disgusting little mudblood," she spat the word with such hatred and Hermione lifted her chin even higher, she would not show that she was afraid "We can make this easy, or we can make this hard. Are you going to answer my questions?"

Hermione took a deep breath. In and out. There was life in her lungs yet.

"No," she said simply, not breaking eye contact with Bellatrix.

The woman smiled wickedly and fear ran down Hermione's spine like electricity.

"Have it your way," she said in a sing-song voice " _Crucio,"_

Not in her worst nightmares could Hermione have imagined anything like it. It was pain beyond pain and the screams leaving her body were inhumane but she barely heard them. White hot knives were cutting her open, her head was going to split down the middle. She couldn't do this.

And then the pain was gone and her nose was pressed to the carpet and Bellatrix was cackling above her.

"Oh did that hurt?" Bellatrix asked and Hermione forced herself to her knees, her hands shaking.

Bellatrix swooped down and grabbed Hermione's chin, forcing her to look into the mad eyes.

"That was nothing. _Nothing._ Just a taster," Bellatrix spat as Hermione shook beneath her hand.

"Now tell me. Where did you get that sword?" Bellatrix hissed, standing back up and pointing her wand at Hermione.

Hermione looked up at her and said nothing.

"TELL ME!" Bellatrix screamed.

Hermione shook her head.

"CRUCIO! YOU WILL TELL ME YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD! CRUCIO!"

Hermione limbs writhed and slammed into the floor. Her throat ripped and tore as she screamed and screamed.

She didn't know where she was. She didn't know who she was. She was going to die. She had to die because she couldn't live like this. Her head was going to burst apart. Her whole body had been set on fire.

The pain stopped and Hermione took a shuddering breath, vomit rising in her throat. She forced herself up to her knees again, shaking from head to toe.

"I'm going to ask you again!" Bellatrix said in a deadly voice, her wand pointing right at Hermione's face "Where did you get that sword? _Where?"_

Hermione's resolve broke.

"We found it – we found it – PLEASE!"

She hadn't wanted to beg but as Bellatrix screamed _Crucio_ again she knew that she could not do this. That she wasn't strong enough. She wanted to die, she realised. She wanted this to be over. This was pain beyond endurance. Everything around her was gone as she trashed and screamed, her vision white and red. Just let the pain stop.

The pain stopped.

"We just found it," Hermione choked as Bellatrix wrenched her hair again, her breath sour as she leered at Hermione.

"You are lying you filthy mudblood, and I know it!" Bellatrix spat, still holding tightly on to Hermione's hair, wrenching her into a crouching position, her face inches away "You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, _tell the truth! Crucio!"_

There were a few seconds of blinding pain but Bellatrix did not let Hermione go as she screamed. Then it was gone again and Hermione didn't know how much longer she could do this.

"What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!"

It was then, through her eyes that were misted with tears that she hadn't realised she had shed, that Hermione saw the glint of a silver knife in the hand that held Hermione's hair. She hadn't even noticed it was there before.

"Tell the truth," Bellatrix hissed in a whisper so terrifying Hermione wanted to scream at that alone.

"We found it," Hermione whispered back, her eyes closing as she prepared for the spell again.

It didn't come, instead Hermione gasped as Bellatrix slapped her hand across the face, her body crumpling to the floor. Her cheek stung and now her ribs as Bellatrix landed a kick in her stomach. More tears were falling from Hermione's eyes as she tried to crawl, to get away, to do anything to stop it.

" _Crucio!"_

And again and again and Hermione knew this had to be the end because how could it not be. Images started to flicker through her mind.

Neville's mother shuffling towards him in St. Mungos. Her hair a halo of white candy-floss as her unfocused eyes couldn't even communicate with her own son.

That was what Hermione was going to end up like, she realised.

Death would be less cruel.

She'd never even told Ron she loved him. That she'd forgiven him.

"What else did you take, what else?" Bellatrix screamed, Hermione could no longer lift her head to look at her and there seemed to be no gap in the pain anymore "ANSWER ME! _CRUCIO_!"

At least her parents were safe.

.

They would never know about this.

.

She couldn't even hear her own screams anymore.

.

"Hermione!"

.

Did Ron know that she loved him?

.

She hoped he did.

.

She would never get to find out.

.

She would never have a proper job

.

She would never help all the house elves

.

She would never finish her education.

.

She would never have children.

.

"Hermione!"

.

That was his voice wasn't it? Ron's voice?

.

The pain had lessened for a few seconds and Hermione's ear was pressed against the carpet, her gaze unfixed on the window to her right.

.

She could have sworn she'd heard Ron's voice then. Callinng up to her.

.

Did that mean she was dying? Was death waiting to welcome her?

.

"HERMIONE!"

.

It. Was. Ron.

He was shouting her name from somewhere below her. Screaming it. And she knew then that she had to lie. That she had to keep fighting. That she couldn't die yet because below her was a boy who she was in love with and she was not going to die without him knowing that she'd forgiven him. This was not the end.

"How did you get into my vault?" Bellatrix screamed and with the greatest effort Hermione had ever made in her life she pushed herself to her knees. She was sobbing but that didn't matter. Every muscle in her body was screaming but she knew she could do this. "Did that dirty little goblin help you?"

"We only met him tonight!" Hermione cried, tears falling from her eyes "We've never been inside your vault" a flash of inspiration came to her "It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"

"A copy?" Bellatrix screeched "Oh, a likely story!"

She kicked Hermione again and her body crumpled onto the carpet behind her as she felt a rib crack. There was blood in her mouth. She must have bitten through her own tongue. There was talk going on around her but she barely registered it. They were getting the goblin. Her story was about to crumble around her ears.

"If you're lying to me. You know what will happen to you," a sudden hiss came in her ear and Hermione's whole body stiffened in fright. Bellatrix was playing with her now "You know don't you? … _crucio!"_

She felt her eyes roll up into her head and she shook and screamed and thrashed but the pain would not go away and it was worse than before. Her body was being sliced open everywhere, her skin being peeled back, her limbs dunked in acid.

.

She wanted nothing more than her mothers arms to encircle her.

.

Draco was looking at her

.

His fist was pushed into his mouth and as her eyes caught his he turned away to face the wall.

.

'You filthy little mudblood'

.

Was that Bellatrix speaking to her or had that been Draco years ago?

.

.

She could no longer tell.

.

.

'Do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all'

.

.

Weren't there more happy memories she could think of. If she was going to die.

.

.

A club flew high into the air and turned, landing with a sickening crunch on the trolls head

.

.

 _Crucio_

.

.

.

A stack of cards raised themselves from the coffee table and began to shuffle themselves.

.

.

.

The chandelier twinkled above her. She'd always quite liked chandeliers.

.

.

.

Twinkling lights and happy faces spun around her as she danced in Ron's arms. The happiest night of her life.

.

.

.

 _Crucio_

.

.

.

Had she always been destined to die?

.

.

.

Fate had given her the one thing she'd wanted all her life. It had given her friends.

.

.

.

A friend who had turned out to lead her on a road to death.

.

.

.

It had been worth it.

.

.

.

.

Was that Ron's voice again?

.

.

.

.

Someone was pressing something to her throat.

.

.

.

.

She hoped they lived. That they went on to save the world.

.

.

.

.

Her boys.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Please, Please, Please Review xxx**_


	89. Shell Cottage

**"How's Hermione?"**

 **"Better," said Ron. "Fleur's looking after her."**

* * *

 **22nd March 1998**

.

.

.

.

stars

.

.

.

salty air

.

.

Heavy breathing above her

.

"BILL!"

.

Was that Ron's voice?

.

Someone was holding her

.

.

.

"Help her! Just help please!"

.

.

.

Who was she?

.

.

What was wrong with her?

.

.

.

.

"Ronald, you need to step back. Zis is something she needs privacy for,"

.

"I'm not leaving her! I'm never leaving her again!"

.

.

.

When she was six she had broken her arm. She had screamed and screamed until her mother had come running. Even now she remembered her mother never letting her go, kissing her head and telling her it was going to be okay as her father drove her to the hospital.

Was that where she was now? In the hospital with her mother and father?

.

That wasn't right

.

.

She yelled in fright as she remembered a pair of bulbous yellow eyes reflected in a tiny hand mirror. She had to tell someone about The Basilisk! That was it wasn't it?

.

No

.

.

.

A flash of purple flame. A screaming, searing pain in her ribs and chest. Ron had been there when she'd woken up. That was it, that was where she was. In the hospital wing. The hand in hers now must be Ron's. Musn't it?

.

.

.

"Hermione. Oh bloody ... Merlin Hermione…"

.

.

.

Yes that was Ron's voice. He was beside her. He was holding her hand. She tried to open her eyes but couldn't. What was he saying?

.

.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I'm so so sorry…"

.

.

Was he crying? She could hear tears in his voice.

.

.

"I shouldn't have let them take you. I should have tried harder to stop them. I'm sorry for all of it … bloody hell Hermione I left. I can't believe I left ... I know you'll probably never forgive me but please, if you can hear me, I will spend my whole life trying to make it up to you. My whole life telling you I'm sorry if that what it takes but please, please don't leave me, please be alright because I can't … without you…"

.

.

.

It felt like the hardest thing she'd ever done but Hermione Granger opened her eyes. As she did the real story came back to her.

They'd been captured.

She'd been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange

She had lived.

Ron's hand was in hers and her eyes found his face first. It was pressed against the duvet where he knelt beside her on the bed. His shoulders were shaking.

"Ron," she said, her voice coming out as barely more than a whisper, her throat raw and cracked.

Pain was starting to flood into every corner of her mind but she pushed it aside. She had to say this.

Ron's head shot up and he gazed at her in amazement.

"Hermione! You're all right! Are you alright? Oh my…"

"Ron!" she cut him off, trying to sound firm despite her weak voice.

Ron's face flooded with concern "What is it? Are you okay? Where does it hurt? Fleur's mended all your cuts and everything but we couldn't give you any potion whilst you where unconscious. Hold on. FLEUR!"

Hermione shook her head, every muscle screaming and aching. Why couldn't he just shut up for a minute.

"Ron!" she said again, her voice more urgent as she heard hurried footsteps approaching. "Ron. I forgive you."

Ron's mouth opened in shock and his eyes grew misted with tears yet again.

"You what?" he whispered, clutching her hand so tightly she thought it was likely to break.

"I forgive you," she repeated simply.

Ron gasped and leant inwards, pulling Hermione into a hug. She could feel his lips kissing her hair and although every part of her body was screaming in pain she thought this might be the most wonderful feeling in the world.

"What is it Ronald. Ees she awake?" Hermione heard Fleur's voice and Ron pulled back from her, his hands never leaving hers.

"Yes. She's awake."

Fleur came around the other side of the bed and began to pull a few bottles from her apron.

"Are you in pain 'Ermione?" she asked softly.

Hermione nodded which only increased in the pounding in her head and the aches for everywhere else. She felt a tear slip down her cheek.

Fleur smiled very gently and placed her arms under Hermione's shoulders, pulling her upwards. Then she uncorked a little bottle.

"This ees for ze pain," she said softly and she poured a small measure into a glass. Hermione drank through chapped and sore lips but immediately felt a sense of lightness, of the aches easing off throughout her body. It was then she realised she was clad in nothing but a dressing gown. She wondered what had happened to her clothes.

"Ron. A word."

Bill stood in the doorway. His expression concerned and a little annoyed. It softened slightly when he say Hermione was awake. Ron squeezed Hermione's hand and seemed to look to her for confirmation. She nodded gently and he left the room, following the older Weasley.

Fleur plumped the pillows so Hermione could sit back comfortably then drew her wand, creating a chair from nowhere so she could sit by Hermione. She took the younger girls hand.

"I 'ave put dittany on all ze smaller cuts. You were covered in zem all over your body so I 'ad to take you out of your clothes. I 'ave mended your broken ribs and your tongue. I 'ave healed the cut on your neck. This one was deeper. It might leave a scar. I 'am not as good as I'd like to be at healing charms."

Hermione raised the hand Fleur was not holding and felt her neck. She couldn't properly remember what had caused the thin line that was now slightly raised against her skin. She thought it had something to do with the knife Bellatrix was holding.

"Thank you Fleur," Hermione said quietly. She felt as though she should say more than this. She had been quite horrible to Fleur for years for stupid jealousy reasons and here she was being the one to patch her up after she'd nearly died. She had judged her for the way she looked and not bothered to learn anything more about her. That wasn't the person Hermione wanted to be. "Fleur I … I'm sorry for… well a lot of things I…"

Fleur was shaking her head, her blonde hair swaying from side to side in a beautiful sheet.

"Hush 'Ermione. You 'ave nothing to apologise for," She squeezed Hermione's hand and Hermione squeezed back, trying to smile "Ron would not leave you, you know," Fleur continued, her eyes fixed on Hermione's as if assessing her "'E refused to leave ze room. Even when I said I 'ad to change you he shouted and turned his face ze other way but 'e would not leave. He loves you."

Fleur said it in such a simple manner that Hermione felt her stomach drop.

"I … he … how …" Hermione stuttered.

Fleur shook her head again and laughed softly " I am thinking 'e 'as loved you for a long time but now 'e knows it," She made to stand up when they both heard someone approaching the door "You should tell each other. Before this war does worse things."

Before Hermione could reply Fleur had swept from the room and Ron had entered again, his face pale and his lips set. He made to sit on the chair but Hermione shuffled over slightly and patted the bed beside her. Ron sat down and put his arm around her shoulders, drawing her to him.

"What happened Ron?" Hermione asked softly "How on earth did we escape."

Ron sighed heavily "I don't really know to be honest. We were in the dungeon and then Dobby showed up," Ron's voice cracked and he cleared his throat before carrying on "I don't know how he knew. Luna and Mr Ollivander where in the basement as well so Dobby took them and Dean here. Me and Harry managed to overpower Wormtail when he came down then it all got really hectic. Everyone was disarming and stunning everyone and Dobby came back. I grabbed you and Harry grabbed Griphook and we managed to get out."

Hermione could tell there was something Ron wasn't telling her and she had a sudden flashback to when Ron had had to tell her Sirius was dead after the Department of Mysteries.

"Where's Harry? Is he okay?" Hermione asked, her heartbeat picking up.

"He's…" Ron shifted next to her "He's outside. He'll be alright."

Hermione took a deep breath, her head was beginning to throb slightly again.

"Tell me Ron," she asked quietly, turning to look at him for the first time.

Ron also turned to look at her and with his spare arm he took her hand, squeezing it.

"Dobby died on the way back here," he said simply, blinking back tears again. "Bellatrix threw a knife and it hit him."

Hermione screwed up her face and buried it into Ron's chest, tears coming to her eyes. He held her and rocked her gently as she let out a muffled sound that was somewhere between a sob and a cry of frustration. The poor little elf. She hadn't even seen him again and she owed him her life. She would never be able to say thank you.

"Oh god, poor Harry!" Hermione said thickly when she raised her head from Ron's chest.

Ron nodded heavily "He's outside digging a grave for him. By hand. I…"

Ron trailed off but Hermione knew instinctively what he was going to say.

"You should go to him," she said, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her dressing gown "You want to. Be with him, he'll need you."

"But you're..." Ron began, looking torn.

Hermione shook her head gently, "I'm alright. I'll be okay. Go to him."

Ron nodded and smiled down at her. Then he leaned in and kissed the top of her head. Sighing heavily he walked out of the room, glancing back at her and giving her a tremulous smile which she returned.

"Can you make sure she's okay?" Hermione heard Ron say to someone in the corridor and Fleur re-entered the room.

Hermione lay back in her pillows as Fleur took the seat beside her again. Maybe Fleur was right and he did love her. She couldn't be sure. But what she could be sure of was that she loved him. She'd never been so certain of anything in her life.

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews for the last couple of chapters. A special thank you to all the people who left reviews as Guests - I can't reply to you as I can to the others but thank you so much for your support and love.**_

 _ **A-a-V xxx**_


	90. What We Were Made For

_**'**_ **It was a lonely and beautiful place ... the cliff-top view of open sky and wide, empty sea"**

* * *

 **10th April 1998**

Hermione sat, gazing toward the sunset with a mesmerised look on her face. A year ago she would have scoffed at the thought of a beautiful sunset, saying they happened everyday and reaching for a book to occupy her, but now she wanted nothing more than to sit and gaze at the spectacle in front of her. Another day had started and now it was ending and Hermione Granger had managed to live through that.

As soon as she heard the footsteps she knew it would be him so it was no surprise when he sat down next to her, it was however a surprise when he wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and placed a cup of tea in her hands. Over the last couple of weeks since coming to Shell Cottage Ron had been so wonderfully attentive that it salmost brought a tear to Hermione's eye. She said her thanks and sipped the tea, it was of course made just the way she liked it.

Together they watched as the sky changed from blue to pink to yellow, a thousand different colours shooting across the horizon as the sun dipped into the sea.

"It's so beautiful," Hermione whispered, watching as the dying rays sent sparkles across the water.

Ron nodded beside her "Yeah it is. Never knew you were the watching the sunset type though."

How was it he knew her so well? Well enough to know the thoughts that had been going around her own head not five minutes previously. She sighed, she may as well tell him, she felt as if she didn't have much left to hide.

"I thought I was going to die," she said simply, not lifting her eyes from the pinkish hue in front of her.

She heard Ron's intake of breath "You shouldn't…" he began but Hermione interrupted him.

"I'm not just saying it Ron," she still spoke softly, her voice calm "I really thought I was going to die. Right at the end when I was going unconscious I was convinced it was all over. The last thing I thought about was you and Harry," she couldn't believe she was saying this out loud but the words would not stop coming and she knew Ron was the only one whom she'd ever tell "But I didn't, I didn't die. I'm here. And it sounds ridiculous, but the sunset now feels like the most magical thing in the bloody world."

She finally looked at Ron and felt her breath catch at his expression, there was understanding and caring and sadness in his eyes and it made her love him all the more.

"That doesn't sound ridiculous," he said quietly, taking her hand and squeezing it "That's one of the most sensible things I've ever heard."

Hermione smiled at him and took another sip of her tea, savouring it's warmth as it slid down her throat. Every simple thing seemed more beautiful now.

"It's like," she began quietly, gazing back out over the horizon "It's like everything has shifted slightly now. All I ever wanted when I was a kid was for something different or special or exciting to happen, to not just be the girl with the book in the corner. And now … it's like…"

"Like you just want everything to be normal and ordinary and a little bit boring," Ron supplied as Hermione laughed. That was exactly what she meant.

"I feel the same," Ron continued "I'd be so happy if I got up and the biggest thing I had to worry about was a work deadline. I want a normal life."

"I want to worry about homework again," Hermione said, grinning now

"I want to play quidditch."

"I want to read a book without trying to find a secret meaning."

"I want ..." Ron tailed off, seeming uncertain.

"What?" Hermione asked gently, watching as his eyes sought out the sparkling sea in front of them.

Ron shook his head gently "It's not ... it's not like I want it ... like now. But ... it makes me see why all these people have kids when a war is on. It makes you want to bring that perfect future closer to now."

Hermione's heart seemed to stop slightly and she turned to see Ron was squinting down at his trainer, clearly embarrassed. Hermione tried to process what he had just said. Ron Weasley's perfect future included children. Ron Weasley had grown up a lot in the last year.

"I suppose," Hermione muttered, her cheeks also growing pink "I suppose I never really used to get why people would want kids in war-time. Like Lupin and Tonks or Harry's parents or, I'm sorry, but even your Mum and Dad. I just didn't get why you'd take the risk. But I think now we're in one I kind of see…" she tailed off, not sure what she wanted to say. She didn't exactly want to get up and start having babies right now, she was much too young and there were so many more things she wanted to do first. But having been tortured by Bellatrix, she understood the desire to live one's life as fully and quickly as possible.

"I kind of see why," she finished, gulping in fright that she was saying these words out loud to Ron. "It's like you want to do everything you can before it's too late. We could die tomorrow and you want to make sure you don't die with regrets. That's what I was afraid…"

She tailed off again, knowing she'd said too much.

"You were afraid you were going to die with regrets," Ron said slowly, his ears still flaming red "What regrets?"

Hermione sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair. How on earth had the conversation gotten to this point? "About my parents and that I'd never be able to explain everything to them, about not finishing my education, about never saying goodbye to people like Ginny or Neville or Luna, about … about not telling you that I'd forgiven you."

She looked at him again and saw his expression had become slightly pained. Like he was trying not to cry. He took a gulp of his tea and squeezed her hand again.

"Well that's one ticked off your list," he said quietly and she nodded.

"Hermione," he said after a short pause, his hand still in hers "I promise I'm never going to let anything like that happen to you again. I mean it. Whatever happens, I'll protect you better."

"Ron don't say that," Hermione started, her heart seemed to be swelling rapidly inside her own chest and she was afraid it was going to burst with all the emotions she was feeling "You have no idea what's going to happen, we're planning-" she looked around her quickly to check no-one was listening to their conversation "We're planning to break into Gringotts. It could all go so wrong."

"I know that," Ron said quickly "I know. I just promise that whatever happens it won't be you again."

Hermione wanted to kiss him then and she didn't know why she couldn't. Wasn't this the moment?

"I'd let it be me again," she whispered and Ron looked at her very sharply "For Harry. We've known all along that Harry had to finish this. I'd do anything to make sure he does that."

"Harry needs you," Ron said quickly, sounding panicked "It would be me that would … that would do whatever. Jump in front of a curse or let myself be taken or whatever. You're the one that gets us out of all the messes. Harry needs you."

Hermione shook her head "Harry needs you too Ron. He needs us both. And if he needs us to die for him then I will."

She had never spoken these words out loud before but a calm seemed to settled over her. This was what she was meant for. She wanted to live more than anything, to finish Hogwarts and get a job and have babies and anything else that normal people did but if she had to, she would die so Harry could finish Voldemort.

"I will too," Ron said, squeezing her hand even more tightly "I think I've known that since that chess game in our first year. I'd die for the speckled git as well."

Hermione managed a weak chuckle at Ron's attempt at humour.

"But that's not going to happen!" Ron said quickly, waving his tea about suddenly "We're not going to die. You are going to live and you'll go back to Hogwarts and get about a hundred NEWTs and probably snog Professor McGonagall or something," Hermione chocked on her mouthful of tea at this "And then you'll get an amazing job and free all the bloody house elves and whatever other creatures need the amazing Hermione Granger and then you'll go on to be Minister for Magic and your parents will be there to see it all. You'll _live_ Hermione."

Hermione could feel the tears on her cheeks before she realised she was crying at she gave Ron a long look, trying to put everything she was feeling into it. Would he ever know how grateful she was for everything that had happened since Malfoy Manor. How every time she'd had a nightmare he'd been by her side within minutes, every time she'd touched the cut on her neck he'd brush her hand to remind her that he was there, every time she'd cried he'd held her close and whispered that she was going to be okay. She could never find enough words to thank him.

"We'll live," she said thickly, tears flowing freely now "We'll both live Ron. You and me."

"You and me," Ron repeated as he drew her into his chest and held her close.

The last rays of sunshine dipped beneath the sea as a boy and girl hugged in a little garden by the sand. Just for a moment the world was perfect.

* * *

 _ **Sorry I took a couple of days off, I was away from home and my laptop. Thank you again for all your incredible reviews, they bring me so much happiness and make every hour this story took 100x worth it.**_

 _ **A-a-V xxx**_


	91. The Chamber of Secrets

**_'"It was Ron, all Ron's idea!" said Hermione breathlessly. "Wasn't it absolutely brilliant? There we were, after you left, and I said to Ron, even if we find the other one, how are we going to get rid of it? We still hadn't got rid of the cup! And then he thought of it! The Basilisk!"'_**

* * *

 **1st May 1998**

Silence fell over the room as everyone watched the retreating forms of Harry and Luna leaving through the small cupboard. Slowly eyes swivelled back to Ron and Hermione as if expecting an explanation from them.

"So has he finally cracked or something?" Seamus called out, breaking the silence.

Hermione felt Ron bristle beside her.

"Back of Seamus," he called back, his fists clenching. Hermione glanced at Ginny who was still shooting Cho annoyed looks.

Seamus however, did not shut up "Just calling it as I'm seeing it mate. How the fuck is a crown going to help us get rid of Snape and the Carrows!"

"I'm sorry, but why did you think that's what would be happening if Harry came back!" Ron shot back angrily "I don't remember that ever being decided!"

"Do you have the faintest idea what it's been like here!" Seamus yelled, firing into real anger now and approaching Ron "You lot just buggered off and we were left in this mess!"

"It hasn't exactly been a picnic for us mate!" Ron yelled back, also stepping closer to Seamus, Hermione tried to grab his arm and pull him back but he shook her off "You haven't got the first clue…"

"Alright!" An even louder yell cut over Ron's voice and Hermione turned in some surprise to see that it was Neville who had interrupted, his voice authoritative "Neither of us have got much clue what went on with the other in the last year and arguing about it is not going to help! Ron calm down and Seamus back off."

Hermione fully expected Seamus to scoff and yell back at Neville and her eyes grew wide when Seamus nodded his head curtly and stepped away from Ron. Ron seemed surprised as well and turned towards Neville.

"Bloody hell mate," he said, his eyebrows raised "What happened to you while we were gone?"

Neville sighed irritably and said "A hell of a lot," before turning to address everyone in the room "Right everyone, we don't know what Harry's doing but we need to be prepared for this fight anyway. We're all here now and we're all ready so I say let's stick to our original plan…"

Hermione wrenched herself away from her shock of listening to Neville's confident and authoritative speech with some difficulty, grabbing Ron's arm and pulling him away from the crowd slightly. Ron still looked annoyed at his confrontation with Seamus.

Hermione leaned closer to Ron and began to speak in a hurried tone.

"Ron, even if we manage to find whatever the other horcrux is, we haven't got a way to get rid of it," Hermione hissed, a sense of panic pounding through her head as she considered their situation "I don't know what this lot are planning but we're not going to get any closer to defeating him when we're still carrying around the cup!"

Ron raked his hands through his hair in frustration and nodded at her words.

"Right so let's think through this. There must be something else in Hogwarts that's a bit like the sword of Gryffindor, something that powerful enough to get rid of horcruxes?"

Hermione shook her head "Even if there was, it wasn't the sword that was powerful. It was the fact it was impregnated with Basilisk venom. All the other things that could destroy it are so dangerous that I…"

"Say that again!" Ron interrupted, grabbing her shoulders tightly and gazing at her, wide eyed.

In spite of herself Hermione felt her cheeks heat up at his urgent contact.

"Umm, everything that could destroy them is very dangerous…"

"Not that bit!" Ron interrupted again, shaking her slightly "The bit about the sword."

"The reason it's powerful is because it's impregnated with Basilisk venom?" Hermione said slowly, beginning to fear slightly for Ron's sanity as his eyes grew comically round and excited "Ron what are you…"

"That it!" Ron yelled, shaking Hermione again who was now thoroughly bewildered "Basilisk venom! There's still a bloody Basilisk skeleton in the school Hermione, it's in the Chamber of Secrets!"

It took a moment for what Ron was saying to fall into place inside her head and when it did she let out a shriek and threw her arms around him.

"That's it, that's it!" she yelled as Ron continued to grab her shoulders tightly "That's brilliant Ron! That would work!"

As she pulled away from him she noticed the room had quietened down behind them and everyone was yet again gazing at them.

"Right, who had not until Harry shows back up? We've got galleons to cough up!" Ernie MacMillan yelled out over the crowd.

Hermione gazed in bewilderment as everyone laughed and Terry Boot yelled back "I think it was Lisa but I'm not paying out until I see some proper evidence. I need a kiss minimum!"

The crowd was now laughing heartily and as she glanced at Ginny the girl winked at her.

"What…" she began but Ron cut her off yet again.

"Right we've got to go!" he called to everyone, grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her towards the exit.

"Where?" Neville asked, folding his arms and looking at them in amusement as Hermione stumbled after Ron through the assembled Dumbledore's Army.

"Bathroom," Ron replied, grabbing a broomstick that was leaning against the wall as he walked past "And I'm borrowing this."

"That's mine!" Michael Corner called out in frustration, but Ron took no notice.

As the pair of them hurried up the stairs Hermione heard Lisa Turpin yell "You've got to be kidding me if that doesn't count as evidence. I want my money you lot!"

The laughter faded as the reached the top of the staircase and opened the door into the school beyond. It took Hermione a moment to place the corridor but, spotting a particularly ugly painting of a ghoul, she realised it was the third floor, near the Charms classrooms. She chanced a glance at Ron and both of them blushed and smiled sheepishly as they caught eachother's eyes.

"C'mon then," Ron muttered, his ears still red. He did not let go of Hermione's hand as they tried to move quickly and quietly down the deserted corridor. With no aid of the invisibly cloak of marauders map they could not afford to be caught by anyone. They hurried to the end of the corridor and down two flights of stairs before jogging to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, both breathing sighs of relief as they shut the door behind them without detection. The bathroom was eerily quiet and Hermione was glad that they did not have to deal with Myrtle at this moment. Ron had paused and was looking at the sinks in front of him, his brow furrowed.

"Well, you're in charge," Hermione said, trying to inject some humour into her voice "You're the one who's been here before."

Ron did not look at her but instead slowly walked towards one of the sinks as if in a trance. Hermione followed him.

"How do you get in then?" she asked, her voice becoming less jovial as she watched doubts creep over Ron's features.

Ron sighed heavily, then finally glanced at her "You've got to ask it to open in parstletongue," he said, his voice flat.

Hermione's hopes fell quiet suddenly "Oh," she said quietly "Well, I suppose we'll have to wait until Harry gets back. It's still a good idea but we should really have thought it through…"

Her words were cut off as Ron let out a horrible spitting noise, his face screwed up in concentration. Nothing however, happened to the sinks in front of them.

'W-what are you doing?" Hermione asked, feeling a little disconcerted "You don't speak parstletongue Ron?"

"I remember Harry asking the locket to open," Ron muttered, pulling his hands through his hair again "If I can get this right then we won't have to wait for Harry," he gulped visible and glanced at Hermione. "Do you think I'm being stupid?"

"No!" Hermione said quickly, her voice echoing around the bathroom as it came out louder than she expected. "No, I think you should keep trying!"

Ron nodded once then turned back to the sink, his eyes screwed up in concentration. Hermione jumped again as a strangled hissing noise left his throat. Nothing happened again. Ron made a noise of frustration, shaking his head.

"You can do this Ron," Hermione said quietly, reaching out to touch his arm lightly.

Ron shut his eyes once again, his face calm now. After a few moments he opened his mouth and once again a spitting, hissing noise left his throat. Hermione let out a very loud gasp as one of the taps glowed suddenly very white and began to spin. She clutched Ron's arm tightly as the entire sink sank right before her eyes, leaving she and Ron standing in front of a large pipe.

"You did it," she whispered, incredulous. For all her encouragement she hadn't been convinced Ron could pull off a language that most people were born with the rare talent to speak. "You did it Ron!"

Ron himself looked extremely shocked and was gazing wide eyed at the pipe. Finally he turned to Hermione.

"Want to go first?" he asked lightly, nodding his head towards the large hole in the floor.

"No I do not!" she said, shaking her head violently. "You've done it before!"

"Alright," Ron said, smirking. "It's not as bad as it looks though. Bit like a slide really."

"I'll hold you to that one," Hermione muttered as Ron sat himself on the edge of the pipe, the broomstick he was holding clutched tightly to his chest.

"See you down there then," Ron said, grinning back at her before letting go of the side and shooting down the dark pipe below.

Hermione's heart thudded with fear as she sat herself on the edge of the pipe. She tried to slow her breathing by counting to ten before gently letting herself drop into the dark abyss. She let out a gasp as cold air rushed towards her but soon realised it was nowhere near as bad as she'd feared. It was in fact quite like a slide, albeit a very dark and slimey one. She saw other smaller pipes rush past her and was just thinking about the horrid image of a large snake slithering through these pipes, out of sight of the school, when the pipe levelled out underneath her and she shot out of the end. Before she knew it however, strong arms had grabbed her waist as Ron caught her to prevent her from hitting the ground.

They both paused with Ron's arms still clutching her tightly. She took in his slime covered appearance and wondered with slight despair at quite how disgusting she herself looked. She thought for one slightly mad moment that Ron was going to lean a couple of inches further forward and kiss her but instead he gently let her go and they both stood in the dark tunnel, gazing at their surroundings.

"Thought it was bigger than this," Ron said, squinting ahead at the tunnel.

Hermione snorted "Well you were a lot smaller," and she pulled out her wand, lighting it. Ron did the same beside her.

Together they walked down the dark tunnel, their footsteps slapping on the wet floor until they reached a wall of rock. Right in the middle Hermione could see a small hole had been made.

"Did Harry and Ginny fit through that?" she asked incredulously, peering through the tiny gap made in the rock to the dark tunnel beyond.

"They were a lot smaller back then," Ron said with a grin, copying her words from minutes earlier "At least I don't have to make it bigger by hand this time."

In no time at all the two had used their wands to shift more rock from around the already existing hole, widening it until they could both scramble through quite comfortably. They continued down dark twists and turns in silence before reaching another obstruction. This time it was a solid wall with two intricately carved serpents inlaid into it. Ron and Hermione glanced momentarily at each other as Ron stepped forward again, hissing and spitting. The serpents parted and the two halves of the wall slid slowly apart to reveal the dimly lit chamber beyond.

Ron reached to her side and took her hand again, squeezing it reassuringly as they stepped into the chamber, both heading towards the giant, dark mass that could only be the skeleton of the Basilisk. Hermione felt disconcerted by the silence as she observed the serpentine pillars and eery green glow – how had Harry been able to walk in here on his own at only twelve years old?

They both stopped when they got close enough to the head of the skeleton, gazing at the long curved fangs still protruding from its jaw. They glanced at each other yet again for confirmation before bending down to pull out the fangs, Hermione wincing at the sound of grinding bones as the fangs lost contact with the jaw. Once both had a small pile of fangs beside them they stopped, Hermione's heart beating oddly erratically. Just as Ron opened his mouth to speak they both yelled in shock and horror as a voice, high, cold and clear, echoed around the chamber. They both searched frantically for the source, clutching onto each other instinctively, but the voice seemed to be coming from the walls itself.

"I know you are preparing to fight," it said and Ron and Hermione looked at each other in horror as they realised what was happening "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."

There was a pause where the silence seemed more terrifying than the voice that had spoken. Hermione felt like she'd forgotten how to breath as she dug her fingers tightly into Ron's shoulders.

"Give me Harry Potter," the voice said, now sounding deadly and snakelike "and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."

The silence pressed into them again until both Ron and Hermione let out shaky breaths. Ron glanced at his watch and gulped.

"it's half eleven," he said in a hoarse voice "They've got half an hour until he comes."

Hermione withdrew her arms from around Ron and began to get up before Ron spoke again.

"We need to get rid of it," he said, reaching for Hermione's little bag "Now. Get rid of another piece of him as soon as we can."

He summoned the cup from the bag then held it in his hands before slowly looking up at Hermione, holding the little golden object out to her.

"You should do it," he said, his blue eyes serious as they locked onto hers.

Hermione shook her head "No. No, you've done it before. You should do it."

"That's why you should do it," Ron insisted, his eyes not leaving hers "You've been through this whole thing with Harry, you should have a part in destroying him. We got this from Bellatrix's vault and … that means it should be you."

His unspoken words about Bellatrix Lestrange hung in the air as Hermione nodded slowly and took the cup from him, setting it on the floor between them. She could of sworn as she turned to grab a Basilisk fang that the cup twitched slightly.

"Whatever happens, just stab it," Ron said, his eyes boring into hers "Ignore everything and just stab it."

"What does that mean," Hermione asked, her heart beating wildly as she clutched the Basilisk fan tightly in her wand hand.

"Probably nothing," Ron said, his voice hoarse again "But just stab it. Now, do it!"

Hermione glanced down at the cup and this time saw it move. It was twitching and shaking on the floor as if trying to get away.

"It's moving!" Hermione said, her voice frightened. The cup gave a particularly strong jerk and Ron reached forward and grabbed a handle, preventing it from going anywhere.

"Just stab it, Hermione!"

Hermione raised the fang and was about to bring it plunging down when a whisper echoed around her and she gasped in fright.

"What was that?" she asked, her heart now in her throat as she glanced wildly around her.

"Just stab it," Ron repeated, shaking his head.

Hermione raised the fang again. Yet again a whisper echoed around the chamber and this time Hermione heard the words.

" _Don't do this."_

It was a high pitched hiss much like the voice they had just heard echoing from the walls but this time the echo seemed to be coming from just behind Hermione. She spun to look over her shoulder but there was nothing there.

" _Don't do this."_

The whisper repeated and now it sounded as if it was right behind her, leaning in her ear. She could have sworn she'd felt the air move as someone spoke but there was no-one there. Ron was now struggling to keep the cup still as it twitched and pulled beneath his hands.

" _Step away. Do not do this."_

The voice hissed again and the whisper now seemed to be echoing inside Hermione's own head. Her hand holding the fang trembled and she looked at Ron. He was gazing at her with such a blazing look of determination, of belief and desperation that she blocked out the now mounting hissing whispers and slammed the fang down with all her strength. Ron yelled out in pain just before the fang hit but whatever it had done to him it could do no more, Hermione sunk the fang deep into the Hufflepuff crest and a high pitched shriek echoed around the chamber. Beneath her hand the cup seemed to melt and as the last echoes of Voledmort's scream died around them, the cup was left as a mangled lump on the floor. Breathing heavily, Hermione dropped the Basilisk fang and looked up at Ron who was also breathing hard.

"Did it hurt you?" she asked, glancing at his hand which was held tightly in the other one.

Ron looked down at his own hand in some surprise "Not really. The cup burnt really hot but it's okay."

Hermione nodded then raised her eyes to Ron's again.

"The locket didn't just scream, did it?" she asked quietly. She knew that if the cup had tried to terrify her into not letting it live, then the locket, which they'd all worn for months at a time, which had seemed to control their moods and emotions, must have done a lot worse than whatever had just happened here.

Ron was looking at her hard, his eyes slightly fearful "No," he said very quietly "It didn't just scream."

Hermione felt no need to push this matter. Whatever had happened with the locket was for Ron to tell her if he wanted to. She let out a half laugh, half cry sound as she launched herself into Ron's chest, hugging him tightly.

"Another one down," Ron said, squeezing her back.

"Another one down," Hermione agreed, looking up at him.

There was another pause where Hermione felt as if the pair of them were teetering on the edge of something then they broke apart simultaneously.

"We've got to find Harry," Ron said, standing up and beginning to fill his arms with the Basilisk fangs.

Hermione also stood and scooped up as many fangs as she could, the pair of them began to hurry back down the chamber. "It sounds as if the school's preparing to fight."

"Then we've got to try to finish this before anyone gets hurt," Ron said, looking apprehensive.

The walk back to the entrance pipe seemed a lot quicker and it was slightly clumsily that the pair of them tried to balance holding all the Basilisk fangs and climb safely on top the broom Ron was carrying.

"Hold tight," he said and Hermione wrapped one arm securely around his waist, the other clutching the long yellow fangs, as they flew up and up through the pipe. She was forcibly reminded of she and Ron flying upwards towards the trapdoor to get help for Harry when he'd gone after the Philosophers Stone and she felt very glad that this time she did not have to fly her own broom through the steep and twisting pipe.

Finally they soared into the bathroom and hopped off the broom. Hermione opened her mouth to discuss the possibility of Harry finding the diadem when a loud boom shook the floor and celling of the bathroom, dust falling on them. Hermione could hear the faint sounds of yells from the grounds outside. The battle had begun.

Without a word to each other Ron and Hermione sprinted out of the bathroom in search of Harry.

* * *

 _ **I'm going to give you fair warning here. There will be no chapter on Ron and Hermione's first kiss. It isn't a missing moment and I don't like to repeat dialogue where I don't have to so it isn't in here. There are however, 2 more chapter to go and I promise that they will make a satisfying ending.**_

 _ **I also chose to not make the cup torture Hermione the way it had Ron. I think the locket did that because it had seen inside Ron's heart and mind from months of wearing it. The cup however, has only been in there possession less than 12 hours so I think the effects would be a lot less severe. I know a lot of FanFiction writers like to give a very dramatic part to Hermione here but I think girl has been through enough drama and torture! Let me know what you think though :)**_

 _ **A-a-V xxx**_


	92. The Battle of Hogwarts

_**'**_ **Without a word to Harry, Ron and Hermione walked away. Harry saw Hermione approach Ginny, whose face was swollen and blotchy, and hug her. Ron joined Bill, Fleur and Percy, who flung an arm around Ron's shoulders.'**

* * *

 **2nd May 1998**

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny so fiercely she was worried she would hurt the girl but Ginny was gripping her back as tightly, her shoulders shaking with sobs. Hermione felt tears begin to flow from her own eyes as she heard Ron make an inhumane sound of pain, clutching Percy tightly as he stared down at the frozen face of Fred. Slowly Ginny and Hermione made their way closer to the Weasley's and the the images and bodies before Hermione began to flash like photographs. She wasn't aware Ginny had detached herself and was now barrelled into Bill's arms but everything was a blur to Hermione.

There was Fred, his body stiff on the ground, his mirror image alive and kneeling distraught at his head.

Beside them were Remus and Tonks, peaceful and still as they gazed unseeing at the stary sky above.

A few bodies down was Wayne Hopkins. She'd helped him with his Muggle Studies homework in the library once. He'd always said hello to her after that.

There was Lisa Turpin. Hermione had sat next to her in Ancient Runes. Somebody had tried to cover part of her body with a blanket as she no longer had any legs. Hermione wondered dully whether the bet the DA had been discussing in the Room of Requirement had been paid to her. She had, after all, won.

Each body felty like a physical blow to Hermione's stomach as she looked upon the faces of those she seen in the corridors for years. They had given their lives to defeat Voldemort and she didn't know yet if it could be done.

Ron gave another awful cry and Hermione turned to see him clutching onto Fred's hand, Mr Weasley desperately gripping his shoulder as tears streamed down his face. It was too much. It was all too much and Hermione felt like an outsider on the Weasley's grief. Their family had been ripped apart and there was nothing she could do apart from stand here and watch as they tried to come to terms with the cold body in front of them. Hermione stumbled backwards, afraid suddenly to approach Ron. She didn't know how to comfort him. There was nothing she could do to make this pain any easier and she felt terrified of trying to be there for him.

She turned away from the desolate family and her eyes fell on the raised platform of the injured. Madam Pomfrey was hurrying about, bending over people with Professor McGonagall and Hermione could see countless faces twisted in pain from bloody injuries. She hurried over and scrambled onto the platform.

"Professor!" Hermione called, walking on unsteady feet to Professor McGonagall.

The older woman gasped "Hermione!" as she turned, her eyes falling on her.

And suddenly Professor McGonagall was hugging Hermione and Hermione was hugging her back and nothing needed to be said but both were so glad to see the other again, alive and still standing after a year of the unknown.

"What can I do?" Hermione asked, wiping at her eyes as she stepped back from Professor McGonagall "Tell me what I can do to help."

Professor McGonagall glanced at her and then over at the huddled Weasley party.

"Do you not need too…" she began, a lump rising in her throat and her eyes becoming glassy as they fell on Fred.

Hermione shook her head hurridley "I want to help. People are hurt. I need to do something."

Professor McGonagall nodded once, understanding what Hermione was feeling.

"Madam Pomfrey, Professor Sprout and I are dealing with the severe injuries," she began, her voice sounding hoarse "But the others are helping with less life-threatening ones. Take this dittany..." she handed Hermione a small bottle from her pocket "and use it on whoever needs it. If you can charm any wounds close then please do so. Do you know the incantation?"

"I do," Hermione began, taking the dittany from Professor McGonagall "But I've never used it. I've always been worried I'll make the injury worse."

Professor McGonagall gave Hermione a very tiny smile and reached out to grip her shoulder.

"You won't Hermione," she said, squeezing her shoulder "Try the incantation. It will help."

And with that her professor turned back towards Lavender Brown who was bleeding profusely and not moving. Hermione turned her eyes away and hurried over to the great many people slumped in sitting positions on the stage. Conscious but cradling bleeding limbs or oozing burns. Several other students were making there way down the lines with dittany and Hermione hurried over to a tall boy from the year below who was gripping a deep gash on his leg. As Hermione approached she could see down to the muscle underneath and her stomach turned slightly.

"Got Travers to thank for this one," the boy muttered as Hermione knelt down beside him.

Hermione tried to smile but her mouth felt wooden and fake. She raised her wand and muttered the healing incantation. The skin began to stretch itself back together but it looked as if it couldn't quite reach. Hermione added a few drops of dittany and watched as the skin finally touched again, leaving a deep dip in the flesh where the cut had been.

"I don't know if that's going to be enough," Hermione said, frowning down at the boys leg.

He shrugged and stood, wobbling slightly as he did so and wincing.

"S'all right," he muttered, shaking his leg out and looking faintly green "As long as I can stand to fight it's fine. I need to go help find the others, there could still be injured people out there."

Hermione watched with a mixture and amazement and sadness as the boy patted Hermione's shoulder in thanks and limped off the stage, heading out of the doors and into the castle grounds.

"Can you do the same on me Hermione," said a voice from behind.

Hermione turned to see Megan Jones standing before her, holding out her hand. Two of her fingers had been ripped off and a third was half torn.

"Megan that needs growing back!" Hermione gasped, reaching for the Hufflepuff's hand. She and Megan had shared Arithmancy classes during OWLs.

Megan shook her head quickly "No that would take too long. Anyway Madam Pomfrey has got other people she needs to concentrate on," they both glanced over at Lavender who was still bleeding copiously and others who were missing whole limps or had injuries Hermione could not even begin to describe. "Just stop it from bleeding and bandage it up so I can fight again please."

The girls mouth was set in a determined line and Hermione sighed heavily before muttering the spells and adding the dittany. All these people who despite everything, were still determined to fight and carry on. She couldn't believe their dedication and determination. She'd never thought the final showdown would come to this point. Hermione grabbed bandages from Madam Pomfrey's basket and wrapped them tightly around Megan's hand.

"Is it your wand arm?" Hermione asked quietly as she secured the bandage as much as she could.

Megan shrugged "Yes. Neville's had us training with both hands though in case something like this happened so I should be all right," Hermione's eyes shot up at the mention of training and it hit her again how hard this year must have been for those who had remained at Hogwarts. How they, unlike Hermione, had been preparing for this fight.

Megan glanced down at her down extremely diminished and bandaged hand then turned to leave the stage. Both girl saw at the same time, Neville carrying in the limp body of another victim. As he laid it down at the end of the long row of the dead Hermione saw it was Leanne Moon, another seventh year Hufflepuff and Megan's best friend. Instinctively Hermione reached out and clutched Megan's shoulder but Megan merely blinked a few times then sighed heavily and continued her way off the stage. Her resignation at her friends death and her resolve to carry on fighting made Hermione feel strangely empty inside. How had these young peoples lives come to this point?

Hermione's eyes were still trained on the hall in front of her as she saw Ron stand up from his family and stride angrily towards the door, his fists clenched. Hermione glanced over and saw Professor McGonagall was also watching and her eyes turned to Hermione as Ron's figure grew out of sight.

"You should go to him," she said quietly, taking a step over to Hermione.

Hermione swallowed heavily and felt the same feeling of dread and helplessness as she'd looked at the Weasley family earlier. How could she deal with this grief they were experiencing?

'I'm scared," she said quietly, her eyes filling with tears.

Professor McGonagall nodded slowly "It's okay to be scared Hermione. All of us are scared. He needs you now though,"

Hermione nodded once and with shaking legs stepped off the platform and followed Ron out of the doors. She had kissed him earlier. The thought of running into his arms was still fresh in her mind but it was now confused with flashes of the wall bursting apart and Ron clutching Fred's body. She couldn't be sure where she and Ron were now but everything had changed so quickly. It already seemed as if they had left shell cottage weeks ago when in fact it had hardly been more than twenty four hours.

It didn't take long to find Ron and she hurried her footsteps as she heard thumping sounds accompanied with grunts and sobs. Rounding into the corridor on the ground floor she saw Ron was hunched over, repetitively punching and hitting the wall in front of him as tears flowed from his eyes. His knuckles were already raw and bloody and Hermione broke into a run at the sight of him.

"Ron!" she called, reaching him and grabbing his arm to stop him injuring himself further "Ron please! Stop!"

"IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" Ron roared, making Hermione jump as he now kicked the wall. His eyes were red and bloodshot and his voice shook with anger and emotion. Hermione had never seen him lose control like this. "WHY WASN'T IT ME!? WHY HIM? WHAT DID HE DO!?"

"No! Ron!" Hermione said, desperately trying to pull him away from the wall that he seemed so determined to destroy. When this didn't work she shoved herself in front of him, her body blocking the wall and forcing him to look at her. "IT SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN YOU EITHER!" she screamed back, clutching at the front of his burnt and blood stained jumper "IT SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ANYONE. NONE OF THEM BUT IT WAS AND WE HAVE TO FINISH THIS TO MAKE THIS WORTH IT!" Ron still had his hands curled into fists, blood dripping off his knuckles and Hermione was desperately clinging to his jumper "It's just the snake left Ron. Just the snake and then it's done and we've got to do it to make it all worth it. We've got to keep going!"

Ron's eyes snapped to hers then and before Hermione could do more than take a shuddering breath his mouth came crashing down on hers hard. Unlike the desperate kiss of earlier this kiss was full of anger. Hermione was pressed up against the wall behind her with such force, her arms trapped between their bodies as Ron mouth pushed into hers. And then Hermione was kissing him back as hard, her anger and fear pouring out as she pulled Ron if possible ever closer. It was frantic and messy and Hermione knew it was probably wrong but they'd come so close to dying and the world seemed to be falling apart and Ron was the only real thing in front of her. Something that she could make sense of.

He pulled away from her as quickly as he had crashed into her, one hand going shakily to his mouth as he looked down at her in horror.

"I'm sorry!" he gasped, his eyes wide "I shouldn't have done that. That wasn't right for me to do. I'm sorry Her…."

But Hermione cut him off by stepping forward and planting a soft kiss on his lips, then drawing his body into a tight hug so his head came to rest on her shoulder. She tried to tell him without words that she felt the same as him. That she loved Fred and it was so unfair that he was gone and that she was afraid and angry just like him. Ron's body was stiff at first but then he melted into the hug, his arms encircling Hermione tightly and she could tell by his breathing that he was crying again.

"He's dead," Ron whispered, his voice small and shocked "He's dead Hermione."

Hermione drew her head back from him so they could look at each other, still locked into a hug.

"I know," she said, tears falling thickly from her own eyes now as memories of Fred Weasley flashed through her mind. "I know, but we're not done Ron. We've got to finish this for Fred. It's just the snake Ron. Just the snake."

"The snake," Ron repeated, nodding his head.

They pulled each other tighter for one last hug before breaking apart and making their way back towards the Great hall, hands still clasped together. As they rounded the corner they both froze as noise echoed around them.

"Help."

They spun around, looking for the source of the desperate, painful plea. It sounded like a girls cry.

"Help, please."

"Where are you?" Hermione called out, looking desperately around the corridor.

"Here. Help. Please."

Together they hurried towards where they thought the voice was coming from, reaching a large pile of twisted rubble underneath a broken window.

"Where are they?" Ron asked in frustration, fear etched on his face.

"I'm here. Please." The voice called back, pain dripping from every word and Hermione gasped in shock as she spotted a face and hair protruding from the rubble. The face was completely covered in dirt and dust, the eyes coated in blood but the hair was recognisably long, dark and shiny. It was Cho Chang.

"Cho!" Hermione gasped, hurrying to her knees in front of the pile and trying to find the girls hand. One was just visible under a stone and Hermione pulled it out and clutched it "Cho, it's Hermione. Hermione Granger. We're going to get you out. Me and Ron."

She didn't know why she was explaining who she was so clearly but she tell from the blood surroundings Cho's eyes that the girl must not be able to see much at all, if not anything.

"Hermione," Cho said softly, her voice cracking "It hurts, everything hurts."

"I know. I know it does," Hermione said, squeezing Cho's hand "But we're going to get you out."

Ron had already pulled out his own wand and Hermione did the same. Together they carefully levitated every piece of stone, rock and masonary off of Cho's buried body. Hermione tried not to gasp and retch as Cho's mangled and twisted legs came into view, or the way her arm was hanging as if not attatched to her shoulder any more.

"It's all right Cho, we're nearly done." Hermione said as she guided a piece of arched window off of Cho's foot and onto the ground "We'll get you to Madam Pomfrey and it will be all right."

Cho gasped in pain as she became more free, still unable to see through the blood on her face. Together she and Ron pulled her upwards but she screamed as they tried to support her body weight together. Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes as she heard the girls cries, looking at her crumpled and bloody legs.

"It's all right, I've got her," Ron grunted, taking Cho's weight away from Hermione and lifting her fully into his arms. "You're going to be alright Cho."

Cho whimpered in response and Hermione hurried along beside Ron as they made their way to the Great hall. As they stepped into the entrance hall, Ginny staggered through the oak doors, struggling to support a young girl who was crying and clutching her stomach. Hermione hurried over and grabbed the girl's other arm, throwing it around her shoulders and helping Ginny to walk her into the hall. The girl was crying, asking to go home and to see her mother and Hermione was sure she was under seventeen, that she must have snuck back. Her heart ached but people cried out in relief as onlookers saw that Ron, Hermione and Ginny were carrying in alive people rather than dead bodies. They gently laid Cho and the young girl down on the raised platform. The three of them grabbed bottles of dittany and bandages and Ron and Ginny now joined Hermione's task of patching up the inured. Hermione tried not to notice than in the short time she'd left the Great Hall, the line of bodies had lengthened still further.

She was not sure how much time had passed, how many wounds she'd knitted together when it happened.

"Harry Potter is dead."

The voice sounded from the walls again and people jumped in fright, gasping at the words. Hermione dropped the bandage she was holding and clutched for Ron. Her heart had stopped beating.

"He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you laid down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone."

There was no air left in the room. She could hear crashing sounds in her ears.

"The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you and the Boy Who Lived is finished."

Bile was rising in her throat. The ground was spinning beneath her.

"Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle, now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents, your children, your brothers and sisters will live, and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

Silence fell.

"No!" Ron gasped, standing up and clutching Hermione's hand "no, no no. It's not true!"

Beside them, Ginny was shaking and Hermione grabbed her hand, the three of them stumbling off the stage and towards the doors. Everyone who could stand was getting up, following them out of the Great Hall and the only person in front was Professor McGonagall who was hurrying through the entrance hall.

"NO!"

Hermione knew then that is was true. Before she'd even laid eyes on the body she knew that for Professor McGonagall to make that noise then that could only mean one thing. Harry was dead. Clutching on to each other, Hermione, Ron and Ginny stepped onto the front steps and Hermione saw for herself the prone form of Harry at Voldemort's feet.

" _Harry!"_

Beside her Ron and Ginny were also screaming and Hermione could not stop saying his name, screaming it as if in physical pain. Her stomach felt heavy, her head was pounding, she felt as if she needed to escape her own skin.

Harry.

Her best friend. The boy she'd grown up with. Her brother.

Dead.

OOO

It all happened at once. As Neville flung the hat from his head, a great war cry rent the splitting dawn as the reinforcements surged over the walls and into the grounds. The giants crashed against each other and centaurs charged from the forrest. Ron and Hermione and Ginny were separated by the buffeting crowd and Hermione raised her wand, ready to fight.

Harry may be dead but she wound finish this if it was the last thing she did. She screamed in joy as Nagini's head spun high into the air and begun to fire spells at the Death Eaters, running backwards into the castle as she did. The last horcrux was destroyed and Voldemort was a mere man. They could end this war.

Her hair whipped around her as she yelled spell after spell, flawing Death Eaters as they attempted to make there way up the steps. She was determined that no more would be harmed, no more families would be ripped apart. This was her school, her home, and she would protect it at whatever the cost. Harry was gone but she, Ron and the others would finish this.

The crowd surged around her and Death Eaters were falling in greater and greater numbers. The reinforcements were forcing their way through the doors, screaming and house elves began to swarm the enemies feet, stabbing at ankles and legs. Hermione saw a flash of red hair and her heart leapt as she watched Ron and Neville standing side by side, defeating Greyback.

Then she heard it. The cackle of laughter that could only be Bellatrix Lestrange's. The sound that had haunted her every dream since that terrible night and with a roar of anger she surged towards the woman, her wand held aloft. Bellatrix spotted her and laughed still, her cold eyes gleaming.

"Ah, come back for more, you filfthy mudblood!"

She had barely finished her sentence when Hermione began to battle as she'd never done before. Spells flew from her wand and she ducked and swerved the jets of light coming from Bellatrix's. Suddenly a body was pressed either side of her as Ginny and Luna joined Hermione, their own wands raised and their voices crying out in fury and hatred.

It poured out of Hermione. Her grief for Harry. Her anger for Fred and Lisa and Remus and Tonks and Wayne and Leanne and the countless others. Her hatred for the woman who had toyed with her as if she were a doll.

She was Hermione Granger.

She was a Gryffindor.

She was a Mudblood.

She was going to end this war.

Killing curses rained down on them but the three girls locked together, their wands flying as they danced around death, shrieking and screaming.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!"

Hermione felt Ginny jerk beside her and with another cry of, "OUT OF MY WAY!"

Hermione and the others were thrown aside, stumbling into the onlookers as Mrs Weasley took over their duel. Ron caught Hermione and Ginny and Neville grabbed Luna, hauling them out of the fire of spells as Mrs Weasley and Bellatrix snarled and spun around.

"Mummy!" Ginny cried, trying desperately to get back to the fight. Ron too looked as if he wanted to step in but the three of them clutched on to each other fiercely, watching in terror.

And then Bellatrix fell and the crowd cheered and roared and there was a blast like a bomb and the powerful buffet of a shield charm and then…

…Harry Potter stood in the centre of the room.

* * *

 _ **Prepare yourselves for the final chapter tomorrow. I don't want this to end.**_


	93. The 19 Minutes Later

**'Everywhere he looked he saw families reunited, and finally, he saw the two whose company he craved most'**

* * *

 **2nd May 1998**

Hermione's eyes were staring, unfocussed on the window in front of her. She was sat at the Hufflepuff table, the noise and bustle of the crowded hall beating around her as her mind swam over the last twenty-four hours. Gringotts, the horcruxes, the battle, the bodies, Harry killing Voldemort; all of it seemed to blur together with every heavy blink of Hermione's eyes. She was aware of people continuously approaching to shake her hand or hug her but she couldn't have told you who had approached her on in what order. Harry was somewhere the other side of the hall and Ron was with his family, Percy having grabbed him in an emotional hug as the Great Hall was being restored.

A body dropped down onto the bench beside her and she knew without looking that it was Ron. Both sat, continuing to stare out of the window for a time, their breathing slow and even as they turned over the nights events. Hermione couldn't tell if she was wildly happy or completely distraught and she wondered whether she'd ever be able to separate the happiness at finishing the war with the horror of what it had cost.

"I can't believe it's over," Ron finally spoke up, his gaze still fixed on the window ahead.

Hermione turned to see Ron's eyes still held the red, puffiness from crying but his voice was even and calm. He glanced at her and smiled and Hermione felt her stomach backflip at all the possibilities that seemed to be held in that smile. It really was all over.

"I know," Hermione replied, sighing slightly "I don't think it will feel real for a while."

Ron nodded in agreement and both lapsed into comfortable silence again, their shoulders resting against one another's. Eventually Hermione spoke again, this time rather nervously;

"Ron, I'm so sorry," she whispered, turning to look at him again and reaching for his bloodied, dirty hand.

Ron seemed to swallow with difficulty and squeezed her hand back tightly.

"Everyone's saying that," he muttered and Hermione felt another pang of grief for what the Weasley family must be going through, what all the families who had lost loved ones tonight must be going through. "But thanks. I know you … I know you mean it."

Hermione glanced across the room at the Weasley family. Ginny was resting her head on her mother's shoulder, Percy was sitting with his arm around Mr Weasley and Charlie who had had to learn the news of his brothers death after Voldemort's downfall, was being comforted by Bill.

"Where's George?" Hermione asked, raking her eyes around the hall for any sight of him.

Ron's face broke into a very sad smile "He's with Lee. According to Bill they're holed up in their old dormitory with a bottle of firewhiskey."

Hermione nodded in understanding, glad that George had Lee Jordan to support him. She could not even begin to imagine the extent of George's grief at this time.

"I just can't believe it all done," Ron repeated, raking a hand through his hair "I don't know what we're meant to do now."

Hermione had no answer for this for she too felt the same feeling of helplessness. Harry had barely spoken to them since the duel but she figured he would come to them when he was ready. It already felt strange to sit here and not contemplate the next task or challenge. In response, Hermione lent her head down onto Ron's shoulder and breathed the scent of him deeply. They had survived. Against all the odds they, and Harry, had survived and this fact alone seemed incredible. Ron seemed to sink slightly at the touch of her head and he lent his own head down to rest atop of hers.

"You kissed me," he said quietly, his voice tickling Hermione's ear.

"You kissed me," Hermione replied, smiling.

Ron raised his head and Hermione followed so they were once again looking at each other.

"You kissed me first," Ron countered, his brow furrowing.

Hermione half frowned, half smiled, "Please don't tell me we're going to have an argument about this," she said, struggling not to laugh "Not after everything that's happened."

Ron seemed to struggle for what to say and Hermione felt a smile begin to raise on her lips at the sight of this.

"I just..." Ron started, swallowing heavily and looking exceedingly nervous "… I just wanted to know why."

"I think you know why," Hermione replied quietly, taking his hand again.

Ron's eyes flashed with excitement but he seemed to be determined to carry on talking about the reasons behind the kiss.

"I'd like to hear you say it," Ron continued.

Hermione pressed her lips together and took a deep breath. There was a simple reply. That she had wanted to kiss Ron. That she had wanted to kiss him for a while and she'd had to do it because they could have died. But Hermione knew that she wanted to say more than this. That that explanation did not even begin to scratch the surface of the reason she had kissed Ron and why she had wanted to kiss him. The rational part of her brain was telling her it may be too soon to do this but for once her heart won the internal argument. After everything that had happened, what would be the point in not saying the words. Not when she truly meant them and had meant them for many years, why should she hide it.

Hermione licked her lips and looked up into Ron's eyes, gazing at the familiar blue that now held so many possibilities.

"Because I love you," she said simply, not breaking his gaze.

Ron's face broke into a grin. The smile seemed to wipe away the dirt and grime that coated his face and his eyes sparkled with happiness as he squeezed her hand in his.

"I love you too," he replied.

And then they kissed. It held none of the desperation from their first or the anger from their second but something much sweeter and more meaningful. It was a kiss of promise and hope. A kiss that told Hermione that this was only the beginning. That she and Ron had survived seven years together. Seven years of friendship, fighting, learning, growing and love. The insurmountable block of Voledmort had been lifted and Hermione could not only see their past seven years in that kiss but also their future, stretched out before them and filled with golden opportunity. Whatever was to happen next Hermione knew her best friend, the boy she loved, would be by her side.

They broke apart, both smiling more widely than they had in a very long time. Ron's hand continued to rest in Hermione's hair and she gazed up into his face. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, singed in places by the fire, his face was coated in grime and dirt, cuts littering his forehead and cheeks with splashes of blood here and there. Hermione lifted her own hand and very gently brought it to his face, stroking it tenderly as she said;

"You've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

* * *

 _ **Thank you.**_

 _ **There are not enough words to express my thanks towards you all for finishing my story, and for accompanying me on this journey into Hermione's tale. I have wanted to write this story for the better part of seven years so to finally come to the end feels supremely odd. I wanted to tell a tale of my favourite character in literary history, through her missing moments. When I began to plan this story I figured it would be around 40 chapters. This well over doubled as more and more ideas came into my mind. I feel I could have added to this story forever as there are thousands of missing moments in the tale of Harry Potter but I wanted to make sure every chapter was unique and interesting. I wanted to stay true to Hermione. A character who has shaped my life in more ways than I can possibly imagine. She is my idol, my touchstone and my safe place in the storm and I was determined to retain her essential character that JK Rowling wrote so beautifully. To not only put across this wonderful, clever, funny, sassy young lady but to also display her negative qualities. I was determined to not fall into the trap of writing Hermione perfectly or inserting myself into the story and I feel as though I have achieved this aim. I also wanted to shed light on other characters, to give Ron the sympathy I feel he deserves in FanFiction, to show the wonderful friendship of Ginny and Hermione, to throw light on the quiet relationship of Hermione and Viktor, to shape and expand Hermione's parents into real characters and to flesh out the soft spot Professor McGonagall has for Hermione.**_

 _ **This story became my life for a few months. I have not been having the easiest time job-wise since February and this story became, not only my sanctuary, but almost my full-time job. I was not in the best place in my head over those few months but writing this kept me sane. Things have improved a lot since then but The Missing Moments and all of you were truly my happiness in the dark times and for that I can never give enough thanks.**_

 _ **Thank you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. To every single reader, follower, favouriter and especially my reviewers - THANK YOU! I never expected this story to reach the level of reception that it did. In the last couple of days I have hit 300 reviews which is utter madness. I feel I have forged connections and made friendships whilst writing this story and that is truly special. Extra special thanks must go to those who have stuck with me since the early days and reviewed almost every chapter - FanHPTW, JeanAndBilius, JayBat, HarryPotterFanHermione, Starrya47, mcepl, Iris Stardust and Diplex - you guys have made my life brighter and I will appreciate it forever. Thank you to every other reviewer, I wish I could list you all but we would be here for quite some time!**_

 _ **I don't know when I will come back to FanFiction writing but my aim is for it to be soon! I have two stories in the planning stages, one that's going to be a collection of moments, one-shots and headcanons on Ron/Hermione after DH (I may call it the 'after moments' or 'extra moments' but I'm open to suggestions!) and one that's going to be my first consecutive story on Ron leaving the Aurors to work in Weasley Wizard Wheezes. When I get a bit of free time in the next couple of weeks I aim to start these and I'd love to hear any story suggestions or requests you guys have! Please Please Please (my penultimate request) subscribe to Author Alerts to you know when I post something new.**_

 _ **If you have been one of my wonderful silent readers (those who have read everything but have so far not reviewed) I have my final request for you. Review. Tell me your favourite chapter, tell me your least favourite chapter, tell me your name, tell me your favourite flavour of ice-cream if you'd like but I'd love to hear from you in any way shape or form. This story took so many hours and I have loved every moment and being able to hear from people who have also enjoyed it makes me love it even more. Drop a line to say hello, I always reply.**_

 _ **Goodbye The Missing Moments. Thank you all for coming on this wonderful journey. I'd like my last words to go further than this small corner of the internet. Just like our beloved characters in Harry Potter at the end of Goblet of Fire, I fear we are facing dark and difficult times. The world seems a scary place at the moment and we are surrounded by war and terrorism, by racism and sexism, by leaders who seem foolish and by people afraid to speak up. Do not let this defeat you. Do not let hatred divide you. Do not hate those who share a religion, race or colour with strangers who have done terrible things. Do not hate those you don't understand. Do not let suffering go unnoticed. Forgive. Stay Strong. Notice the beauty in the small things around you and let this carry you through. Do not become swallowed up in the negativity. Stand up and be counted. Fight. Laugh. Love.**_

 _ **A-a-V xxx**_


End file.
